Juego de Máscaras
by Masato.14
Summary: Un príncipe que solo se interesa por sí mismo está a punto de conocer a alguien que cambiará su destino. En medio de secretos, engaños y romance, adéntrate en esta historia…
1. De reyes y príncipes

En mi anterior fanfic, traté lo mas que pude de respetar las personalidades de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, en esta ocasión también lo intentaré, pero al ser un universo totalmente distinto al de CCS, me tomaré la libertad de jugar un poco con dichos personajes, no quiero decir que se encontrarán con un Shaoran escuchando reggaetón (que por cierto no es posible dado el escenario de la historia, además detesto el reggaetón), pero del mismo modo no esperen encontrarse con unas personalidades _totalmente _fieles a lo que vimos en el anime.

Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado. Los dejo con la historia…

Pero antes: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo soy dueña de la historia, la cual fue creada sin fines de lucro, por mi propio entretenimiento y si se puede, el de ustedes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Juego de Máscaras**

**.**

_No se puede poseer mayor gobierno, ni menor, que el de uno mismo_

_-_Leonardo Da Vinci-

.

_**1. De reyes y príncipes**_

Ya llevaban mas de tres horas buscando y no lo encontraban por ninguna parte, además que el palacio era bastante grande por lo que no era nada fácil encontrar a una persona con facilidad y menos si esa persona se trataba precisamente del príncipe. Guardias, servidumbre, servicio de aseo, cocineros, incluso el propio Consejero Real se habían tomado la tarea de dejar sus actuales ocupaciones y encontrar al susodicho príncipe, dondequiera que se haya metido esta vez.

-El rey se enfadará cuando sepa que su hermano se ha ido de nuevo -decía un guardia a su compañero mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, aún con la esperanza de encontrarse con su joven príncipe doblando alguna esquina.

-Bueno, tal vez ya lo han encontrado...

El guardia dejó escapar una disimulada risa de sarcasmo.

-¿Hablamos del mismo príncipe? -y con un tono de voz mas serio agregó-: hablando sinceramente, este chico va a terminar matando a su Majestad de un disgusto, porque ya conoces el carácter del rey.

-El príncipe es joven, ya se le pasará.

-Esperemos que así sea, porque hasta que el rey no se case y tenga un heredero, adivina quien es el próximo al trono. -Dio un suspiro de resignación–. No es que le tenga mala fe al chico, al fin y al cabo es nuestro príncipe y sabes bien que ante todo soy leal a la corona, pero los escapes que acostumbra son cada vez mas frecuentes. Y solo Dios sabe a dónde va.

-En eso tienes razón -convino su compañero- hay ocasiones en las que no solo dura días sino que hasta semanas enteras sin aparecer siquiera –miró a los alrededores verificando que nadie se apareciera y bajando la voz continuó-: hace poco conversé con una de las domésticas y me dijo que ella había atendido al príncipe la última vez que se ausentó, dice que venía con ropas de la plebe y que tenía aspecto de haber recibido unos buenos golpes.

-¿Algo grave?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Solo eran unas cuantas mallugaduras y cortes, además por lo que me contó, parecía que ya había recibido atención –rió por debajo- creo que siento lástima por el pobre infeliz con el que peleó, ya conoces la fama del príncipe.

El otro asintió convencido, desde muy pequeño, el joven príncipe tuvo los mejores maestros en todo tipo de armas y artes.

-Será mejor que empecemos a buscar fuera del palacio. Hay un campamento de gitanos situado aquí cerca, tal vez esté ahí.

Dieron media vuelta para avisar que era más que inútil seguir buscando dentro de los terrenos del palacio y ofrecerse para salir a buscar al joven cuando se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que un muchacho caminaba por el mismo pasillo que ellos. Por un segundo creyeron ver a alguien más con él, pero en seguida supusieron que había sido su imaginación pues ya no vieron nada que no fuera la silueta del príncipe.

Era un joven alto, de cabellos y ojos castaños y una altivez digna de su posición, lo cual lo delataba inmediatamente como a la persona que tanto habían buscado, por otra parte, si no fuera gracias a la reciente conversación que habían tenido, no lo hubieran reconocido. Pues el príncipe se encontraba vestido de una forma muy poco merecedora de su clase. Había que aceptar que no era lo mismo escuchar esos chismes de sirvientas que verlo con sus propios ojos, ya que aunque no traía puestos precisamente harapos, podría decirse que el joven había asaltado a un aldeano cualquiera y había robado todas sus ropas; definitivamente esa no era la mejor presentación que debería dar ante el rey.

-¡Su alteza! –Exclamó el primer guardia- lo hemos estado buscando.

El aludido levantó una ceja.

-Ahora no –respondió con sequedad y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-Pero alteza, su hermano el rey ha preguntado por usted y quiere verlo lo mas pronto posible.

El joven se detuvo y arrugó el ceño ¿para qué lo quería el rey ahora? Solo había salido por un par de horas, no era para tanto.

_Tal vez ya se está haciendo viejo, exagera por todo._

-Está bien –cedió finalmente con desgana- iré enseguida.

-Si me disculpa, príncipe –volvió a insistir el guardia con el semblante indeciso- ¿no preferiría cambiar su ropaje antes de hablar con su majestad el rey?

-Dijiste que quería verme lo más pronto posible.

-Así es alteza, pero…

-Entonces iré de inmediato.

Esta vez no le dio tiempo a ninguno de los guardias de replicar, en cambio comenzó a caminar a paso rápido a través de los pasillos tomando rápidamente una buena distancia entre él y aquellos hombres quienes cruzaron miradas de resignación, al pensar que al menos no tenía ningún singo de altercado en el cuerpo.

Mientras avanzaba, el príncipe estaba consciente de que el rey se molestaría mucho al verlo vestido así, sin embargo eso era precisamente lo que quería ¿estaba actuando infantil? Probablemente sí, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido.

De este modo llegó a la sala del trono, donde su hermano solía pasar el día ocupándose del reino y demás cosas que a él ya habían dejado de interesarle. El joven se detuvo ante las puertas custodiadas por otros dos guardias y después de esperar un par de segundos, en los cuales se borró la floja sonrisa que había tenido en el camino, habló a los guardias.

-Anuncien al rey que el príncipe Shaoran ha venido como era su deseo.

Uno de los hombres entró a la habitación y después de un momento regresó indicándole a su príncipe que el rey ya estaba listo para verlo. El joven dio un suspiro que ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a percibir y entró en la habitación con paso desganado.

-Aquí estoy hermano -dijo el príncipe al entrar al salón, mientras hacía una reverencia al hombre sentado en el trono que dominaba el lugar.

-¿A que se debe tanta elegancia? –preguntó el rey con su usual ceño, tal vez única característica que compartía con su hermano menor, y es que al contrario del joven castaño, el soberano poseía cabellos también castaños pero de una tonalidad mucho mas oscura, al igual que sus ojos oscuros contrastaban totalmente con los claros y avellana del muchacho.

-No creí que le molestaría -contestó como réplica y falsa inocencia-. Sabes que no aguanto por mucho la etiqueta -agregó después sin formalismos y cierto tono pendenciero al ver que en la sala no había nadie más que ellos dos.

-Eres todo un caso, dime pequeño hermano menor… -Shaoran arrugó el ceño al escucharlo, el rey simplemente sonrió, era muy fácil incomodar a Shaoran- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer contigo?

-Hablas como si fuera un criminal ¿piensas declarar sentencia en contra mía?

-Al menos esa sería una posible solución.

El príncipe juntó sus cejas aún más, si es que era posible, y se sentó cruzado de piernas en el suelo raso, al parecer quien estaba molestándose cada vez más era él y no el rey.

-Desde que papá murió has estado con esta misma actitud, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que madures?

_Y aquí empezamos con lo mismo de siempre._

-Dime Shaoran ¿Qué te hace falta? ¿Un nuevo maestro de espadas? ¿Te gustaría salir de viaje?, tal vez a algún reino aliado, he oído que la princesa de Ailes es una joven muy hermosa.

-No me interesa ir a uno de esos reinos donde debo de pasarme todo el día ocupándome de lo que digo o hago enfrente de algún soberano idiota -negó rápidamente el joven castaño con irritación pero luego agregó-: además que no hay mujer más aburrida en el mundo que una princesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Una linda cabaña donde puedas pasearte con ese absurdo disfraz de plebeyo?

Shaoran sonrió al pensar que su "disfraz" no tenía nada de absurdo, fácilmente había podido pasar por alguien común y corriente, sin pasarse de vagabundo ni demasiado falso como para que alguien se diera cuenta que ese no era su vestimenta usual y es que no por nada en los últimos años había adquirido la experiencia suficiente (al fallar tantas veces en sus primeras salidas) como para saber exactamente como se vestían las personas del pueblo sin causar ninguna sospecha, por sus ropas o su manera de actuar, tal y como si fuera cualquier don nadie.

-¿Para qué querría yo una cabaña? –preguntó desde el suelo sin la intención de recibir una respuesta.

-No lo sé, qué es lo que haces cada vez que desapareces.

Shaoran volvió a sonreír, esta vez con ingenio.

-Necesitas más que un tonto juego de palabras para saberlo.

El rey suspiró con resignación, cierto era que nunca creyó poder descubrir en esta ocasión a dónde era que su hermano menor escapaba, mucho menos la localización de dicho lugar portando esas ropas tan vulgares, sin embargo lo último que se pierde es la esperanza y podría ser que en alguna ocasión se encontrara con un Shaoran distraído. Y el aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Observó más atentamente al joven irreverente sentado frente a él y supo que por el propio bien de su hermano, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas. El príncipe no cambiaría solo porque sí. Y es que desde que su padre, el anterior rey murió, el antes serio y responsable Shaoran se había convertido en todo un caso. Lo que más lo exasperaba era que desde un principio no pudo culparlo, pues la pérdida también le había dolido de la misma manera que a su hermano menor, pero como nuevo rey de Dánove no tenía permiso para tales cambios de personalidad.

Sin embargo, de eso ya habían pasado varios años y simplemente Shaoran no había podido superar esa "etapa" o lo que sea que le pasaba y ya comenzaba a temer que nunca fuera a volver a ser aquel niño serio y algo enojón de antes, pero que también era responsable y de buenos sentimientos. Ahora solo se ocupaba de sí mismo sin que nada mas le importara y eso era lo que mas temía: que el corazón de su hermano se acostumbrara tanto a la soledad hasta que ya no se pudiera hacer nada.

-Debes tomar conciencia de tus actos Shaoran, no puedo estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

-No creo que lo que haga o deje de hacer repercuta directamente sobre el reino, después de todo, el rey eres tú y no yo. Además, no hago gastos millonarios como otros nobles. Despreocúpate, que no vamos a ir a la quiebra porque me ausente un día o dos.

El rey se puso repentinamente de pie, Shaoran simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, si quisiera seguir las formalidades se suponía que el también debería pararse pero no iba a darle ese gusto a su hermano, a fin de cuentas estaban únicamente ellos dos ahí dentro y desde un principio no era correcto sentarse en el suelo enfrente del rey.

-Sabes perfectamente cómo se encuentra la situación –aludió el mayor con gesto adusto, las bromas y los sermones habían terminado, ahora se avecinaba el verdadero motivo por el cual lo mandó llamar- si alguien te llega a reconocer a donde sea que vallas…

-Eso es imposible –replicó el castaño con una seguridad absoluta y el rey no supo si creerle o no.

-De todas maneras, si te atrapan hombres de Railan estás muerto.

Esta vez el príncipe desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, el rey había dicho todo aquello con ese tono grave suyo, el cual le decía que definitivamente estaba hablando en serio.

-Estoy consciente de ello –murmuró apenas.

-¿Dijiste algo? ¿Acaso dijiste que estabas consciente? –rió- porque a mí no me lo parece, Shaoran, no puedes andar por ahí con esa fase de indiferencia y desgana por el mundo. En cualquier momento el rey de Railan nos declarará la guerra, debemos estar atentos. Incluyéndote a ti.

-Guerra es una palabra demasiado grande para lo que está sucediendo -replicó el príncipe poniéndose esta vez también de pie, el ambiente se estaba caldeando cada vez mas- el mundo entro sabe que Railan es un país bárbaro que no tiene comparación con el nuestro. Los disturbios ni siquiera han pasado de la ciudad de Grillit.

-¡Eres miembro de la corona! –gritó el soberano finalmente enfadado- no puedes negarte a lo que está pasando, por Dios Shaoran abre los ojos, ¡existen otras personas además de ti! Debes comportarte conforme a la clase que perteneces. Tienes responsabilidades con esas personas, con tu pueblo.

-¡¿Mi pueblo? Yo nunca pedí nacer en…

-¡Pero así sucedió y basta! -esta vez Shaoran ni siquiera intentó replicar, sin embargo el rey pudo ver claramente la ira en la mirada del joven, irónicamente ser consciente de ese enojo lo hizo serenarse un poco, respiró profundo y volvió sentarse al trono-. Eres el príncipe y eso conlleva responsabilidades además de los beneficios. Los cuales utilizas sin reparo, nunca he escuchado una queja tuya de eso.

-Sería un idiota si lo hiciera.

-Eso no me sorprendería. A estas alturas nada de lo que hagas me sorprendería.

Shaoran no contestó, solo siguió mirándolo con el mismo enojo.

-El día de hoy, he decidido asignarte un privilegio más, querido hermano. Escolta privada las veinticuatro horas.

-¿Ahora vas a vigilarme?

-He declarado mi sentencia -señaló, evitando algún otro reproche-. Ahora vete y quítate eso de una buena vez, no quiero volver a verte con eso.

El príncipe Shaoran hizo una ridícula reverencia demasiado marcada, casi tocando sus rodillas con la frente.

-Muchas gracias, su Majestad Touya –todo lo dijo con un exagerado tono de aristócrata, claramente como una burla-. Con su permiso.

El rey Touya hizo un gesto con la mano, apurando a su hermano a que saliera de la habitación, el joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a un rey claramente desgastado.

Inmediatamente después de salir el príncipe, uno de los guardias de la puerta se presentó ante su rey.

-Majestad –dijo el hombre con respeto y la mano derecha sobre el pecho- el Consejero pregunta si está dispuesto a tener una audiencia con él.

-Por supuesto, yo le pedí que viniera. Dile que pase.

El guardia hizo una inclinación con la cabeza antes de marcharse y se retiró a dar la respuesta al Consejero.

Momentos después un hombre considerablemente joven, no mayor de los treinta y cinco años, entró a la sala. Llevaba elegantes ropas de los colores azul y blanco, tenía cabellos grisáceos que le llegarían a los hombros de no ser por una banda negra que los sujetaba en una coleta cerca de la nuca, además de unos ojos que bien podían competir con el color de la miel.

El joven consejero avanzó hasta quedar de frente al trono real e hizo una respetuosa reverencia, la cual no se comparaba con la mofa que anteriormente había hecho el príncipe.

-He venido como me lo pidió su Majestad -dijo antes de levantarse nuevamente.

El rey por su parte se puso una vez mas de pie y haciendo un gesto de fastidio con la mano, avanzó hacia uno de los ventanales que daba a uno de los jardines.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué decirme "Su Majestad", Yukito -pidió, pero pareció casi como una orden por el gesto ceñudo que aun no abandonaba por la reciente conversación con su "adorado" hermano.

El Consejero Yukito sonrió por un momento pero luego lo siguió con semblante mas serio hasta donde estaba parado.

-Estás así por el príncipe Shaoran ¿no es así? -preguntó a pesar de saber que así era, pues él mismo había formado parte de los que buscaron al príncipe por todas partes, por lo que también fue de los primeros en escuchar el rumor de que el susodicho ya había sido encontrado. aunque claro, una vez más vestido de esa forma tan impropia en un príncipe.

El rey dio un bufido de exasperación y el consejero lo tomó como una afirmación.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste la última vez Yuki -dijo el soberano– y creo que ya he tomado una decisión.

El consejero abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su rey con tal determinación en sus palabras ¿o era desesperación?

-¿Estás seguro de eso Touya?, lo que dije aquella ocasión solo fue una sugerencia, una idea que se me vino a la mente en ese momento, no quiere decir que con eso se solucione el problema, tal vez lo acreciente -pero como el rey no le contestaba nada, agregó-: además, a pesar de que el príncipe está en edad apropiada, me parece que aún es algo joven.

-Pero si lo comprometo con alguna mujer tal vez se tranquilice un poco -dijo llevándose una mano a la frente con un gesto de molestia- las mujeres saben como manejar a sus esposos.

-¿Es por eso que tu aún no te has casado Touya? -preguntó con un ligero tono de burla y el rey arrugó aún mas el entrecejo.

-Eso no viene al caso, estamos hablando de Shaoran.

-¿Y no has pensado que el puede alegar lo mismo que yo?

-Entonces no se qué mas hacer ¡maldición! -gritó al momento que formaba un puño con la mano y la dejaba caer sobre la cornisa del ventanal– cada vez está peor, se ausenta por días enteros y hace unos segundos se ha atrevido a mostrarse ante mi con esos inmundos harapos que usa para escabullirse.

-Bueno Touya, cuando venía hacia acá pude ver al príncipe en el camino y creo que exageras un poco.

-¿Crees que es la ropa digna de un príncipe? -preguntó enfadado.

-Claro que no, de ninguna manera -estuvo de acuerdo agitando las palmas de las manos al frente- pero tampoco parecía un pordiosero.

-Acabo de asignarle una escolta de veinticuatro horas -murmuró el rey austero- lo hice por no dejarme doblegar ante él, pero estoy seguro que puede escabullirse de ellos cuando se le dé la gana.

-Tienes razón, eso no será suficiente.

-Eres mi consejero, dime lo que debo hacer.

-Plantéale el problema -respondió hábilmente, pero el rey volvió a poner gesto de desesperación.

-Ya he hablado cientos de veces con él Yuki, y créeme que no le importa nada.

-No me has entendido -musitó– dile lo que piensas hacer. Que lo comprometerás con alguna doncella para que se tranquilice y...

-Espera -interrumpió– acabas de decirme que no es una buena idea.

-Que se lo digas no quiere decir que lo hagas en serio -dijo con un tono enigmático– dile que su comportamiento te ha llevado a esto y que solo él es el responsable de todo.

El rey permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y luego miró hacia los jardines meditando el consejo.

-Puede que también resulte contraproducente y empeore todo, como tu bien ya habías dicho -dijo el rey después de un rato.

-Todo tiene un riesgo Touya, todavía más tratándose del príncipe, en estas situaciones también se recurre un poco a la suerte.

-Lo pensaré mejor, mientras tanto espero que la escolta funcione al menos por un tiempo –refutó con cierto tono de esperanza en su voz.

-¿Crees que en realidad funcione?

-¡Demonios!, ¿por qué nunca puedo estar en paz? Si no es algún problema del mocoso es algo político.

Yukito sonrió al escuchar el viejo apodo que solía usar Touya en su hermano menor pero luego respiró hondo.

-Ya que mencionas eso Touya, hay más problemas con el reino de Railan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaoran entró a sus habitaciones con aire fastidiado, siempre le pasaba eso cada vez que hablaba con el rey de su "comportamiento infantil" y esta no era la excepción. ¿Acaso su hermano no sabía hablar de otra cosa que no fueran deberes y responsabilidades?

Cómo se notaba que nunca se había divertido en serio, y para lograr eso, era necesario no tener media docena de personas como escolta vigilando lo que haces todo el tiempo. Su Majestad no sabía lo que era ser una persona común y corriente, lo que se decía "normal" y tampoco tenía idea (sonrío al pensarlo) de lo que era una verdadera pelea, donde se vale mas de la habilidad, mente fría y trampas con las que todo el mundo recurre, además de las enseñanzas de honor y justicia que enseñan los maestros.

Apenas y cerró las puertas del recibidor cuando una voz conocida (demasiado, diría él) le habló con tono jovial.

-Pensé que tardarías mas príncipe -dijo un joven de su misma edad sólo que más alto, más que Shaoran, ya que lo sobrepasaba con unos buenos diez centímetros, tenía los ojos negros como un pozo sin fondo y sus cabellos eran de un café muy oscuro. Sin embargo, lo que más definía a aquel joven era uno de sus caninos, el cual era tan largo que le daba la apariencia de poseer los verdaderos colmillos de cualquier bestia, aunque se tratara solamente de unos de ellos.

El mencionado joven se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación y curiosamente también iba vestido de la misma manera que el castaño príncipe.

-¿No ibas a hablar con el rey? –preguntó con desinterés al ver que Shaoran no parecía querer decir nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando me oculté de los guardias, alcancé a escuchar lo que te decían.

El príncipe Shaoran hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se sentó en otro de los sillones.

-No se alargó mucho -respondió al fin– de todos modos ya me sé su discurso de memoria.

-Vaya, ¿y hablaste con él vestido de esa forma?

-Si -contestó como restándole importancia pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea Shaoran -replicó el joven con algo de mesura– un buen día de estos y no la cuentas.

-Pues ya decidió asignar guardias para vigilarme. ¿Qué te parece Yorito?

La expresión seria en el rostro del mencionado Yorito fue suficiente respuesta para el príncipe, quien se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

-No me digas que te está dando miedo, ¿ya no piensas acompañarme en la que sigue?

Yorito Shinohara, hijo de uno de los condes más adinerados del reino y mayor influencia, sonrió con arrogancia descubriendo su singular dentadura mientras decía:

-¿Y perderme de las pocas veces que se te puede ver con algo de humildad?

Shaoran arrugó el ceño con aplomo.

-De todas formas nadie sabe que yo te acompaño -agregó el noble- o en todo caso, ni siquiera saben que alguien te acompaña.

El príncipe concedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Nadie sabía que sus desapariciones en realidad si tenían testigo, o mejor dicho cómplice. Yorito era su mejor y único amigo en todos los sentidos, y aunque había sido por una casualidad que el joven Shinohara lo descubriera en una de sus escapadas, había demostrado lealtad al no delatarlo con su hermano. Al contrario, lo había prácticamente obligado a llevarlo consigo cada vez que se le ocurriera escapar de palacio y últimamente también se había encargado de ofrecerlo algunas veces. Como ésta ocasión por ejemplo, pues había sido precisamente Yorito quien se había enterado que había un grupo de gitanos en cuidad capital, y como era de esperarse, no tardó en proponerle al príncipe que se dieran una vuelta por los alrededores.

Y por supuesto que el príncipe Shaoran aceptó de inmediato. Se encontraron como siempre en una taberna de los barrios bajos de la cuidad, para después dirigirse al lugar donde se asentaban aquellos nómadas, donde pasaron varias horas sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Afortunadamente al regresar no hubo problema para entrar en el palacio (por aquel pasadizo tan útil que el príncipe había descubierto hacía ya varios años, cuando ni siquiera era un adolescente), salvo por aquel incidente en el que casi estuvieron a punto de descubrir la presencia de su amigo aquellos guardias en el pasillo.

-Yorito –lo llamó el príncipe al recordar aquel suceso- ¿no tuviste problemas en llegar sin que nadie te viera? Al parecer todo el mundo merodeaba por los pasillos buscándome.

-Me ofendes príncipe -alegó con un falso enojo– conocemos este castillo mucho mejor que varios de los guardias. Pero volviendo a lo del rey, ¿crees que sea prudente exasperarlo tanto?

-No parece que seas la misma persona con la que llegué -dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta una mesa que tenía varias frutas puestas en una charola de plata– hablándome a mí de prudencia.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? -le respondió con una pregunta– no conozco a alguien mas prudente en este reino que tu.

El príncipe sonrió esperando que el rostro de su amigo confirmara la broma, pero pasaron varios segundos hasta que Shaoran se convenció de que Yorito hablaba en serio, pero de todos modos preguntó.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Claro!, si tu hermano viera la manera en la que actúas en las calles, seguro que no se lo creía. Se necesita de mucho ingenio, pero sobre todo sensatez, para no ser descubierto en lugares como a los que vamos.

-Pues eso nunca va a pasar -respondió con rapidez– el rey solo se ocupa de sus asuntos.

-¡Ah! Pero uno de esos asuntos eres tu mí querido príncipe -dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro ceñudo de su amigo– si no es así, entonces dime por que siempre trata de "devolverte al carril" con esos sermones que dices.

-Porque no puede soportar… -dijo alzando la voz- que el príncipe de Dánove se comporte de una manera tan poco "conveniente", para sus relaciones exteriores. Hasta intentó convencerme de salir de viaje a Ailes -rió– como si no supiera que lo que quiere es un embajador para sus tratos con el rey.

-¿Ailes? ¿En serio? -exclamó Shinohara poniéndose de pie visiblemente interesado– oí que la princesa es una preciosura.

-¿Acaso todo el mundo a oído de esa tonta? -alegó ya algo irritado– no me importa si es la mismísima diosa Venus, eso no le quitará lo malcriada y mimada que debe estar la mocosa.

-Puede que tengas razón -concedió el noble pensativo y luego agregó ya con su interés anterior completamente agotado-: además que una princesa no es cualquier mujer y solo puedes llegar a una cosa con ellas amigo mío y eso es el matrimonio -e hizo una mueca de repulsión que habría hecho reír hasta a el príncipe de no ser porque sus últimas palabras lo habían hecho ponerse a pensar.

-Matrimonio -repitió en un murmullo inaudible pero luego de unos segundos sus ojos estallaron en llamas de furia que sorprendieron de sobre manera al joven Shinohara, quien no se esperaba tal arrebato.

-Oye Príncipe ¡a dónde vas! -gritó al ver que Shaoran salía de las habitaciones como alma que lleva el diablo y se quedó completamente solo en la mitad del salón. Pasados unos segundos se encogió en hombros y se acostó sobre un sofá largo con indiferencia, pues no era la primera vez que veía al príncipe enojado–. Creo que algo que dije le molestó -murmuró pasándose un brazo por los ojos, sin seña alguna de remordimiento o inquietud.

En cambio parecía algo divertido.

Shaoran por el contrario, avanzaba a zancadas por los pasillos del palacio con una furia que apenas y le cabía en el cuerpo. Parecía que el palacio se hacía mas grande cuando necesitaba llegar a algún lugar. Así que tomó un atajo hasta la sala del Trono; Yorito tenía razón, si un príncipe y una princesa eran presentados formalmente, lo mas normal que seguiría a eso sería fijar fecha para las nupcias.

Su ceño se acentuó aun mas cuando, al llegar a las puertas de la sala real, el par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada le negaron el paso tajantemente.

-¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen? -refutó con una mirada que pudo haberlos hecho retroceder de inmediato, de no ser porque ellos tenían órdenes de una escala más alta.

-No es posible que entre en estos momentos su alteza -dijo uno de los centinelas con una firmeza que sacó sabe Dios de donde.

-¿Te atreves a negarme el paso? -le dijo con tono bajo pero en el que se advertía fácilmente la amenaza- no me importa con quien esté el rey, voy a hablar con él.

Separó la vista del hombre he hizo amague de avanzar hacia las puertas, pero se encontró con un par de lanzas cerrándole el paso.

-El rey en estos instantes se encuentra en una reunión con el Oráculo, joven príncipe. Usted no puede entrar.

Shaoran se congeló de rabia al escuchar al tipo.

Si Touya estaba hablando con el Oráculo sería imposible albergar cualquier esperanza de verlo ese momento, apretó los puños y se marchó a regañadientes de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Solo que ahora ya no sabía en que pensar, si en la posible idea de que su entrometido hermano lo comprometiera con alguna tonta princesa o en el problema en que estaba metido el rey hasta el punto de requerir una audiencia con el Oráculo, pues nadie mejor que Shaoran sabía que Touya no era de los que se valían demasiado del lado esotérico para buscar alguna respuesta a sus dificultades.

De regreso a sus habitaciones se encontró de nuevo con Yorito, esta vez totalmente recostado en un sillón y que cuando oyó las puertas abrirse y volverse a cerrar, se levantó como si un rayo le hubiera pegado, pero al ver que era el príncipe relajó de nuevo los músculos.

-Dios, creí que eras alguien del servicio –suspiró aliviado y luego frunció el ceño con extrañes- ¿Por qué de regreso tan rápido? ¿Ya corrieron las amonestaciones?

Y es que con esos pocos minutos que tuvo a solas había llegado a la sin duda atinada conclusión de tan repentino enfado de parte de su príncipe.

-¿Quieres callarte por una sola vez? -pidió Shaoran algo abatido y no enfadado, cosa que si preocupó al muchacho.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con desconcierto- ¿No vas a gritar, destrozar la habitación entera o a intentar golpearme?

El príncipe levantó la mirada ofendido.

-Jamás he intentado golpearte.

Yorito rió.

-Ya lo se. Pero debiste ver tu cara cuando lo dije.

-Por Dios, Yorito, no estoy de humor.

-Qué fue lo te dijo el rey -inquirió ya con más seriedad.

-No hablé con él.

-No te creo -y era muy sincero al decirlo, pues si algo sabía del príncipe, es que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nadie podía lograr detenerlo una vez estando completamente decidido.

-Estaba en una reunión con el Oráculo -explicó el castaño.

Shinohara dejó escapar un largo silbido.

-¿Hay problemas?

-No lo sé -respondió- maldita sea, ¿por qué se le ocurre hablar precisamente ahora con el Oráculo? Sabes bien que no puedo interrumpir una audiencia con ese fenómeno.

-No deberías juzgarlo tan tranquilamente príncipe, no creo que el rey pida ver al Oráculo solo porque sí, debe haber algo.

Shaoran no contestó, pero sabía que lo que decía Yorito era cierto. Algo importante pasaba para que Touya recurriera al Oráculo.

Arrugó el ceño y alejó eso de su mente, al fin y al cabo, ese no era su problema.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Definitivamente es un fanfic extraño, pero no pude quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, y ya sé lo que están pensando ¿Shaoran y Touya hermanos? ¿está loca esta mujer? Pues hasta ahora todo indica que si, jeje. Una cosa importante que aclarar, en mi anterior fic, publicaba cada semana o cada dos semanas, debo disculparme anticipadamente porque esta vez estoy segura que no lo haré, las ocupaciones o falta de inspiración son las excusas mas comunes que tengo, así que espero y me tengan paciencia.<p>

Ya por último, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica ya sea constructiva o destructiva, solo quiero saber cuál es su opinión (nadie es monedita de oro).

¿Seguirán aquí para el segundo capítulo? (de verdad espero que así sea), cuídense mucho y ¡felices lecturas!

_Avances del próximo capítulo: _Shaoran podrá hablar con Touya y además recibirá noticias si no es que alarmantes, si lo son intrigantes.

Próximo capítulo: **Rebeldía**


	2. Rebeldía

_La Vida nos lleva de un lugar a otro; el Destino nos traslada de un punto a otro._

_Y nosotros, conducidos en vilo por estos dos gemelos, escuchamos voces temerosas y solo vemos lo que se interpone como obstáculo en nuestro camino._

-Gibrán Jalil Gibrán-

**2. Rebeldía**

En el blanco.

Otra vez.

Llevó la mano a la aljaba que le colgaba en la espalda y sacó otra flecha que colocó en el arco perfectamente tensado. Estrió a la altura de su mirada y después de unos segundos soltó de súbito la flecha que salió disparada a gran velocidad ensartándose unos centímetros debajo de la anterior.

Bajó el arco y suspiró de aburrimiento, alzó de nuevo la mano y estaba a punto de sacar una flecha más cuando oyó unos parsimoniosos aplausos detrás de él; giró la cabeza a un lado encontrándose con la figura de su hermano.

-Sencillamente excelente -dijo el rey con su usual tono de voz indiferente– cuatro de cinco. Debes practicar mucho.

El príncipe volvió a mirar al frente y terminó de sacar la flecha que acomodó de nueva cuenta en su arco.

-No hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Touya frunció el ceño.

-Si solo hicieras la mitad de lo que... -se interrumpió cuando su hermano soltó la flecha que se clavó a varias pulgadas fuera del blanco, Touya río y todavía sonrió mas cuando vio que Shaoran fruncía el entrecejo- no siempre se puede ser perfecto, enano.

Shaoran lo ignoró, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a un hombre que se encontraba cerca y le entregó el arco y la aljaba todavía lleno de flechas.

-Déjanos a solas –ordenó y luego le dio la cara a Touya-, he querido hablar contigo desde ayer.

Touya por su parte se quedó impresionado al ver que Shaoran no replicaba por la forma en la que lo llamó.

-Lo sé -respondió después de unos segundos– para eso he venido. Resulta algo insólito que no sea yo el que mande llamarte.

Shaoran ignoró el comentario.

-Aquella charla que tuvimos -comenzó– hay ciertas cosas que quisiera aclarar.

-Tú dirás.

-Para que no... –se detuvo y pensó mejor sus palabras antes de decir cualquier cosa– para evitar malos entendidos.

-Por supuesto.

-Cuando hablaste del reino de Ailes, mencionaste a la princesa.

El rey levantó un poco mas la frente y entrecerró los ojos ¿sería que su hermano estaba en realidad interesado en la princesa?

-Así es -confirmó Touya expectante.

Shaoran gruño.

-He oído que es muy linda -continuó- tu mismo lo dijiste ayer.

Touya asintió sin creer lo que escuchaba y Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros al ver la expresión de su hermano. Que tal si...

-¿Por que no te casas con ella? -soltó el príncipe de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo, seria un enlace perfecto, los reinos se unirían y...

-No hay necesidad de hacer algo como eso -interrumpió- hay un tratado entre nuestros reinos, lo sabrías si te interesaras mas en tu país.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso -dijo con una sonrisa, esa que ya conocía su hermano como la señal personal de triunfo de Shaoran– porque por un momento pensé que querrías comprometerme con ella.

Touya se quedó de pie en silencio, comprobando una vez mas el maldito ingenio que tenía su _querido_ hermano y juntó las cejas con enfado. Yukito ya le había mencionado que Shaoran podía utilizar su propia soltería como pretexto pero nunca creyó que lo haría de esa manera, tomándolo de sorpresa haciendo que diera esa inoportuna respuesta.

-Y qué fue lo que te hizo pensar eso -musitó siguiendo el juego.

-No recuerdo una sola vez en que me hayas hablado de mujeres, ya sea tratándose de una princesa o una mujer cualquiera.

-¿Necesito hacerlo? -preguntó el rey con sarcasmo– tengo entendido que no te hacen falta amigas en ese sentido.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, lo menos que quería hacer ahora era hablar de ese tipo de amigas precisamente con el rey.

-¿Pretendías que tratara a la princesa como a mis "amigas"?

Touya rió divertido.

-Eres un maldito sínico.

El príncipe se relajó un poco mas, al parecer el rey estaba de buen humor el día de hoy, lo sensato sería hacer que permaneciera de esa forma, no fuera a empezar a decir tonterías de compromisos o algo por el estilo, con el fin de terminar con sus paseos ocasionales.

Después de todo no fue por mala suerte que el día de ayer no pudiera hablar con su hermano, pues con el enfado que se cargaba en ese momento, estaba seguro de que habría hecho o dicho algo estúpido sin duda. Pensando en eso, recordó el asunto del Oráculo.

-Supe que ayer hablaste con el Oráculo -mencionó el príncipe y como Touya no contestó continuó-: ¿pasa algo malo?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –respondió con una pregunta, que a Shaoran le pareció bastante tonta.

-Jamás consultas al Oráculo, hermano.

-¿Será esto algo de interés tuyo por lo que sucede en el reino?

Shaoran hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al comentario.

-¿Jamás vas a perder la esperanza? –Preguntó algo incómodo- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso? Jamás seré rey, tus hijos serán los de la responsabilidad no yo.

-Nadie tiene el futuro comprado Shaoran -refutó serio esta vez– mucho menos un rey.

Shaoran no contestó nada, simplemente desvió la mirada. Eso no tenía que decírselo, ya lo sabía muy bien.

-Aunque claro, no tengo planeado morir en estos días -agregó el rey al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta- por ahora el reino está a salvo de ti. Sigue practicando, te hace falta.

Y con esa confusa frase, se marchó dejando al príncipe solo con sus pensamientos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Shaoran entró a la estancia, sus ojos cafés encontraron de inmediato a su visitante, quien lo esperaba de pie en medio de la sala, inusualmente, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Que sorpresa Yorito -saludó cordial a pesar de lo contrariado que se encontraba por el semblante de su amigo.

El joven se inclinó respetuosamente llevándose la mano derecha al pecho a la vez que saludaba.

-Buen día príncipe Shaoran.

Pero antes de que el muchacho volviera a enderezarse, el joven príncipe ya había dado señales a la servidumbre que se encontraba en la sala para que se retiraran.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó al verse finalmente solos.

-Ya se por qué el rey requirió los servicios del Oráculo -contestó el otro rápidamente y sin rodeos.

-Dilo de una vez entonces.

-Cuando volvía el día de ayer, escuché a mi padre hablar con otro miembro del Consejo -comenzó dudoso el noble y Shaoran lo incitó a que siguiera con un asentimiento de cabeza– hablaban acerca del reino de Railan. Parece que recibirán apoyo económico y de armamentos del rey Fendol. Me temo que si esto es verdad, declararán oficialmente la guerra en cualquier momento.

-¿Fendol? ¿Por qué Fendol se inmiscuye en lo que no le importa?

-Piénsalo bien, si Railan gana, quedarán endeudados por bastante tiempo. Además, no me sorprendería que Fendol se aproveche de eso negociando para que la mercancía de su reino tenga paso libre por las tierras de este país una vez que estén en posesión de Railan.

-¿Apoyar al idiota rey de Railan solo para evitar pagar impuestos? –Exclamó incrédulo-. No lo creo.

-Es una posibilidad. Por lo demás, estoy seguro que tiene mas ventajas para apoyar a Railan. Aún así, solo son rumores –aclaró de inmediato– no es nada seguro. Ya no pude escuchar más, porque temía que se acercara algún criado y me atrapara escuchando lo que no me importa, así que decidí escabullirme una vez más y tratar de obtener información en el pueblo. Ya sabes que la gente es la primera en saber de los disturbios de las fronteras, pero parece que nadie sabe nada. Si hay rencillas, su Majestad lo ha sabido esconder bien.

Shaoran asintió, Touya solía ser muy listo cuando se trataba del pueblo.

-'Nadie tiene el futuro comprado' –murmuró recordando las palabras de su hermano- ahora entiendo.

-¿Decías?

-Nada, no es nada importante -contestó– agradezco que vinieras a decirme todo esto Yorito.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo príncipe -torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa -. Solo espero que ese Oráculo sepa lo que hace, supongo que el rey fue en busca de algún consejo.

Shaoran observó mejor a su compañero de correrías, esta vez se le veía bastante serio, Yorito era algo así como la voz de su conciencia, él era quien le hablaba de los temas mas importantes del reino, de su hermano y también de varios de los allegados de éste último, aunque Shaoran nunca se lo pidiera.

-¿Recuerdas cuando de niños solíamos escabullirnos hasta las habitaciones del Oráculo para ver cómo era?- preguntó Yorito tan de repente que el príncipe no lo comprendió por un momento.

-¿El Oráculo?

-Vamos, vamos. No me digas que lo has olvidado.

-Lo recuerdo -respondió al fin, también con una sonrisa– jamás pudimos pasar de la primera entrada. Los guardias siempre nos atrapaban.

-Aunque gracias a esos intentos encontramos un pasadizo más del castillo –agregó el joven noble- tal vez sea un buen augurio, no lo pudimos ver pero el intento resultó beneficioso. Tal vez sea bueno confiar en ella.

-Casi nunca usamos ese atajo -respondió indiferente y luego agregó-: ¿Aun sigues creyendo que el Oráculo es una mujer?

-Tú también lo creías antes -Shaoran no le respondió y Yorito continuó-: además ¿cuando has oído de un Oráculo hombre? No al menos en los reinos cercanos.

-Solíamos tener conversaciones como ésta hace años y jamás llegamos a una conclusión definitiva –replicó Shaoran restándole importancia– no veo porqué ésta vez si podamos hacerlo.

Yorito dejó a la vista su inusual canino con una sonrisa enorme y le dio la razón al príncipe.

-Tal vez ahora si puedas ver al Oráculo -agregó después de un breve lapso de silencio– ya estás grandecito y puedes alegar que quieres estar informado del estado de la situación.

-Primero me creerían que quiero entrar a un monasterio y volverme monje.

-Puede que tengas razón –asintió riendo– pero debo aceptar que esto me ha traído de vuelta esa vieja curiosidad por la identidad del famoso Oráculo.

-¿A quién le importa ya eso? –Shaoran caminó hacia las puertas de la habitación y volvió a llamar a la servidumbre.

Para el joven Shinohara esa era una prueba fehaciente de que la conversación seria había terminado. Las sirvientas entraron con bandejas llenas de frutas y dulces que a simple vista se veían deliciosos.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó Shaoran recuperando su usual semblante, metiéndose un dulce a la boca.

El joven negó con la cabeza, pero en cambio si tomó asiento. Durante las siguientes horas, la conversación fue de temas poco trascendentales, el joven Shinohara sabía bien que a pesar de la actitud indiferente del príncipe, éste se preocupaba por el reino mas de lo que daba a entender y no era precisamente por el reino en sí, sino que lo que le preocupaba era su hermano. Claro que si alguna vez se le ocurriera mencionar esto, el príncipe simplemente lo negaría y seguramente le ordenaría que no volviera decir una sandez como esa, así que mejor se guardaba sus comentarios y trataba de hacerle olvidar la tención que le causaba el preocuparse y no poder expresarlo. Incluso cuando él mismo era quien había traído noticias tan importantes, por no decir malas.

Se encogió en hombros, además de saber que el príncipe lo consideraba como su mejor y único amigo, también era cierto que mas que amistad, el muchacho profesaba lealtad hacia el príncipe y no se sentiría tranquilo teniendo información que podía ser de interés para su príncipe.

-Creo que ya es hora de retirarme –Yorito se levantó e hizo una reverencia al miembro de la realeza- por favor hágale llegar mis respetos a su majestad el rey de parte mía y de mi familia.

Shaoran asintió con gesto de aburrimiento, sabiendo que aunque conociera a Yorito desde que ambos eran niños, jamás dejaría de referirse a él como "príncipe" ni dejaría de mostrarse tan formal cada vez que lo saludaba o se despedía de él. Excepto claro, cuando se encontraban vagabundeando por ahí.

-Claro, claro –rodó los ojos.

El noble sonrió y se retiró, Shaoran al creerse nuevamente solo y aburrido, se puso a merodear por los casi vacíos pasillos del palacio y se hace énfasis en la palabra "casi" porque a pesar de que no se veía a nadie mas que al príncipe a simple vista, éste sabía perfectamente que unos hombres lo veían siguiendo todo el día tratando de no hacer notar su presencia.

Sonrió. Como si fuera tan idiota para no darse cuenta. Pero eso le demostraba que a su hermano ya había empezado con eso de la _guardia__personal_. Mentiría si dijera que eso no le divertía un poco y sonrió todavía mas al pensar en darle un pequeño sustillo a su hermano y desaparecérsele de repente a esas dos sombras que traía pegadas, para que después lo encontraran en alguna parte del jardín leyendo o haciendo cualquier otra tontería.

Seguramente el monarca se imaginaría que habría escapado una vez mas del castillo.

La idea no se hizo esperar y puso manos a la obra, entrando y saliendo primero de diferentes salas y habitaciones, pasando por pasadizos (los ya conocidos solamente, pues no quería dejar en descubierto aquellos que tanto le ayudaban), yendo y viniendo por largos pasillos, pero esos hombres no eran tan tontos después de todo y le seguían de cerca, ya se estaba aburriendo del juego. Tal vez lo dejaría así y se olvidaba de la broma.

Pero otra idea le asaltó la mente…

Aquel pasadizo que Yorito le había recordado, ese que descubrieron cuando intentaban ver al Oráculo, sería perfecto, al parecer ese pesaje no era muy conocido en el castillo y si finalmente esos centinelas terminaban descubriéndolo por culpa suya, de todos modos no solía usar ese atajo nunca.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquella dirección, los pasos detrás de él que intentaban ser sigilosos, también aumentaron su velocidad y el príncipe tuvo que contenerse para no echar a correr, no quería ponerlos más alerta de lo que parecían estar ya.

Avanzó lo más rápido pero también lo más silenciosamente que pudo y entro a ese salón que nunca utilizaban y se dirigió a la chimenea que se encontraba al fondo del mismo.

Era una chimenea alta, el marco superior le llegaba a Shaoran hasta al cuello. Se agachó y metió la mitad del cuerpo en el hogar acercándose a la parte izquierda, donde algo parecido a una palanca se encontraba oculto entre el hollín.

Con ambas manos hizo bajar la palanca y con un crujido la pared interna del hogar se movió un poco. Una vez más utilizando ambas manos empujó la pared y entró por el polvoriento hueco. Estando dentro volvió a cerrar el acceso de la chimenea y comenzó a avanzar por el estrecho corredor que se presentaba ante él.

Varias telarañas se le pegaban a la cara con cada paso dado, el lugar estaba tan oscuro y húmedo que apenas y veía a un palmo de su nariz. De lo único que estaba seguro era que giraba a derecha e izquierda y en varias ocasiones tropezaba con escalones que aveces subía o bajaba, por lo que tenía que caminar con cuidado y sin acelerarse demasiado. Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser el final del túnel, pues una sólida pared le franqueó el paso de una manera casi abrupta.

Buscó a tientas el mecanismo que abría la salida, hacía tanto que habían descubierto ese pasadizo que había olvidado varias cosas de él, además jamás lo utilizaba y ya estaba empezando a rendirse, cuando recordó que no había mecanismo y lo único que tenía que hacer era empujar la pared móvil.

Apoyó ambas manos y empujó cuanto pudo. La pared apenas y se movió un poco al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un chirrido que seguramente pertenecía a la bisagras oxidadas. Empujó hasta que tuvo el suficiente espacio para salir y con rapidez se deslizó hacia el exterior, estando afuera volvió a empujar para cerrar el pasadizo y cuando ya estaba de nuevo emparejado fue que dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que efectivamente se encontraba en el ala que ocupaba el Oráculo.

Apenas dio un paso para marcharse de ahí y movilizar al palacio una vez más en su búsqueda, cuando escuchó unos pasos cercanos. Su corazón latió con fuerza e instintivamente se dio media vuelta y buscó un lugar para ocultarse.

Dobló la esquina y se vio de cara a un par de grandes puertas de madera. Ver aquellas inmensas puertas delante de él lo paralizó por un momento, sin embargo los ruidos se hicieron mas claros y al minuto siguiente se encontró abriendo las puertas para ocultarse detrás de ellas. Estando del otro lado se mantuvo pegado a la madera y con el oído atento.

Los pasos se acercaban, ya estaban por llegar cuando pararon en seco.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era nada –decía una voz.

-Juro que escuché algo, algo que rechinaba –le contestó otra más.

Shaoran aguzó mas el oído, pero esta vez no pudo comprender la respuesta del otro. Sin embargo, sonrió con arrogancia al momento en que se volvieron a escuchar los pasos, solo que esta vez, alejándose.

¿Creía acaso Touya que podía mantenerlo vigilado eternamente?

Mientras se felicitaba mentalmente, alzó la vista y se encontró en un saloncito con un par de muebles decorando el lugar y el recuerdo de saber en dónde estaba llegó a él como un balde de agua fría.

Se dio la vuelta con la firme intensión de irse lo más rápidamente posible de ahí, cuando escuchó el sonido de muchas pequeñas cosas tintineando a la vez. No quería hacerlo pero sus pies lo obligaron a moverse y ver de qué se trataba aquel peculiar sonido, hasta que su curiosidad se vio saciada al ver a una mujer delante de él.

Una bastante extraña por cierto, llevaba ropas un poco holgadas de colores morados y magenta. De su cuello, cintura y muñecas, colgaban todo tipo de collares, cuentas y demás objetos y amuletos que tintinearon al momento en que ella dio un par de pasos al frente. Iba descalza y con anillos de piedras preciosas en los dedos de los pies, se detuvo apenas a unos cuantos metros de él y se arrodilló ante un atónito príncipe, quien estaba acostumbrado a reverencias y muestras de respeto, si, pero no a ver personas con ambas rodillas y la frente sobre el suelo, por lo que Shaoran solo podía ver regada una mata de cabello castaño.

Todo eso lo abrumaba, es decir, el no era el rey, además, nunca había visto a nadie poner la frente en el suelo, ni siquiera por respeto a Touya.

-Muy buenas noches, alteza –dijo ella desde el suelo- aún no ha pasado más de un mes, no puedo atenderle hoy.

Shaoran estaba aturdido ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Un mes, atenderlo? ¡Qué demonios!

-Yo… -intentó decir algo, de verdad que lo intentó, pero su cerebro simplemente no se dignaba a hacer su trabajo y ordenarle a su lengua decir cualquier palabra. Entonces reparó en otra cosa, la mujer seguía en el suelo y en aquella humillante posición-. Por todos los cielos, levántese de una vez.

Apenas y terminó de decir aquello, la mujer se levantó de inmediato, aunque mantenía la cabeza agachada y la vista fija en el suelo.

-Debes ser el Oráculo.

-Lo soy –afirmó ella.

El príncipe dio un par de pasos atrás, algo dentro de él tenía la esperanza que negara aquello, que le dijera que era simplemente una de las doncellas que cuidaban del Oráculo o cualquier otra cosa. Sin embrago, otra parte de él, la más lógica, sabía que aquello no podía ser así. Porque sabía muy bien que el Oráculo no tenía doncellas a su disposición.

-Yo no debería estar aquí –murmuró entre dientes, sin embargo eso hizo que el Oráculo levantara la vista extrañada.

Y entonces fue que pudo ver bien su rostro, tenía ojos grandes y verdes y su piel era de una tonalidad demasiado clara, aquella mata de pelo que vio sobre el suelo ahora coronaba un rostro de ángulos finos. Cualquiera que la viera sabría que estaba frente a una persona delicada, si es que no se mencionaba antes la palabra débil.

Desvió la mirada, sabía que no debería verla pero… deslizó una vez más sus ojos hasta aquel rostro.

-Eres muy joven.

Desde un principio todo aquello había sido de lo más extraño para él, así que no podían culparlo por decir lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza. Ella todavía lo observaba con esos ojos extrañados sin responder, sin decir nada más que lo necesario.

-Hace un momento –comenzó a decir él dudoso- mencionaste algo acerca de un mes…

-Su alteza debe esperar si quiere alguna predicción –explicó ella-. Su majestad el rey acaba de pedir mis servicios un par de días atrás.

-¿Crees que quiero que me hagas una predicción?

La mujer abrió más sus ojos, esta vez con lo que parecía desconcierto.

-Si no es así, entonces no sé el motivo por el cual ha venido hoy su alteza –respondió bajando una vez más la mirada al suelo.

Shaoran dio unos pasos hacia ella pero notó como la mujer se movía en su misma posición con lo que parecía nerviosismo, así que prefirió quedarse donde estaba y mantener su distancia.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de quién soy? Se supone que el Oráculo no puede salir de sus habitaciones ¿cómo es que me conoces?

No pudo evitar que todo aquello se oyera bastante agresivo, pero las ideas le daban vueltas y a él no le gustaba para nada verse como alguien que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y precisamente esta situación lo hacía sentirse así.

-¿No es usted el príncipe? –Preguntó la mujer con lo que se podía catalogar como temor- nadie que no sea de la familia real puede ver al Oráculo, yo pensé que usted sería…

-Lo soy, soy el príncipe Shaoran –la interrumpió al verla tan alarmada.

-Si no desea una predicción –parecía dudar, se le veía incluso temblar- ¿a que ha venido?

Shaoran deseó mas que nada responder aquella pregunta, pero la respuesta era tan vulgar y estúpida que no se atrevió a hacerlo, incluso se calmó al ver que no solo él era el confundido, sino que a ella se le vía bastante desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer.

-Volveré otro día –dijo en vez de responder a lo que ella le preguntaba, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las enormes puertas de madera donde se detuvo y se volvió una vez más hacia atrás -¿puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

-El Oráculo no tiene nombre –respondió ella, pero el príncipe pudo notar que su rostro ocultaba más de lo que decía.

-No importa –dijo él- después me lo dirás.

Seguido de esto abrió la puerta y salió dejando a la mujer sola.

Ella pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose, y cuando el sonido dejó de llegar a sus oídos, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, la mujer de ojos verdes llenó sus pulmones de aire expulsándolo después en un largo suspiro.

Se dio la vuelta y atravesó el umbral que separaba esa pequeña sala de lo que eran formalmente sus habitaciones, acompañada del repiqueteo de sus innumerables cuentas y amuletos. Pasó al lado de lo que ella utilizaba como comedor, siguió por un corredor hasta llegar a lo que era su alcoba: una gran habitación donde se encontraba una enorme cama con dosel y elegantes muebles distribuidos. Llegó hasta la cama y se dejó caer boca arriba observando el techo del dosel.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa, porque una cosa era estar consciente que en cualquier momento al príncipe podía ocurrírsele verla y exigirle sus servicios y otra muy distinta verlo atravesar esas puertas y encontrárselo frente a ella sin ningún tipo de aviso, como es que hacía siempre el rey, y todavía era más desconcertante el hecho de que ni siquiera había venido requiriendo una predicción.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía con rapidez. Aquello no era nuevo pues siempre que se veía con el rey, también solía ocurrirle exactamente lo mismo y no podía culparse, pues estando acostumbrada por tanto tiempo a la soledad se le hacía difícil el hecho de entablar conversación con el monarca y ahora no era distinto con el príncipe.

-Creo que debí decirle mi verdadero nombre -se dijo a sí misma en voz alta– después de todo, no todos los oráculos son capaces de recordarlo. El rey nunca me lo ha preguntado, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho…

Se levantó de un salto al escucharse, una ventaja de estar sola era que podías hablar siempre en voz alta y nadie diría que estás loca.

-¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Nadie debe saber mi nombre.

Volvió a recostarse otra vez sobre la cama y esta vez recordó lo que el príncipe había dicho después de preguntar por su nombre. El había dicho que volvería.

-¿De verdad lo hará? –se preguntó inquieta y de pronto se encontró pensando que realmente quería verlo de nuevo.

Y es que tanto el príncipe como el rey, eran las únicas personas con las que ella podía hablar y nadie más. Sin embargo… con el pasar del tiempo, sus citas con el rey eran cada vez más distanciadas y esporádicas. Salvo por el pasado encuentro.

¿Sería el príncipe alguien con quien pudiera también hablar ? ¿O sólo había aparecido este día por pura curiosidad parar después no volver hasta requerir una predicción?

-Me llamo Sakura, príncipe.

Su voz resonó y chocó contra las paredes vacías, torció la boca y alzó una ceja, evaluando cómo es que se había escuchado aquello y rápidamente llegó a una conclusión.

Definitivamente nunca iba a decírselo.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

><p>Que tal todos. Pues si, Sakura es el Oráculo y la ultima frase la puse solo por compromiso, porque era bastante obvia la identidad de esta chica, ¿Alguien imaginó que sería una plebeya del pueblo o tal vez la famosa princesa de Ailes? ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿Media friki no lo creen? xD<p>

Me encantaría que se pasaran por aquí para el siguiente capítulo, ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas, sugerencias y todo tipo de comentarios, y bien, solo me queda despedirme de ustedes y desearles siempre felices lecturas y también felices fiestas!

_Avances __del __próximo __capítulo:_ salir del castillo ya no es tan sencillo, pero tampoco es imposible, y Shaoran está decidido a demostrárselo a su querido hermano.

Próximo capítulo: **Haru**


	3. Haru

_Se es joven únicamente con la condición de que el alma no bostece, no anhele la paz..._

-Federico Nietzsche-

.

**3. Haru**

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en silencio, separados únicamente por una mesa.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna y el denso silencio solo era perturbado por el sonido que hacía uno de ellos con los dedos de la mano derecha, al dejarlos caer uno seguido del otro con cierto ritmo que a la larga resultaba desesperante.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

La mano se detuvo en el acto, era morena y llevaba un anillo de plata adornado por un rubí, ésta joya estaba grabada con el sello familiar de su portador. Un sello de conde.

-Llevamos alrededor de veinte minutos en la misma posición -dijo el dueño de la mano como respuesta y junto a esa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su agudo colmillo- ya debe ser un récord.

-No por eso mis nervios tienen que soportarte.

El noble sucesor al título de Conde, se acomodó en su lugar y al contrario de molestarse por el comentario del príncipe, se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó:

-¿Pasó algo, príncipe? Estás muy pensativo.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Yorito no respondió a eso, pues la verdad él tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, el príncipe siempre había sido muy reservado y en ocasiones le era difícil saber si estaba enojado, aburrido o simplemente no tenía ganas de decir nada.

-¿Has hablado con el rey? ¿Te ha mencionado algo acerca de la princesa de Ailes?

-Eso ya no es un problema –respondió Shaoran seguro, pero no dijo nada más.

El silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación, aunque por menos tiempo, porque Yorito lo rompió casi de inmediato.

-¿Alguna novedad con Railan?

-Ninguna.

-Mmm -gruñó al escuchar tan seca respuesta, pero no por eso abandonó su intento de iniciar conversación aunque fuera sobre política, tal vez el tema que menos interesaba al príncipe– de todas formas no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos, su hermano es un excelente rey, él sabrá cómo solucionarlo. Además de eso, hay que recordar que ya pidió consejo al Oráculo.

El príncipe se enderezó en su asiento al escuchar eso último.

-El Oráculo no es el Consejero Real, no es su deber el ofrecer consejo.

Yorito alzó una ceja la escuchar que finalmente una buena respuesta había salido del joven príncipe.

-Eso es cierto, pero recuerda que se necesita de… -alzó la mirada como tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada- su _aceptación _para iniciar una guerra.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho: iniciar; pero si el reino es atacado, el ejército puede moverse sin necesidad de algún tipo de aceptación.

El noble observó al príncipe con lo que parecía incredulidad.

-¿Sabes eso? –Bajó apenas los párpados y sus ojos negros se volvieron dos líneas oscuras- pensé que no te interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con el protocolo.

-No puedo evitar que mis oídos escuchen ciertas cosas.

El joven de ojos negros sonrió al ver la actitud tan estoica de su príncipe.

-Aún así –replicó encogiéndose de hombros- no deja de ser sorprendente.

Shaoran observó con más detenimiento a su amigo, la persona en quien más confianza tenía, aquel al que pocos secretos le ocultaba, ese mismo en quien confiaría su propia vida. Y luego se analizó a sí mismo ¿por qué no le había dicho aún nada acerca del Oráculo? Y seguramente la respuesta era el tabú que se había creado alrededor del vidente del reino. Pues no negaría que al momento de verla enfrente y saber quién era, poco le faltó para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo cual bólido.

No se le podía recriminar nada, pues había crecido sabiendo que cualquier cosa relacionada con el Oráculo, debía ser tratada con seriedad, pese a que él era la viva imagen de la indisciplina. Después de todo, la persona quien ellos llamaban Oráculo se trataba de un ser lleno de secretismo y las prohibiciones pululaban a su alrededor, "nadie puede ver al Oráculo", "nadie sabe quién es", "nadie debe hablarle o escuchar su voz", "nadie…" y así seguían y seguían las reglas una tras otra y hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar que la prohibición no era solo para las personas del reino, sino también para el Oráculo mismo.

Puso las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a Yorito, quien parecía querer encontrar un nuevo tema de conversación.

-Adelante –dijo Shaoran irresoluto.

Con la mirada, Yorito siguió al príncipe mientras éste avanzaba hasta llegar a donde estaba sentado y vio que se quedaba de pie a su lado como esperando que hiciera algo.

-Adelante con qué -inquirió un tanto confundido después de la primera impresión.

-Demos una vuelta -respondió el príncipe con simpleza–. Estoy aburrido.

Eso él ya lo sabía, pero no por eso era capaz de leerle la mente y estar al tanto de lo que se le ocurriera cada vez que se aburría.

-Una vuelta… –se llevó la mano a la barbilla como pensando en la propuesta, aunque el tono en que lo dijo el príncipe no había sonado para nada como pregunta-. Cuando mencionas _vuelta_ te refieres a una salida con la guardia, ¿cierto?

Lo último lo había preguntado con una gran esperanza.

-No, –contestó el de ojos castaños quebrando las esperanzas del otro- digo que tú y yo vallamos al pueblo.

-Debes estar bromeando -repuso con tono de escepticismo, pero al ver que la expresión del castaño no cambiaba, sintió la más grande frustración- ¿estás loco? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? Jamás escapas cuando vengo a visitarte formalmente, pueden descubrir que voy contigo.

-Nadie creerá eso, eres el orgullo de tu padre, yo jamás podría corromperte –todo eso lo dijo sin tomar mucha importancia a los fundamentos de su amigo.

-Espera, primero debemos planear bien esto, ¿cómo piensas escapar de los gorilas que están ahora mismo detrás de esa puerta? -y apuntó con el dedo pulgar hacia sus espaldas.

-Ya me he escapado de ellos antes -rebatió, sin mencionar claro está, que no pensaba usar el mismo escondite que la última vez.

-Muy bien, parece que ya lo tienes todo visualizado –se detuvo un momento y volvió a llevarse la mano a la barbilla con un exagerado gesto pensativo- solo que… espera, algo me inquieta –de pronto se levantó y alzó los brazos –oh sí, ya lo recordé ¿qué demonios voy a hacer yo cuando mi familia vea que no regreso y que tu desapareciste mágicamente?

Shaoran alzó una ceja en un principio, pero después hizo todo lo posible por evitar echarse a reír. Haber conocido a Yorito sería siempre para él una gran fortuna. Ese joven heredero al título de Conde era la única persona a parte de su hermano que le hablaba de ese modo sin ningún tipo de temor o prudencia y en ocasiones hasta parecía disfrutar del _poder _que tenía sobre el príncipe de su país.

-Pues verás -respondió el príncipe- se supone que tú eres el bueno en las planeaciones, se te dan estas cosas.

Yorito bufó y se dejó caer una vez más en la silla, tenía el entrecejo arrugado, los brazos cruzados fuertemente y sus ojos eran de nuevo un par de líneas negras que veían hacia ningún punto en especifico.

-Llegaría casa –sus palabras salieron lánguidas después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio y Shaoran supo que no le estaba hablando a él, así que no hizo nada por interrumpirlo-, dejaré un comentario al aire "el príncipe se veía raro el día de hoy" no sé, algo así –repentinamente chasqueó los dedos y le dirigió la mirada a Shaoran tan abruptamente que incluso el príncipe dio un ligero respingo- en cuanto me vaya harás lo posible por salir de castillo de inmediato, asegúrate de que se enteren rápido de tu escape. Yo volveré a casa y después de un par de horas alegaré que tengo ganas de cazar un poco. Gracias a Dios es temporada de patos. Nos veremos donde siempre. Además de esto, no nos estorbaría que roguemos porque nadie sospeche nada.

Después de terminar, se quedó mirando a Shaoran como esperando a que dijera algo.

-Mmm… pues… me parece bien.

-¿Te parece bien? Gracias al cielo porque el día de hoy parece que no tengo mucha imaginación –volvió a levantarse de la silla y estiró los brazos al frente desperezándose-. Pensándolo mejor, creo que tienes razón, si permanecemos un segundo más encerrados aquí nos volveremos locos.

Sonrió de lado mostrando de nuevo su largo canino.

-Creo que es hora de irme –estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia las puertas pero recordó algo-, cuando veas a tu hermano ¿podrías…?

-Si si, lo sé –lo interrumpió Shaoran- le daré tus saludos y los de tu familia. De todos modos Touya sabe perfectamente cómo eres.

Yorito sonrió y esta vez sí avanzó a la salida.

-Nos veremos en un par de horas entonces.

-En un par de horas -repitió el príncipe antes de que el chico saliera definitivamente.

Cuando Yorito finalmente se marchó, el príncipe no tardó en comenzar a preparar lo necesario para su improvisada salida tal y como su amigo le había dicho que hiciera. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones y después de cerciorarse de que la criada no se encontrara dentro limpiando o haciendo alguna otra cosa, empujó un gran gabinete de su lugar con un poco de dificultad. Mientras empujaba, pensaba en lo práctico que sería tener uno de esos escondites secretos en los que solo tienes que voltear una pintura o mover cierto madero de alguna cómoda, para dejar al descubierto el lugar perfecto donde esconder su ropa vieja.

Pero ese no era el caso, por desgracia, así que cuando movió lo suficiente aquel mueble, se puso de rodillas y removió unas rocas sueltas de la pared de piedra. Tal vez no era un gran escondite, pero era lo único que tenía, o mejor dicho, lo único que había podido hacer cuando era todavía mas joven y necesitaba con urgencia un lugar donde ocultar lo que no quería que Touya viera.

Se inclinó un poco mas y metió casi todo el brazo derecho hasta la altura del hombro y cuando lo sacó tenía en la mano varias prendas simples. Volvió a meter el brazo y después de rebuscar bien, sacó del agujero una bolsa llena de monedas de no mucho valor. Si llegaba con oro a la taberna sería demasiado peligroso, pues los que ahí llegaban no eran nada tontos y podrían imaginar un sin fin de cosas con resultados incluso peores que si terminaran descubriendo la verdad. Recogió la ropa y bolsa con ambas manos y después de arrojarlas sobre la cama, corrió a las puertas principales y pegó la oreja sobre la madera.

Sus niñeras estaban ahí afuera, podía escucharlos hablar. Desde el incidente en el que los eludió por ese poco período de tiempo, ya no hacían el esfuerzo de seguirlo desde lejos y ahora siempre los tenía pegados a su espalda.

Apartó la cabeza y dio algunas vueltas por la habitación con gesto pensativo. Súbitamente se detuvo y volvió a dirigirse a la entrada y con ambas manos empujó la puerta para salir. Rápidamente los guardias comenzaron a seguirlo de cerca. Deambuló por los pasillos buscando el lugar adecuado para lo que pensaba hacer, hasta que llegó a un corredor visiblemente vacío en el que divisó una puerta. Se detuvo.

-Necesito ayuda -dijo en voz alta sin voltearse y al no escuchar respuesta volvió a insistir– me refiero a ustedes dos. Vengan.

Dos pares de pies se acercaron un poco más hasta quedar de frente al príncipe. Pusieron la mano derecha encima de su pecho, un poco cargado hacia la izquierda y con la cabeza agachada, uno de ellos preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que necesita príncipe?

El príncipe sonrió un poco. Esto sería divertido.

-Lo que quiero es que desaparezcan.

Ambos hombres levantaron la cabeza con asombro. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada después de eso y Shaoran tuvo que utilizar mucho de su autocontrol para no echarse a reír en ese mismo instante, al ver los rostros totalmente confundidos de los guardias en primera instancia, para después cambiar aquellos gestos por lo que parecía determinación.

-Resulta algo incómodo para mí que todo el tiempo me estén siguiendo -continuó diciendo con esa arrogancia muy suya-. Ya no quiero verlos cerca de mi persona.

-Príncipe, nosotros no...

Shaoran levantó una mano silenciando al hombre.

-Puedo ofrecerles lo que quieran. Dinero... joyas... lo que ustedes pidan, no importa cuanto sea, doy mi palabra de que el rey no se enterará. Pero necesito la respuesta de inmediato, porque la oferta no se repetirá.

-No podemos hacer eso príncipe -respondió el otro con decisión– son órdenes directas del Rey.

Shaoran se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco, al menos eran fieles y no se dejaban sobornar.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso -se quejó borrando la sonrisa y fingiendo pesar meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- temo entonces, que tendrá que ser de la manera difícil.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante la velada advertencia de su príncipe. Uno de ellos recibió una patada en el estómago y el otro un golpe seco en la nuca. Ni siquiera el segundo tuvo tiempo suficiente de contraatacar al ver el ataque hacia su compañero.

El segundo calló inconsciente de inmediato pero el primero requirió de un segundo golpe. Shaoran revisó rápidamente ambos lados del corredor y arrastró los cuerpos inmóviles de sus guardianes hasta otro corredor cercano por el cual pasaba a menudo el servicio.

Habiendo hecho esto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso hacia sus habitaciones, pues aunque no estaba muy lejos, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para cambiarse y salir del palacio antes de que esos dos se despertaran (o alguien los encontrara) y avisaran a todo el mundo lo que, obviamente dada las circunstancias, intentaba hacer.

Llegó a su alcoba, se quitó sus elegantes vestiduras, las cambió por las ropas remendadas, se colgó la bolsa de monedas en el viejo cinturón y salió con sigilo utilizando atajos para no ser visto por nadie hasta que llegó a lo que lo llevaría fuera de su prisión.

Era un pasaje anteriormente abandonado (hasta que él le había dado uso) que se escondía detrás de una estatua aparentemente unida a la pared de roca dentro de una habitación que nadie ocupaba. El camino lo conducía primero a lo largo de estrechos corredores hasta descender en un túnel húmedo y sin luz, así que tenía que caminar con la mano apoyada en las paredes para no tropezar o resbalar. Cuando se avanzaba lo suficiente, de vez en cuando salían raíces por el techo y paredes, que para entonces estaban construidas con tierra, eso significaba que ya estaba debajo de los jardines. Después de atravesar esto, no faltaba mucho para llegar a unos toscos escalones, hechos de roca, que lo llevaban a la salida. Ésta tenía como camuflaje un tronco seco y hueco y una piedra llena de musgo. El tronco podía moverse con facilidad, pero solo desde dentro, era imposible entrar al pasaje desde afuera.

Una vez estando fuera, ya era libre.

Respiró el aire que para él parecía estar compuesto de diferentes y maravillosas sustancias que el aire de palacio no tenía y sintió como si se llenara de energía con el solo hecho de aspirarlo. Nada en el mundo lo convencería en dejar de salir al pueblo; estas ocasionales escapadas eran de seguro lo que le daba emoción a su vida, eran lo que hacían que en realidad se denominara como vida en primer lugar.

Miró hacia atrás, donde el castillo de piedra se alzaba fuerte y amenazador, aquel que se suponía era su _hogar. _Se giró de nuevo hacia el frente y abajo, pues su castillo se encontraba sobre una gran colina, dónde podía verse casi toda la ciudad. Dio un suspiro y se puso en marcha. No había tiempo para eso, ahora tenía que alejarse lo más rápido posible, pues si todavía no habían comenzado a buscarlo, no faltaba mucho.

Abandonando aquella hermosa vista, se internó entre los árboles en busca de aquel viejo sendero que tantos años llevaba abandonado; en tiempos anteriores era el camino principal que llevaba del palacio a la cuidad, sin embargo, se construyó otro que no atravesaba difíciles terrenos y mucho más seguro, desprovisto de lugares en los que fácilmente se llevarían a cabo posibles emboscadas y demás. El nuevo camino resultó tan mejorado en comparación con el primero que poco a poco éste último dejó de ser usado por la familia real y sus importantes visitas dejándole solo el tránsito de los criados y personas de clase inferior hasta que al fin dejó de ser usado de manera definitiva.

Actualmente, dicho camino abandonado difícilmente podía ser llamado "camino" pues la falta de tránsito había causado que la hierba y distintas plantas crecieran sin reserva por doquier, pero aún así era transitable.

Cuando finalmente salió de entre los árboles y matorrales, pudo distinguir no muy lejos el comienzo de la capital del reino, dicha ciudad era en realidad muy bella, pues se encontraban los locales y establecimientos de mayor renombre en todo el reino dada la cercanía del palacio. Podías encontrar las mejores telas, alimentos, utensilios... prácticamente cualquier cosa de la mejor calidad sin necesidad de caminar demasiado.

Era un país próspero, o al menos en este lugar. Pero como en toda nación, también estaba el lado del reino en donde no había grandes y elegantes estanterías, sino que las personas tiraban al suelo algún viejo mantel donde colocaban canastos con las legumbres que seguramente ellos mismos cosechaban y que ahora intentaban vender. A pesar de las diferencias sociales, ésta parte del reino no era precisamente un muladar, la gente era pobre y sencilla pero también tenían principios y parecían vivir contentos con lo que tenían. Ésta era la parte del reino que visitaba el príncipe, jamás se había atrevido a poner un pie en las elegantes sastrerías y almacenes (y tampoco en las partes mas bajas) ya que algún cliente o el mismo vendedor podrían reconocerlo a él o más fácilmente a Yorito, pues su amigo a diferencia suya, si contaba con una «vida social legal» como diría él mismo.

Para no atravesar por estos sitios, el príncipe utilizó caminos y calles aledañas, no cruzaba las calles principales, prefería los callejones y vericuetos solitarios. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar sonreír viendo como las personas lo ignoraban al pasar a su lado, ahí no era mas que otro pobre diablo igual que ellos, alguien que no merecía la pena mirar con atención pues no había nada de interesante en un hombre igual a todos los demás. Cada hombre y mujer que pasaban a su lado estaban cada uno ocupados en sus asuntos.

-¡Buen hombre!

Una anciana se atravesó tan repentinamente en su camino que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de dónde había salido. La mujer vestía ropas demasiado viejas y remendadas, su cabello grasoso caía sobre sus hombros con toda libertad y Shaoran se extrañó todavía más en no haber notado antes a la mujer cuando percibió claramente un fuerte hedor proveniente de ella.

-Buen hombre -repitió escupiendo las palabras al notar la atención del muchacho y mientras hablaba, el príncipe pudo notar que también le faltaban la mayoría de los dientes y que los pocos que le quedaban, estaban amarillos y oscurecidos–, ayude a esta pobre anciana a conseguir algo que comer, estoy vieja y completamente sola, mi familia… -la anciana interrumpió el discurso de su vida al ver que el castaño dejaba caer tres monedas en sus palmas abiertas– ¡gracias! gracias, el cielo se lo pagará.

La mujer se alejó tan repentinamente como había llegado y Shaoran pudo volver a aspirar con normalidad al saber lejos de él tan repulsivo olor.

Siguió atravesando las calles hasta llegar a una humilde herrería con un pequeño establo en la parte trasera. En la herrería se encontraba un hombre de edad mediana golpeando con un gran mazo una figura curveada. Probablemente una hoz, se dijo Shaoran, o algo por el estilo, el no sabía mucho (mejor dicho casi nada) de esas cosas.

-Buen día -saludó el príncipe alzando la voz.

-Buen día -contestó el hombre mecánicamente sin dejar de golpear– ¿que se le ofrece?

-Un caballo prestado -contestó otra vez en voz alta, para hacerse notar sobre el ruido.

-¡Guyin! -gritó el hombre y un instante después, un muchachito flacucho y despeinado apareció con la respiración agitada por la carrera-. Lleva a este hombre a ver los caballos.

El chico asintió a pesar de que el hombre no le prestaba atención a nada más que a su trabajo.

-Sígame -dijo el muchacho.

El castaño lo siguió hasta la entrada del establo donde el chico abrió las puertas y después le ofreció a Shaoran la entrada. El príncipe asintió y entró al lugar en busca del caballo.

-Está al final -informó Guyin, al saber perfectamente cual era el caballo que ese cliente en particular buscaba.

-Gracias -contestó el príncipe y avanzó hasta encontrar el caballo.

-Tenía algo de tiempo que no venía por aquí señor Haru.

Shaoran lo miró de reojo mientras abría la puerta de la cuadra donde estaba el caballo que se llevaría. Haru era su nombre ficticio, por supuesto. Lo había elegido entre tantos por ser un nombre bastante común en su reino, así que si Touya llegaba a descubrir que así se hacía llamar, de todas formas le sería difícil encontrarlo.

-He venido, pero no he necesitado caballo, y te he dicho que no me digas "señor" -ya tenía suficiente con que toda la servidumbre del castillo le hablara tan formalmente.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el chiquillo y permaneció en silencio por un momento, viendo como el señor Haru sacaba al caballo, un precioso semental de color canela manchado de blanco, ese era su caballo favorito y evidentemente también el del señor Haru-. ¿Por qué no se muda aquí?

Se atrevió el niño a preguntar solamente por tratarse de él, pues era cliente frecuente desde hacía ya un par de años y podría decirse que lo conocía un poco. Era ya una costumbre que cada dos o tres semanas solía aparecer y llevarse a "Tormenta", el caballo que en estos momentos Haru ya dirigía a la salida. Era un buen tipo y siempre le dejaba alguna propina, cuando nadie le dejaba nada.

-¿Y por qué crees que debería mudarme a este lugar?

-Bueno, como viene tan seguido, yo pensé que sería por algún negocio que tiene aquí y también pensé que si se mudara, sería menos cansado para usted, en vez de venir desde el otro pueblo hasta aquí cada vez que necesita hacer algo.

Shaoran sonrió de lado, el muchacho era muy listo y siempre hacía preguntas que prefería no contestar.

-Piensas demasiado -dijo– comprar una casa es caro, sin mencionar lo que tengo que pagar para que traigan mis cosas hasta aquí.

Guyin pareció conformarse con esa respuesta y siguió a Haru hasta la salida.

-¿Usted tiene esposa?

Shaoran casi resbala al tratar de subirse al caballo cuando escuchó esa pregunta ¿por qué últimamente todo el mundo le hablaba de esposa y matrimonios todo el tiempo?

-No tengo esposa –le respondió estando ya sobre el caballo-. Ya debo irme niño, así que deja de hacer preguntas ¿quieres?

-Sí señ… ¡Haru! Lo siento Haru –Guyin sonrió por corregirse a tiempo-, ¿por cuanto tiempo se llevará al caballo?

Shaoran desvió la mirada hacia en camino frente a él, sopesando la pregunta del niño.

-Una semana –dijo, y sacando la pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba colgada del cinturón, sacó unas cuantas monedas. Estiró el brazo hacia abajo para que el chico tomara el dinero-. ¿Es suficiente?

Guyin abrió la mano y contó con lentitud el dinero, Shaoran sabía que el chico era lento cuando de sumas se trataba, pero eso no significaba que se equivocara, tal vez esa era la razón de su tardanza, tal vez el niño prefería estar completamente seguro de no equivocarse.

-Es suficiente –respondió después de haber terminado de contar, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, pues como siempre, había una moneda de más.

Shaoran asintió levemente y espoleó al caballo, saliendo inmediatamente a todo galope.

"No debería haber dejado nada para él", pensó mientras sentía el viento sobre la cara y el movimiento de los músculos del equino bajo su cuerpo mientras galopaba. Sin embargo, sabía que la próxima vez que regresara al lugar y volviera llevarse a _Tormenta_, haría de nuevo lo mismo. Era arriesgado, todo lo que hacía en ese establo era arriesgado, siempre pedir el mismo caballo y ganarse la simpatía de aquel chiquillo al dejar una mísera moneda de más para él, era algo que seguramente Yorito calificaría como estúpido. Pues cuando se es tan joven como Guyin hay dos tipos de personas a los que siempre se recuerda: las que te tratan bien y las que te tratan mal.

Y Shaoran no debería hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, debía de volverse "uno más en la multitud", no dejar ninguna pista o rastro para que así Touya no fuera capaz de encontrar ni el más mínimo indicio de que Shaoran pasaba su tiempo en aquella parte de la cuidad capital.

"Pero para ese niño no eres solo _uno más, _eres _el señor Haru_" pensó recordando por enésima vez su equivocación.

Era muy mala suerte que el niño le cayera tan bien, si no fuera así, de seguro no se habría metido en este problema.

Cabalgó con esto en mente hasta llegar a la taberna donde se encontraría con Yorito. Llevó al caballo a la parte trasera del lugar para amarrarlo y después de hacer esto volvió sobre sus pasos y de un empujón abrió la puerta principal para entrar a la taberna. Nadie hizo caso del recién llegado salvo por un hombre que levantó un poco la cabeza, estaba sentado solo a una mesa y con una botella de vino casi vacía en la mano, miró a Shaoran por unos segundos y luego volvió a centrarse en acabarse lo que quedaba de la botella. El irreconocible príncipe avanzó hacia la barra y tomó asiento. El establecimiento era relativamente espacioso, pues aparte de ser cantina, también tenía otro tipo de "servicios". Además de la barra en el lado izquierdo y las ocho mesas viejas y raídas en la parte central, había en el fondo derecho una especie de escenario donde cada noche un grupo de mujerzuelas bailaban para los clientes, además que si en ese momento contaban con algunas monedas de sobra, se podía llegar a un acuerdo más privado.

Un hombre robusto de gesto amedrentador y vestido con una camisa que alguna vez debió haber sido blanca, se acercó al príncipe desde el otro lado de la barra.

-¿Qué vas a tomar? -preguntó en ese tono flemático que sus clientes sabían era característico en él.

-Una cerveza -respondió el joven tratando de usar la misma inflexión, no quería evidenciar que lo último que quería en ese momento (y en cualquier otro) era tomar una cerveza de ese lugar, pues podía saber a cualquier cosa menos a cerveza, no obstante, a pesar de tener el suficiente dinero para pedir algo de "mejor calidad", no era exactamente un acto inteligente demostrarlo demasiado.

El hombre no dijo más. Se retiró hacia el barril con un tarro en la mano y momento después regresó con la bebida pedida.

Shaoran tomó el tarro y dio un trago tratando de adivinar a que sabía esta vez.

-¡Haru, eres tú amor!

El príncipe alcanzó a voltear apenas cuando unos delgados brazos le rodearon el cuello sugestivamente.

-Iori -renegó Haru con la voz empapada en languidez- debí suponerlo.

-Te he extrañado amor ¿sabes? –le anunció Iori a pesar de haber advertido su tono de voz a la perfección.

_-A mí o a mi dinero -_pensó indiferente pero de todos modos le siguió el juego- ¿De verdad? ¿Y eso a que se debe?

La mujer lo liberó un poco aunque sin soltarlo por completo y le sonrió seductoramente, gesto que no causó reacción alguna en el joven y que la mujer claramente notó, pero de todos modos continuó con la sonrisa e ignoró el hecho con maestría.

-Pero cómo puedes preguntar eso –aludió ella ofendida– no se ha podido encontrar a otro hombre como tu en este lugar, ni se encontrará jamás amor.

Shaoran apenas y levantó una ceja, el constante asedio de Iori comenzaba a irritarlo en serio, ya antes había maldecido el día y el licor que se había tomado aquella vez que se le hizo fácil meterse con ella pero ahora ya le estaba colmando mas que la paciencia.

Jamás dejaría de arrepentirse por aquella noche en la que bebió tanto hasta ahogarse en alcohol, suficiente, como para perder el juicio por completo y comprar los servicios de Iori, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, ni con ella ni con cualquier otra mujer. Esto no se debía a cualquier carácter moral o religioso, sino que le perecía estúpido tener que pagar por algo que bien podía conseguir gratis. Aunado con el hecho de que ese tipo de mujeres nunca habían llamado demasiado su atención, sabía bien que el único interés de Iori estaba en lo monetario, se sabía perfectamente bien el juego. Esa mujer comenzaría a seducirlo hasta convertirse en algo más que un entretenimiento, lo volvería dependiente de ella y entonces tomaría ventaja de eso y entonces comenzaría a pedir algo mas que dinero sino cosas más "románticas" como collares y anillos que adornaran su cuerpo "especialmente para él". Y aunque ella no tuviera siquiera la más mínima idea de la mina de oro que tenía enfrente, de igual manera no se iba a arriesgar.

La mujer calló unos segundos esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta y como no la obtuvo, pensó en otra manera mas fácil y rápida de llamar su atención, así que acercó su rostro al de él.

-Ahora no.

-¿Que no, dices? -preguntó esta vez sin poder ocultar su irritación.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido tan rápido -se desprendió por completo de los delgados brazos y con cerveza en mano, se puso de pie para alejarse de la barra y acercarse a una mesa donde parecía haber un par de hombres jugando cartas.

-Pero amor -definitivamente no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, así que se interpuso en su camino, por lo que Shaoran tuvo que detenerse en seco- qué mejor cosa puedes hacer aquí tu solo.

-Espero a alguien. Mientras tanto, pienso jugar una partida –la tomó por el brazo y la hizo a un lado-, adiós.

No tuvo que escuchar nada mas, se dejó mover derrotada y sin decir palabra, sabía bien que la única persona que Haru solía esperar era Yuan, aquel tipo moreno y alto. Sin duda también un buen candidato para sus fines pero de todas maneras Haru era, por así decirlo, su reto a seguir. Ahora, que si el hombre continuaba ignorándola como hasta ahora, Yuan no estaba nada mal.

Sabiendo que al menos por el momento era casi imposible llamar la atención de Haru, se alejó de él sin el mínimo aviso de despedida y comenzó a rondar el lugar en busca de algún otro cliente ocasional.

Shaoran por su lado, llegó hasta la mesa y se unió a la partida de esos hombres desconocidos, empezó apostando poco, no era un excelente jugador, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, por lo que tenía que andarse con cuidado. La parte buena, era que las horas se le pasaron rápido y al momento siguiente, escuchó la voz de Yorito:

-¿Interrumpo?

Shaoran y los otros dos hombres levantaron la mirada de sus cartas.

-Señores, me retiro –dijo Shaoran levantándose.

-¿No piensas ver cómo termina la jugada? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros de juego, un tipo bajito.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de responder que se quedaran con el dinero, pero eso sería una tontería de su parte. ¿Quién en su sano juicio regalaba su dinero?

Haru no, por supuesto.

-Claro –respondió en lugar de eso-, no sé en qué pensaba.

La jugada continuó y Shaoran perdió, el tipo bajito tenía una buena mano y el príncipe comprendió por qué el hombre insistió en terminar el juego.

-Supongo que la próxima tendrás mas suerte –dijo Yorito cuando se encaminaron a otra mesa.

-Tal vez – bajó un poco la voz-¿por qué llegaste tan temprano? Creí todavía me quedaba algo de tiempo.

Yuan, como Yorito se hacía llamar ahí, se encogió en hombros al tiempo que le respondía al supuesto Haru.

-Conociéndote, es seguro que no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo solo sin que te metas en problemas.

-Entonces da lo mismo donde esté -replicó con un gesto de indiferencia– siempre voy a tener una niñera detrás de mí.

Yuan volvió a sonreír al notar el cambio de ciento ochenta grados que había tenido el humor del príncipe, pues seguramente si hubiera hecho un comentario similar (es decir, que él lo cuidaba) cuando estaban todavía en palacio, no se habría salvado de por lo menos una mirada asesina y la orden férrea de no volver a acompañarlo jamás. En este momento corroboraba lo que su padre le había dicho tiempo atrás acerca de que los aires cambian a las personas.

El mismo hombre que antes había atendido a Haru se acercó a la mesa preguntando si el recién llegado tomaría algo. Yorito miró con desconcierto el líquido amarillo en el tarro del príncipe antes de contestar:

-No gracias, los negocios no han ido muy bien -contestó palmeándose el bolsillo aparentemente vacío.

Al tipo no pareció importarle la excusa que dio y regresó a su lugar detrás de la barra sin decir otra palabra.

Yorito lo vio alejarse con algo de alivio y luego volvió a mirar a Shaoran con gesto divertido y expectante.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó ya impaciente al ver que su príncipe no pensaba decir nada mas- ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?

Pero antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestar, una sombra cubrió parte de la mesa detrás de ellos, Yuan volteó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con un tipo bastante grande que miraba a Shaoran de una manera no precisamente cordial.

-Estabas equivocado -dijo de pronto Shaoran, sin voltear a ver ni a Yorito ni al tipo detrás de él, en su lugar tomó de nuevo el tarro y dio otro sorbo.

-¿En qué? -preguntó el otro.

"Haru" lo miró y le sonrió con malicia.

-Porque no necesito estar solo para meterme en problemas.

Esta vez Yorito no supo si reír o llorar. Sin embargo ese era el carácter del príncipe, en este caso "Haru" y afortunada o desafortunadamente, eso ya no era una sorpresa para él. Vio al joven príncipe levantarse y darle cara al sujeto mientras que con el rabillo notaba que varias personas comenzaban a levantarse de las mesas mas cercanas y una especie de perímetro se formaba alrededor de ellos tres.

-¿Algún problema?

Escuchó que preguntaba Shaoran con tono amenazador.

-Bien sabes que si, Haru -le contestó el armario con patas.

Yuan dio un suspiro.

-Aquí vamos -murmuró con desgano, también poniéndose de pie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Auch!

-Acuéstate y no te quejes.

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo y le lanzó una mirada cargada de enfado a la joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules que estaba arrodillada frente a él, sin embargo no dijo nada y volvió a tenderse en la cama.

-Si no quieres que me queje entonces trata de poner más cuidado en lo que… ¡ay!

-Bien merecido lo tienes -le contestó la jovencita con voz fuerte y apretando todavía más la venda que le esteba poniendo al muchacho- ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de pelearte con el primero que te encuentres en el camino?

Una risita se dejó oír a las espaldas de la mujer y el ceño de Shaoran se pronunció todavía más. La mujer dejó el trabajo a medias y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes Yuan?

El aludido se calló y borró la sonrisa de inmediato al ver que la atención ahora estaba puesta en él.

-¿Yo? -preguntó apuntándose el pecho– de nada, de hecho yo ya me…

-A no, tú no te vas -amenazó ella poniéndose de pie– tu también tienes la culpa –acusó apuntándolo con el dedo índice– siempre lo consecuentas en todo lo que se le ocurre.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada -se defendió con un fingido aire inocente– el que se ha peleado es él. Mírame, yo no traigo golpes.

-¿Y acaso no se te ocurre detenerlo o algo así?

-No soy un niño para que…

-¡Cállate Haru!

Yorito volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez con disimulo. No era muy frecuente que alguien callara de esa forma a Shaoran, ni en el palacio, ni nadie del pueblo. Y menos frecuente era ver al príncipe tragarse su orgullo y hacer caso.

Nadie excepto Cuckoo.

El príncipe volvió a mirar a la curandera de una forma en la que cualquiera que estuviera delate de él se daría media vuelta y saldría corriendo todo lo que sus pies le permitieran, pero no Cuckoo, claro que no. Ella en cambio le devolvió la mirada tan, o más fuerte que la del mismo príncipe y volvió a arrodillarse al lado del lecho en el que el príncipe estaba recostado para terminar lo que había empezado.

-No sé que voy a hacer con ustedes dos -murmuró terminando de vendar el brazo.

-Por eso es que nos quieres tanto Cuckoo -dijo Yorito tratando de aligerar tensiones.

Cuckoo dio un suspiró y trató con todas sus fuerzas evitar sonreír, aunque de nada le sirvió, pues Shaoran se dio perfecta cuenta del esfuerzo de la curandera, miró de reojo a Yorito y le hizo un gesto con los ojos, dándole a entender que la joven ya no estaba tan enfadada. Yorito captó inmediatamente el mensaje y se atrevió a acercarse un poco más.

-No me equivoco ¿verdad? -musitó estando ya a su lado-. ¿Qué sería de tu vida sin nosotros? Seguramente te morirías de aburrimiento.

-O de hambre -agregó Shaoran– somos tus mejores clientes.

Esta vez la sonrisa de la joven si fue completa y ambos muchachos casi dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Son unos tontos. Ambos -agregó mirándolos alternativamente.

Shaoran se incorporó con cuidado, todavía le dolían varios golpes y más que nada el estómago. Se quedó sentado y contempló el vendado, mas tarde lo aflojaría o seguramente terminaría sin brazo derecho. Claro que primero esperaría a que Cuckoo no se encontrara cerca.

-En serio chicos -continuó ya con gesto serio, pero no enfadado- ¿por qué no se cuidan? Un día de estos y harán que los maten.

-Vamos, no seas tan fatalista, sabemos cuidarnos bien.

-Pues no lo parece, mira como quedó Haru.

-Deberías ver como quedó el otro -se defendió el mencionado.

-Eso es otra preocupación. ¿Y si son ustedes quienes matan a alguien?

-Si Haru se pasa más de un mes sin golpear a alguien, ahí es donde sí va a terminar asesinando

"Y sospecho que ese seré yo", pensó para sí mismo.

–Créeme que esa es la forma en la que descarga sus tensiones –hubiera preferido decir: así es como mata su tiempo, pero seguro Cuckoo no lo entendería.

-Pues que se vaya encontrando otro relajante. ¿Y qué tan tensionado puedes estar? -preguntó mirando a Shaoran.

El príncipe prefirió guardarse la respuesta. Y cuando Cuckoo iba a insistir, una voz proveniente de la entrada interrumpió a tiempo.

-¿Cuckoo?

-¡Por aquí abuela! -gritó la jovencita.

Después de unos momentos, una anciana entró a la habitación, era alta y a pesar de su edad ya bastante avanzada, se mantenía tan erguida como en su juventud. Su cara estaba poblada de arrugas, como la señal clara de la larga y provechosa vida que había tenido y que se marcaban con cada gesto y expresión que hacía. Su cabello, de un color gris mechado de blanco, era largo y lo tenía atado en una sola trenza que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, finalmente, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo al igual que los de su joven nieta, que ahora se le acercaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

Ambas eran de la misma estatura y tan parecidas una de la otra, que cada persona que las veía juntas creía ser el pasajero de algún viaje por el tiempo, al pensar que veían a la misma persona pero en diferentes épocas de su vida. Cuckoo soltó a su abuela y se hizo a un lado. La anciana sonrió al ver a Yuan parado al lado de la cama, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Haru sentado en el borde de la misma, con un brazo vendado, el labio inferior partido y varios moretones; además que se sujetaba el estómago como si le doliera mucho, aunque no lo dejaba ver en su expresión.

-Hola Jin -saludó el joven de ojos negros, pero la anciana lo ignoró.

-Hay Haru, hijo ¿qué te pasó ahora? -preguntó acercándose al muchacho y con el rostro lleno de preocupación mientras revisaba sus heridas.

-No es nada -respondió Shaoran cohibido y tratando de tranquilizarla– se ve peor de lo que es.

-¡Cuckoo! -exclamó de pronto la anciana- ¿te parece que este vendaje está bien hecho?

La aludida hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez sin brazo deje de comportarse como un niño.

-Eso no es lo que te he enseñado jovencita -regañó, apresurándose a aflojar las vendas de Shaoran.

Quien dio un leve suspiro. Ya empezaba a sentir cosquilleos en los dedos.

-Gracias Jin.

-Oye, a mi no me diste las gracias por curarte -intervino Cuckoo con aire de ofendida.

-Gracias Cuckoo.

La joven ignoró el tono monótono e indiferente con el que le habló y a cambio le devolvió una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo al igual que su voz.

-De nada Haru, para servirte –su fingida sonrisa se convirtió en una sincera cuando vio que Haru juntaba las cejas con enfado, pero volvió a ignorarlo hablándole a Yuan-: ¿Se quedarán varios días?

-Yo tengo planeado irme esta noche -respondió bastante divertido por el espectáculo– no sé si Haru se quede en el pueblo.

Los tres presentes miraron a Shaoran en busca de una respuesta.

-Me quedaré unos cuantos días –dijo al fin.

La joven mujer juntó las palmas de las manos y sonrió, seguramente dejando en el pasado la descortesía de quien ella conocía como Haru.

-Entonces si Yuan se va esta noche -dijo– prepararé algo delicioso para despedirlo como se debe.

Y se fue rumbo a la cocina entre murmuraciones acerca de lo que pensaba hacer, dejando a Shaoran, Yorito y la anciana Jin solos. Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio en espera del regaño de Jin pero la anciana los miró y sonrió en medio de un suspiro.

-No pongan esa cara que no les voy a decir nada -dijo para el alivio de ambos jóvenes– creo que con Cuckoo tuvieron suficiente.

-Eres la mejor Jin -dijo Yorito mas que aliviado.

-Y ustedes son unos demonios -replicó simulando enfado– ninguno de mis nueve hijos me dio tantos dolores de cabeza como ustedes dos.

Una sonrisa de complicidad y culpabilidad atravesó el rostro de ambos al mismo tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban. No era la primera vez que escuchaban eso.

La cena transcurrió con mas calma y como Cuckoo prometió, resultó deliciosa. Las mujeres conversaron acerca de las novedades del pueblo y lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que Yuan y Haru estuvieron fuera. Ya no necesitaban preguntar qué habían hecho ellos, pues siempre recibían respuestas del tipo "nada interesante" o "prefiero escucharlas a ustedes", así que no ya no se molestaban en tratar de averiguar algo más de lo que ellos decían por sí mismos.

-Lamento que tengas que irte -decía Cuckoo a Yuan en la puerta de la casa mientras los dos muchachos subían a sus caballos -seguro que Haru va a aburrirse sin ti -agregó en broma.

-Pues no voy muy lejos así que tal vez me de una vuelta -amenazó el chico mostrando su característico colmillo al sonreír.

-Si lo haces no dudes en venir -ofreció sonriente, aunque borró la sonrisa e hizo un gesto de advertencia– y espero no necesitar de mis plantas curativas cuando los vea de nuevo ¿entendido? A ninguno de los dos.

-Cuckoo querida -terció la anciana Jin– si sigues tratándolos así puede que se lo piensen muy bien para volver.

La joven levantó la barbilla y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Saben que somos las mejores curanderas de los alrededores -contestó con seguridad-. Volverán.

-Y también eres la mejor preparando ese rico estofado –agregó Yorito palmeándose el estómago– simplemente por eso volvería todos los días, sin importar los regaños.

La chica volvió a sonreír, pero luego se entristeció un poco.

-Los estaremos esperando.

-Actúas como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver, mujer –intervino Shaoran algo exasperado por tanto teatro que la muchacha se estaba creando-. Ya te lo dije, me quedaré unos días, te estaré molestando seguido.

-Últimamente los caminos ya no son tan seguros como antes lo eran –respondió Cuckoo con aflicción- y ustedes prácticamente viven de viaje ¿cómo crees que la abuela y yo nos sentimos al escuchar todas esas historias horribles que se cuentan? ¿Y si algo les sucede?

Esta vez Shaoran no supo que responderle. "Viven de viaje", había dicho ella.

Suspiró. Cómo le gustaría decirle que en realidad apenas y había salido de la capital unas cuantas veces en toda su vida.

-No te preocupes Cuckoo –la joven alzó la vista, impresionada por el tono amable en la voz de Haru-, nosotros estaremos bien.

Jaló la rienda del caballo y sin esperar respuesta de las mujeres, lo guió hacía el camino empedrado.

Yorito salió del trance que aquel tono de voz también le había ocasionado cuando escuchó al caballo de Shaoran relinchar.

-Adiós y gracias -se despidió Yorito alzando una mano mientras se alejaba, siguiendo a Shaoran, arreando a esa bonita yegua que siempre llevaba consigo. Tenía el pelaje de un extraño pero hermoso color rojo. Esa yegua, a diferencia del caballo de "Haru" era de sus propias caballerizas.

Fácilmente pudo darle alcance a su amigo. No apresuraron mucho el trote, mas bien iban bastante lentos, como los caballos quisieran ir.

Continuaron por el camino conocido, topándose de vez en cuando con alguna persona a caballo o a pie, guiando a los caballos hacia un hostal que estaba cerca de ahí. No era la Gran Posada de la Capital pero si era un lugar bastante cómodo y los dueños eran gente decente. Tardaron un poco mas de lo acostumbrado pero al fin llegaron.

Se detuvieron en la entrada estando todavía arriba de los animales.

-Aquí nos separamos.

-Si.

Yorito trató de no arquear una ceja o demostrar su desconcierto con algún otro gesto. El príncipe parecía de nuevo pensativo. No se veía como unas horas antes, lleno de adrenalina mientras se agarraba a golpes con aquel sujeto de la taberna, ni tampoco relajado y hasta cierto punto contento al cenar en casa de la anciana Jin y Cuckoo. Volvía a contestar con monosílabos y en todo el camino había permanecido demasiado callado.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme -se ofreció repentinamente– ya veré que invento mañana.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos descubran? -dijo mirándolo de reojo–. No, debes volver.

-De acuerdo -contestó Yorito sin replicar, aunque bastante asombrado por la importancia que hasta ahora le daba el príncipe al hecho no querer levantar demasiadas sospechas–. Ya nos arriesgamos demasiado por hoy. Sigo pensando que no debiste escapar luego de mi visita en… -se detuvo por unos momentos y miró a los alrededores, no había nadie a la vista pero de todos modos mermó la frase, evitando ser escuchado por cualquier metiche.

-Si regresas ahora no habrá de que preocuparse -respondió Shaoran dándole una vez más, poca importancia al asunto y bajándose por fin del caballo.

Esta vez la ceja de Yorito si que se elevó. ¡Valla cambios de personalidad que se estaba dando el príncipe!

-Estás demasiado confiado -rebatió el noble con gesto serio, sin embargo exhaló momentos después– en fin, espero que resulte como tú dices. Ahora debo conseguir un par de patos.

Y sin más despedida que esa última frase, espoleó a su yegua y salió a galope abierto. Shaoran lo vio por unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta, guió a su caballo hasta la parte trasera donde otros cuatro animales se encontraban atados y entró al hostal después de hacer lo mismo con el suyo y amarrarlo bien.

Rentó una habitación, el encargado lo llevó hasta su puerta y después de dar las debidas explicaciones lo dejó a solas. El lugar no era muy grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a los drásticos cambios de espacios.

Apagó las velas que acababan de encenderle y se acostó con lentitud en la cama, esta vez si pudo gemir a gusto por el dolor. En la cena no había querido inquietar a Jin y ahora se podía decir que le dolía tanto como si lo acabaran de golpear en ese instante, pues la cabalgata a caballo aunque lenta, le había devuelto varios dolores.

Permaneció recostado en la oscuridad, esperando que el dolor menguara un poco aunque fuera este mismo dolor, el que servía como una especie de distractor y es que había unas palabras que no le salían de la cabeza, palabras que el mismo había dicho.

"Volveré otro día", eso era lo que había salido de su boca, las palabras que le había dicho al Oráculo y no sabía si arrepentirse o vanagloriarse por ello. Pues hasta el día de hoy no sabía qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo decir aquello.

No se trataba de romper otra simple y estúpida regla de la corte o del protocolo. Se trataba del Oráculo, del vidente del reino, del tabú más grande de todos. ¡Cuán fácil le era volver y verla una vez más! Simplemente por darse el lujo de desobedecer los mandatos. Sin embargo, incluso para él, esto era simplemente demasiado, había creído que estando lejos del castillo, y por lo tanto también lejos de la tentación que el quebrantar esta última regla le provocaba y que estaría libre de este pensamiento.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, de hecho se había vuelto peor, pues no necesitaba ni cinco minutos de ocio para recaer de nuevo en el bajo pensamiento de utilizar al Oráculo para seguir con su charada de príncipe irresponsable y egoísta. Porque se suponía que eso era él ¿no? Así que a nadie le extrañaría que se valiera de una pobre jovencita para burlarse una vez más de Touya.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, estando todavía recostado en medio de la oscuridad, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de hacerlo.

Después de aquel primer encuentro inesperado, había hecho bien su tarea e investigó lo que el protocolo indicaba en cuanto al Oráculo se refería, y efectivamente, los miembros de la Familia Real podían entrevistarse con la vidente, pero he aquí la parte divertida: solo y únicamente se permitía bajo el permiso previo del Rey.

Pero por ser precisamente Shaoran, sabía que no haría eso. Si volvía a ver al Oráculo, de ninguna manera pediría antes ningún permiso.

Se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y de inmediato se arrepintió. Por un momento se le había olvidado el dolor de los golpes, maldijo entre dientes y se apretó el costado izquierdo. Lo mejor será dormir de una vez, se dijo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos, pero antes de que la inconsciencia se apoderara por completo de él, su último pensamiento fue:

_¿En verdad que éste soy yo?_

Fin del capítulo

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Desde el año pasado que no nos leemos y me disculpo por eso, han pasado tantas cosas (suspiro), tanto buenas como malas… pero en fin, no estoy aquí para contar ninguna novela, solo un fic, así que continuemos con lo que nos reúne aquí: que tal les pareció el capítulo?, esta vez no hubo aparición de Sakura pero ya vendrá para el próximo, solo esperen otro poco.<p>

Por cierto, que los personajes principales (o al menos los principales de esta parte del fic) han hecho su aparición, pero no se preocupen, que los personajes que ya conocemos de CCS tendrán su participación (será una buena participación, al menos eso espero), aunque eso será en el futuro.

Como siempre, les deseo unas felices lecturas, les agradezco que lean y también por sus lindos comentarios. Gracias!

_Avances del próximo capítulo:_ Shaoran se esfuerza bastante para sacar a Touya de sus casillas, pero… ¿acaso el rey siente algo de culpabilidad al respecto? y nuestra vidente hace una nueva aparición en la historia para escuchar una promesa.

Próximo capítulo: **Refugio temporal**


	4. Refugio temporal

_La Libertad nos invita a su mesa para que participemos de sus sabrosos manjares y de su generoso vino; pero, cuando nos sentamos a ella, comemos vorazmente y nos atragantamos._

-Gibrán Jalil Gibrán-

.

**4. Refugio temporal**

Para Touya, el haber comenzado a reinar a tan temprana edad, tenía tanto sus ventajas como sus desventajas. Claro que estaba consciente a plenitud, de que la balanza se inclinaba mas con una que con otra, sin embargo, no podía negar la verdad de ambas.

Como ventaja, tenía la experiencia que el asumir el cargo tan joven le había dado. Cierto era que a sus tempranos trece años, ser rey no representó para él mucho más que el escuchar las voces de sus "consejeros" y aceptar edictos en varias ocasiones sin entender muy bien si lo que se hacía era necesario o no; pero eventualmente, su carácter fuerte le ayudó en poco tiempo a deshacerse de aquellos que solo veían una buena oportunidad de aprovecharse de su juventud. La época que abarcó su vida de los trece a los quince años, se trató principalmente en aprender a reinar, en abrir los ojos a los embusteros, traidores y también a saber reconocer quien era y quien no, fiel a él y a su reinado incipiente.

Porque lo que Touya tuvo que asimilar a la mala, fue que no todo aquel fiel a su padre, le era fiel también a él después de la muerte del primero. Los hipócritas salieron a la luz, los conspiradores comenzaron a multiplicarse y el reino se vio amenazado no por países vecinos, sino por aquellos nobles ambiciosos que vivían en él.

Siendo éste el comienzo en el reinado de Touya, es comprensible que el joven rey se haya convertido en la actualidad, en el soberano justo que es. Largo y difícil fue el camino que tuvo que recorrer, empero, algo que le satisface en demasía, no es el saber reconocer a un enemigo o aliado, ni a manejar relaciones exteriores o incluso relaciones con sus propios nobles, sino el saber que su pueblo, que su gente, esas personas que no siempre se tienen en cuenta y que sin embargo conforman la base de su país, piensen en él como en un buen monarca.

Pero ya nos hemos extendido lo suficiente en las ventajas que comenzar un reinado a tan temprana edad puede conllevar (aunque la mayoría de éstas se traten del poder detectar conspiradores y traidores), así que pasemos a las desventajas de una buena vez.

El primer factor que Touya odió al volverse rey, fue por supuesto, la muerte de su padre.

Siempre supo que para volverse rey, eso tenía que pasar. Lo que no sabía (y no quiso al principio aceptar), es que ocurriera tan abruptamente. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, con los años supo que no era tan insólita la muerte de un rey estando éste en su plena madurez, incluso aprendió que precisamente por ser reyes es que se estaba en constante peligro de muerte.

Sí, tanto Shaoran como él habían finalmente entendido. Y con esto pasamos a la siguiente desventaja de su asenso al trono: Shaoran.

Si ser un joven rey era peligroso, convertirse en el siguiente con derecho a la corona lo era también en igual medida. Por casi dos años los hermanos apenas y se veían debido a drásticas medidas de seguridad tomadas, Touya ni siquiera fue capaz de dar o recibir consuelo de su hermano por la reciente pérdida familiar, y cuando las cosas comenzaron a mejorar y sus vidas volvieron a la "normalidad" de todos modos ya nada volvió a ser igual.

Shaoran cambió. Se había vuelto todavía más distante de lo usual y no parecía estar contento con nada. Al principio, Touya creyó que el joven príncipe seguía dolido por la pérdida del padre, así que lo dejó estar. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Shaoran seguía igual, así que esta vez, Touya supuso que su hermano le recriminaba de esta manera el hecho de haber permitido tan absurda separación durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo esta vez, prefirió hablarlo de frente con el propio Shaoran y su sorpresa fue grande en verdad cuando su hermano menor respondió con una voz igual de gélida que los vientos de las montañas:

-Hace tiempo que eso ha dejado de importarme.

Habría sido excelente que Touya hiciera caso de aquella obvia llamada de atención por parte de Shaoran, y de verdad que quería hacerlo, quería devolverle a Shaoran esos casi dos años de soledad, quería volver a ser su hermano mayor y que las cosas regresaran a como eran antes.

Pero no lo hizo. Y Touya dejó de ser para Shaoran su _hermano mayor_ y se convirtió solo en su _rey_, el mismo Shaoran lo dejaba muy en claro cuando le hablaba y solo se refería a él como "su majestad" y en los mejores casos como simplemente "Touya".

A pesar de esto, no hay que culpar al monarca de sus acciones, sino que se debe tener en cuenta su cargo y lo demandante que este es. Entre más intentaba pasar tiempo con su hermano, mas problemas con el reino se lo impedían. Y los asuntos del país no suelen esperar hasta que los mandatarios solucionen sus problemas familiares. Así que Touya volvió, por así decirlo, a abandonar a Shaoran.

Tal vez ahora se veían más seguido, pues estos eran buenos tiempos, pero no lo suficiente como para que el rey recupere el cariño perdido de su hermano. Por lo tanto, si pusiéramos en una balanza aquello que se tuvo que sacrificar para que Touya aprendiera correctamente como es que se maneja un reino, podríamos decir con facilidad, que el precio pagado fue demasiado alto.

-Este es mi pago.

El murmullo de Touya fue bajo, pero eso no impidió que Yukito escuchara cada una de sus palabras. El consejero exhaló pesadamente y puso la mano sobre el hombro de su rey, en señal de apoyo.

-¡Dos semanas! –exclamó de pronto el monarca y su voz resonó en la sala con un eco que podía amedrentar al más valiente, Yukito retiró su mano y dio un paso atrás.

Ese aparente enfado no engañaba para nada a Yukito, había escuchado las palabras anteriores de su rey, y la tristeza que llevaba impresa superaba la falsedad de aquel último grito.

-Pasaron dos semanas para que regresara, Yukito –repitió.

-Lo sé, Touya -contestó Yukito preocupado por ambos hermanos–, lo sé. Escuché que le has retirado la escolta. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí, lo es -respondió malhumorado-, es preferible que ande a sus anchas a que cada guardia de palacio le guarde rencor. Por todos los cielos, ¿quién se cree que es para tratar así a las personas? Así comienzan las rebeliones.

-Vamos Touya, creo que exageras.

-No lo soporto mas -exclamó ignorando el comentario de Yukito-, ese mocoso me va a escuchar.

-Deberías calmarte, no creo que sea conveniente que hables con el príncipe en ese estado.

-¿Entonces como demonios debería de hablarle? -replicó– ¿con una gran sonrisa y felicitándolo por su excelente conducta? ¡Atacó a sus guardias y los dejó inconscientes! No Yuki, no voy a permitir que esto continúe por más tiempo.

El Consejero Real suspiró, sin embargo, el Rey tenía razón. El príncipe no podía seguir actuando de esa manera tan irresponsable.

-Lo comprometeré -sentenció el monarca.

-Habla primero con él Touya -aconsejó Yukito más en calidad de amigo, que por ser ese su trabajo– a mi parecer esa sería la última de las opciones. Intenta dándole más obligaciones, fuérzalo a que haga algo, no dejes que se aburra, como dice cuando se queja.

-¿Qué puede hacer? -inquirió el rey saliendo de sus casillas– odia la política, las relaciones sociales con la nobleza y más que todo eso, detesta el papel de embajador, primero se encerraría en un calabozo que salir de este país. Al principio creí que por patriotismo. Pero ahora lo veo más claro, aquí conoce bien el terreno, y solo Dios sabrá hasta donde.

-Entonces deja que yo hable con él.

Touya dio un suspiro. Yukito era una de las pocas personas a quienes Shaoran todavía les tenía un poco de respeto, además no dejaba de sentirse culpable, sabía que la culpa de que Shaoran se hubiera convertido en esta clase de persona, era solo suya.

-Adelante –concedió aunque ahora hablaba como el rey y no como el amigo-, espero que logres algo o de lo contrario tomaré medidas más eficaces.

Yukito asintió antes de que Touya se arrepintiera, puso la mano derecha sobre su pecho en señal de respeto y después de hacer una reverencia, salió de la habitación. No perdería el tiempo, así que se encaminó inmediatamente hasta el área en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de su príncipe. Pasó hacia el primer salón y se lo encontró sentado en un largo sofá mientras una muchachita le daba masaje en los pies.

-Puedes retirarte Yumi.

La doncella dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del consejero tan repentinamente a sus espaldas, miró el gesto del príncipe y se levantó con rapidez cuando lo vio dar una muy ligera cabeceada.

Cuando la jovencita se marchó, Yukito tomó asiento en la silla más cercana.

-Muy buenas tardes, príncipe Shaoran.

El príncipe desvió su mirada lejos del consejero y le respondió taciturno.

-Buenas tardes, consejero Yukito –al ver que Yukito no agregaba algo más, no se resistió y por fin lo miró a la cara. El consejero se veía sonriente como siempre, tan tranquilo y apacible que por un momento creyó que realmente solo estaba ahí para saludarlo, pero al momento siguiente se desengañó-. ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones de Su Majestad el día de hoy, consejero?

-Su hermano el rey solo quiere lo mejor para usted –respondió Yukito sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Creo que el rey y yo no tenemos la misma idea acerca de lo que es mejor para mí.

-Me permitiré ser sincero príncipe. Porque me parece que usted y su hermano comparten ideas más de lo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría aceptar.

Shaoran se levantó con gesto airoso y comenzó a dar zancadas a lo largo de la habitación, todavía con los pies descalzos.

-Curioso es su parecer consejero, pero le aseguro que él y yo no nos parecemos en absoluto.

Yukito sonrió más al escucharlo.

-Pero si yo no he dicho eso príncipe, solo mencioné que compartían algunos ideales.

Shaoran detuvo su andar en seco y sus hombros se tensaron, Yukito pudo observar perfectamente bien aquello, porque en esos momentos el príncipe le daba la espalda.

-Nos hemos salido del tema, Lord –agregó de pronto Shaoran-, estaba a punto de entregarme algún mensaje del rey, supongo.

Yukito abandonó la sonrisa y se puso también de pie.

-Está bastante molesto.

-Eso no es algo nuevo, ni tampoco es algo que me importe –se giró para ver a su interlocutor de frente-, y eso lo sabe usted muy bien.

-Lo conoce mucho mejor que yo, príncipe, y sabe que la paciencia de su hermano tiene límites con los que a usted le encanta jugar.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos.

-Todas estas actitudes rebeldes están haciéndolo ver cada vez peor con el paso del tiempo príncipe –continuó Yukito al ver la apatía del castaño-. Usted ya no es un niño, ni un adolescente tampoco. Debe comportarse conforme a su edad y rango.

-Mi comportamiento… -analizó el joven noble- ¿Se refiere a que desperdicio mi tiempo sin ocupación mientras estoy en el castillo? ¿O me está hablando de las ocasiones en las que lo abandono?

Yukito abrió la boca pero Shaoran no lo dejó hablar, al parecer la pregunta había sido hecha sin la intención de recibir respuesta.

-¿Cuántos nobles hay en este reino consejero? ¿Y cuántos de ellos tienen ocupaciones? –Se acercó un par de pasos al hombre quien era la mano derecha de su hermano y continuó-: tener una boca holgazana de más o de menos que alimentar, no hará mucha diferencia en este castillo. Se lo aseguro.

-Usted no es cualquier Lord, ni cualquier noble, es el príncipe de este país. Y por tanto, le debe respeto a su pueblo…

-¡Mi pueblo! Pero por supuesto que el pueblo es primero. Siempre lo ha sido y créame que me viene con insistencia a la mente.

Yukito alzó las cejas mientras lo escuchaba, el príncipe le veía y hablaba casi con rencor, pero algo en él le decía que ese sentimiento no iba encaminado a su persona, sino a algo más…

-Ahora si me disculpa consejero, me retiro.

Fue extraño ver al príncipe abandonar sus propias habitaciones de ese modo tan abrupto, cuando lo más indicado sería que le pidiera dejarlo solo o simplemente ordenarle que se marchara. Pero Yukito sabía que Shaoran no era esa clase de persona, pese a que el mismo príncipe se empecinara en tratar de aparentarlo.

-¿Verdaderamente sigue sintiendo ese odio? –murmuró tristemente por lo bajo y al igual que su príncipe, salió rápidamente de aquellos aposentos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iba como alma que lleva el diablo, que últimamente eso era ya bastante seguido. Sus pasos hacían eco y rebotaban por las paredes sordas y sin testigos, esto debido a que la molesta escolta le había sido finalmente retirada, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en dirigirse hacia el lugar al que sus pies lo llevaban pero en el que su cabeza evitaba pensar.

Fue así que llegó ante la chimenea que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado.

Esta vez le resultó más fácil encontrar la palanca oculta, y ciertamente batalló muchísimo menos con la pared movible. El camino oscuro y húmedo se presentó una vez más ante él y las telarañas volvieron a pegársele al cuerpo. Si no fuera tan molesto tener tela de araña pegada en la cara, se hubiera maravillado con la rapidez con que esos pequeños arácnidos habían vuelto a rehacer su trabajo desde su última visita.

Cuando salió por la segunda pared movible, esta vez se aseguró de no hacer mucho ruido.

-_La próxima vez, traeré un poco de grasa para arreglar esto –_pensó al ver lo dificultoso que resultaba el empujar aquella pared, al mismo tiempo que evitaba hacer ruido.

Salió y escuchó. El sonido que hacían los guardias se escuchaba algo alejado. En su primera intrusión en los aposentos del Oráculo, había tenido la cabeza tan revuelta, que no tuvo en mente el hecho de que siempre había al menos un par de hombres vigilando que nadie se acercara. Ni siquiera lo había recordado cuando escuchó esas voces la vez anterior, ni siquiera por el hecho que cuando niños, en la ocasión en que Yorito y él habían intentado observar al Oráculo, habían sido precisamente los guardias de turno, quienes habían truncado sus planes.

Pero esta última vez, la suerte le había sonreído y los guardias no se enteraron de su corta visita al Oráculo de hacía unas semanas atrás.

-_Y tampoco se enterarán de la de hoy -_se dijo con arrogancia y completamente convencido.

Cuando escuchó que los ruidos estaban un poco mas lejos, se apresuró hacia las enormes puertas de madera, antes de que los hombres volvieran con su aparente ronda de vigilancia.

Sin embargo, al estar parado frente a éstas, no supo si en realidad quería hacer lo siguiente.

-_¿Por qué estoy aquí? _-se preguntaba-_ ¿Solo por desobedecer a Touya?_

Dio un suspiró, apoyó la frente contra la madera y las palabras que Yukito acababa de decirle, le volvieron a la cabeza: "Usted ya no es un niño, ni un adolescente tampoco. Debe comportarse conforme a su edad y posición"

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que lo último acababa de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Shaoran dio un respingo.

-_Maldición, los guardias._

Se movió con agilidad, y al segundo siguiente, estaba del otro lado de las puertas.

-Tal vez así debía de ser -se dijo, aunque esta vez sí tuvo el cuidado de decirlo en voz baja, por si se alcanzaba a escuchar su voz a través de la madera.

Alzó la cabeza y se vio de nuevo en aquel saloncito que tanto lo había desconcertado la primera vez.

¿Y ahora que tenía que hacer? ¿Llamarla? ¿Esperar a que apareciera por si sola como en la otra ocasión?

Pero al echar una segunda ojeada al lugar, pudo ver que el umbral que conectaba con los demás salones tenía pesadas cortinas que ocultaban a los ojos de cualquier visitante inexistente lo que había del otro lado, sin embargo, también había una larga y gruesa cuerda trenzada. Avanzó hacia ella y tiró. Después de todo, él tenía una parecida en sus habitaciones, la cual utilizaba cuando necesitaba que la servidumbre acudiera.

Y efectivamente, unos momentos después de estirar la cuerda, la delgada figura del Oráculo pasó a través de las telas y se hizo presente, precedida tiempo antes por el tintineo continuo que llevaba consigo.

-Príncipe Shaoran -se hincó una vez más con la frente al suelo- estoy a sus órdenes.

Shaoran dio un suspiro, eso nunca iba a dejar de parecerle lo más raro del mundo.

-Buenas tardes, Oráculo, pude levantarse –dijo con voz clara y segura, esta vez venía preparado para el encuentro.

La mujer obedeció en el acto y se puso de pie. Entonces Shaoran pudo ver otra vez con claridad su delgado rostro y verdes ojos.

-Disculpe usted príncipe, por mi falta de servicio la ocasión anterior. El día de hoy en cambio...

-No he venido por una predicción -la interrumpió el-, ni tampoco a hablar con los muertos.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Si me disculpa... yo... no entiendo.

Shaoran dio unos pasos por el lugar con gesto indiferente, mientras observaba con lo que parecía más atención y detenimiento el salón, como si todo aquello fuera bastante normal.

-La verdad es, mi querida Oráculo, que básicamente estoy tratando de evadir a su majestad el rey, y me parece que no hay mejor sitio que éste -se detuvo en su paseo y volvió a mirarla- ¿no le parece ingenioso? Ni en un millón de años se le ocurriría venir a buscarme aquí.

Por algún extraño motivo, el día de hoy el príncipe no tuvo el menor problema con decirle al Oráculo la cruda y burda verdad, el motivo, sin ningún tapujo, que lo había traído hasta aquel lugar por segunda vez. Siendo que la ocasión anterior no se había atrevido.

-¿El rey Touya? –la mujer no entendía nada, sin embargo lo que sí había atinado a deducir, era que todo esto significaba que el príncipe estaba ahí sin el previo permiso del rey.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el príncipe se acercó a ella, hasta que lo tuvo justo enfrente e hizo una ligera inclinación de respeto.

¿Respeto? ¿A ella?

-Así que no me queda más -decía el de sangre azul mientras se inclinaba- que pedirle refugio por un par de horas cuanto mucho -volvió a levantarse y sonrió-, si no le parece que eso sea para usted algún tipo de inconveniente.

Si por algún motivo la joven Oráculo hubiera sabido todo lo que conllevaría en el futuro aquella simple y aparentemente inofensiva proposición de asilo, no sabría si hubiera aceptado (cosa que efectivamente haría), o si simplemente se negaría a ser la causante de los acontecimientos posteriores.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento ninguno de los dos, ni el principie ni la adivina, tenían la mas mínima idea de lo que seguiría a continuación, así que las cosas simplemente se dieron y al minuto siguiente, ambos se encontraban en la sala que estaba a continuación de las largas cortinas, sentados a una mesa redonda para dos personas.

-¿Suele ver aquí al rey? .preguntó el príncipe, al ver que todo en aquel lugar se veía predestinado para recibir visitas en cualquier momento.

La pequeña pero acogedora mesa para dos, la comida apostada en una segunda mesa en el extremo derecho de la habitación, las jarras con dos vasos a sus lados, todo ahí se veía que estaba destinado para ser usado o servido para no más de dos personas,

-Solo en ocasiones -respondió ella algo azorada, pues nunca había tenido que ser anfitriona de nadie que no fuera el rey nunca antes-. Por lo regular manda pedir por mi y lo veo en la sala del trono.

Shaoran asintió al recordar el día que fue a reclamarle a su hermano un posible compromiso y terminó por encontrarse con la noticia de que el rey se encontraba en una cita con el Oráculo.

-Ya veo –dijo, y el silencio volvió a reinar.

La mujer delante de él se retorcía las manos, evadía su mirada y apostaba su atención en cualquier otra cosa menos en él. Todo esto a Shaoran le pareció extraño, pues cuando iba de camino a verla había tenido la vaga idea que la joven enfrente suyo no haría otra cosa que preguntarle todo tipo de cosas, dado que ella poco sabía de lo que sucedía atravesando las gruesas puertas de madera que conformaban el inicio y término de su mundo.

-Supe que hace poco tuvo una reunión con el rey.

-Así es -afirmó ella, pensando en lo curioso que le parecía que el principie se refería a su hermano usando siempre el titulo y no el nombre propio.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál fue el motivo de la reunión?

-No puedo hablar nada de eso, ni siquiera con usted, príncipe. Discúlpeme.

-Ese es su trabajo, no tiene por qué disculparse.

La joven asintió y bajó su mirada, Shaoran supo que si no hacía algo, el silencio volvería a caer sobre ellos.

-¿Sabe? Siempre creí que el rey no era el tipo de persona que recurriera a las viejas artimañas esotéricas –no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a eso y con razón, solamente a él se le ocurría decirle al mismo Oráculo en persona que su trabajo no era más que una artimaña-. Discúlpeme usted –dijo apresurado-, dije todo esto sin pensar.

Pero la joven frente a él no se veía en absoluto ofendida, o al menos no lo aparentaba.

-No es necesario disculparse –dijo ella agitando un poco la cabeza-, en realidad lo que ha dicho es cierto. El rey Touya pocas veces ha pedido alguna predicción.

Desvió la mirada una vez más, solo que ésta vez Shaoran sospechaba que no era por pena o timidez, no sabía exactamente por qué, únicamente lo intuía.

-La verdad es… -se detuvo un momento- la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces que pide verme, solo conversamos.

-_Aunque la última vez de aquello ya ha pasado algo de tiempo -_pensó inmediatamente después la adivina.

-¿Conversan?

La pregunta del príncipe la devolvió a la realidad una vez más y hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo mucho que solía divagar.

_-O tal vez no sea que divague mucho –_se dijo-_, sino que nunca tengo que poner atención por si alguien me dirige la palabra._

-Pobre de usted –dijo el príncipe, ignorando que la mente de su interlocutora lo había abandonado una vez más-, no creo que las conversaciones del rey sean muy interesantes.

-Pero claro que no, el rey es siempre muy amable.

-Amable –repitió el-. ¿Puedo saber de lo que hablan?

-No lo sé, muchas cosas.

Los ojos verdes volvieron a alejarse de él pero además de esto pasó una cosa nueva: la chica sonrió.

Shaoran nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera como esa.

-La última vez, me contó cómo se veía el amanecer en el mar –terminó ella de decir con una expresión soñadora.

Shaoran pensó en aquello. La última vez que Touya había tenido que viajar a la costa, sucedió cuatro meses atrás, cuando las tropas navales regresaban de sus incursiones en la búsqueda de "nuevas tierras" sin explorar y el rey había viajado a la costa para recibirlos.

¿Quería decir eso que la última vez que Touya se había presentado con el Oráculo también había pasado hacía cuatro meses?

Claro que no, se dijo, recordándose que acaban de citarse el mes pasado. O tal vez, la última visita se había dado para pedir alguna predicción y no solamente para "conversar". Lo cual era muy probable, dada la negativa del Oráculo a hablar de aquel día.

-Debe aburrirse mucho si el rey es el único con quien puede conversar.

Ella no contestó a eso, pero Shaoran vio como se agazapaba en su asiento y bajaba la mirada con incomodidad. Estaba comenzando a impacientarlo un poco el hecho de que esa mujer no pudiera mantener la mirada en alto ni siquiera por un minuto seguido.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio plena cuenta de la situación de esa pobre chica. De su soledad, de su clara inseguridad y de la tristeza que en ocasiones sus ojos reflejaban.

En esos momentos Touya le pareció más detestable de lo usual. ¿Cómo es que podía consentir esto? Mantener a esa chica encerrada de por vida era algo monstruoso, inhumano. No lo merecía, la chica era amable, linda, un poco tímida pero bastante amistosa.

Y sin darse cuenta, el príncipe Shaoran, el mismo de quien algunos decían que poco le importaba cualquier ser humano que no fuera él mismo, se encontraba sintiendo compasión por quien ocupaba el asiento frente a él.

¿Y cómo es que el príncipe no se daba cuenta de esto? Fácil, pues el único sentimiento del que era sabedor en ese instante, era el del profundo desprecio (e incluso odio) que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón en contra del rey.

-¿Desde hace cuanto es usted el Oráculo del reino? –preguntó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, temiendo a que cualquier tono molesto suyo asustara a la pobre chica.

-No lo sé –respondió ella en lo que a Shaoran le pareció un escalofriante tono casual-, en mis recuerdos siempre ha estado este castillo.

-¿Desde pequeña?

Ella asintió.

-¿Sola?

-No, no. El Oráculo anterior me enseñó todo lo que debo saber. Viví con ella por unos años.

La mirada llena de añoranza que cubrió su semblante hizo que el odio de Shaoran creciera un poco más. Porque claro, esta chica no era la única víctima de haber sufrido este encierro.

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

Vaya pregunta, el Oráculo lo miró largamente por unos momentos (tanto tiempo que incluso el príncipe se asombró al ver que no desviaba su mirada), hasta que sonrió una vez más.

-Eso no lo sé, pero espero que en las montañas.

-¿Las montañas? –repitió consternado.

-Si –afirmo ella todavía sonriendo-, cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que solía decirme que esperaba ver por lo menos una sola vez las montañas. Era algo así como un deseo personal.

-Y cuál es su deseo personal, Oráculo.

Sakura. Corrigió ella mentalmente, pero nunca en voz alta.

-No tengo ningún deseo personal –mintió y Shaoran suspiró.

-_Se que mientes_ -Pensó entrecerrando los ojos-. _Cualquiera con sangre en las venas y toda una vida de encierro tiene un deseo. Por mínimo que sea._

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento cruzó de pronto por su cabeza.

-Dices que el Oráculo anterior soñaba con las montañas. ¿No habría sido más fácil ver el futuro y saber si algún día ese sueño se haría realidad?

Pero todavía no terminaba su pregunta cuando el Oráculo ya meneaba la cabeza en un gesto de negatividad.

-Nosotras no podemos ver nuestro futuro. Además, al momento de comenzar a predecir, se entra en una especie de trance. Solo puedo ver el futuro con ayuda del rey. Y de usted príncipe, por supuesto –se apresuró a añadir.

¡Qué intrincada era la vida de los videntes!

Sin embargo, en ese momento Shaoran se hizo una promesa personal. Nunca le pediría a esa chica que le predijera el futuro.

Se puso de pie e hizo nuevamente una muy ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

-Creo que es tiempo de que me marche.

La joven también se levantó de su asiento y estuvo a punto de arrodillarse una vez más con la frente al suelo, sin embargo Shaoran fue más rápido y en menos de un segundo le dio la vuelta a la pequeña mesa y la sujeto por los codos.

-No es necesario –le murmuró, pues apenas estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros-. Le pido de la forma más atenta, Oráculo, que de ahora en adelante, evite hacer ese tipo de alabanzas frente a mí.

Ella asintió con rapidez, se veía a leguas que la pobre no tenía idea de que hacer o decir, así que Shaoran la soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta salida de la nada.

-No puedo decirlo.

Shaoran sonrió. Al menos eso era un avance, pues la primera vez que había preguntado, ella había referido el no tener nombre.

-Despídase de esas aburridas charlas con su majestad, mi querida Oráculo –el príncipe sonrió-, pues le prometo que de ahora en adelante haré que su vida sea más entretenida.

Sin esperar respuesta, el príncipe ya había atravesado las cortinas. Sakura se quedó de pie y escuchó perfectamente como las puertas se abrían y se volvían a cerrar.

Sonrió y sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez, pero esta vez no eran los mismos latidos de nerviosismo de cuando veía al rey o la misma forma a como latió la primera vez que vio al príncipe, esta vez, había algo diferente.

Pero no tenía idea de lo que era.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda, Sakura regresa al fic, y todo gracias a la visita de nuestro querido príncipe, quien por cierto parece detestar oficialmente a Touya. ¿Será el rey merecedor de ese desprecio? Y por cierto, ¿qué las pareció esta parte del pasado de los hermanos? Penas no les han faltado. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.<p>

Ya saben que les agradezco enormemente por todos sus comentarios, si no le respondí a alguien, denme un jalón de orejas! xD.

Saludos y besos a todos, ¡Espero que tengan siempre unas muy felices lecturas!

_Avances del próximo capítulo:_ Shaoran se toma en serio lo que prometió a la vidente y decide llevarle algo con qué entretenerse, pero Sakura a su vez le pide un raro favor que sorprende un poco al príncipe.

Próximo capítulo:** Sonrisas incomprendidas**

PD: ¿alguien vio el horrible, grande y espantoso error de redacción que tuve al final del capítulo anterior? Mis disculpas. Y si no lo vieron… ¡por favor no lo busquen! Jeje

Ahora si me despido.


	5. Sonrisas incomprendidas

_La soledad es un buen sitio para ir de visita... pero un mal lugar para quedarse._

_._

**5. Sonrisas incomprendidas **

-Yumi. ¿Tú sabes leer?

La doncella alzó la vista con desconcierto hacia el príncipe, quien se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella y la observaba muy atentamente.

-Si alteza –respondió para después volver a bajar la mirada, siguiendo con la tarea de limpiar los zapatos del príncipe.

-Es raro que ustedes sepan leer –dijo él acercándose un poco a donde la jovencita hacía su trabajo. Por lo regular, ella hacía ese tipo de cosas mientras él no estaba o cuando lo veía llegar, Yumi se marchaba, sin embargo esta ocasión Shaoran le había dicho que podía quedarse-. ¿Quién te enseñó?

-Fue mi padre, alteza.

-Es verdad, tu padre era el jefe de la servidumbre.

La jovencita asintió y bajó un poco más la cabeza. Pocas veces el príncipe le dirigía la palabra y esas veces eran solo para darle alguna orden o encargo, era cierto que nunca la había maltratado con algún golpe o insulto, ni hizo nunca el intento de aprovecharse de ella, como muchos otros nobles hacían con sus criadas, pero tampoco la trataba de alguna manera en "especial". Ella era la sirvienta y él un príncipe, y en los tres años que llevaba sirviéndole, nunca antes le había preguntado nada de índole personal.

Si hasta había olvidado que ella era la hija del anterior jefe de servicio y seguramente tampoco recordaba, que el motivo por el que cambiaron de jefe, había sido por la muerte de su padre.

-¿Y tu lees muy a menudo?

-No mucho, alteza –respondió rápidamente, pues a pesar de todo, su atención estaba siempre dirigida a su señor.

-¿Has leído un libro completo alguna vez?

Ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

-¡Un libro! –Exclamó con añoranza- no alteza, los únicos libros que he visto solo han sido los que usted ha leído y solo para quitar el polvo de sus cubiertas.

Shaoran asintió distraído.

-Claro. Ya me lo imaginaba –le dio la espalda a la chica y se alejó para sentarse en el sofá de la habitación-. ¿Si pudieras leer un libro? ¿Qué tema te gustaría leer?

El desconcierto de Yumi aumentaba con cada pregunta, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con el príncipe?

-Pues, yo… no lo sé.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-Vamos debe haber algo que te interese.

La joven asintió aturdida y alzó sus ojos al techo con una actitud pensativa.

-Creo que… -comenzó dudosa-, tal vez uno de aventuras y misterios. Un libro de esperanzas. El bien triunfando contra el mal.

Sin darse cuenta, su voz se elevó y sus ojos brillaron con el anhelo de la historia en su mente, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Ya podía imaginarse las aventuras, los obstáculos y las desdichas de los protagonistas, antes de que todo se acomodara en su lugar para llegar al final feliz.

-Hablas de una novela.

La muchacha dio un respingo, por un minuto había olvidado que era el príncipe con quien estaba hablando.

-Así es alteza –confirmó, otra vez modulando su voz para no sonar muy altanera.

El príncipe dejó de ponerle atención y se recostó sobre el sofá mas cercano. Miraba hacia el techo muy pensativo, permaneció de este modo durante más de quince minutos, mientras ella seguía limpiando ahora las botas que usaba para montar.

-Deja lo que estás haciendo Yumi.

La muchacha asintió y guardó los ya limpios zapatos de su príncipe.

-Quiero que vayas a la biblioteca y escojas tres libros, ¡pero no quiero que nadie te vea! –enfatizó alzando la voz, ella volvió a asentir con rapidez-. Bien, quiero que los traigas aquí y después puedes retirarte.

-Disculpe, alteza, los libros… ¿serán los que yo quiera, acerca de lo que sea?

-Los que llamen más tu atención. Ahora vete, rápido. Que para eso te estoy enviando, para que tú los escojas.

La chica salió de inmediato al escuchar eso último. Su señor solía exasperarse con facilidad, pero de eso si estaba acostumbrada. Al parecer el príncipe de siempre había vuelto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touya caminaba por los pasillos seguido por sus cuatro generales, de los cuales dos hablaban sin cesar, uno de ellos apoyando empezar la guerra y el otro, sugiriendo esperar. Touya escuchaba con atención cada una de sus posiciones, y odiaba que ambas tuvieran tan buenas bases.

Doblaron la esquina en un recodo y tanto él como los generales se detuvieron en seco al mismo tiempo que callaban. Pues el príncipe se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -Preguntó Touya al ver que Shaoran tenía las manos ocultas tras la espalda.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto de respeto.

-¿Se refiere a esto, majestad? –movió las manos hacia adelante, mostrando a su hermano unos gruesos libros.

Los generales asentían y sonreían con aceptación al ver el modo tan respetuoso con el que el príncipe se dirigía a su hermano, sin embargo, el propio Touya frunció mas el ceño al ver y escuchar a Shaoran de ese modo.

-¿Por qué sacaste esos libros de la biblioteca?

-Buscaba un mejor lugar donde leer, tal vez en los jardines, a la luz del Sol.

Touya frunció mas el ceño, algo andaba mal. Lo sabía, o mejor dicho lo sospechaba.

-Buenas tardes, general Lao –dijo de pronto el príncipe dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Touya-, hacía mucho que no le veía en palacio. ¿Ha venido junto con la caballería?

El general Lao, era quien entrenaba y dirigía la caballería del ejército de su majestad. Se decía que el hombre había aprendido a montar con tan solo tres años de edad y que era capaz de domar al caballo más salvaje con tan solo dos días. Había muchas otras cosas que se contaban de este hombre, además de su don con los caballos y los hombres, pues se sabía que sus soldados eran los jinetes mejor entrenados de cualquier reino.

-La caballería permanece en Brito, alteza –respondió el hombre, pero además de eso agregó-: a la espera de las órdenes de su majestad.

-Hablando de eso, majestad –terció otro de los generales del cual Shaoran no recordaba bien su nombre-, debemos seguir con nuestra discusión.

Shaoran inclinó un poco la cabeza y dijo con tono amable:

-Por mí no se detengan, me retiro –puso la mano derecha en el pecho y volvió a inclinar la cabeza-. Con su permiso, su majestad, generales.

Y al terminar de decir esto, se marchó de inmediato.

-Veo que su alteza el príncipe está entrando en sus cabales –mencionó el general Ryusuke-. Una buena noticia entre tanto disturbio.

Touya asintió, dejándoles creer a los generales que Shaoran se estaba "enderezando", sin embargo, él sabía diferenciar muy bien cuando su hermano fingía a cuando de verdad iba en serio. Y el día de hoy, se jugaría la corona apostando a que lo único que quería su hermano era alejarse lo más pronto posible de ellos.

Ya se encargaría de eso más tarde, ahora los generales eran quienes pedían su atención. Así que dejó ir a Shaoran y siguió su camino, empezando una vez más la discusión que habían interrumpido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Suspiró. Apenas y se salvó por esta vez, a los generales era fácil disuadirlos con un alago disimulado, un trato respetuoso y nada de comportamientos altaneros, es decir, que si hacía el esfuerzo de morderse la lengua y lamer un poco las botas de esos hombres, podía marcharse mucho más rápido. La cuestión aquí era que nunca tenía el humor como para entrar en el juego.

Excepto por el día de hoy, pues había cosas que hacer y no tenía el tiempo de escuchar los sermones de los generales, ni siquiera el del general Lao, quien una vez casi hizo que reconsiderara su comportamiento.

Alejó eso de su cabeza y bajó la vista hacia los libros que Yumi le había traído y ojeó unas cuantas páginas. Se veía que era bastante soñadora, pues efectivamente los tres libros trataban de aventuras aventuras y más aventuras. ¿Cómo había dicho ella? Ah ya lo recordaba "el bien triunfando contra el mal". Con tal solo ver los títulos, de seguro Touya habría intuido algo, pues esa no era la lectura que Shaoran acostumbraba. Tuvo suerte de que no sucediera así.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que celosamente escondía el pasadizo que llevaba a la sala del Oráculo, dejó los libros en paz, echó una ojeada esta vez a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie lo viera y finalmente entró.

Recorrer el camino secreto por tercera vez, hizo que al príncipe le pareciera más corto y menos agreste, ya no le parecía tan sucio ni tan oscuro, o tal vez sus ojos se habían acostumbrado, pues algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, era de su facilidad para acostumbrarse prácticamente a cualquier cosa. Algo de lo que pocos nobles (si no es que ninguno) eran capaces de igualar.

Al terminar el camino, la línea que los guardias montaban (una vez más) fue fácil de traspasar.

¿De verdad se esforzaban en cuidar que nadie se acercara al Oráculo o para ellos solo era el trabajo más fácil del castillo? Porque dadas las circunstancias, a Shaoran ya le parecía extraño que de niños Yorito y él no fueran capaces de llegar hasta la puerta de la vidente.

Dejando sus preguntas de lado y estando ya dentro de la antesala de las habitaciones del Oráculo, Shaoran se acercó a la cuerda y llamó una vez. No esperó mucho para que el eterno tintineo que acompañaba a la muchacha se dejara escuchar al otro lado de las cortinas, seguido de la figura de la joven apareciendo frente a él.

-Alteza –saludó ella haciendo una marcada reverencia que hizo a Shaoran sonreír, era agradable ver que la chica hiciera un saludo normal.

Cuando ella se hubo levantado de nuevo, lo primero con lo que su vista se cruzó, fue con el brazo del príncipe levantado, sosteniendo unos libros.

-Pensé que la lectura le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo –dijo él estirando esta vez el brazo hacia ella, quien dudosa tomó los libros con ambas manos cuando Shaoran podía sostener los tres con una sola.

-¿Para… mí?

-Para usted –confirmó él- ¿o ve otro Oráculo presa del aburrimiento por aquí cerca?

Cuando la escuchó reír quiso sonreír también un poco junto con ella, pero lo que lo hiso desistir de ello, fue que al mismo tiempo sintió una gran lastima. ¡Se necesitaba de muy poco para hacer sonreír a esa muchachita!

-Le agradezco, alteza.

-¿No quiere ver de que tratan?

-¡Por supuesto! –se apresuro ella a responder y de inmediato comenzó a ojear el primer libro.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, a Shaoran esa reacción le habría parecido bastante graciosa, pero en esta ocasión, la pobre chica parecía responder a un tipo de "orden" suya y fue por esto que frunció el ceño.

Pero la dueña del escondido nombre de Sakura, no se dio cuenta de todo esto, pues su atención estaba volcada única y exclusivamente en las páginas del libro que tenía ante sí. No necesitó ojearlo mucho para darse cuenta que era un libro maravilloso, pues la vida lo llenaba por completo. Las aventuras, las experiencias, todo lo que a ella le había sido negado, se encontraba también encerrado entre esas páginas blancas, atado a base de tinta negra.

-Muchas gracias, alteza, se lo agradezco infinitamente –y después de decir esto hizo otra reverencia todavía más marcada que la anterior.

-¿Son de su agrado?

Ella asintió.

-Me alegro, creo que Yumi tiene buen ojo después de todo.

-¿Yumi?

-Es la persona que está a mi disposición –explicó él-, calculo que usted y ella deben ser de la misma edad, por lo que pensé que podrían interesarle el mismo tipo de cosas.

-Ella ya los leyó entonces –dedujo la vidente pero todavía no terminaba de decir aquello para que el príncipe comenzara a negar con la cabeza.

-Para nada.

-Entonces… ¿solo los escogió para mí?

Él asintió encogiéndose de hombros pero levantó una ceja cuando ella tomó un libro y estiró el brazo devolviéndoselo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Creo que ella debería leer al menos uno.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

-Supongo que es como comprar una pieza de pan y no poder comerla –respondió al fin.

-Si necesito que compre pan y después me lo dé, ella debe hacerlo, para eso está a mi servicio.

-Eso lo sé, alteza, es igual a mí. Es deber mío obedecerlo y otorgarle mis servicios cuando usted lo necesite –bajó la mirada hacia los libros-. Pero hasta ahora no me ha pedido nada de eso, en cambio se ha portado muy amable conmigo –levantó la mirada hacia él, una mirada que Shaoran vio era más fuerte de lo que su débil cuerpo aparentaba-. A mí también me gustaría ser amable con una persona, aunque esa persona no lo sepa. Así que por favor príncipe, ¿podría darle este libro de parte mía a esa chica?

Casi sin pensarlo, Shaoran recibió el libro, pues estaba más concentrado en la mujer que tenía enfrente que en los movimientos de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Está comparándose con una criada?

-¿Cree que haya una gran diferencia entre ambas? ¿No fue usted quien dijo que éramos de la misma edad? ¿No estamos las dos bajo las órdenes de la corona?

Shaoran se dio la vuelta, evitando así que esa mirada verde siguiera sobre él.

-Entregaré el libro –dijo.

Y sin decir nada más que eso se marchó. Ni siquiera esperó a escuchar por si los guardias regresaban o no en la ronda de vigilancia, simplemente salió y volvió a entrar en el pasadizo. Sin embargo, si hubiera estado más al pendiente de sus acciones impremeditadas, habría notado que en realidad la suerte estaba de su lado en cuanto visitar al Oráculo se trataba, pues apenas y cerró la pared movediza detrás de él, la pareja de guardias dobló la esquina en su aparentemente aburrida rutina de vigilancia.

Pero esto Shaoran ni siquiera lo notó. Caminaba a tientas por el oscuro y frío corredor sin pensar en nada más que en una sola cosa: el Oráculo, la persona mas importante después del rey en todo el país, acababa de compararse con una simple criada, con una muchachita que se ganaba la vida limpiando la suciedad de sus zapatos.

Cuando el príncipe llegó a sus habitaciones, reinaba el silencio. Y con razón, pues Yumi no estaba, la muchacha solo acudía cuando Shaoran la llamaba o cuando había algo que limpiar. Para Shaoran, la muchacha era la única con su permiso de poder entrar a sus habitaciones a libre voluntad, era ella quien recogía el desorden, quien lavaba y compraba su ropa y objetos personales, quien vigilaba la preparación de sus alimentos, además de otras tantas variadas tareas. Había sido difícil encontrar a alguien como ella. Alguien que no hiciera preguntas por los extraños mandados que en ocasiones Shaoran le encomendaba, o que (más importante aún) fuera lo suficientemente prudente, o fiel, como para no abrir la boca frente a Touya.

Con respecto a la muchacha y Touya, a Shaoran todo el asunto le parecía muy divertido. Pues había sido el rey en persona quien mandó a Yumi para ver si esta vez el príncipe se quedaba con ella, ya que muchas otras habían pasado por las órdenes del joven príncipe, de las cuales ninguna duró más de tres semanas.

Al ponerse Yumi bajo sus órdenes, Shaoran supo casi de inmediato que ella era perfecta para servirle. Alguien que no se entrometía de mas en lo que no le importaba, pero que al mismo tiempo tenía siempre todo listo para su comodidad. Pero además de todo esto, de ser una muchachita confiable y eficiente, Shaoran descubrió que entre menos gente hubiera a su alrededor, más seguro se sentía.

Pero una cosa era reconocer el trabajo de la doncella y otro muy distinto escuchar al Oráculo hablar de ella como si fuera su igual.

Dio un suspiro y dejó el libro sobre la mesa más cercana. Lo miró por unos segundos y después de esto, se dirigió a la cuerda que traería a Yumi.

Como siempre, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la joven muchacha acudiera a su llamado, tan solícita como era habitual en ella, con las manos sujetas sobre su regazo y la cabeza ligeramente agachada, preguntó qué era lo que el príncipe necesitaba.

Shaoran dio otro suspiro.

-El libro –dijo apenas.

Ella levantó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa, donde uno de los libros que ella misma le había traído, se encontraba solitario. Desde el primer momento de entrar a la habitación lo había visto claramente y ahora que el príncipe lo había mencionado se sintió algo decepcionada de ella misma.

-Lo devolveré de inmediato a su lugar, alteza –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No te he dicho que hagas eso.

La muchacha alzó la vista una vez más, pero esta vez, con asombro y desconcierto. Pues al ver el libro ahí sin la compañía de los otros dos, pensó que no había sido del agrado de su príncipe y que su llamado se debía a nada más que ordenarle devolverlo

-Tómalo y léelo.

Lo dijo así, sin más.

-¿Disculpe?

-Es un libro que te gustaría leer ¿no es así? –preguntó el miembro de la realeza.

Ella miró el libro, luego lo miró a él.

Asintió.

-¡¿Entonces qué esperas? –exclamó de pronto con un tono que bien podría ser de enojo pero que en realidad era una manera un tanto brusca de indicarle que se diera prisa.

Ella dio un respingo y levantó el libro con ambas manos, hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos de espaldas, podía ver el rostro indescifrable del príncipe apresurándola a que se marchara, así que dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ahí, cuando de pronto asimiló lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Se quedó congelada, sin mover un solo músculo.

Lentamente volvió a girarse hacia el príncipe.

-Muchas gracias –esperó por si agregaba algo más, pero el príncipe no volvió a abrir la boca, así que después de sonreírle, se marchó al fin.

Cuando Shaoran la vio cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y sentirse de nuevo a salvo en la soledad, pudo deshacer esa expresión en su rostro que no decía nada y la cambió por una de desconcierto.

Por un momento había sentido la necesidad de devolverle aquella sonrisa que Yumi tan fácil le había regalado, la sonrisa de una jovencita que bien estaba en edad de poder casarse, pero que en ese momento le había parecido la de una niña con juguete nuevo. Y eso lo desconcertó mucho.

Entonces pensó en lo que sintió cuando vio a la otra jovencita, aquella que estaba encerrada y a la que se le había iluminado el rostro cuando vio los libros que le había llevado, y se dio cuenta que también había deseado sonreír junto con ella.

Y se preguntaba ¿por qué sucedía esto? Y como no supo que responderse, su desconcierto aumentó mucho más.

¿Con quién podía hablar de esto? ¿Yorito? No. Jamás podría hablar con él de sonrisas incomprendidas. Tal vez podría ser Lord Yukito, pero inmediatamente después de pensar en ese hombre, su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, Yukito no podía ser, pues además de ser de los pocos que le caían bien, también era el más allegado a Touya y de seguro que iría inmediatamente a contarle. Y por una razón que no supo decir cuál era, Shaoran no quería que Touya se enterara de nada de esto, aunque tuviera todo el cuidado de no mencionar al Oráculo.

Entonces quién podría ser ¿Jin, Cuckoo? Otra vez no, pues ¿cómo iba a explicarles aquel sentimiento extraño que el darle libros a su criada y al Oráculo le provocaban?

Y sin embargo quería hablar de esto, quería entender.

Salió de nuevo de sus habitaciones, pues solo había una persona. La persona culpable de todo esto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al momento de que el príncipe la dejó sola, el silencio regresó.

Sakura conocía muy bien al silencio.

A veces hasta eran amigos cuando jugaban juntos, ella trataba de caminar el mayor tiempo posible cuidando que ninguno de sus colguijes hiciera sonido alguno y no espantar así a tan fiel amigo. Ponía tanto cuidado, que la vidente sin saberlo, se había vuelto en una de las personas más sigilosas del reino.

Pero al mismo tiempo de ser amigos, también eran enemigos, había ocasiones en que la perpetua presencia de tan fiel acompañante la embargaba tanto, que se ponía a brincar, correr, dar giros y hasta a gritar con tal de que cada una de sus cuentas, sus pies y también su garganta se encargaran de atraer al ruido, y este a su vez, hiciera el trabajo de alejar al avasallante silencio.

Pero ahora no estaba jugando con el silencio, ni tampoco trataba de ahuyentarlo.

Llevaba en cada mano, uno de los libros traídos por el príncipe, caminaba hacia su recamara principal para leer sobre la cama, por lo que sus innumerables cuentas trajeron un poco de sonido a la solitaria sala. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada que a cada paso que hacía sin cuidado, traía consigo un tintineo que entretenía a sus oídos tan faltos de algo distinto que escuchar, pero que al mismo tiempo era tan habitual, que hacía mucho había dejado de notar el repiqueteo.

Cuando llegó a su alcoba se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y abrió el primer libro. Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado para otro con rapidez. Parecía como si las letras fueran a escapar de ella por la manera en la que las perseguía tan ávidamente. Al acabar el primer capítulo, que no tenía más que nueve páginas, la joven vidente decidió leer esta vez el segundo en voz alta.

¿Cómo se escucharía su voz mientras narraba la vida de alguien más?

La respuesta fue: maravilloso.

Todo parecía como si fuera ella quien estuviera viviendo aquellos sucesos. Dejó el libro de lado revisando antes mentalmente en qué página se había quedado y corrió por una jarra con agua que había en el _comedor, _leer en voz alta le secaba la lengua, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo por la jarra y un vaso para continuar lo más inmediatamente posible.

Sin embargo al tener ambas cosas ya en las manos, un sonido la distrajo.

Frunció el ceño, pues no escuchaba nada más que aquello causado por ella misma. A no ser que…

-¡Oráculo!

La voz del príncipe llegó hasta el lugar en donde estaba de manera fuerte, decidida. En las ocasiones anteriores jamás la había llamado con un grito, usaba la campanilla que había en el recibidor. Debía ser algo importante, sobre todo por haber regresado en el mismo día por segunda vez, dejó la jarra y el vaso de dónde los había tomado, pero primero se bebió un vaso con rapidez para después apresurarse a responder al llamado.

No necesitó atravesar las cortinas para llegar al recibidor, pues el príncipe ya las había cruzado y ahora se encontraba en la salita que se suponía era para atender al rey.

-"También es para atenderlo a él, recuérdalo" –se regañó mentalmente, además, ya habían pasado una tarde ahí, aunque eso no le quitó la sorpresa de verlo tan rápido y en un solo día-. Alteza –saludó e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Leía los libros? –preguntó con una rara expresión.

-Sí –respondió, sin entender muy bien todavía.

-Hice lo que me pidió, le di el tercer libro a Yumi.

Sakura alzó su mirada y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias príncipe, se que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero…

-¿Pero qué? dígamelo –Insistió al ver que la joven no terminaba la frase- ¿por qué me pidió hacer eso?

Esta vez no puso cuidado alguno en sus palabras, las cuales salieron duras como el granito, sin embargo, la vidente no pareció alterarse por ello, sino que al contrario, le respondió de inmediato.

-Imaginé que ella no tendría muchas oportunidades de tener un libro así en sus manos, cuando las mucamas vienen a limpiar éstas habitaciones, a veces puedo escucharlas hablar y a lo largo de este tiempo, he aprendido algunas cosas de sus vidas. Creo que por eso sentí una especie de apego por la joven Yumi de la que usted me habló. Y por eso quise que al menos ella tuviera la oportunidad de leer uno de estos libros.

Shaoran asintió, eso sonaba razonable.

-Ella me lo agradeció –dijo de pronto el príncipe, cuando hubo comprendido las palabras del Oráculo-. He venido para transmitirle esa gratitud, después de todo, el darle el libro fue decisión suya.

-No había necesidad de que viniera tan rápido .

-Ella estaba realmente agradecida –repitió Shaoran casi ignorando lo que el Oráculo había dicho-, ser la persona que me sirve no es cualquier cosa. Ella no es cualquier mucama, ni cualquier criada o doncella de la corte. Vive bien, tiene muchos privilegios en este castillo y también fuera de él, incluso toda su familia y cualquier persona que señale con el dedo, sería protegida por mí, solamente con que ella me lo pida.

Sakura lo miró con una expresión confusa, pues no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo lo que quiere decirme alteza.

-A lo que me refiero es… nunca antes la había visto tan agradecida. Por nada que se haya ganado o que yo le haya dado, nunca antes la había visto así de agradecida. Y eso por alguna razón, me hizo sentir…

-¿Feliz?

-No… lo sé.

-Cuando una persona es feliz por alguna de nuestras acciones, esa felicidad se convierte también en nuestra.

Shaoran la miró con un rostro lleno de sorpresa.

La joven al verlo rio un poco.

-Debe estarse preguntando, cómo es que yo, una persona que no interactúa con nadie más, puede saber esto.

No le respondió, pues era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. La chica simplemente sonreía y hablaba tan fácilmente de su soledad, que a veces lo asustaba un poco.

-El rey me lo dijo una ocasión –se contestó ella misma, pues el príncipe nunca lo preguntó.

-¿Touya?

-El sabe muchas cosas.

Esa expresión soñadora cuando hablaba del rey ya la había visto una vez.

-¿Ésta es una de esas _muchas cosas_ de las que hablan?

Ella asintió.

-¿Es eso muy a menudo?

-No mucho –respondió bajando los párpados-, su majestad es una persona muy ocupada y sé que hace lo posible por visitarme, aunque sea muy de vez en cuando.

Shaoran asintió, él sabía muy bien cómo el reinado absorbía el tiempo de Touya y también conocía con exactitud el sentimiento de esperar a que se apareciera por el umbral de su habitación.

-Además… -continuó hablando la mujer-, no puede venir o pedir por mí, más que tres veces en un mes.

-¿Solo tres veces?

-Así es, teóricamente, él debería consultarme por una predicción. Cuando hago una, hay ocasiones que llegan ecos, más información –torció la boca- es complicado de explicar con palabras.

-Y con eso llegamos a la conclusión que ni siquiera el rey puede verla cuando le dé la gana.

-Exactamente –sonrió-, y jamás pensé que usted si podría, alteza.

Shaoran carraspeó.

-Debe usted saber, que yo vengo aquí sin…

-Sin ningún permiso oficial, si, lo sé –como veía que el príncipe no decía nada más, añadió-: yo no se lo diré a nadie –y dejó escapar una risilla.

Shaoran la miró aturdido, ¿era ésta la misma mujer que no podía mantener la mirada al frente por un minuto seguido?

-¿Siempre es usted así? –Preguntó al salir de su sorpresa- la última vez se veía muy tímida.

Sakura se encogió en su lugar, sonrojada y bajando la mirada.

-No se apene por favor, -se apresuró el príncipe a decir al ver que de pronto enmudecía-. No quise molestarla. Venga, sentémonos, hay muchos temas de los cuales hablar.

La tomó del brazo y la guió a la mesita que ya habían usado una vez. Ella se dejó llevar, había algo en el príncipe, algo que la hacía sentirse bien.

¿Hacía cuanto que no se sentía así?

Nunca. Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, nunca antes te habías sentido así.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, el príncipe comenzó a hablar, decía un montón de cosas, cosas que el rey nunca le había contado. Le habló de un pequeño mercado en las orillas de la ciudad, le contó como hacían las personas para vender todo tipo de cosas tendiendo una tela vieja al suelo mientras los hombres regateaban sus pertenencias y las mujeres cuidaban de los niños. Le habló también de las hierbas que, las personas sin dinero para acudir a un médico, usaban para curar sus males. Le habló también de cuando terminaba la cosecha y se levantaba el último grano y fruto, el pueblo hacía una gran fiesta para celebrar y se comía y bebía durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Y ella escuchaba, no había comparación con los relatos del rey, el rey hablaba del sol, de las estrellas, de las montañas.

El rey le describía al mundo.

El príncipe le describía la vida.

Y ella sonreía y era feliz y esa felicidad pasó a ser también la felicidad del príncipe.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?<p>

Yo muy mal, me siento mareada, tengo una palpitación en la sien del lado derecho y no puedo comer nada sin vomitarlo después. Pero como no veo otra oportunidad como ésta para subir el nuevo capítulo, lo hice de una buena vez.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Seguimos en la racha de escenas con Sakura y Shaoran juntos, parece que están teniendo poco a poco más confianza, ya veremos que mas nos pueden traer estos dos. Saben que no soy de muchos comentarios y enferma, creo que menos, por eso discúlpenme si al leer esto, les parece un sin sentido total, tal vez sea el medicamento xD

¡Espero sus comentarios! Críticas constructivas o destructivas, ambas son bienvenidas.

Felices lecturas!

_Avances del próximo capítulo:_ ¿Por qué el príncipe ya no suele escapar del catillo como antes? ¿Por qué ya no lo ha invitado a palacio? Estas son algunas de las preguntas que Yorito tiene con respecto al príncipe. Tal vez sea hora de investigar un poco.

Próximo capítulo:** Para qué son los amigos**


	6. Para qué son los amigos

_"Las almas de los verdaderos amigos están unidos por lazos de ¡amistad! ¡No puedes borrar algo que ya es parte del alma!" _

_Ling Yao -Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood-_

_._

**6. Para qué son los amigos**

Se dirigió al castillo, como ya era costumbre suya, solo y montando el caballo más fino de sus caballerizas. No podía ser para menos, pues el sucesor al título de Conde Shinohara debía poseer los caballos más finos de los alrededores. Además, no había otra cosa que a Yorito le gustara más que los caballos, es decir, todo lo que conlleva de estos animales, desde la crianza, enfermedades, adiestramiento, significaba para él horas de entretenimiento y placidez. Por otro lado, el caballo sangre pura y de pelo brillante que montaba en estos momentos, no era su favorito. Curiosamente el animal que constantemente atraía las atenciones de Yorito, era una yegua a la cual no le brillaba tan hermoso el pelaje a la luz del sol, aunque si tenía un bonito y extraño color rojizo, y sobre todas esas cosas, era una yegua de raza mezclada.

Su valor era mínimo y por eso mismo, era que al bajar a la parte poblada por gente humilde, cuando se hacía llamar Yuan, llegar montando a _Gladiola _significaba no llamar para nada la atención. Además, se sentía más seguro con un caballo propio que con uno prestado, como era el caso del príncipe, quien no escatimaba en pedir los servicios de corceles que no eran suyos.

Le dio unas cuantas palmadas cariñosas al cuello del caballo que lo llevaba cuando vio por delante la poderosa estructura del Castillo Principal sobre la gran colina. No había comparación entre ésta construcción y la de su propio castillo, el cual se encontraba franqueando la entrada a Ciudad Capital, mientras el Castillo Principal se encontraba en el centro. Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle el gran tamaño del palacio. Hacía ver a todos los demás castillos de la nobleza como simples casitas de campo, tanto en magnificencia como en seguridad.

Sin embargo, pasar a través de la muralla del Castillo Principal era fácil para él, a pesar de la fuerte vigilancia que la franqueaba. Absolutamente todos ahí lo conocían y desde hacía mucho que no necesitaba de ningún tipo de permiso para poder entrar. Shaoran mismo se había encargado de eso.

Empero, el día de hoy venía a ver al rey Touya y no a su hermano heredero. Dejando a su caballo en las competentes manos de los cuidadores de las caballerizas, Yorito se dejó guiar por uno de los lacayos del rey. Sonreía mientras caminaba detrás de él, pues no había necesidad de todo este teatro, él junto al príncipe Shaoran, habían deambulado por el castillo incontables veces, así que dudaba que hubiera alguien que conociera ese lugar mejor que ellos dos.

Aun así, Yorito no era un terco obstinado como su principesco amigo, así que él no se negaba a llevar a cabo cuanto protocolo fuera necesario, por lo tanto, precedido de su guía, llegó finalmente a las puertas de la Sala del Trono. Los guardianes de las puertas lo anunciaron apenas y lo vieron llegar, para instantes después permitirle el paso. Yorito les sonrió y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, entró con el rey.

Si había alguien mejor que Su Majestad Touya en cuanto a las apariencias se tratara, ese hombre era sin duda Yorito, ser amable con los guardias, lacayos, sirvientas… en fin, con todo aquel que trabajara en el castillo, podría ser beneficioso en algún posible futuro. Era una lástima que Shaoran no se diera cuenta de ello.

Con eso en mente se presentó frente al rey.

-Buen día, Majestad –saludó el joven al mismo tiempo que colocaba una rodilla sobre el suelo y la mano extendida sobre su pecho-. He venido en cuanto me llegó su carta.

-Gracias Yorito. Puedes levantarte –respondió Touya con rapidez pero también con algo de fastidio. Estaba parado justo en medio del salón, tal vez esperando por la llegada del joven.

-Muchas gracias mi rey –se puso de pie-. Mi señor padre le envía sus saludos, además del encargo de hacerle saber que no hay novedades en los caminos.

Cuando el noble alzó la mirada y pudo ver al rey de frente, se percató que el rey Touya tenía el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, sabía bien que eso no era para nada de extrañarse, simplemente esa era la forma de ser de ambos hermanos, parecían estar todo el tiempo enojados, aunque no fuera precisamente de ese modo.

-Buenas noticias traes entonces.

-Así me parece –dijo el joven- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?

Touya puso las manos detrás de su espalda y dio unos cuantos pasos distraídos.

-Hace tiempo que no he sabido de ti –comentó de pronto.

-Así es Majestad –respondió dubitativo.

-Shaoran tampoco ha dado mucho de qué hablar.

Yorito dio una cabeceada, esperando.

-¿No te ha dicho nada? –preguntó el monarca deteniendo su paseo y recibiendo como respuesta una negación de cabeza por parte de Yorito.

-Nada, Majestad, no he visto ni he recibido alguna carta de su Alteza desde… -carraspeó un poco aparentando incomodidad-. Aquella vez, cuando salió del castillo apenas y yo me había marchado.

-Quiero que intentes averiguar si tiene algo nuevo en mente, se ha portado de manera extraña.

-¿Le ha dado problemas a Su Majestad?

-No –suspiró-, como dije, no ha dado de qué hablar. Solo quiero que vayas con él y veas que tal está, regresa aquí antes de marcharte.

-Como ordene mi rey.

-Ahora puedes irte.

Yorito asintió, hizo una inclinación y abandonó el salón.

Al salir, notó que la persona que lo había acompañado desde la entrada ya no se encontraba cerca, así que tomó a solas la dirección hacia las habitaciones del príncipe, sin embargo caminaba a paso lento y descuidado, pues había dejado su mente rondando alrededor del rey. Y es que si le había parecido extraño recibir ese repentino llamado por parte de Su Majestad, el motivo de tal cosa, lo había superado sin duda.

En pocas palabras, el rey quería que averiguara por qué Shaoran aparentemente no había recaído a lo largo de estos días en su "comportamiento indebido".

Y era extraño, porque cualquier otra persona no se preocuparía por eso y disfrutaría el cambio del príncipe, que parecía ser a mejor, y no se ocuparía en averiguar el motivo de tal cosa. Por otro lado, el mismo Yorito estaba también interesado en saber los verdaderos motivos de Shaoran, la razón de su reciente calma.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las habitaciones del heredero a la corona, entró sin vacilación, por un lado, porque Shaoran así le decía que lo hiciera siempre, y por el otro, porque no había guardia alguno que cuidara de su puerta. Siendo las cosas de éste modo, se adentró para encontrar al joven príncipe sentado en un largo sofá y al parecer muy concentrado en una manzana que tenía en la mano.

-Buenas tardes príncipe –dijo en voz alta para hacerse notar, pues Shaoran seguía muy enfrascado en la observación de la fruta roja.

El príncipe dio un respingo y levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Yorito sonrió.

-Se ve que te da gusto verme.

Shaoran se puso de pie y arrojó la manzana hacia la mesa más cercana, pero la arrojó con demasiada fuerza, así que rodó y cayó al suelo del otro lado.

Yorito vio como la fruta seguía rodando por el suelo hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó esta vez el príncipe a su amigo.

Éste volvió a sonreír, caminó un par de pasos, se agachó y levantó la manzana.

-¿Estamos solos? –respondió con una pregunta y mirando a su alrededor. Shaoran asintió-. Acabo de hablar con Su Majestad. Creo que está preocupado por ti.

-A Touya le encanta complicarse la vida. No he hecho nada –replicó Shaoran dándole la espalda a Yorito y caminando hacia la sala de junto. El joven noble simplemente lo siguió.

-Precisamente creo que a eso se debe que el rey sienta cierta incomodidad –se detuvo cuando Shaoran también lo hizo-. "se ha portado de manera extraña", esas fueron sus palabras.

El príncipe se dio la vuelta y le dio la cara.

-Entonces tu…

-Me ha enviado para que averigüe lo que te pasa –sonrió.

-¿De nuevo? Creí que se había dado por vencido contigo, es decir, eres un pésimo espía.

-Seguro sería mejor espía si no te dijera nada de esto y simplemente fuera y le contara todos tus secretos –le respondió Yorito algo indignado-. Solo te lo digo para que lo pienses.

Shaoran sonreía ¿qué le hacía pensar a Yorito que conocía todos sus secretos?

-Además -continuó el noble, turbándose todavía más al ver la sonrisa del príncipe-, debo aceptar que a mí también me tenías algo preocupado, si es que estoy usando la palabra correcta.

-¿Preocupado? –Repitió Shaoran, esta vez con algo parecido a la molestia.

-Tal vez no fue la palabra correcta después de todo –aludió incómodo- es sólo que me extraña un poco que no hayas querido salir del castillo últimamente y que tampoco enviaras invitaciones para que viniera al palacio. Ya sabes, de forma oficial. Primero creí que escapabas solo, pero fui con Cuckoo y me dijo que no te había visto…

-¡¿Fuiste con Cuckoo? –Interrumpió ahora acalorado el de la familia real.

-Tranquilízate, no es para…

-Pues es hora que tanto el rey como tu empiecen a dejar de "preocuparse" tanto por mí. ¿No puedo estar tranquilo por algún tiempo sin que empiecen a molestarme?

-Ya te dije que no es para tanto, solo que me pareció un cambio algo repentino…

-Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo vigile cada maldito paso que doy o dejo de dar –y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como si fuera un tigre enjaulado.

Yorito dio disimuladamente un paso hacia atrás. Definitivamente se había equivocado de palabra.

-Shaoran, te entiendo pero…

-¿Creen que soy una especie de mascota a la que puedes ordenarle cuando salir y cuando no? –Shaoran seguía con su perorata, aparentemente ignorando completamente a su amigo-. No pueden dejarme en paz jamás, y ahora hasta tú te dedicas también a vigilarme ¡por todos los cielos!

-¡¿Quieres callarte? –gritó de pronto Yorito.

Y en efecto Shaoran enmudeció y al mismo tiempo se detuvo en su caminar. Vio a Yorito a los ojos, se veía molesto, hasta su respiración se había hecho más acelerada, pero la sorpresa más grande del príncipe fue primeramente el hecho de que Yorito le hubiera gritado.

Yorito nunca antes le había gritado y mucho menos para ordenarle que se callara.

-Hay algo en este mundo que las personas llaman amistad, por si hasta ahora no te habías percatado –continuó hablando Yorito al ver que finalmente tenía la atención del príncipe-. Déjame explicarte mejor el término. Cuando un sujeto se dice ser amigo de otro, eso implica que en algún momento te preocuparás por él. No hay duda.

Shaoran no respondió a eso, siguió parado en su lugar con la mirada fija en Yorito sin que se le ocurriera nada más que decir.

-Si el rey o yo nos preocupamos por ti, es porque nos importas. ¡Maldición! Sería muy considerado de tu parte que dejaras de actuar como un imbécil.

Ya estaba hecho. Finalmente lo había dicho. Le había gritado a Su Alteza el príncipe real (¡a Shaoran!), que era un imbécil. Muchas ocasiones anteriores se había tragado esas palabras y muchas otras también se había imaginado como se sentiría si alguna vez se lo dijera, y no se desilusionó al confirmar que efectivamente, era algo parecido a ganar una carrera de caballos.

-Ahora, si su Alteza me disculpa –dijo todavía con enojo, pues el hecho de que se sintiera tan bien consigo mismo, no significaba que hubiera olvidado las idioteces de Shaoran-, me retiro.

Puso la mano derecha sobre su pecho e hizo una marcada inclinación (sabía que eso molestaría mas a Shaoran), se dio la vuelta y sin esperar respuesta del príncipe, se marchó.

Pero a pesar de salir de aquellas habitaciones como un vendaval y con la cara completamente roja del enojo, el caminar por los largos corredores del castillo empezó a calmarlo, y ésta calma renovada fue la que le hizo pensar con más claridad y detenimiento, para finalmente darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. Le había dicho a Shaoran que era un imbécil. Se rió porque no había otra cosa más que pudiera hacer, definitivamente no volvería para disculparse, pues el príncipe se merecía esas palabras y más.

Se apresuró todavía más en su andar y se dirigió de nuevo a la Sala del Trono. Apenas lo vieron los guardias de la entrada, lo hicieron pasar. Al parecer el rey había dado ya la orden.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Su Majestad sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles y con apenas una ojeada, pudo notar el mapa de Railan enterrado entre el montón.

-Majestad –saludó por segunda vez en el día- he vuelto como me lo ordenó.

Touya se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia Yorito.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Shaoran?

-Me temo Majestad, que no pude conseguir ningún tipo de información útil -respondió el joven hablando con la verdad, pues hacerlo no perjudicaría en nada a Shaoran-. El príncipe refiere que "el no ha hecho nada" además…

Titubeó por unos momentos hasta que Touya perdió la paciencia.

-Dilo ya, habla –insistió el monarca.

-Creo que he ofendido al príncipe y cabe la posibilidad que de ahora en adelante decida relacionarse con alguien más.

Touya alzó una ceja.

-Exactamente de qué manera lo ofendiste –inquirió el monarca, con una seriedad que fácilmente amedrentó al noble.

-Yo… -dudó de nuevo, pero después de tomar aire, alzó la voz con firmeza- yo le pedí que dejara de portarse como un imbécil.

Era fácil perderse en los ojos oscuros de Touya y fue en ese instante que Yorito entendió cómo siendo Touya tan joven, se había ganado tan rápido el respeto de la corte, el pueblo y sus nobles terratenientes. Era cuestión de su mirada, fuerte, terrible, decidida, inescrutable. Yorito no sabía cuál de esas descripciones le quedaba mejor, pero lo que sí sabía, era que todas ellas tenían algo de lo suyo en esos poderosos ojos.

Esperó. Decirle al rey que acabas de llamar a su hermano menor "imbécil" podría no ser algo inteligente. Así que esperó el golpe, aquí se definirían muchas cosas.

-Tú… a Shaoran… -no continuó, sino que siguió atormentando a Yorito con esos ojos, el futuro conde paso saliva con disimulo hasta que… Touya se echó a reír.

El aire salió de los pulmones del joven noble con alivio, dándose apenas cuenta que todo ese tiempo había sostenido la respiración. Por un breve instante, sintió verdadero miedo.

-Ya era hora –el rey rio otro poco- ¿y dices que te retirará la palabra por esto?

Yorito asintió algo aturdido.

-Verá usted, Majestad. La amistad entre el príncipe y yo… -dudó-, no sabría como describirla con exactitud, pero lo que sí puedo decirle, es que nunca antes le había faltado el respeto de este modo. Suelo bromear un poco con él pero… estoy siempre consciente de cual es mi posición… yo jamás…

-Jamás lo habías puesto en su lugar –lo interrumpió Touya-. Siempre he creído que tu presencia ayuda mucho a mi hermano, chico, pero ahora me lo has confirmado -se volvió de nuevo hacia su atiborrado escritorio- Shaoran no te retirará su amistad, de eso estoy muy seguro –tomó asiento- y te aconsejo que no te estreses demasiado pensando en esto, tarde o temprano el orgullo se le pasará.

-Gracias Majestad, lamento mucho de verdad no haber sido de ayuda.

Touya ladeó la cara hacia un lado. El muchacho había sido de mucha más ayuda que si de verdad le hubiera traído cualquier tipo de información inútil.

-Veo que está ocupado. Si me disculpa, me retiro.

Touya asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano como diciendo "adelante". Después de la reglamentaria inclinación de respeto y despedida, el joven se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

En estos pocos minutos, el joven noble había pasado por distintos tipos de sensaciones, curiosidad, enojo, diversión, miedo… y llegado a este punto, no entendía como Shaoran se quejaba tanto del rey. Se veía que era una buena persona.

-_Y un buen hermano también _–pensó distraído.

Y con esto en mente se dirigió hacia las caballerizas donde su corcel lo esperaba, cuando llegó a los establos uno de los sirvientes lo llevó hasta la cuadra en donde su fino caballo se encontraba. El hombre se había ofrecido a sacar él mismo el caballo.

-De ninguna manera –le respondió- disfruto mucho en sentir la emoción de estos animales al salir de su encierro.

El hombre había asentido, como si entendiera lo que acabara de escuchar, pero Yorito sabía que no era así. Solamente él se entendía. Así que caminó hasta encontrar, en uno de los apartados, la nariz marrón de su caballo, le dio unas palmaditas y lo sacó de la cuadra para de una buena vez regresar a casa.

Aunque tal vez antes de eso, daría una vuelta por ahí. Cabalgar siempre lo tranquilizaba y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Tan encerrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que llegó a las anchas puertas del establo, que vio a una persona de pie, mirándolo.

-¡Shaoran! –Exclamó sorprendido pero después despejó mejor su mente y prefirió adoptar una actitud más diplomática-. Quiero decir… Alteza.

Estaba por hacer una inclinación cuando…

-Deja ya esas tonterías –lo cortó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

Yorito permaneció recto y en silencio. Lo miró a los ojos, pero Shaoran parecía no querer decir nada más.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó cansado de esperar.

El príncipe desvió la mirada.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Yorito habría querido contestarle que él no, que no estaba de humor, que necesitaba un momento para pensar. Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto, así que al escuchar la petición de Shaoran, asintió.

-Primero debo regresar a _Espino_ a…

-No –lo interrumpió el príncipe- Cesari lo hará.

El hombre que momentos antes le había ofrecido su ayuda a Yorito apareció de pronto tras el príncipe y tomó las riendas del caballo. El futuro conde dejó que se lo llevara y siguió a Shaoran.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ansioso al ver que Shaoran seguía caminando sin decir palabra.

-Al Jardín de los Manzanos, nadie nos molestará ahí.

-Claro –secundó Yorito- no hay mejor lugar.

El Jardín de los manzanos, era uno de los tantos que rodeaban al castillo, y sin embargo tenía una conveniente característica: eran los jardines privados de Shaoran.

Cuando eran niños, ese jardín solía ser su lugar de juegos, pero ahora se había convertido en el lugar para planear sus siguientes escapes o simplemente donde podían hablar sin que nadie los molestara. Allí estaba prohibida la entrada en general, salvo si se tenía el permiso del príncipe.

Y ese permiso solo Yorito lo tenía (pero si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez Yumi también entraba en el paquete). Aunque muchas otras veces el noble se preguntó si el príncipe no usaba también estos jardines para otra clase de compañías mucho más agradables que la suya, si es que con esto se comprende…

Al llegar a los jardines, Yorito pudo ver lo que la estación entrante había hecho con el lugar. Los antes gigantes verdes ahora se teñían de colores cobrizos y dorados, mientras sus pasos hacían crujir las pocas hojas caídas que ya habían empezado a desprenderse, aunque la mayoría de ellas siguieran aferradas casi de manera obstinada a sus ramas. Caminaron hasta que Shaoran se decidió por lo que a simple vista parecía un manzano igual a los demás. El príncipe hacía siempre el mismo ritual, adentrarse en el jardín, observando y descartando, hasta que algo que pasaba inadvertido a los ojos de Yorito, le avisaba al de sangre azul que determinado árbol era el adecuado.

Cuando ambos se detuvieron a la todavía abundante sombra del árbol, Shaoran se removió un poco en su lugar, contemplando distraídamente las ramas que se alzaban sobre él, hasta que Yorito sintió que ya había sido suficiente silencio y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que su garganta emitiera algún sonido, Shaoran dijo:

-He estado viendo al Oráculo.

Yorito cerró la boca.

-¿Qué?

-Dije, que he estado viendo al Oráculo.

El noble alzó ambas cejas con asombro.

-Jamás creí que Su Majestad te diera el per… -se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Shaoran y sonrió de lado-. Pero claro, tú no tienes ningún permiso.

Shaoran atrapó una hoja del árbol en su lenta y danzarina caída.

-No.

Yorito rió con tal cansancio, que incluso su bien característico y alargado colmillo se mantuvo oculto. Suspiró y se sentó con la espalda recargada en el tronco del manzano, con una actitud parsimoniosamente abrasadora.

-Y una vez más, vuelves a hacer las cosas sin pensar –dijo con la voz tan delgada como un fino hilo.

-Esto es distinto –rebatió el príncipe e imitó a su amigo sentándose a su lado, aunque evidentemente con mucha más energía que el anterior-. Ella está sola, me he vuelto algo así como su única distracción, si hubieras visto su expresión cuando…

-Espera ahí un segundo –lo cortó el otro levantando también la mano-. "¿_Ella_ está sola?" –Shaoran lo miró sin comprender y Yorito se explicó-. El Oráculo es mujer.

-Claro que es mujer, ella… -pero se detuvo, ir tan seguido a visitar esa muchacha lo había hecho olvidar las anteriores dudas que él y Yorito habían tenido durante aquellos años de infancia. Por otro lado, no le gustaba la expresión que su amigo estaba formando en el rostro.

-¿Tiene un ojo, cuatro brazos y está llena de arrugas? –preguntó Yorito con aparente indiferencia, pero eso no bastaba para despistar a Shaoran, el príncipe sabía que la parte importante de la pregunta era la última.

La referencia a las arrugas.

-No –respondió también como restándole importancia-. Sus ojos son normales, solo tiene dos brazos… -hizo una pausa al notar el aumento en la atención de Yorito- … y tampoco está llena de arrugas.

-Oh.

Una brisa se sintió pasar y unas cuantas hojas caídas dieron vueltas sobre el suelo, proporcionando también su ya conocida canción.

-¿Lo digo yo, o lo dices tú?

-Maldición, Yorito. Estoy hablando en serio.

-Lamentablemente. Yo también –suspiró- ¿Qué tan joven es?

-Poco más que nosotros –respondió a regañadientes-. Escúchame bien Yorito, si crees que yo…

-¿Que tú qué, Shaoran?

-¡Que yo hago algo para aprovecharme de ella! –Exclamó indignado- ¡o algo por el estilo!

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –preguntó el noble sin contestar a eso último y manteniendo su calma pese a la clara alteración del príncipe.

-Porque a eso te enviaron ¿no?

Yorito estuvo a punto de rebatir cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tus visitas al Oráculo son el por qué no abandonas el castillo? –Shaoran desvió un poco la vista-. Siempre me he considerado alguien que entiende con rapidez, pero me parece que esta vez necesito algo más de información.

El príncipe ya sabía eso, estaba consciente que para ser posible que Yorito lo entendiera, tenía que contarle todo. Así que tomó aire y lo hizo. Le habló de la primera vez que la vio y el motivo por el cual había sucedido. De las dudas que había tenido al conocer por fin a la vidente y saber que además era una solitaria y triste jovencita. Le habló también de sus siguientes visitas, de sus intentos por distraerla y de la felicidad que iluminaba el rostro de la chica cada que él llegaba.

-¿Ahora comprendes, Yorito? ¿Cómo crees que puedo ser capaz de salir de este maldito lugar, mientras sé que ella se pasaba todos los días de su vida encerrada en esas habitaciones? –bajó la cara y la ocultó entre las manos.

Para Yorito, eso fue un craso gesto de irritación, o tal vez desesperación.

-Te comprendo –dijo pasado un rato. Y Shaoran separó el rostro de sus manos un poco-. Creo que ahora te comprendo –repitió, y Shaoran levantó completamente el rostro, mirando entre agradecido y sorprendido a su amigo.

La historia que acababa de escuchar era la cosa más extraña que había oído de boca del príncipe, incluso le pareció mucho más impresionante y difícil de interpretar que aquella vez en la que lo descubrió en sus huídas del castillo. Aquello era fácil, se sentía solo, abandonado por un padre muerto e incluso traicionado por un hermano ausente, y Yorito comprendió en ese tiempo que de alguna manera Shaoran tendría que reaccionar ante aquello.

Sin embargo ahora no sabía bien que pensar, pues la molestia que sintió al escuchar las palabras "Oráculo", "mujer" y "sin permiso" juntas, de alguna manera se había desvanecido.

Y al desvanecerse la molestia, la culpa ocupó su lugar, pues su cerebro le hizo recordar (en el momento más inconveniente, cabría decir), la manera tan poco delicada a como trató a Shaoran hacía tan poco tiempo. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, de decir cualquier cosa para tratar de redimirse, pero antes siquiera de pensar qué era lo que quería decir, Shaoran dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

-Gracias –musitó más silenciosamente de lo que sería un susurro, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del noble.

-Ni lo menciones -contestó austero y también algo incómodo.

Shaoran retiró la mano y dirigió su vista hacia delante y hacia ningún lugar al mismo tiempo, Yorito decidió dejarlo con sus pensamientos pues él también necesitaba un momento para perderse en los suyos.

Y es que éste era el Shaoran que él conocía, el Shaoran agradable y empático. Era este sin duda el verdadero corazón del príncipe, su verdadero ser. Y no aquel muchacho impertinente que la mayoría de los nobles creían que era. Pues nadie mejor que Yorito conocía la opinión de la nobleza respecto al heredero de la corona. Más de una vez había escuchado por parte de esas personas comentarios poco favorables hacia el príncipe y que no bajan de tildarlo de haragán, grosero o de comportamientos infantiles. Y todo esto era debido –y Yorito bien lo sabía- a que el príncipe se negaba a hacer o recibir visitas sociales, a participar en bailes que el mismo Shaoran catalogaba de estúpidos y sin sentido, así como también a negarse hacer apariciones frente al pueblo, como bien hacía el rey de vez en cuando.

Es decir, que todos los malos comentarios eran debido a que al príncipe le importaba un cacahuate desairar o no a la nobleza, y sin embargo, lo peor aquí no era lo que esa sarta de idiotas pensara, dijera o incluso inventara. Lo peor era que el mismo Shaoran, al escuchar tanto los rumores que se decían por ahí, se había resuelto un mal día a representar esa imagen. Y ya lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, que había terminado por creerlo también. Se había dedicado con tanto empeño a comportarse como el príncipe rebelde, enemistado eternamente con su hermano y decidido a hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo, que en algunas ocasiones, Yorito había creído que llegaría el punto en que todo aquello se volvería una realidad irreversible.

Y sin embargo, ahora escuchaba a ese mismo príncipe decir que era incapaz de salir del castillo sabiendo que una muchacha que apenas y conocía, no podía siquiera abandonar sus propias habitaciones.

Así que pensó, que tal vez este asunto del Oráculo no era tan malo después de todo. En un principio había creído que una vez más hacía las cosas con el único fin de contradecir al rey, pero al escuchar toda la historia, se dio cuenta de su error.

Shaoran no hacía esto por desobediencia o rebeldía. Incluso se atrevería a decir, que tampoco era por alguna atracción que el príncipe sintiera por la chica, aunque también lo hubiera imaginado en un principio.

Shaoran lo hacía porque creía que era lo correcto. Aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta.

Entonces una idea le atravesó la cabeza.

-Creo que hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar que el Oráculo se pasaba su vida encerrado –comentó de pronto y Shaoran también volvió de su mutismo-. Quiero decir, encerrada –se corrigió.

-Yo tampoco –coincidió el príncipe-. Es más notorio cuando conoces a la persona.

Otro momento de silencio.

-¿Y cómo es? –preguntó Yorito de la nada y Shaoran lo miró sin comprender-. Tiene dos ojos, dos brazos y es joven –enumeró el noble-, no creo que sean suficientes características para describir a alguien.

El príncipe se concentró un poco tratando de evocar a la joven vidente en su mente, y lo que le vino a la cabeza, fue la primera vez que la vio arrodillada con la frente al suelo y el cabello revuelto a su alrededor.

-Tiene el cabello corto y castaño –dijo al fin y Yorito asintió, animándolo para que continuara. Al verlo, Shaoran volvió a concentrarse, creía que con eso sería suficiente-. Mmm… sus ojos son verdes y es demasiado delgada y blanca. Cuando la vi por vez primera me pareció que estaba algo falta de fuerzas.

-Tal vez se deba a que no sale al Sol.

-También lo creía pero ella me dijo que sale al menos una vez por semana a los jardines de Touya.

Yorito pareció reflexionar eso último.

-Una vez por semana no me parece que sea suficiente –mencionó-. ¿Por qué no la traes aquí?

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó el príncipe sorprendido-. ¿Sacarla del castillo?

-Técnicamente no la sacarías del castillo –replicó con el índice en alto-, pues las murallas todavía rodean estos jardines ¿no? Jamás saldría de la protección. Solo sería regalarle un poco de aire fresco. Creo que se lo merece. Además, sabes bien que nadie la vería aquí, nadie se daría cuenta –cambió su semblante por uno más pícaro-. Y si nadie se entera…

-Si nadie se entera, no hay problema –dijo Shaoran la frase completa al mismo tiempo que lo observaba atónito. Esa era la frase que usaban siempre que tramaban algo que sabían estaba prohibido, sin embargo hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos la usaba. Y Yorito la decía precisamente ahora.

Shaoran rió.

-Cuando decidí contarte esto, creí que lo que harías sería sermonearme.

-Y en vez de eso te corrompo todavía más. Vaya par que somos –suspiró con pesadumbre- no tenemos remedio. –Luego pareció recordar algo-. El rey me dijo hace unos momentos que era una buena influencia para ti. Pero estoy seguro que si se entera de esto me mandará a la horca sin pensarlo dos veces.

El noble y el príncipe se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos y luego se echaron a reír casi en sincronía.

-_No hay de qué preocuparse –_pensaba Shaoran. Yorito siempre sería un buen amigo.

Y ahora sabía con seguridad que no importaba de qué se tratara, el noble sin duda lo apoyaría. Sin duda, era un buen amigo, se repitió. Algún día le daría las gracias por todo eso.

Pero hoy no sería ese día.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ver al príncipe atravesar las cortinas de aquel modo no le sorprendió ésta vez, pero lo que sí hizo mella en ella fue la expresión de su rostro y el momento en que había decidido aparecer.

Precisamente había decidido venir en este momento…

-¡Ya lo sé! -exclamó de pronto el príncipe con tal convicción, que Sakura estuvo segura, que en efecto, él lo sabía.

Aunque no tenía idea de lo estuviera hablando.

Shaoran por su lado, no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido esto antes. Todo había sido gracias a Yorito, la revelación llegó estando en sus habitaciones, después de marcharse su amigo, mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con él. Apenas y la idea se implantó en su cabeza, se apresuró hacia la sala del Oráculo, pues no quería esperar un momento más para ir a decírselo a la chica de los cuatro muros.

Y es que ahora se daba cuenta, ahora lo sabía. Porque lo que necesitaba el Oráculo no era la luz del Sol ni la calidez de sus rayos sobre la piel, eso era algo que Touya podía darle, y como ella misma ya había dicho, salida a los jardines no le hacían falta. De lo que en verdad carecía, era de otra cosa. ¿Y de qué le servía a él verla a escondidas sino para facilitarle las cosas que le estaban prohibidas?

"Si nadie se entera, no hay problema", se repitió una vez más al tiempo que una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara y finalmente respondía a la pregunta que pugnaba en los ojos del Oráculo.

-La lluvia –dijo-. Le mostraré la lluvia, le enseñaré un cielo oscurecido y el olor de la tierra mojada, sentirá los golpes de las gotas sobre su cuerpo. Lo haré, le mostraré la lluvia.

Y aunque ella siguiera sin comprender totalmente de qué venía todo esto, lo cierto era que realmente nunca había sentido la lluvia caer sobre su cabeza. Podía ver los cántaros de agua chocar contra los ventanales de su habitación de descanso y nada más.

-Pero no me responda aún –se adelantó a decir el de sangre azul, al ver que ella abría la boca-, antes piénselo, solo cuando esté segura de su decisión, dígamela.

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomó su mano.

-Solo le ruego que por ésta vez sea un poco egoísta y piense en usted misma –acercó la boca a su mano y le besó los nudillos-. Ahora la dejo.

Se puso en pie, inclinó la cabeza como despedida y se dirigió a las cortinas, pero antes de cruzarlas se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Lo pensará al menos?

Ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Lo haré.

Apenas escuchó eso, Shaoran asintió y se marchó.

Sakura no sabía qué pensar acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no tenía cabeza para tantas cosas a la vez, pues la vidente solo estaba acostumbrada a las tranquilas conversaciones con el rey y no a los impulsos que empezaba a conocer del príncipe.

-Así es su modo de ser –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura dio un respingo en su lugar. No es que haya olvidado la presencia de ese hombre en sus habitaciones, sino que su voz desconocida le resultaba todavía extraña e inquietante.

-Sólo por curiosidad, si le hubiera contestado ahora, ¿cuál habría sido su respuesta?

Sakura se giró, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre parado en el umbral que conducía al pasillo y cubierto con una larga capa oscura de viaje que ocultaba su rostro, salvo por la boca y la barbilla.

-Habría dicho que no.

El hombre rió, permitiéndole ver a Sakura que uno de sus caninos era visiblemente más largo que los demás dientes. Instintivamente, ella se llevó una mano a la boca y pasó el dedo índice por sus propios dientes.

-¿Y esa respuesta sería porque le desagrada mojarse, o porque lo considera un quebranto a las leyes?

Preguntó Yorito conservando la sonrisa y esperando con impaciencia lo que a continuación respondería la persona quien se hacía llamar Oráculo.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Hubo una escena entre Shaoran y Yorito que eliminé porque me pareció demasiado gay jajaja no entiendo por qué les estoy diciendo esto, ¿será la hora?… ¿será que tengo hambre?... ¿será que estoy tratando de distraerlos para que se les olvide que tardé decenios y siglos y milenios en subir capítulo? ¡Quién lo sabe!<p>

Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado, lo peor de todo, es que pude actualizar antes pero me llegó una (supuestamente) maravillosa idea y tuve que cambiar un montón de cosas. Solo quisiera decirles que trataré de no tardar tanto con el siguiente (que también entra el el montón de cosas que tengo que cambiar)… y pues ya nada. Espero nos sigamos leyendo, que les guste la lectura y dejen sus críticas constructivas o destructivas. Pero en serio, pueden dejar críticas destructivas, si algo no les gusta, díganlo.

Ya saben que siempre les deseo unas muy felices lecturas! Y sí, ya vienen los avances:

_Avances del próximo capítulo: _Sakura y Yorito terminan su conversación, Shaoran toma una decisión (o será capricho?) que sorprende a todos y más que nadie, a Touya.

Próximo capítulo: **Lluvia ausente **

Pff que avances tan mas flojos ¿no?


	7. Lluvia ausente

_Madobe ni yureru / golpeando la ventana_

_fuyu no amaoto / el sonido de la lluvia de invierno_

_owari o tsugeru you ni / suena como el fin de todo para mi_

_ hibiki hajimeru / y se convierte en ruido_

_-**Flow**, Fuyu no amaoto-*_

_._

**7. Lluvia ausente**

Sakura sabía que el rey tenía dos tipos de conversación. El primero y al que más le gustaba hacer referencia, era a describirle cada pequeño rincón del reino, Sakura podía imaginar cada río, montaña o bosque, gracias a las palabras del rey. Sin embargo estaba también el segundo tipo de conversación, historias que no contaba muy a menudo, y que alguna vez pensó, solo lo hacía en los días que se sentía realmente agobiado, pues hablaba de las situaciones en la corte y los problemas que tenía con los nobles.

Pero a pesar de hablar de ellos con cierta soltura, el rey siempre se refería a esos nobles sólo por su titulo. Sakura sabía por ejemplo, del problema que mantuvo la corona con uno de sus barones, pero no sabía el nombre que acompañaba al título, y así era siempre, salvo por una excepción.

Yorito Shinohara, el sucesor del Conde Shinohara y amigo del príncipe. De él sí que conocía bien su nombre y la extraña confianza que inspiraba en su señor rey.

Y fue gracias a la manera en la que el rey parecía confiar en este noble (pues bien sabía ella que no cualquiera podía acercarse al príncipe Shaoran sin antes pasar por la aprobación de su hermano), que cuando se encontró con este hombre tan misterioso para ella, decidió no hacer nada por echarlo o ella misma ocultarse de él, y muy por el contrario, le permitió tener esta _audiencia _con ella, a pesar del buen susto que al principio le había dado.

Estaba ella echada sobre el suelo, observando el techo y pensando en las dificultades que tuvieron los hombres que construyeron el castillo cuando decoraron la piedra sobre su cabeza, al darle aquellas distintas formas (seguramente a base de martillo y cincel) que iban desde simples y elegantes flores hasta fuertes y aguerridos dragones, tal vez los esculpieron antes de colocar la roca… fue entonces que sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente.

Se había puesto en pie y se acercó pensando que era el príncipe, hasta que se encontró con un hombree plantado delante de ella, pero con el cuerpo y la mayor parte del rostro oculto por una larga y oscura capa.

-Mi nombre es Yorito Shinohara –había dicho el sujeto con rapidez, seguramente al escuchar sus pasos, porque la dirección a la que apuntaba su cara no se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba-. Soy amigo del príncipe Shaoran. Pero no vengo en nombre o por petición suya, dama. Estoy aquí por mi propia decisión y voluntad. La cual puede ser completamente errónea.

Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras, y por supuesto que reconoció el nombre de inmediato, además que vio con buenos ojos su sinceridad.

Aún así, ver a un desconocido enfrente, aunque fuera con la cara oculta, le causaba incomodidad y por qué no decirlo, también un poco de temor. Una cosa era saber de la presencia del príncipe y esperar que en cualquier momento apareciera, y otra muy distinta encontrarse con personas ajenas a la corona, presentándose sin permiso de rey o príncipe y haciéndole además preguntas tan incómodas como a el heredero Shinohara parecía gustarle hacer.

Porque para esta altura de la conversación, el Oráculo ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber permitido este pequeño encuentro.

-Vamos, dígame –insistió él haciendo que ella volviera al presente y reafirmando su deseo de no haber permitido tal entrevista-. ¿Diría _no_, por temor al remojón o porque significaría quebrantar las reglas?

-En parte por eso ultimo… -respondió al fin, aunque algo evasiva-, ¿pero no sería mejor hablar acerca de lo que trajo aquí a mi Señor?

-¿Mi Señor? –repitió Yorito mientras la sonrisa que hasta ahora había mantenido se borraba, y sus labios se curveaban hacia abajo-. En ésta habitación es seguro que la persona con mayor jerarquía es usted, Señora mía.

-Tener el favor del príncipe sube la jerarquía de cualquiera, mi Señor Shinohara.

-Eso tal vez sea cierto –coincidió el noble otra vez sonriendo-. Pero tiene usted razón, dejémonos de tanta diplomacia y hablemos de lo que hago aquí. Pero primero le daré las gracias por no delatarme frente al príncipe.

Ella asintió justo antes de darse cuenta que eso no servía de nada, pues de todos modos él no podía verla a través de la oscura tela que cubría sus ojos.

-Como ya le había mencionado, antes de la interrupción de nuestro príncipe –continuó Yorito al no escuchar palabra alguna del Oráculo-, estoy al tanto de los encuentros entre usted y mi amigo (además claro, que acabo de convertirme en testigo involuntario). Él mismo me habló de ello y estoy aquí debido a eso.

Dio un paso, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero no resultó, pues al no tener visión hacia el frente y solo hacía el suelo, por debajo de la capucha que le confería su capa, sus movimientos se veían toscos y torpes.

-Shaoran es impulsivo e impaciente –continuó sin tomar nota de su torpeza-, más de una vez eso le ha acarreado problemas innecesarios. ¿Se imagina por qué llegó tan repentinamente a proponerle algo como lo de hace un momento?

-No tengo manera de saberlo ni de imaginarlo –respondió después de pensarlo un momento.

-Bien, pues estoy más que seguro que fue culpa mía.

-No comprendo…

-Si se le pide a Shaoran que plante una pequeña flor, es posible que reaccione de dos posibles formas: no lo hará, o plantará un jardín entero. Depende si le interesa o no, pero le aseguro que nunca hará exactamente lo que se le pidió.

-No veo a dónde quiere llegar con esto.

-Hace menso de dos horas –continuó Yorito sin hacer el menor caso de lo que escuchó, y por primera vez en su vida Sakura se sintió ignorada-, acabo de sugerirle al príncipe (sin ninguna mala intención de mi parte, se lo aseguro) que sería buena idea regalarle a usted una horas en el exterior.

-¿A mí? -Preguntó a la vez que interrumpía, con tal asombro, que incluso Yorito a pesar de no poder verla, pudo escucharlo claramente en su voz.

-A usted –confirmó él-, pero en cambio, se aparece como un relámpago proponiéndole algo distinto pero al mismo tiempo, parecido. Y es aquí donde entra mi visita. Quiero pedirle que acepte. Cuando vine aquí no creí que Shaoran fuera a actuar tan pronto, en eso le seré sincero, pero creo que así es mejor. Porque yo no le pediré, como él lo hizo, que sea egoísta. Le pediré que piense en él, en lo que significa para el príncipe obsequiarle un poco de libertad. Además, ¿no es para eso para lo que estamos? ¿Para servir y ser fieles a la corona? Pese a los peculiares medios que utilizo, y que estoy seguro usted no aprueba del todo, yo le soy fiel al príncipe y además tengo el orgullo de llamarme amigo suyo, por eso es que me atrevo a hacer esto, con el peligro de ser descubierto y castigado, porque los dos sabemos que a pesar de que no la estoy viendo, tampoco debería hablarle, ni mucho menos estar aquí.

Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada, sabía que este encuentro no se habría dado si no fuera porque ella también lo había aprobado. Bien pudo haber dado la señal a los guardias que rondan fuera de sus puertas y hacerles saber que un extraño había entrado, y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Simplemente se dejó convencer al escuchar ese único nombre conocido para ella.

Inspiró hondo.

-Entiendo sus palabras –dijo al fin-, y también su temor. Pero aún así no veo como puede esto ayudar al príncipe, no parece más que una simple idea improvisada y sin sentido, no puede ser tan importante.

-Pero lo es –insistió él con excitación-, confíe por favor en mí. Le aseguro que lo beneficios valdrán la pena.

Sakura observó su figura detenidamente, si no fuera porque había utilizado la palabra confianza, tal vez no habría aceptado, pero gracias a eso pensó que por algo debía ser que este hombre contaba con la confianza y aceptación del rey, además de la amistad del príncipe…

-Lo haré –accedió finalmente, pues ¿quién era ella para cuestionar a tal personaje?

Sin embargo, no se hizo otra pregunta quizás aun más importante que la anterior, la cual era: ¿quién era él, para decidir qué era lo mejor para el príncipe y qué no?

-Se lo agradezco –dijo Yorito apenas escucharla-. Se lo agradezco con toda sinceridad.

Y por algún motivo, Sakura intuyó que decía la verdad.

-Solo quisiera decirle una última cosa –tomó el hombre de nuevo la palabra, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la pared para guiarse y salir de la habitación-. Después de hablar con usted, sé por qué cuenta con tantas atenciones por parte de nuestro príncipe. Es la última persona en el mundo que merece este destino –levantó la otra mano señalando el lugar a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo de eso, comenzó a avanzar a la salida-, además de eso, parece confiar usted demasiado en las personas –rió un poco, pero no con burla-, no sé si yo mismo merezca la confianza que aparentemente me está confiriendo y por eso le daré un consejo: dude, Oráculo. Siempre dude de lo que le digan.

-No puedo dudar ni de mi rey, ni de mi príncipe –respondió ella con firmeza, siguiendo con la mirada, el andar a tientas del noble- y estoy segura que este encuentro no volverá a repetirse. Así que no tengo que cuidarme de nadie ¿o me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que no se equivoca, no volverá a verme –se rió otro poco, ya había llegado a las cortinas-. Tiene razón, creo que no estoy razonando como es debido, olvide lo que dije –se inclinó-. Fue un placer conocerla. Y recuerde, que esto no es solo por el bien de la corona.

Ya no dijo nada más y, sin esperar a que ella dijera palabra alguna, atravesó las cortinas.

Instantes después Sakura escuchó al otro lado cómo las puertas se abrían y se volvían a cerrar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entre bocado y bocado, el príncipe lanzaba miradas disimuladas hacia un inalterable Touya. Era común que las cenas de los hermanos se llevaran de esta forma, los dos sentados a cada extremo de la mesa comiendo en silencio si no es que acompañados de vez en cuando por uno que otro comentario desagradable.

Pero esta vez ni el rey ni el príncipe habían intentado iniciar discusión alguna, Touya tal vez porque tenía en mente algunos asuntos que ocupaban su atención, y Shaoran por estar pensando en lo que le había propuesto al Oráculo el día de ayer.

Tuvo suerte al ocurrírsele la idea de aplazar el día de su respuesta, porque estaba más que seguro que la adivina se negaría. Así, con más tiempo para que la propuesta le rondara la cabeza, por lo menos un poco de curiosidad haría mella en la vidente, desde este punto, tan solo faltarían unas cuantas palabras convincentes de su parte y el asunto quedaría zanjado.

Sin embargo, había otro asunto que Shaoran no había previsto y que ahora tenía justo frente a él: Touya.

Cada vez que hablaba con el Oráculo y de pronto Touya, o cualquier pequeña cosa relacionada con él salía al tema, la vidente sonreía y hacía comentarios empalagosamente agradables. Según la vidente, el rey era un buen hombre y alguien responsable que se preocupaba siempre de los demás antes que en él mismo, lo que hacía que ella lo admirara y respetara.

Shaoran ya se había hecho a la idea que siendo Touya la única persona con la que ella podía hablar, era normal que se refiriera a él de esta forma, sin embargo había ocasiones que esa actitud le molestaba más de lo normal. Y ahora, con la posibilidad en puerta de convencer al Oráculo de salir a espaldas de Touya, sabía que éste sería un obstáculo, pues tal vez la vidente no se atrevería teniendo en mente que debía mentirle al rey.

Y he aquí que el príncipe encontró otro motivo, una razón más para sentir que a Touya le encantaba fastidiarle la existencia, aun sin saberlo.

Juntó un poco más las cejas mientras observaba al rey cortar su cordero para después llevárselo a la boca, y sin darse cuenta, se encontró pensando en todas esas virtudes que el Oráculo le confería a su hermano, y lo peor de todo (o al menos lo peor para él) era saber que por más que lo intentara, no podía negar muchas de esas cosas, sabía que ella tenía algo de razón, aunque solamente una pequeña parte.

Una de esas pequeñas partes, era saber a ciencia cierta, que al menos para Touya las responsabilidades eran lo primero, lo segundo y lo último, y hablando con sinceridad, sentía algo de vergüenza al escucharla hablar así de su hermano mayor. Porque… ¿Qué podía decir acerca de él mismo que no lo dejara como un príncipe idiota junto a ese reluciente rey que iluminaba la mente del Oráculo?

Resultaba bastante irónico. Durante los últimos años, se había encargado de parecerse a Touya lo menos posible, de no pensar siquiera en una comparación entre ambos, y ahora no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Entonces otro pensamiento le asaltó la mente.

No sabía si Touya ya había hablado con ella acerca de él. ¿Qué tal si el Oráculo ya sabía que no servía más que para comportarse como un niño mimado?

Aun así, nunca se atrevería a preguntárselo.

-Cierra la boca o te va a entrar una mosca.

Shaoran dio un resoplido al escuchar a Touya y cerró la boca. Frunció el ceño. Ni cuenta se había dado que la última cucharada se había quedado a medio camino durante un tiempo algo prolongado.

Touya por el contrario, se rió.

-Ya tienes un buen rato mirándome- dijo el rey-. Y empieza a fastidiarme, si quieres decir algo, solo hazlo.

Shaoran se rebulló en su asiento, no tenía nada que decir, o al menos no a Touya.

-No quiero decir nada –y siguió comiendo, poniendo esta vez más atención en lo que hacía.

-Te has comportado muy extraño últimamente, pequeño mocoso –sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar a Shaoran bufar.

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

-Simplemente extraño.

-Eso es porque nada de lo que hago te tiene contento –replicó el príncipe con hastío. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho ahora?

-Podías empezar por ocuparte en los intereses de tu país y no solo en los tuyos propios –arguyó el otro con molestia-. Si al menos hicieras eso creo que tal vez estaría medianamente contento contigo.

-¿Te parece? –Preguntó y Touya se encogió los hombros-. Está bien, lo haré. Veamos si eso es suficiente –se levantó, lanzó una última mirada al rey y sonrió-. Cierra la boca, puede entrarte una mosca.

Touya juntó las mandíbulas, aunque todavía algo sorprendido.

-Ya no tengo apetito, me retiro a mis habitaciones –agregó el príncipe, antes que a su hermano se le ocurriera decir alguna otra cosa.

Cuando Touya se vio a solas, él también se puso de pie.

-Habla al concejero –dijo a uno de los sirvientes que se encontraban alrededor-. Quiero hablar inmediatamente con él. Lo esperaré en la sala del trono.

Detrás de la puerta que separaba el comedor de los pasillos, Shaoran dio un suspiro y se apresuró a alejarse de ahí, solo le bastó con esperar un par de segundos para enterarse que por una vez en la vida había impresionado a Touya, pero mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones se preguntaba si de verdad había actuado bien.

La razón por la que tomó tal decisión, fue que Touya estaba poniendo demasiada atención en su "comportamiento extraño", según las palabras del propio rey. Yorito ya le había hablado eso, pues Touya lo había enviado precisamente a averiguar qué es lo que realmente sucedía, y esta misma noche de pronto mencionaba que había algo extraño con su conducta, y Shaoran no podía dejar que Touya comenzara a ocuparse en descubrir la verdad, pues aunque ni en un millón de años Touya sospechara que su hermano desafiaba las leyes más estrictas del reino y se pasaba los días visitando al Oráculo, cabía la ligera posibilidad que finalmente tropezara con la verdad.

Sin embargo había otra cosa, y solo una minúscula parte de él pensaba en ello, o al menos eso quería creer. Y se trataba que de algún modo, se sentía en segundo lugar frente a Touya, al menos desde el punto de vista de la vidente y eso hacía que el sentimiento fuera peor.

Bufó mientras, sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a arrastrar los pies por el suelo.

¿Sería esto suficiente? ¿Se daría cuenta con esto la vidente de que él no era un simple príncipe mimado?

Entonces llegó a la conclusión que realmente no sabía si todo esto resultaría bien, pues aunque ahora sí tendría algo que decir en favor suyo al Oráculo para no pasar vergüenzas (o no quedar en segundo lugar al lado de Touya que era prácticamente lo mismo) ¿qué pasaría si a fin de cuentas lo hacía todo mal? ¿Y si realmente no servía para nada?

Bufó otra vez, pero en vez de seguir su camino, tomó un desvío para salir al jardín de los Manzanos. Cuando estuvo fuera, cobijado por la oscura noche y rodeado de aquellos arboles que tan bien conocía, se arremangó y comenzó a subir por uno de los troncos más gruesos que encontró. Siempre le servía mucho el subir a los árboles, sobre todo desde que su padre murió, el susurro de las hojas mecidas al viento le traía tranquilidad, además de ser un excelente lugar para pensar.

Lástima que ese día la tranquilidad decidiera tercamente a no hacerse presente, y sus pensamientos vagaran errantes de un lugar a otro, dejando al príncipe igual o tal vez incluso peor que antes de llegar allí.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estar allí arriba no lo estaba ayudando en nada, no importara cuanto tiempo pasara, bajó de un salto para regresar al castillo, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino.

Aunque todo estuviera rodeado de sombras y oscuridad, Shaoran supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

-Qué haces aquí.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo –respondió el rey.

-Creo que ya dijimos lo suficiente –hizo amago de sacarle la vuelta pero Touya dio un paso a su costado, interponiéndosele en el camino.

-Quiero asegurarme que estás siendo serio con esto y no es solo un extraño capricho tuyo.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto un capricho? –replicó con algo de enfado, porque era obvio que aquí el único que estaba ganando algo, era Touya.

-Debes durar más de seis meses –sentenció el monarca, sin hacer caso del mal humor de Shaoran-. Entonces creeré en ti.

Shaoran arrugó más el ceño, ¡Él no necesitaba la aceptación de Touya! ¿Quién se creía? Por fin estaba haciendo lo que su hermano quería, lo que siempre había soñado, comportarse como un señorito amaestrado de la realeza, y aún así seguía poniendo condiciones. ¡Lo que debería de hacer era darle las gracias, en primer lugar!

_Si por mi fuera, las cosas se quedarían igual a como están, _pensó hastiado, y estuvo a punto de decírselo a plena voz, sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo. Pues si hacía algo como eso, entonces vendrían las malditas e inteligentes preguntas de Touya y Shaoran no sabría cómo responderlas sin descubrirse a sí mismo.

Y en todo caso, era mejor que el rey siguiera pensando que el cambio era real.

-No te preocupes, Touya –dijo en su lugar-. Me convertiré en tu fiel lacayo o de quien tú quieras.

_Tal vez esas no fueron las mejores palabras_, pensó cuando ya las había dicho.

Y volvió a rodear al rey. Como vio que esta vez Touya no se movía, creyó que ahora si lo dejaría marcharse.

-Espera –se equivocó. Touya lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Y no solo la "colocó", lo tenía bien sujeto. –Hay otra cosa.

Shaoran no trató de quitarse la mano de encima, en cambio, giró el rostro y le dio la cara, esperando a que el rey continuara.

Touya lo entendió e hizo la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque puedo –respondió y sacudió el hombro, pero aun así Touya no lo soltó.

-Solo espero que ésta no sea una de tus tantas idioteces, Shaoran. Esperarás hasta que decida qué es lo que harás, espero que para entonces no hayas cambiado de opinión.

Soltó al príncipe y se marchó.

Shaoran encontró eso molesto, pues el rey no había tomado el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo, sino que se adentró más al jardín y a la noche. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, al fin y al cabo ese jardín era suyo. Sin embargo dejó las cosas por la paz y él si se dirigió al castillo, comenzando a maldecir sus brillantes e inoportunas ideas del momento.

Yorito siempre le recriminaba que hacía las cosas sin pensarlas antes, y tal vez era cierto, porque solo él pudo abrir su grandísima boca comprometiéndose con Touya a hacer de principito feliz.

Pero ya no había nada más que hacer, pues había otra cosa que también lo definía, y eso era que nunca faltaba a su palabra. Haría lo que dijo que haría, no había vuelta atrás.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estaba de cacería. Se movía con sigilo y sin hacer el menor ruido, tratando en todo lo posible que su presa no se diera cuenta de su acecho. Dio otro medio paso, ya estaba cerca, estiró las manos pero una de sus pulseras hizo un leve tintineo.

La presa escuchó eso último pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues las manos de Sakura se movieron con rapidez, capturando así al pequeño saltamontes que brincaba por los suelos.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó poniéndose de pie, pues había tenido que hincarse para atrapar al bichito.

-La chica insecto vuelve a atacar.

La castaña dio un respingo al escucharlo y ocultó instintivamente el saltamontes tras su espalda, pero él ya lo había visto así que no tenía caso. Dio un suspiro y volvió a poner el insecto a la vista.

-Deja ya de torturar a los infortunados insectos –se burló el rey-. Toma, te traje esto.

Sakura se acercó todavía avergonzada hacia el rey, ya era costumbre que el monarca la encontrara en todo tipo de situaciones extrañas y la mayoría resultaba estar relacionada con los insectos. De ahí el sobrenombre que el rey le había impuesto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo "chica insecto". Desde el principio ella lo detestó, y estaba tan segura que el rey lo sabía tanto como también tenía la seguridad que el monarca lo usaba precisamente por ese motivo.

Pero esta vez no le recriminó nada y tomó obediente el saco de seda rojo que el rey le estaba ofreciendo. Desató el nudo que lo cerraba y sacó uno de los frascos que tenía dentro.

-¡Pinturas! –exclamó sonriendo-. Gracias.

-No había podido venir antes –respondió Touya encogiéndose de hombros-, espero que tu arte no se haya retrasado mucho por mi culpa.

Sakura sonrió como restándole importancia, pero lo cierto era que efectivamente tenía unas cuantas pinturas a medio acabar precisamente por falta de materiales.

-Ven, te mostraré la ultima que terminé.

Tomó al rey de la mano y lo guió hasta una habitación adyacente, en el lugar había infinidad de caballetes con obras inconclusas, las paredes se llenaban del suelo al techo de cuadros colgados con diferentes tipos de paisajes en distintas épocas del año, el suelo estaba salpicado por todas partes de rojos, amarillos, azules y toda clase de colores. Y eso mismo hacía parecer al lugar mucho más pequeño de lo que era.

Cualquiera que entrara por primera vez se aturdiría con solo echar un breve vistazo, pero Touya ya estaba familiarizado con el lugar y sabía con exactitud el lugar que ocupaba cada pintura en la pared y cada mancha en el suelo, excepto claro, por las más recientes.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó cuando lo tuvo frente al nuevo cuadro terminado.

-Se ve como… -arrugó el ceño y se acercó un poco más al cuadro-, parece el puerto de Mork –terminó de decir sorprendido.

Sakura sonrió con felicidad y orgullo.

-Me alegro. Intenté por todos los medios de recordar cómo fue que me describiste el puerto, después lo escribí y de inmediato empecé a pintarlo. No sé que abría hecho si no lo hubieras reconocido. Siempre me pregunté si los lugares que me cuentas son realmente a como los imagino.

-Debo decirte que tienes una buena imaginación.

-Lo cierto es… -comenzó titubeante-, lo cierto es que son tus palabras las que me hacen ver lo que hay fuera.

Touya carraspeó incómodo.

-Espero que las nuevas pinturas te distraigan lo suficiente y mantengan a salvo a los saltamontes. Al menos por un tiempo.

-No cambies el tema –rió ella-. ¿Cómo soportas la corona si no te gusta que te halaguen? Siendo rey deberías estar acostumbrado a recibir adulaciones todo el tiempo.

-Deja ya de molestar _chica-insecto. _Muero de hambre, vamos a comer.

Sakura no quiso insistir, pues aunque era cierto que quien empezó a molestar fue él, también lo era que ella lo había incomodado mucho mas, eso a su perspectiva, significaba una especie de empate. Así que asintió con un movimiento ligero de cabeza y pasaron juntos hacia la pequeña mesa circular de la primera sala.

El rey casi nunca venía a verla en estas habitaciones, la costumbre del Oráculo era levantarse todos los días y correr hacia la bandeja que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Acto seguido, revisaba si es que había algún sobre ahí. Si así lo era, se preparaba colocándose su manto que la ocultaba de pies a cabeza y esperaba a que llegara la hora indicada en la carta. En ese momento alguien que ella tampoco podía ver, pues casi siempre se trataba de un par de soldados con armadura y casco, se presentaban ante ella y sin decir una sola palabra la guiaban hasta el lugar en el que el rey había pedido verla, ya sea en la sala del trono o el jardín personal del rey.

Sakura por supuesto se lo agradecía siempre. Salir de ahí, aunque fuera a otra sala del castillo, era para ella algo liberador.

Pero claro, el ver a Touya, aunque fuera entre esas paredes tan conocidas, no significaba ningún tipo de desilusión para ella. Lo que más disfrutaba era su compañía, no los lugares en los que lo veía. Por otro lado, había días como hoy en los que el rey llegaba sin previo aviso, seguramente tratándose de algún tiempo libre encontrado de improviso en su apretado itinerario. Esto último le hizo a Sakura recordar al príncipe, pues el también llegaba de improviso.

Miró a Touya disimuladamente. ¿Qué sucedería si llegara un día en que los hermanos se encontraran en este lugar?

-_El rey se enfadaría -_pensó inmediatamente la vidente-. _El príncipe no sigue las reglas. Touya se enfadaría por seguro._

Entonces la asaltó un segundo pensamiento, el príncipe no era el único que infringía las reglas al verla. Ella también lo hacía al recibirlo y al aceptar el ofrecimiento de salir para empaparse del agua del cielo.

Entonces un horror más grande la golpeó de lleno.

La visita de Yorito Shinohara.

Si estaba mal recibir al príncipe sin permiso, era todavía peor el haber hablado con aquel noble sean cuales fueren sus intenciones, las leyes eran las leyes.

-¿_Qué pasa conmigo? –_pensó asustada-. _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_

Totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos del Oráculo, Touya se acercó a la mesa del fondo, la que estaba siempre lista con manjares de distintos tipos. Tomó una bandeja y comenzó a colocar aquello que le apetecía.

-¿Has salido en estos días al exterior? –preguntó Touya regresando con la bandeja llena y tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa.

-A-ayer salí al Jard-dín de los Duraznos.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enferma?

El rey levantó un panecillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Sakura tomó aire y controló mejor su voz.

-No, no. estoy bien.

-Te ves algo pálida ¿saliste durante el tiempo suficiente?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa que intentó no fuera demasiado forzada.

-Fue suficiente, no te preocupes.

-Bien.

Sakura sabía que Touya estaba al tanto de los días y las horas de sus salidas, también sabía que estas preguntas eran para saber si sus órdenes eran acatadas correctamente.

Él se preocupaba por ella y ella se lo pagaba con mentiras.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, porque éste no era el momento para pensar en ello. Así que tomó aire e hizo la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente.

-¿Cómo ha seguido el problema con los lores de Corradia?

Touya hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia, pero Sakura de todos modos puso toda su atención en él.

-Solucionado –dijo finalmente-. Pero sigo creyendo que debo cortar sus cabezas.

Un momento de silencio y después ambos rieron. Aquel era su chiste privado, cuando Touya le contaba de algún problema en la nobleza, la solución eficaz era siempre cortarles a todos la cabeza.

-Por otro lado, hay alguien a quien supongo debemos bajar del cadalso –continúo el rey-. Y se trata de nadie más que mi querido hermano.

-¿El príncipe? –se asombró ella.

Uno de los personajes a quien más seguido el rey encontraba la solución separando el cuello de su cabeza era precisamente el príncipe, sin embargo dejó el asombro a un lado y sonrió un poco en son de burla, ésta era la primera vez que conocía a una de las personas que tan fácilmente el rey y ella mandaban a la orca o la guillotina.

Y sonrió todavía más cuando pensó que de saber Touya todo lo que ella y el príncipe hacían y ahora también planeaban, ella también entraría a la fila de quienes esperaban la guillotina imaginaria.

-Todo indica a que busca regenerarse –se explicó el rey sin notar la diversión de la vidente-, debo decir que sigue sin convencerme. De algún modo tiene que beneficiarse, si no es así no encuentro otra manera.

-Creo que lo juzgas muy duramente.

-Él fue quien eligió la vara con la cual medirse –juntó las cejas con enfado-. Pero ahora todos me miran como a un loco solo porque no doy saltos de felicidad. A veces pienso que hace todo esto solo para molestarme, para dejarme en ridículo.

-¿Y qué harías si todo fuera cierto? ¿Y si no hubiera nada para su beneficio?

-¿Tu también me juzgas loco? –bufó-. Solo esto me faltaba.

Sakura soltó una risita, era demasiado fácil exasperar al rey.

-No he dicho nada de eso, solo pregunté qué es lo que harías. Tal vez lo que sucede aquí es que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo portarse amablemente con el otro.

-Estoy cansado –admitió en medio suspiro-, cuando creo empezar a entenderlo hace algo que me deja otra vez en ceros.

-Quizá la respuesta no sea tratar de entenderlo.

-¿Cuál es entonces?

El Oráculo sonrió.

-Has que él te entienda a ti.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La oportunidad para salir a mojarse bajo la lluvia, como si de dos niños se tratara, no llegó sino hasta dos semanas después.

Shaoran se encontraba en la arquería practicando su puntería, esperando a que Touya lo llamara o por lo menos recibir una nota con instrucciones. Después de aquella interesante cena no había visto mucho a su hermano, quien parecía especialmente ocupado y se saltaba más de un tiempo de comida. Y ya que para Shaoran el comer en una larga y vacía mesa no resultaba nada tentador, decidió tomar los alimentos en sus habitaciones.

Además, por algún motivo, ahora le parecía todavía más molesto estar al lado de Touya que antes, como si con esa sola comparación que había hecho él mismo, sintiera más que nunca lo lejos que ambos estaban uno del otro.

Apuntó la flecha hacia el blanco, tratando de concentrarse para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sería un tiro difícil, teniendo en cuenta las ráfagas de viento que aumentaban de a poco y de manera casi imperceptible.

Entonces dudó. No porque se sintiera incapaz de acertar al tiro sino porque ese viento, además de fuerte, también se estaba poniendo algo húmedo.

Miró al cielo, arrojó las flechas y el arco a un lado y regresó al castillo como si dependiera su vida de ello. Subió pisos, atravesó corredores y cruzó salones por los que sabía cortaría el camino. Todo esto con ansia y algo de molestia, pues si no tuviera que llegar a las habitaciones del Oráculo utilizando el pasaje oculto, seguramente ya estaría allí.

Entró a la habitación que ocultaba dicho pasaje, corrió a la chimenea y al minuto siguiente ya se veía burlando una vez más a los ingenuos guardias y entrando en la habitación prohibida.

Jaló de la cuerda y se le figuró escuchar una campanilla a lo lejos. Esto le sorprendió, pues otros días con menos prisa que este, no se había percatado del sonido.

El Oráculo se presentó ante él como siempre, rápida y solícita.

-Alteza –saludó bajando la cabeza y doblando ligeramente las rodillas.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto –dijo él tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la puerta-, si no nos vamos rápido tendremos que esperar a que los guardias vuelvan a hacer la ronda frente a las puertas.

Con el tiempo, Shaoran había desarrollado cierta habilidad en cuanto a calcular la tardanza de las rondas de los guardias.

Abrió una de las puertas.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo con una baja exclamación, pero al tirar de la mano de la mujer, ella apenas y se movió- ¿pasa algo? ¿Ha cambiado usted de opinión? –preguntó inquieto, pues la última vez que la vio, ella había aceptado pasar por esa pequeña aventura.

-No –respondió con voz ahogada-. Es solo… es solo que nunca antes he salido de esta habitación sin usar mi manto.

Shaoran la comprendió de inmediato. Soltó su mano, salió él primero y volvió a extender la mano hacia ella, aunque para tomarla, la mujer antes debía salir de la habitación.

-Venga –le mostró una sonrisa de apoyo-, la primera vez tiene que hacerlo usted sola.

Sakura tomó aire y avanzó un paso seguido del otro. Habiendo travesado el marco de la puerta, volvió a sujetarse de la mano del príncipe. Éste volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con orgullo, le apretó la mano y juntos entraron por el pasaje, sin embargo, al llegar al punto de salir por la chimenea, Shaoran se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

-Creo que lo más sensato sería que deje aquí todas sus joyas.

Sakura se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego comprendió la situación, pues a pesar de que ella apenas y lo notaba, lo cierto era que con cada paso que daba, sus colguijes hacían un ruido que nadie ignoraría y eso no era nada bueno cuando se planeaba salir al exterior sin que nadie lo notara.

Shaoran se agachó y del suelo recogió un alhajero. Sakura no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro al ver aquella previsión por parte del príncipe. No le dio más vueltas y empezó a sacarse pulseras, collares, anillos, y los guardó todos en aquella cajita.

Si andar por el castillo (aunque hasta ahora solo fuera por este pasaje) sin su manto le causaba cierto desasosiego, el librarse de sus colguijes la hizo sentir casi desnuda.

Habiendo hecho esto, salieron del túnel hacia la habitación que nadie ocupaba y Sakura comenzó a sentir pánico. Pánico de que alguien atravesara la puerta y los descubriera, pánico de que los vieran en los pasillos, pánico de doblar cualquier esquina y chocar de frente con el rey…

Shaoran apareció de pronto frente a ella con una capa larga de color rojo oscuro en la mano y un par de sandalias en la otra. Se las ofreció, una previsión más de su parte que la asombró y le trajo al menos un poco de alivio. Pues se veía que todo esto no era un simple escape y que el príncipe tenía todo meticulosamente planeado. Cuando se hubo colocado la capa y calzado las cómodas sandalias en sus descalzos pies, el príncipe volvió a tomarla de la mano y la jaló hacia la salida de la habitación, pero ella volvió a poner resistencia.

Al parecer aquel ligero alivio que sintió, desapareció con algo de rapidez.

-No alteza, creo que después de todo no soy capaz de hacerlo.

-Claro que puede –insistió él con seguridad y tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la expresión asustada que se enmarcaba en el rostro del Oráculo-. Vamos, ven conmigo.

No supo si fue por la mirada alentadora, o por esa voz segura, o por el hecho de que se sintió reconfortada cuando le habló de "tú". Lo único que sabía, es que cuando el príncipe tiró de su mano por segunda vez, ella se dejó llevar sin poner alguna nueva objeción.

Pronto se dio cuenta que ir de su mano resultaba mucho mejor, pues dejaba que él se encargara de todo, caminar por los pasillos resultó más fácil siendo guiada por la mano del príncipe, además que la mayor parte del camino la atravesaron por escondrijos y pasadizos, por lo que sin darse apenas cuenta, se vio caminando a través de lo que parecía un largo túnel subterráneo, pues tierra y alguna que otra raíz cruzaban el techo y las paredes. Cuando creyó que ese túnel no tenía fin, subieron unos pocos escalones para salir finalmente a la luz del día.

Eso le vino bien, ya había sido demasiada oscuridad para ella.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la luz, pues el día estaba nublado y todo se veía un poco más lúgubre, sin embargo, Sakura no pensó para nada en temas tristes o melancólicos debido a la falta del sol, pues ahora mismo estaba maravillada con el lugar que tenía delante de ella.

Era sencillamente hermoso, pues no era el tipo de belleza que poseían los jardines del rey, ésta era una belleza natural y tosca que tomaba en cuenta únicamente los designios de la naturaleza y no los caprichos de los hombres. Todo este panorama le hizo saber que no se encontraban en ninguno de los jardines del castillo, era imposible siquiera pensar en ello.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó con tal calma que incluso se sorprendió a sí misma.

-A pocos metros de las afueras del castillo, por eso no se preocupe.

-No estoy preocupada –sin embargo, notó cierta desazón al escucharlo de nuevo tan formal.

-Bien, por aquí.

Y volvió a tomarla de la mano. Sakura se alegró cuando sintió el contacto, y debido a que ya no necesitaba ninguna especie de ánimo, pues ya se encontraban fuera, y por lo tanto, el temor de ser descubiertos había desaparecido, no sabía cuál era el motivo de tal alegría.

La cual se fue convirtiendo en un tipo de ansiedad nueva y extraña.

Antes de sentirse más incomoda, los árboles comenzaron a menguar y llegaron a lo que parecía un tipo de saliente rocoso que terminaba en una pendiente, Sakura pudo ahora constatar con sus propios ojos que el castillo efectivamente estaba sobre una colina alta.

Pero no gastó mucho su tiempo en analizar aquello, pues ahora lo que exigía su completa atención era lo que veía más allá.

Era el pueblo, la Ciudad Capital.

Un ruido al lado suyo la hizo despegar la mirada de todos aquellos techos, era el príncipe, la había soltado en algún momento y ahora tomaba asiento en el suelo.

-Sabía que le gustaría este lugar –dijo como si fuera solo un lindo paisaje más en la vida de ella-. Pero tome asiento, tal vez la lluvia tarde otro poco.

Sakura asintió aturdida y se sentó a su lado. Por un momento había olvidado que todo eso se debía a que el príncipe quería regalarle una perspectiva mucho más directa sobre la lluvia.

-¿Cómo sabe que hoy lloverá? –preguntó curiosa-. ¿No habría sido mejor esperar a que comenzara?

Él meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-La mejor parte es cuando se sienten las primeras gotas.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo, que sin duda se encontraba totalmente cubierto de nubes, pero sabía que eso no significaba diluvio garantizado.

-¿Viene aquí muy a menudo? –preguntó cuando el silencio comenzaba a alargarse.

-No, por algún tiempo había olvidado este lugar.

-Pero si es muy hermoso –dijo ella un suspiro.

-Esto no es nada, solo son un montón de casas. Debería ver la vista del Castillo Shinohara, está en los lindes de la ciudad y pueden verse a la perfección los bosques que nos rodean.

-Eso también debe ser hermoso.

Shaoran la miró y se encontró con que ella sonreía, una vez más le asaltó la idea que era muy fácil hacerla sonreír. Más adelante, cuando se ganara mas su confianza, encontraría la manera de mostrarle la vista del Castillo Shinohara, todavía no sabía cómo, pero sin duda… algún día…

Sintió un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, y seguido de ese, uno en el dorso de la mano. Se volvió hacia la mujer a su lado y vio que ella miraba hacia el cielo, pero entonces notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

La lluvia no cayó con toda su fuerza sino hasta diez minutos después, con un juego previo de enviar un montoncito de gotas solitarias seguido de absolutamente nada, incluso Shaoran dudó si el aguacero se haría presente.

Nunca creyó que algún día se sentiría tan aliviado al verse empapado de pies a cabeza, lo que sucedió cuando finalmente el cielo se aburrió de jugar con ellos y su paciencia, y decidió dejar caer el agua acumulada en las nubes.

-¡Nunca imaginé que sería así! –gritó el Oráculo, pues el ruido de la lluvia apenas y los dejaba escucharse.

Shaoran la miró desde su lugar, en algún momento la mujer se había levantado y ahora se reía y giraba bajo la lluvia torrencial.

El príncipe simplemente se conformaba con permanecer de pie, observando sus juegos y su alegría, hasta que su mirada se encontró de pronto con la de la vidente. Ella, al reconocer su atención, sonrió todavía más y se apresuró a solventar la distancia que había entre los dos y lo tomó de ambas manos.

Si no fuera por tratarse de este momento, si no fuera porque se sentía feliz y apenas pensaba en lo que hacía y decía, seguro que no se habría atrevido a hacer tal cosa.

-Usted también debe disfrutar, alteza –le dijo riendo y con su infantil diversión todavía cegándola- ¿Hace cuánto que no baila bajo la lluvia?

A Shaoran le sorprendió mucho la pregunta.

-Nunca antes lo había hecho –respondió confundido.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó ahora extrañada.

Esta vez, Shaoran no supo qué contestar. ¿Que por qué nunca antes lo había hecho? Tal vez porque no tenía sentido, porque no se obtenía nada de eso…

Y de pronto… supo cuál era la respuesta correcta.

-Porque no tenía con quien hacerlo.

-Hay pocas cosas que se pueden hacer estando solo –dijo ella, dándole a entender que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Y con esas palabras, Shaoran se sintió como un completo tonto. Puso tanto afán en sacarla del castillo para que sintiera una cosa tan ridícula y normal como la lluvia, que seguramente ella pensó que él pasaba muy seguido por esa experiencia y que además hacía de todo por disfrutarlo.

Es horrible, cuando te das cuenta que no haces nada por disfrutar de la libertad que tienes en tus manos hasta que una persona privada de las más mínimas cosas llega enfrente tuyo, te muestra una sonrisa comprensible, y dice que te entiende perfectamente.

Eso lo hizo sentir inferior a un maldito cerdo.

La miró. No se veía triste, o cabizbaja, ni siquiera melancólica. Simplemente estaba ahí parada sonriendo, con el agua corriéndole de la cabeza a los pies, esperando a que dijera algo.

_Nunca fui bueno con las palabras_, pensó ofuscado.

Y mientras tanto, ella seguía esperando.

Tomó aire.

-Parece que ahora ambos tenemos con quien hacerlo. ¿No le parece? –le soltó una mano y con la otra la hizo girar sobre su eje, cuando la tuvo otra vez de frente, ella estaba riendo por lo bajo.

Se vieron a los ojos y de la nada, comenzaron a girar juntos. Para Shaoran, ya era oficial, oficialmente podía decir que se sentía y comportaba como un niño en un patio de juegos, y sin embargo, no le importaba, al contrario, lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Lo único que parecía empañar la diversión, era que con las gotas de lluvia dificultando tanto su visión y el suelo mojado y resbaloso, Shaoran ponía mucha de su atención y energía en hacer lo posible por evitar que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Trató de no transmitir el esfuerzo que hacía a su acompañante y siguió con el juego, era como si las energías no se terminaran jamás, ambos corrían, gritaban, se separaban y volvían a tomarse de las manos, saltaban, giraban de nuevo, no había limites…

Todo esto, hasta que el ruido de unas rocas deslizándose hizo que Shaoran se detuviera de golpe, el Oráculo lo miró extrañada, ella no había escuchado nada. El príncipe se dio la vuelta poniendo a la vidente detrás de él.

-Ponte la capucha de la capa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Rápido!

Apenas y le dio tiempo a Sakura de notar que el príncipe volvió a hablarle de manera informal cuando la apuró de aquel modo tan poco delicado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz y lo entendió todo. Agachó más la cabeza para que no pudieran ver absolutamente nada de su rostro. Si se mantenía detrás del príncipe, seguro todo estaría bien.

-Si yo fuera tú tendría más cuidado con el tono de mi voz –amenazó Shaoran, y Sakura se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquel tono grave y altanero salir del príncipe, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así.

El recién llegado, quien vestía una cota de malla y era parte del grupo que vigilaba los alrededores del castillo, vio entonces el anillo que llevaba el muchacho en su dedo meñique y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Hizo una inclinación con la mano derecha siempre sobre el corazón, ésta era la primera vez que estaba delante del príncipe.

-Mis disculpas alteza, creíamos que se trataba de intrusos.

Al escuchar eso último, y la palabra "intrusos" en plural, Sakura se encogió más en su lugar, tratando de ocultarse mejor.

-Bien, ahora sabes que no es así. Márchate.

El hombre asintió y despareció entre los árboles. Shaoran esperó todavía un poco mas antes de volverse hacia el Oráculo, la lluvia seguía, aunque ya no tan fuerte como antes.

-¿Me vio? –preguntó ella asustada y casi en un susurro.

-Lo único que vio fue tu silueta, estoy seguro.

-Bien –dijo asintiendo pero todavía con el rostro lleno de inseguridad.

-¿Quieres volver?

-Lo siento.

Shaoran levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-¿Estarás en problemas por mi culpa?

El príncipe rió un poco.

-¿Estás preocupada por eso? –Rió de nuevo-. Ven regresemos de una buena vez, ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Esta vez fue ella quien buscó su mano, él no pareció sorprenderse cuando la sintió rodearle los dedos, en cambio regresó el gesto y le dio un suave apretón.

Sakura caminaba detrás de él, todavía algo nerviosa y pensando si aquel hombre seguiría cerca, por eso prefirió no tomar riesgos y se dejó la capucha cubriéndole el rostro. El príncipe por su lado, marchaba delante sin ninguna preocupación aparente más que la de fijarse en donde pisaba, pues el camino estaba muy lodoso. El Oráculo resbalaba una y otra vez pese a que ahora se sujetaba con ambas manos al brazo del príncipe, quien avanzaba con paso lento pero seguro por sobre las rocas y el lodo.

De esta forma continuaron hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta que no regresarían por el mismo lugar del que salieron, pues éste no era el camino por el que llegaron.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó.

-No creí que te darías cuenta –admitió Shaoran sorprendido-. Hay un túnel cerca que conduce hacia el interior del castillo.

-¿Por qué no regresamos por el mismo túnel del que salimos?

-Porque de ese lugar se puede salir mas no entrar.

-Entiendo –musitó-, oh, ha dejado de llover –agregó mirando hacia el cielo.

-Hemos llegado –anunció de pronto el de sangre azul, deteniéndose delante de un montón de piedras que parecían formar la entrada a una estrecha cueva que se hundía en el suelo.

-¿Un hombre adulto es capaz de entrar por ahí? –inquirió incrédula.

-Y una mujer adulta también –agregó él con diversión-. Iré primero, hace tiempo que no lo uso, puede que encuentre algunas serpientes.

-¿Serpientes? –repitió. Pero él ya no la escuchaba pues se había agachado y se adentraba con los pies por delante.

Cuando sus piernas ya habían desaparecido de la vista, alzó la mirada hacia ella y torció la boca.

-Esto será sucio y desagradable.

-Entonces tendremos que apretar los dientes y aguantar.

Shaoran volvió a torcer la boca, pero esta ocasión era un gesto más encaminado a ser una sonrisa, volvió a la tarea de adentrarse en la cuevecilla. Al instante siguiente, el torso, los hombros y la cabeza del príncipe habían desaparecido.

-No hay serpientes, ni algún otro animal –escuchó el Oráculo salir la voz en un eco-. Puedes entrar.

Sakura tomó aire, e imitando al príncipe introdujo primero los pies a lo que ahora veía como un horrible agujero negro. Siguió arrastrándose y llenándose de lodo hasta que cayó de pie dentro de la cueva, resbaló gracias a que ahí abajo el suelo era de una tipo de piedra lisa, la cual estaba bastante mojada. Se tambaleó un poco hasta que sintió las manos del príncipe sujetarla de la cintura.

-Gracias –musitó cuando recobró el equilibrio.

-Por aquí –indicó él soltándola y girándose a una delgada puerta de piedra. Jaló una palanca y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

El príncipe entró sin agregar nada más y Sakura lo siguió de cerca.

El túnel frente a ella era totalmente distinto al que utilizaron para abandonar el castillo, éste era ancho a diferencia de su reducida entrada, y las paredes, suelo y techo, estaban hechos de roca maciza, como el interior del castillo. Incluso Sakura bien podía imaginar que se encontraba caminando por sus pasillos si no fuera por la cerrada oscuridad que los envolvía y que solo se veía interrumpida por algún rayo de luz colado por agujeros escondidos.

Así continuaron caminando por un largo tiempo. Tanto fue lo que caminaron, que Sakura se percató que ya comenzaba a secarse, pero al mismo tiempo también empezaba a sentir frío.

Agradeció sin duda cuando llegaron al final. El príncipe se agachó y recogió lo que parecía un gran pedazo de tela.

-Toma, esta capa está seca.

Sakura la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta y que pesaba el triple gracias al agua absorbida, Shaoran a su vez se la quitó de las manos y la arrojó al suelo sin miramiento alguno.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó

-Mucho, gracias.

El asintió y subió por una escalerilla que Sakura notó sólo cuando él comenzó a subir por ella, puso más atención y vio que los peldaños daban a una pequeña trampilla en el techo.

El príncipe abrió la trampilla y pasó a través de ella. Desde arriba la llamó para que lo siguiera, así lo hizo y salió de la oscuridad del hueco.

De inmediato se encontró con una habitación completamente vacía. No había salvo cuatro paredes y una puerta.

-¿Están sus pies secos ya? –preguntó el príncipe mirándola.

El oráculo bajó su mirada y notó que en efecto, sus pies se habían secado un poco, y aunque su ropa y cabellos seguían mojados, la nueva capa seca que el príncipe le había dado evitaba que escurriera mucho.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que notó. Él volvía a utilizar una manera formal para hablarle y algo dentro de ella se engarruñó al escucharlo. No sabía en qué se basaba el príncipe para cambiar tan drásticamente la manera en que la trataba, solo sabía que le agradaba más cuando se decidía por el otro modo menos formal.

Le respondió con una media sonrisa el avance de sus pies al secarse, él dio una cabeceada de aprobación, murmuró algo parecido a "sin huellas", y se encaminó a la puerta.

Su paso por el castillo al tratar de regresar a sus habitaciones fue muy parecido al que hizo cuando huía de ellas, atravesando pasillos solos y pasadizos abandonados. Para Shaoran todo le resultaba muy sencillo, pues ese era el camino que tomaba junto con Yorito para escabullirse por el castillo y no querían que nadie los viera. Gracias a esta desarrollada experiencia no hubo contratiempos y llegaron a unas elegantes habitaciones.

Cuando Sakura vio que se quitaba las botas y las arrojaba por ahí sin tomarse la molestia de fijarse en el lugar donde caían, supo que esas eran _sus _habitaciones. Se quedó por un momento sin habla hasta que lo vio aproximarse a una cuerdecilla que sin duda hacia traer algún sirviente.

-Ahora le pediré que aguarde por unos momentos en la sala de al lado –le dijo apenas y jaló la cuerda.

Ella no rebatió y se apresuró a cruzar el umbral. No le pareció que pasaran ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó una vocecilla presentándose ante el príncipe.

-Como verás, Yumi, necesito que prepares un baño caliente lo más pronto que puedas –dijo el de sangre azul.

-En seguida –respondió la vocecilla, seguido del sonido de unos pasos rápidos alejándose.

Fue extraño para el Oráculo escuchar la voz de Yumi. En muchas ocasiones, al leer los libros que esa persona escogía, se imaginaba como sería su aspecto, o la clase de persona que sería, pues la mayoría de los libros que el príncipe traía consigo eran de temas muy parecidos entre sí.

La había imaginado joven y soñadora, alguien amable y fiel, sin embargo, nunca pensó en imaginar su voz. Era una linda voz.

Rumiando todas estas cosas, fue que la adivina no hizo movimiento alguno por salir de esa habitación, y extrañamente Shaoran tampoco hizo nada por hablarle o ir siquiera junto a ella.

Los pasos de Yumi volvieron.

-Su baño está listo, alteza.

La vidente dio un respingo al escucharla de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora puedes irte.

Sakura estuvo a punto de salir, de decir que no quería que se marchara, que quería conversar con ella al menos por un pequeño momento. Pero no lo hizo. No debía hacerlo. Estaba prohibido.

Juntó las manos y entrelazó los dedos unos con otros, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos que le gritaban todas las reglas que en tan poco tiempo había roto y lo poco que la había importado.

-¿Oráculo?

Abrió los ojos al escucharlo. Ni cuenta se había dado del momento en que los cerró.

_Sakura,_ gimió en sus pensamientos, _es Sakura._

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, claro –se apresuró a contestar.

El príncipe asintió a su respuesta sin creer una sola palabra y le dijo que podía tomar un baño en el momento que quisiera, ella aceptó de manera mecánica, con su mente todavía puesta en la chica que acababa de marcharse…

Shaoran, mientras la vidente disfrutaba de tan apropiado descanso, se conformó con buscar las primeras ropas limpias y secas que se le atravesaron. Siendo de este modo, el príncipe ya estaba listo cuando el Oráculo regresó vistiendo un par de sus pantalones y una camisa que en ella parecía vestido.

Había olvidado que al preparar Yumi su baño, también dejaba un cambio de ropa a la mano.

-Lamento no haber previsto esto. –Se disculpó el príncipe, pero ella le quitó importancia con una sonrisa.

Después de todos los pequeños pero certeros preparativos dejados por el príncipe para esta pequeña aventura (desde la caja para guardar sus alhajas, hasta la capa seca del túnel), Sakura no tuvo la desfachatez de molestarse por algo como esto.

-En el momento que guste, la llevaré de vuelta a sus habitaciones –tomó él de nuevo la palabra-, pero sugiero que esperemos un poco, no es bueno tentar demasiado la suerte.

-Por supuesto, si así lo cree usted mejor.

Shaoran se permitió sonreír un poco y Sakura se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de la habitación, él la imitó eligiendo una que estaba frente a la escogida por la adivina.

Ella se veía tranquila, tal vez algo más feliz de lo usual, pero eso el príncipe lo atribuía a la remojada a escondidas de la que acaban de regresar, aparte de eso, no había nada distinto en ella, no se veía nerviosa o cohibida por estar en este lugar, ni había demandado regresar de inmediato a la habitación de la que no debía haber salido.

_Es como si me tuviera confianza_, se dijo mentalmente, o tal vez solo se tratara de un modo extraño de "obedecerlo", después de todo el era el príncipe y ella el Oráculo del reino, se suponía que en cierto modo tenía que acatar sus órdenes.

Desvió entonces sus pensamientos hacía él mismo, y hacia su propio comportamiento. ¿Por qué la había guiado hasta aquí? Sabía que podía sacarla de allí en este preciso instante y no ser vistos siquiera por un alma, y sin embargo, la hacía quedarse otro poco más, como si quisiera retenerla el mayor tiempo posible.

_-Como si quisiera obligarla a faltar a las reglas_ -pensó, pero agitó un poco la cabeza, sabiendo que este no era el momento de ponerse tan filosófico-. ¿Disfrutó de los aires fuera de estos muros? –preguntó, desviando así el tema que estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Nunca lo olvidare, eso es seguro –le respondió el Oráculo con la mirada iluminada.

Shaoran no supo si era una buena o mala noticia, pues ¿qué si no era esta pequeña probada de libertad una razón más para la joven de sentirse desdichada al tener tal vida llena de restricciones? Y sin embargo, sabiendo todo esto, sabiendo que el hecho de mostrarle las maravillas de la vida podían volverse en contra del Oráculo y mostrarle de un modo crudo lo triste que realmente era su existencia, Shaoran seguía empecinado en mostrarle de a poco el exterior hasta ahora desconocido para la mujer.

Pasar una vida viendo la lluvia caer a través de una ventana, sin poder sentir el frio del agua sobre el rostro, no era nada en comparación a todo lo que se la había prohibido a esta chica.

_Pero aún así sigue sonriendo, _pensó algo intrigado, esa mujer tenía todas las razones del mundo para ser infeliz, pero lo que hacía era sonreír.

-Fue divertido –agregó ella, todavía ensimismada en la reciente experiencia-. Gracias por mostrármelo.

Shaoran encogió los hombros como respuesta mientras pensaba que no era momento de compadecerla, se suponía que para ello estaba haciendo todo esto.

-Sólo espero que no enferme a causa del remojón.

-Esa ya sería mala suerte. Todos los días llevo los pies desnudos, inclusive en invierno, y sin pasarme nada. Unas gotas de agua no me harán mucho daño.

-Espero que tenga razón en eso, no quisiera ser el culpable de algún resfrío, tendríamos que llamar… -se interrumpió a sí mismo y la miró con mayor interés-. ¿Quién la atiende cuando enferma? Es decir, no puede ser un médico pues nadie ajeno a la corona puede verla directamente.

-Ese es el deber de su majestad –dijo.

Shaoran no respondió de inmediato a eso, porque ya se había imaginado que esa sería su respuesta. Si nadie podía ver al Oráculo más que la familia real, y se suponía que Shaoran nunca la había visto en su vida, no quedaba nadie más que Touya para hacer el trabajo.

-Cuando el Oráculo anterior se marchó –continuó hablando la vidente-, fingí estar enferma para que el rey viniera y no estar sola. Todavía no me acostumbraba –agregó al final con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Touya cayó en el engaño?

Ella sonrió todavía más.

-Para nada. Se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no me lo echó en cara y se quedó conmigo durante todo el día. Antes de irse me dijo: "eres libre de enfermar cuando quieras".

-¿Lo hizo?

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con lentitud.

-Ya no me atreví –desvió su mirada hacia ningún punto en específico-. Pero no negaré que hubo muchas ocasiones en las que consideré caer enferma.

Shaoran trató de imaginarse a la joven sentada frente a él, con unos años de menos, sola por primera vez en esas habitaciones y no necesitó esforzarse mucho para lograrlo. Como tampoco le fue difícil ver a un joven Touya haciéndose el desentendido para hacerle compañía a la pequeña vidente.

¿Y es que no le había pasado lo mismo a él? ¿No había tratado también de hacerle todo este tiempo compañía para ahuyentar al menos por unas horas la soledad de esa mujer?

¿Qué habría sentido Touya al saber que por más que quisiera no podía espantar su soledad por más de dos veces en un mes?

"Eres libre de enfermar cuando quieras", le había dicho, o de otra manera más directa: "llámame en cuanto quieras".

Apretó los puños. Descubrir que Touya se había comportado de una manera humanitaria con la solitaria vidente del reino no cambiaba en nada la opinión que tenía sobre él, ni mucho menos hacía que olvidara su propia soledad. Esa que vivió cuando su padre había muerto.

_Me abandonó. No importa qué otras cosas haya hecho. _

Touya no había espantado su soledad, eso era lo que importaba. Touya no le había dado permiso de _enfermar._

Sin embargo, eran cada vez más seguidas las ocasiones en las que tenía que repetírselo para recordarlo.

Tomó aire, no le gustaba pensar demasiado en Touya, siempre terminaba enemistado con el mundo entero.

Y el día de hoy no podía darse el lujo de _dejar salir_ su yo malhumorado.

-Así que… -comenzó con lentitud- parece ser que goza de una muy buena salud.

-Sí –afirmó ella -. Es algo que nos caracteriza a los Oráculos.

-¿Quieres decir que era tu destino ser el Oráculo? ¿Cómo se elige persona para tan importante puesto?

-En los sueños –respondió ella y su mirada hizo que Shaoran echará la espalda ligeramente hacia atrás.

No entendía cómo, pero esos siempre dulces ojos verdes de pronto se habían vuelto agudos y misteriosos.

-Los sueños… -repitió él en un susurro.

-El Oráculo anterior tuvo un sueño conmigo en él. Después ella lo hizo saber al rey y así fue como llegué aquí. Algún día yo también tendré un sueño similar y esa persona será el siguiente Oráculo.

Tal parecía que cualquier tema que tratara de sugerir terminaba siempre en implicaciones tristes, porque sí, efectivamente sintió algo de tristeza al pensar en la mujer frente a él soñando con el nuevo Oráculo, condenando a esta nueva chica a la misma soledad que ella padecía.

Tal vez el problema eran él y sus estúpidas preguntas.

-Es su turno de preguntar –dijo de pronto. Si el problema era él, entonces que ella eligiera de qué hablar.

-¿Qué podría preguntarle?

-Cualquier cosa –la animó Shaoran.

-Pues yo…

-Prometo responder, sea lo que sea –dijo esto con la mano derecha a lo alto.

La mujer dudó un poco pero el príncipe pudo casi percibir el momento en el que la joven pensó en su pregunta.

-Adelante –la incitó, y ella, como guiada por esas palabras, hizo la pregunta:

-¿Por qué escapa del castillo?

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Siento que ha pasado tiempo desde mi última actualización pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de cuánto transcurrió realmente. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.<p>

Entrando en el capítulo que acabamos de dejar, gracias al final, sabemos que para lo siguiente tendremos una conversación algo interesante, ya veremos cuánto puede sonsacarle nuestro Oráculo favorito a nuestro príncipe favorito xD

Y para aquellos que me tienen en FB y saben que dije que seguro publicaba en el fin de semana, quiero disculparme, pero al mismo tiempo explicar mis excusas (si, las tengo preparadas xD). Realmente terminé el capitulo el viernes, pero hace tiempo comencé un dibujo de este fic y al ver que estaba a punto de terminarlo no quise subir capitulo nuevo hasta acabar el dibujo y subir ambos al mismo tiempo.

¡Sí! El primer dibujo de Juego de Máscaras está hecho!, y digo primero, porque espero hacer otros más en el futuro. Ya está en Facebook para que le den una ojeada, aparecen, Touya, Sakura y Shaoran, no es ninguna escena del fic, es algo así como me gustaría que fuera la portada. No creo que use la imagen aquí en FF porque la imagen es acostada y seguro que se vería solo a la mitad

Si no me tienen en facebook, la dirección está en mi perfil o búsquenme como Masato San

Oh mi dios, Son demasiadas notas!

Creo que es momento de despedirme, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo como para dejarme su opinión en un delicioso review. Acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas, comentarios de todo tipo, dudas, sugerencias, o reclamaciones. Hablen, pregunten, comenten, que yo les responderé lo mejor que pueda.

Y si no respondo… regáñenme XD

Nos estamos leyendo, que tengan siempre unas felices lecturas!

_Avances del próximo capítulo: _Por fin Touya se hace presente y delega nuevas responsabilidades a Shaoran ¿será capaz de hacerlo bien o claudicará en el primer intento? Mientras tanto, Sakura decide ayudar un poco a Touya con respecto a su relación con el príncipe y viceversa, claro que todo esto a espaldas de ambos hermanos y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se lo haya pedido.

Próximo capítulo: **Trabajo **

PD. *Fuyu no amaoto, es una hermosa canción de Flow, lo que dice no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, pero esa canción me iluminó para bautizar este mismo. Por eso la puse al inicio. Si quieren escucharla, háganlo, está genial la rola ;)

Besos y abrazos!

...Masato


	8. El viaje

_"La paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces" _

_Jean Jacques Rousseau_

_Tal vez el problema eran él y sus estúpidas preguntas._

_-Es su turno de preguntar –dijo de pronto. Si el problema era él, entonces que ella eligiera de qué hablar._

_-¿Qué podría preguntarle?_

_-Cualquier cosa –la animó Shaoran. _

_-Pues yo…_

_-Prometo responder, sea lo que sea –dijo esto con la mano derecha a lo alto._

_La mujer dudó un poco pero el príncipe pudo casi percibir el momento en el que la joven pensó en su pregunta._

_-Adelante –la incitó, y ella, como guiada por esas palabras, hizo la pregunta:_

_-¿Por qué escapa del castillo?..._

.

**8. El viaje**

Su primer impulso fue soltar una risotada. Pues se había puesto en bandeja de plata ante la adivina, ¡en ningún momento se imaginó que haría esa clase de pregunta! Y ahora sólo podía reírse de sí mismo y contestar. Lo había prometido y lo haría. Sin embargo, no todo eran malas noticias y metidas de pata, porque gracias a eso se daba cuenta que además de tener que responder a su pregunta, ella ya le había respondido una a él.

Sí, ahora se daba cuenta que también podía saber aquellas cosas que Touya hablara con el Oráculo, todas esas conversaciones que aparentemente mantenían y que no tenían nada que ver con premoniciones… Pero antes de buscar esa información, tenía que responderle a la mujer, y lo habría hecho en ese instante si no fuera porque la joven se adelantó a hablar después de escuchar su risa.

-Discúlpeme, alteza –bajó la cabeza para mostrar su arrepentimiento-, no debí hacer esa pregunta… fue una grosería de mi parte.

-No se disculpe, prometí responder–. Se reclinó hacía atrás en la silla y desvió la mirada, como si estuviera pensando bien su respuesta-. ¿Por qué escapo del catillo fue la pregunta? , pues bien, Lord Yukito… -comenzó-, el Consejero de Touya, cree fervientemente que es una manera de sobrellevar la muerte de mi padre; en todo caso eso supondría que soy bastante lento para afrontar la pérdida ¿no lo cree? –río -. Touya, mi querido hermano, cree que lo hago sólo por molestarlo, por rebelarme en su contra de todo modo posible. Claro, Touya pensando en sí mismo como la causa principal en las acciones de todas las personas, como siempre –suspiró-. Mi amigo Yorito, en cambio, piensa sencillamente que escapo sólo por puro aburrimiento, por diversión; ¿quién me falta…? ¡Los nobles claro! los nobles que están enterados de la situación y empleados del castillo, posiblemente piensen, que estoy completamente loco.

Ella lo miró intrigada. El no agregó nada más.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad? –se atrevió el Oráculo a preguntar al fin, pues todo ese parlamento era todo menos una respuesta.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Todas en algún momento.

-¿Inclusive la teoría de la locura? –indagó esta vez con diversión.

-Inclusive esa –confirmó él sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se borró y su mirada se endureció un poco-. Sí, todas en algún momento. Pero ahora…, creo que ni siquiera yo lo sé. La costumbre, tal vez.

-Cuando se escabulle… ¿Va a ese lugar al que me llevó hoy?

Ahora bien, esta era una pregunta interesante. Como bien podía haber sido formulada por la más sincera curiosidad, también era posible que se generara con el fin de contarle después a Touya.

-No. Voy al pueblo.

Al diablo con Touya.

-¡Al pueblo! –repitió ella con emoción.

-Vagabundeo por unos días y después regreso. Como ya vio, la salida y entrada es fácil y segura.

-¿Y si le pasara algo en el camino?

-Si algo pasara… creo que Touya tendría una molestia menos que enfrentar.

-Oh, pero el rey no piensa que sea usted una molestia –le contradijo con seguridad.

Shaoran levantó una ceja.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa realmente mi hermano?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su soledad y casi nulo trato con las personas, la mujer no era nada tonta, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le guardaba al príncipe el secreto de sus visitas frente a Touya, pero estaba a punto de soltar la lengua con respecto a los pensamientos del rey.

Estaba siendo fiel a uno y traicionando al otro, y no sabía si su fidelidad estaba encaminada a la persona correcta.

Respiró hondo y decidió ser sincera.

-Creo que no debería decirle… el rey confía en mí. Confía en que lo que me dice no saldrá de estas paredes.

-Y no saldrá –afirmó el príncipe-, no se lo diré a nadie más.

-De eso estoy segura, pero haciendo esto estamos dejando al pobre rey en una clara desventaja. A él no le he dicho de sus visitas.

-¿La ha visitado recientemente? –preguntó.

Ella asintió sonriente.

-Si claro, me trajo pinturas.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Usted pinta?

-Un poco -asintió con el rostro rojo-, algo debo hacer para entretenerme.

-Creí que los libros que le traía servirían de algo.

-¡Pero claro! –y lo aseguró con tal firmeza, que el príncipe no pudo dudarlo-. Cuando leo esos libros, imagino que en algún lugar de este país, o de este mundo… puede haber alguien que tal vez está pasando por algo parecido al relato, y eso me hace sentir como si fuera una persona… normal.

Shaoran trató por todos los medios de no verla con lástima, una vez más se daba cuenta de lo injusta que era la existencia de la mujer.

-¿Y con los lienzos? –Intentó cambiar de tema-. Qué es lo que pinta si no… -se interrumpió aunque aparentemente no a tiempo.

-¿Qué pinto si no puedo salir a ver paisajes nuevos?

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención insultarla.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas en un gesto de asombro.

-Eso no fue un insulto –sonrió-. He pintado los jardines, el castillo, a mí misma, al rey…

-¿A Touya?

-¿Eso le sorprende?

-No, claro que no.

Y era cierto, no le sorprendió, simplemente le molestó.

Sí, estaba molesto. Le molestaba saber que esa linda sonrisa no se dibujaba solo para él cada que llegaba con un libro nuevo bajo el brazo, le molestaba que Touya se ocupara en llevar lienzos y pinturas a la vidente para hacer sus días más llevaderos, le molestaba saber que él no era el único al que ella le debía su gratitud, le molestaba que Touya fuera un pieza tan importante en la vida del Oráculo, le molestaba que su hermano y la vidente contaran con años de visitas, de conversaciones, de secretos compartidos… pero sobre todas esas cosas, le molestaba darse cuenta que Touya podía ser una buena persona.

Trató de serenarse antes de empezar a actuar como un idiota.

-Ahora veo que le gusta ejercitar la imaginación –dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo-. Tal vez la próxima vez deba obsequiarle algo de tinta y papel. A menos que disfrute más de los trazos que de las letras.

Si no fuera el solitario Oráculo, si ella fuera alguien que se frecuentara con más personas, si tan sólo fuera un poco más diestra en las relaciones humanas y notara esos pequeños detalles que al príncipe se le escapaba ocultar; Sakura se habría dado cuenta que el último comentario del príncipe no se refería precisamente a la pintura y escritura, claro que no, sino que hablaba del rey y él.

Así que cuando le respondió "nunca he probado con la escritura", no entendió por qué el príncipe de pronto soltó una ligera risa.

-Debería de probar –su sonrisa se ensanchó-, tal vez le guste más.

La conversación terminó con eso y Shaoran decidió que ya era hora de llevarla a sus habitaciones, así lo hizo sin ningún percance digno de mención, salvo el beso sobre la mano que le dio al despedirse de ella.

-Es usted una dama hermosa –dijo-, sería una lástima que sus rodillas resintieran tanta reverencia sin sentido. Déjeme al menos ese trabajo.

Y se fue sin más. Durante todo lo que quedaba del día y su noche, Sakura no pudo dejar de sonreír.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si entre los planes de Touya se encontraba el volverlo loco de tanta espera, entonces estaba teniendo un rotundo éxito. Y no es que Shaoran se quejara del aplazamiento en cuanto a su comienzo como noble responsable, claro que no. ¡Qué más quisiera él que continuar con su conveniente y cómodo estilo de vida!

Lo que le tenía molesto e impaciente, era la incertidumbre de no saber lo que su hermano le tenía preparado. Pues un hecho era que Shaoran estaba enteramente en sus manos (como nunca antes lo había estado) y Touya podía fácilmente tomar venganza por todos estos años de desinterés y antipatía que con tanta insistencia le había demostrado. Tal vez por eso mismo el príncipe no hacía nada por presionar al rey en cuanto a terminar la espera y comunicarle su decisión de una buena vez, sabía que Touya merecía desquitarse de alguna manera, y recordar eso de vez en cuando, le brindaba el mejor medio para tranquilizarse por unos días más. Sin embargo, el rey se tomó tanto tiempo que el día en que Shaoran dejó de estar a la expectativa, fue cuando apareció Yumi con una carta firmada por su hermano y el sello real adherido.

-Ya era hora –renegó Shaoran rompiendo el sello y desdoblando el papel-. Incluso el invierno llegó antes que la misiva.

En dicha carta venía escrita una fecha, una hora y un lugar, que no era nada menos que las puertas del castillo.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Yumi levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que el príncipe le estaba haciendo esa pregunta a ella, y supo que la cosa era así, porque le estaba tendiendo el papel para que ella lo leyera. Estiró la mano un poco temblorosa, pues era la primera vez que el príncipe le confiaba algo relacionado con su hermano… algo tan personal.

-Si a usted le place, puedo volver con el rey y pedirle que aclare sus instrucciones –dijo al terminar de leer las pocas letras del papel, para después devolvérselo a su príncipe.

Shaoran lo sostuvo un segundo antes de arrojarlo al suelo, no con enojo, sino con un poco de molestia.

-Déjalo así –dijo acercándose al calor de la chimenea-. La fecha es mañana, pronto sabré de lo que se trata…

Con todo y hastío, Shaoran se levantó al día siguiente con todas sus suposiciones encaminadas a que Touya le asignaría una actividad no menor a la de alimentar caballos, y a pesar de que nada de eso le emocionaba en absoluto, de todos modos salió limpio, bien vestido y abrigado, Estaba decidido a no darle a su hermano ningún motivo para echarle en cara su falta de entusiasmo con respecto a la tarea encomendada, fuese cual fuese. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Shaoran hacía todo esto por voluntad propia y guiado únicamente por los más nobles deseos de reencaminar su vida y comportamiento. Sin embargo, Yumi frenó sus desalentadores pensamientos al comunicarle que un carruaje lo esperaba.

Y así fue como el príncipe se vio de un momento a otro sentado sobre el carruaje real. Sí, esta vez todo aquel que viera pasar ese coche por las calles, sabría que el hombre dentro era el príncipe. Sólo esperaba que si alcanzaban a verlo por esa pequeña ventana, nadie lo reconociera bajo el nombre de "Haru".

De todos modos no quiso tomar riesgos y levantó la solapa de su capa para que le cubriera la barbilla y parte de los pómulos.

El viaje no tenía demasiado cuando Shaoran comenzó a darse cuenta que la cosa no era tan mala. Incluso comenzó a parecerle algo graciosa la cara de las personas en las frías calles, asombradas al ver su carro pasar frente a sus narices, eso, hasta que empezó a darse cuenta que ya habían atravesado la mitad de la ciudad y los caballos no se detenían. Seguían, seguían y seguían, y con el andar de los equinos, la diversión de ver el asombro en los rostros de esos idiotas dejó de hacerle la misma gracia que en un principio. La gracia se transformó finalmente en consternación cuando se dio cuenta que llegaban a las puertas de la ciudad, y definitivamente todo comenzó a fastidiarle cuando vio que las puertas se abrían y el carruaje pasaba de largo.

Tan solo pudo ver cómo se cerraban detrás de él con un gran sonido aplastante, y, sabiendo que no había razón lógica para hacerlo, de todos modos sintió molestia hacia Yorito, por el simple hecho de ser hijo del Conde, persona que se encargaba de saber quién entraba y salía por esas mismas puertas.

Llegados a este punto, se preguntó si Yorito no estaría enterado de este pequeño viaje, y le encantaría saber el motivo por el cual no se le ocurrió mencionárselo con anterioridad.

-Qué importancia tiene si ya nada puede hacerse –se dijo derrotado-, al menos la vista es buena.

Ese fue sin duda, un buen consuelo, hasta que los árboles y caminos de piedra dejaron de llamar su atención, y hasta que pasadas más de cinco horas seguían sin arribar a ningún lado.

-¡Maldición nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo en uno de estos malditos coches! –se puso de pie (todo lo que la altura del carro le permitía) y sacó la cabeza por la ventana- ¡Hey! ¡Detente!

Cuando el coche se detuvo el príncipe pudo finalmente descender, sentir el viento frío y estirar los brazos y piernas, parecía que no caminaba desde hacía años enteros, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por ahí incluso estando consciente de que no había más que el camino y árboles a su alrededor. Cuando comenzó a adentrarse entre estos últimos, lo primero que pensó fue que el cochero lo detendría, sin embargo eso no sucedió, pues cuando giró la cabeza hacia atrás, vio que el hombre se había quedado al lado de los animales y ahora les estaba dando algo de beber. Shaoran se preguntó cuánto tiempo más habría tardado el hombre en darles ésta atención a los caballos si él no le hubiera ordenado detenerse.

Miró hacia el cielo y notó que aunque el sol todavía estaba en una buena posición, dentro de unas horas oscurecería y con eso reafirmaba la ya no tan descabellada idea de que pasaría una buena temporada fuera del castillo. Desde ahí echó un vistazo a la parte trasera del carruaje y alcanzó a notar unos baúles.

-Lo primero que hiciste fue deshacerte de mí, Touya maldito infeliz.

Pero su disgusto llegó a su máximo nivel cuando al regresar al coche y emprender el camino una vez más, se detuvieron en la posada de un pueblecito, lo que significaba que sólo se trataba de una parada momentánea y el viaje seguiría al día siguiente. Apenas y puso un pie en el suelo, más de diez personas lo rodearon ofreciéndole comida, agua, abrigo y descanso. Era obvio que ya lo esperaban y eso, si es posible, lo disgustó todavía más.

-_Estas personas no olvidarán mi rostro –_pensó cuando estuvo finalmente instalado en una habitación-. Al diablo –dijo esta vez en voz alta-, ¿a quién le importa ya?

Pero lo más importante no era eso, sino la duda de no saber a dónde se dirigía; y peor aún, el darse cuenta que ni siquiera una palabra de adiós había intercambiado con el Oráculo. Sólo Touya sabía cuánto tiempo duraría fuera del castillo…

Como bien había predicho, al día siguiente salieron temprano, esta vez Shaoran se aseguró de no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo antes de tomar un descanso a la orilla del camino, y sin darse cuenta, se creó una extraña mecánica cada que paraban los caballos. Él se iba a estirar las piernas y el cochero atendía a los animales, además que cada que volvía de su ¿paseo?, Shaoran encontraba siempre algún alimento dentro del coche, listo para él.

Era curioso, la forma en la que el hombre que lo acompañaba se las ingeniaba para no hablar con él, y cuando lo pensó bien, ni siquiera lo había visto una sola vez a la cara, pues siempre traía puesta una larga capa de viaje y un sombrero de ala ancha que hundía su rostro en las sombras. Tanto misterio le habría molestado o encendido su curiosidad, si no fuera porque él mismo era una persona algo reservada y le importaba bien poco hablar o no con ese sujeto.

Al anochecer de ese día volvieron a dormir en una posada, no llegaron a su verdadero destino sino hasta el día siguiente cerca del atardecer. Se trataba de una imponente fuerte y teniendo en cuenta que siempre habían viajado al este, estaba seguro que se encontraban en la Fortaleza Dulbar, pero por más que intentó, no pudo recordar el nombre de quién llevaba el mando en este lugar.

Al bajar del coche, un guardia ataviado con una gruesa cota de malla ya lo esperaba.

La obligatoria reverencia no se hizo esperar.

-Si me hace el favor de seguirme, alteza–dijo con su cara aun orientada al suelo.

-Por supuesto –contestó Shaoran con un entusiasmo y contento para él supuestamente fingidos. Y se hace hincapié en el "supuestamente" porque después de tanto misterio, le daba algo de curiosidad saber qué era lo que haría en ese lugar.

El hombre lo guio hasta un estudio rico en libros y armas empotradas en las paredes, y en el centro, detrás de un escritorio y sentado sobre una silla alta, se encontraba nadie más que el general Ruhl.

-Bienvenido príncipe –se puso de pie-. Veo que llegó en un buen tiempo. Lo esperábamos mañana por la mañana.

Shaoran sonrió y dio una cabeceada de asentimiento, tratando en todo lo posible de no sacar el gemido de lamentación que se le atoraba en la garganta, pues el general Ruhl entraba en el grupo de quienes lo juzgaban como el hermano zángano e inútil del rey.

-_Gracias Touya –_pensó disgustado.

-¿Y bien, príncipe? –Comenzó a decir el general-, si me explica lo que sucede, todo será más fácil para ambos.

Shaoran alzó una ceja ¿explicar? ¡Él era la persona menos indicada para explicar lo que sucedía!

-El rey me ha enviado con usted –dijo-. Es todo lo que sé.

-Sí, sí, eso está claro –hizo un ademán de manos restándole importancia-. Lo que quiero saber es la razón por la que usted siguió tales órdenes. No es un secreto su falta de interés hacia este país.

En un principio Shaoran quedó anonadado, nadie antes se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera (o al menos las personas que lo conocían como príncipe) tan desconcertado estaba que por poco y baja la mirada, sin embargo, su orgullo y arrogancia natos lo detuvieron a tiempo y en cambio echó los hombros atrás y levantó la barbilla.

-Esa es una decisión del rey y mía. Haga el favor de dejar de hacer preguntas de las cuales la respuesta no le incumbe y confórmese con seguir las órdenes que se le dan.

Shaoran pudo notar a la perfección el momento en el que el general contuvo la respiración de la cólera, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desorbitaban y las aletas de la nariz se le hinchaban. Era obvio que no se esperaba esa respuesta, y ciertamente Shaoran tampoco tenía entre sus planes tener ese tipo de encuentros apenas llegando, pero casi con la misma rapidez que llegó la furia al general, también se fue. Después de todo, no había llegado a ese puesto dejándose guiar por sentimientos tan impulsivos.

-Bien –dijo con una sonrisa-. Veo que no nos iremos con falsedades. Será una temporada interesante la que pase usted con nosotros. -Avanzó hacia la puerta e hizo una seña. Al momento siguiente un hombre acudía al llamado-. Lleva a su alteza a la habitación que le corresponde.

-Como ordene mi señor –dijo el hombre-, si me hace el favor de seguirme, alteza.

Shaoran se disponía a seguirlo y salir de una maldita vez de ese despacho del infierno pero la voz del general lo detuvo.

-Una última pregunta, príncipe. ¿Su escolta ha permanecido en las afueras? Sólo hemos recibido al cochero.

-Y es la única persona que recibirán además de mí. He viajado solo.

Y sin decir más, salió del lugar con la intensión de descansar del viaje, aunque al final sus intenciones quedaran de lado gracias a que se pasó toda la tarde y casi mitad de la noche pensando en la curiosa decisión de Touya de enviarlo por los caminos del reino sin escolta. Aceptaba que era algo que no se había preguntado en ningún momento de los dos días que duró su travesía, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que abandonaba la capital con florín de príncipe.

Mañana hablaría con ese cochero. Era hora de quitarle la timidez y hacerlo hablar de una buena vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Apenas despuntando el sol ya estaba de pie, no quería iniciar con lo que el general le tenía preparado (fueses lo que fuese) sin antes hablar con el cochero. Así que se vistió, se echó agua a la cara y salió a los pasillos. Pronto se encontró con un criado.

-¡Oye tú! –Al escucharlo el aludido se acercó con rapidez-. Quiero que busques a mi cochero y le digas que lo espero en mis habitaciones. Rápido.

No esperó mucho tiempo cuando tocaron su puerta. Sonrió. Eso era bueno, no estaba acostumbrado a esperar mucho por las cosas que pedía y después de dar un seco "pase", un hombre de armadura entró a la habitación.

-Debe haber un error, pedí por el hombre que llegó conmigo ayer.

-Así es mi señor. Ese hombre soy yo.

Era alto, pero no demasiado, su cabello largo lo tenía atado a la nuca en una coleta simple, tal vez con la intención de no llamar la atención, pues era de un rubio excesivo, casi podría decirse que era completamente blanco, sus ojos igual de singulares, eran de un curioso azul celeste cercano a la tonalidad del hielo.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Yue.

-¿Profesión?

-Caballero, formo parte de la escolta personal de su majestad.

-Tal vez quisiste decir "formaba".

-Mis disculpas -hizo una inclinación-, está usted en lo correcto. Ahora estoy a su servicio y bajo su mando.

-Significa que bajaste de rango al transferirte conmigo ¿no es así?

-En mis manos está la seguridad del príncipe, próximo heredero a la corona. Por lo que veo, he ascendido.

O era uno de esos tipos fieles extremistas que bien podían besar el suelo por el que Touya andaba, o era un excelente adulador.

Se encogió en hombros, ambas opciones le servían.

-¿Por qué Touya te envió sólo a ti? ¿Por qué no un grupo entero? Fueron casi tres días de camino, en el momento menos esperado pudo ocurrir cualquier cosa, sin mencionar que discretos no fuimos. Cualquiera que viera el coche sabía quién iba en él.

-Desconozco las razones del rey, alteza, discúlpeme.

Shaoran le creyó. Después de todo, Touya no necesitaba dar explicaciones a nadie, sin embargo, en los siguientes días se daría por enterado de cuáles eras las razones de su tan compacta escolta, y también se daría cuenta que Yue mintió aquel día, pues era imposible que el sujeto no supiera, o al menos intuyera, los motivos del rey.

Y es que el hombre era un excelso combatiente, Shaoran tuvo varias oportunidades de verlo pelear con varios de los hombres del general y les venció a todos con una facilidad aplastante. Él mismo no se atrevía a retarlo por miedo a quedar también en ridículo. ¡Y no sólo poseía ese don! Sus casi transparentes ojos azules tenían una visión envidiable por cualquier halcón, nada escapaba de su mirada. El príncipe tenía plena confianza que nadie sospechoso se acercaría a menos de cincuenta metros a su alrededor sin que antes Yue lo notara.

Otra gracia que tenía el albino, es que era silencioso como el viento, nada ni nadie podía escucharlo llegar o marcharse si el así lo quería, un buen par de sustos Shaoran ya se había llevado gracias a ello.

Y fue así que, al ir conociendo mejor a Yue como a sus habilidades, encontró por fin (o al menos así lo supuso) la respuesta a esa pregunta que no le contestó el día que se conocieron… trató de ponerse en lugar de Touya, seguro el rey pensó que si enviaba más hombres, éstos habrían venido sobrando desde un principio para Yue, además que tarde o temprano se convertirían en un estorbo para Shaoran, esto último claro, suponiendo que Touya lo conocía al menos un poco y estaba al tanto de esa parte en la personalidad del príncipe. Shaoran siempre había sido de los que preferían estar con la mínima cantidad de personas posible, y la serenidad de Yue le venía de perlas en ese aspecto.

Sólo por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver que existían sujetos como éste, Shaoran sentía que su viaje había valido de algo; reafirmó más este pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que las tan afamadas responsabilidades que Touya no paraba de cacarearle cada vez que podía, resultaron no ser la gran cosa, o al menos así le parecían todas esas actividades que hacía a diario en la Fortaleza desde su llegada. Éstas se resumían en pasar hora tras hora detrás de Silas, el segundo al mando después de Ruhl, aprendiendo cada pormenor que requiriera el comando de una tropa. A la segunda semana de estadía en el lugar, cuando se suponía que estaba listo y había aprendido lo necesario, se le otorgó el mando de un pequeño grupo de nuevos reclutas. Jóvenes soldados que recientemente habían ingresado en la milicia y, por ende, eran enviados con Ruhl.

El general tomaba a los recién llegados y los convertía en perfectas armas de guerra. Y eso era lo que Shaoran tenía que hacer ahora con este grupo improvisado. Se "moría de ganas" por empezar, si es que el lector disculpa el sarcasmo, y aunque cierto era que el príncipe no detestaba la guerra (no era un pacifista o un gran defensor de la vida), tampoco le seducía la supuesta gloria que venía con ganar una batalla, además que Ruhl no era su persona favorita en ninguno de los casos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el general y su trabajo le venía importando muy poco.

Siempre que se encontraban de casualidad en algún pasillo o el campo abierto, las miradas desdeñosas no se hacían esperar de ambos lados, y como ninguno de los dos hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar los pensamientos que tenía uno del otro, fue cuestión de tiempo para que los rumores empezaran a correr por la fortaleza.

Unos decían, por ejemplo, que el príncipe había llegado para tomar el puesto de Ruhl; otros, que el rey se había cansado de su hermano inútil y lo había enviado con un verdadero hombre que le enseñara lo que era el verdadero honor; otros más decían que ni general ni príncipe se detestaban realmente y que sólo era una ingeniosa fachada para conspirar en contra del rey sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Pero a pesar de tener que soportar chismes, miradas de odio por parte de Ruhl y pretender que gozaba estar a cargo de aquel grupo otorgado, Shaoran se iba acostumbrando a la rutina del lugar. Sus hombres fueron mejorando gradualmente como equipo con el pasar de las semanas y esas eran buenas noticias para todos. Para Ruhl, porque aceptaba que esos soldados no estarían menos preparados que los demás, y para Shaoran, porque esperaba que al "graduarse" sus hombres como soldados, él finalmente regresaría al Castillo principal.

Básicamente esa había sido su meta desde el mismo día que llegó al lugar. Era gracioso, como poco tiempo antes esperaba la mínima oportunidad para escapar de las conocidas paredes de roca, y ahora sólo ansiaba el momento del regreso, y todo esto sólo por saber qué era de aquella chica solitaria ahora que él no estaba.

Después de visitarla casi diariamente la última temporada que había pasado en el castillo antes de su viaje, pudo ver que la mirada serena y en ocasiones triste que nublaba sus lindos ojos verdes la empezaba a abandonar, sin embargo, ahora que la había dejado sola una vez más se preguntaba si esa tristeza había regresado.

Sin embargo no debía olvidar a Touya… ¿habría tenido suficiente tiempo libre estas semanas como para verla? ¿Para hacer sus días más llevaderos?

Estando lejos del castillo, lejos de ella, se daba cuenta que los celos que lo invadieron cuando supo de las "maravillosas pinturas" (según la misma vidente) que Touya le llevaba y que la hacían tan feliz, ya no le molestaban tanto, o al menos no ahora que la sabía sola en ese rincón oscuro del castillo. Lo importante ahora era que no regresara la soledad a su vida, que ya no sufriera de ese terrible silencio.

Pero además de eso, había otra cosa que se preguntaba con regularidad… ¿ella lo extrañaba? Es decir, estaba seguro que extrañaba sus visitas, después de todo su fuente de historias y libros había desaparecido de pronto y le gustaba pensar que el Oráculo lo echaba de menos por eso. Había sin embargo, algo que lo molestaba, que le incomodaba y que no lo dejaba tranquilo un solo día ¿ella lo extrañaba por ser él? Si Touya llegara cada día, uno tras otro, si no hubiera momento en que el corazón solitario de la chica se aburriera, si no estuviera sola, si no lo necesitara solo por libros e historias… ¿aun así lo extrañaría?

Pero aunque eso recayera una y otra vez en su mente, prefería no ahondar mucho en la posible respuesta, a la cual de todos modos, sería imposible de llegar. De lo que si estaba seguro era de su propia añoranza hacia la mujer, extrañaba su inocencia, su singular par de ojos verdes y la luz que se encendía en ellos siempre que comenzaba alguno de sus relatos.

Por eso mismo, ahora en esta Fortaleza, era que se acostaba todas las noches tratando de almacenar cada imagen, palabra y sentimiento del día en su memoria, y así tener algo que contarle a su regreso.

Historias del tipo entretenido y emocionante, algo como esa tarea que tenían que llevar a cabo él y sus hombres.

Había llegado un mensajero de Fend, una de las ciudades cercanas a la Fortaleza, al parecer un grupo considerable de ladrones se refugiaban en las entrañas del bosque y asaltaban carretas de mercaderes y viajeros que pasaban por el camino que llevaba a la ciudad.

-También se han llevado mujeres –mencionó Silas de pasada, cuando le dio el pergamino al príncipe donde Ruhl le informaba que su tropa sería la encargada de solucionar el problema.

-Yue, prepara a los hombres, partiremos mañana al amanecer -Yue hizo una reverencia con el puño cerrado sobre el corazón y salió de la habitación-. Puedes informarle a Ruhl de nuestra salida –le dijo esta vez a Silas-, ¿o prefieres algo más formal? –preguntó hondeando el pergamino en la mano.

-No será necesario alteza, le daré su mensaje al general.

-Bien, ya puedes irte.

Silas hizo una reverencia idéntica a la de Yue y salió rumbo al despacho del general.

-¿Accedió? –preguntó Ruhl con asombro al recibir el mensaje del príncipe.

Silas asintió.

-¿Lo decidió al momento o tuvo que pensarlo?

-Dio inmediatas órdenes a Yue para preparar a los hombres.

Ruhl torció la boca levemente impresionado. Hasta ahora no había probado dar una orden directa al príncipe. Se había limitado a enseñarle y darle algo en qué ocuparse, sí, pero con la libertad de dejarlo hacer como a él mejor le pareciera. Sin embargo ahora que le pidió hacerse cargo del problema de Fend, Ruhl había creído que el príncipe se negaría o haría alguna rabieta por el estilo de aquella que tuvo el día de su llegada, cuando le recordó ligeramente cuáles eran los rangos de cada quien en el lugar.

Por lo que sí, estaba algo impresionado de ver que no había ningún problema con el hermano menor del rey, pues bien cierto era que si el muchacho se negaba a hacerlo, Ruhl no tenía ninguna autoridad para obligarlo a nada.

-Ruhl.

El general salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del príncipe. Sonrió. Debió saber que era demasiado rápido para cantar victoria.

-Alteza –saludó poniéndose de pie y lo reverenció, no sin antes ver que ese hombre Yue lo acompañaba, igual que siempre, protegiéndolo incluso aún dentro de la Fortaleza.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

No era una pregunta.

-Silas, déjanos –sea lo que fuere que quería hablar el príncipe, sería mejor hacerlo a solas.

Silas abandonó el lugar sin rechistar, salvo por una mirada elocuente dirigida a Yue, quien permanecía quieto en su lugar.

-Él se queda –dijo Shaoran al percibir las intenciones de Silas.

El hombre bajó la mirada y se fue. Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de su segundo, Ruhl extendió los brazos como dando a entender que estaba a su disposición. Shaoran hizo una mueca y se acercó.

-Sentémonos –ofreció el príncipe, Ruhl le sacó la vuelta al escritorio sobre el que trabajaba y le ofreció uno de los sillones de la sala a Shaoran mientras él mismo tomaba asiento en otro. Yue, por supuesto, permaneció de pie.

-Lo escucho –lo apuró el general.

-Supongo que ha escuchado los rumores… -no hubo cambio en el rostro del general-, he estado pensando que tal vez sea cierto que el rey me envió para en un futuro tomar el puesto como general de éste lugar.

Ruhl empalideció y echó la espalda hacia atrás.

-¡Usted también lo supuso! –Exclamó Shaoran asombrado-. Pero eso no significa que sea cierto, general. Y gracias a esa reacción me doy cuenta que no tiene idea de lo que hago yo aquí –refunfuñó el príncipe. Miró a Yue, este asintió-. Dígame general, ¿hasta cuándo hará de anfitrión? ¿Eso sí lo sabe?

-Tiempo indefinido –dijo con molestia.

-Indefinido –repitió Shaoran exasperado.

-¿El rey no le especificó nada a su alteza?

Shaoran lo miró con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que no era una actuación del general. Él tampoco tenía idea de nada, Touya podía ser de lo más reservado si se le antojaba, nadie mejor que el príncipe para saberlo, y ahora tanto él como Ruhl se hallaban en una situación que a ninguno de los dos le agradaba.

-Un día simplemente me envió aquí –decidió responder también con sinceridad-, ni siquiera lo hablamos a la cara.

-Sin embargo no hay nada que le impida marcharse –apuntó Ruhl-, sabe que yo no puedo detenerlo si así usted lo decide. Y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos apenas unos milímetros… si antes había creído en la sinceridad de Ruhl, ahora veía sus palabras como un posible engaño, una treta en el momento justo para hacerlo abandonar y que al llegar al castillo Touya lo acusara de Abandono a su puesto. Detestaba todo esto, detestaba no estar seguro si confiar o no, de no tener idea de lo que se suponía se esperaba de él.

-¿Ha estado en contacto con el rey? –preguntó el príncipe esta vez mas en calidad de orden que siguiendo con el ambiente de plácida conversación.

-No lo estoy.

-Bien, a menos que reciba una orden suya, no pienso marcharme, en cuanto termine con los ladrones de Fend regresaré a esta Fortaleza, si no le importa.

-Pero usted tampoco ha estado en contacto con él –replicó el general-, no ha recibido carta alguna desde que llegó. Dígame príncipe, si no es cierto ese otro rumor, aquel que dice que su hermano solo buscaba deshacerse de usted ¿quién le asegura que no han dado en el clavo?

-Seguramente así lo es.

Ruhl se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Vamos Ruhl, no ponga esa cara, a estas alturas creía que ya todo el país sabía que la nuestra no es la familia más unida del reino.

-¿Por qué hace esto entonces? ¿Cuál es su propósito?–preguntó aun sabiendo que seguramente recibiría una respuesta evasiva.

-¿Por qué se me ha dado el obedecer los deseos del rey? –Se encogió de hombros-. A estas alturas tal vez ya estoy empezando a dudar de mis motivos.

-Si lo que pretende es quedarse con la corona, el país no duraría un año a su cargo.

-¡La corona! –Se exaltó poniéndose de pie-. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que busco?

-A esa edad, después de llevar una vida totalmente desapegada de toda responsabilidad y que de pronto se interese, sin motivo aparente, por su país y cómo se hacen las cosas... Sí, me hace sacar ciertas conclusiones.

-Sus conclusiones son de lo más estúpido que he escuchado –reclamó dando un paso hacia el general.

-Si es mentira ¿por qué se ofende tanto entonces? –preguntó también poniéndose de pie. Shaoran apretó los dientes tan pocos simpatizantes de su lado no durará un mes como rey antes de que las conspiraciones empiecen, puedo asegurarlo –trató de dar también un paso hacia el príncipe pero la punta de una espada sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

Yue, en algún momento, había desenvainado su espada e interpuesto entre ambos, incluso Shaoran se sorprendió al verlo de un momento para otro frente a él. Sin embargo se recompuso con prontitud.

-Cuida mejor tus palabras Ruhl –siseó-, cualquiera podría tomarlas como una amenaza. Y no necesito ser rey para que un atentado en mi contra sea tomado como traición.

-Si piensa que podría caer en traición es que no me conoce lo suficiente –se defendió todavía con la espada de Yue apuntándolo-. Y esas palabras que tanto usted como su escolta tomaron como amenaza yo las veo como advertencia. Si lo que pretende es ser rey en un futuro, hágase de amigos con los Lores que ocupan sus tierras.

-¿Y con los generales?

Ruhl se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes bajar la espada Yue –ordenó Shaoran y al momento que el albino se hizo a un lado, el príncipe se colocó cara a cara al general-. Para que yo llegue a ser rey, Touya antes tiene que morir –dijo con voz fría-, ahora soy yo quien te lo dice a ti, Ruhl, si piensas que soy capaz de asesinar a mi hermano con tal de conseguir una maldita corona, entonces no me conoces lo suficiente.

Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espere.

Shaoran se detuvo en seco y en medio de un suspiro se giró de nuevo hacia Ruhl, pero no encontró a nadie, o eso creyó hasta que miró hacia abajo y lo encontró con una rodilla al suelo.

-Es la primera vez que llama _hermano_ al rey –dijo el hombre desde su posición.

Shaoran no entendía, su consternación no lo dejaba pensar bien y por lo tanto no sabía que responder a eso, Yue parecía estar en las mismas condiciones.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Ruhl? ¡Y ponte de pie maldita sea!

Así lo hizo.

-He visto en sus ojos, príncipe, la indignación cuando insinué que podía atentar en contra del rey.

-¡Lo aceptas entonces!

-Así es, mi señor –otra impresión para el príncipe, jamás lo había llamado "mi señor"-. Pero vi su sinceridad, usted no busca atentar en contra de su hermano.

-Quieres decir que… quieres decir que en todo este tiempo, has pensado que yo…

-El ultimo rumor, alteza, la conspiración en contra del rey. Creí que era cierto, o al menos por su parte.

Shaoran no pudo más y comenzó a reír, pero no era una risa de diversión, era más bien de alivio y descanso.

-¿Por eso me odiabas?

El general sonrió.

-Estás loco Ruhl –volvió a darle la espalda para marcharse.

-Si algún día llegara a ser rey –la voz de Ruhl lo detuvo mientras empujaba la puerta-, ya tiene un simpatizante.

-Y tal vez con tu ayuda dure al menos dos meses –respondió con ironía. Ya no esperó ser retenido de nuevo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, Yue lo seguía de cerca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese día Sakura había desayunado, había pintado un poco y luego comenzó a leer por quinta vez el último libro que el príncipe le dejó. Esas semanas no lo había visto una sola vez. Pese a que disfrutaba de su compañía, no le pareció tan extraña su ausencia, sabía que tarde o temprano ese mundo exterior que tan bien le describía regresaría un buen día a susurrar al oído del príncipe que dejara a esa aburrida mujer y volviera con él a vivir todas esas experiencias que se le negaban en esas paredes de piedra.

Si no la única, al menos si era la más probable de las posibles razones por las que el príncipe no volvía a verla. Él no era como Touya, que tenía tantas obligaciones que apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir, el príncipe no se ocupaba de nada serio, y ciertamente no compartía los mismos horarios apretados de su hermano. La más fiable razón de su ausencia era porque simplemente ya no tenía ganas de verla, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ese día, cuando la campanilla del recibidor interrumpió su lectura y al acudir se encontró con Touya y la noticia del viaje de su hermano.

-Decidí seguir tu consejo –dijo el rey después de decirle aquello y notar una expresión asombrada en la vidente-. Seguro ya lo olvidaste.

Sakura se sonrojó algo molesta, era casi imposible que olvidara cualquier conversación con su rey, sin embrago...

-¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que yo no debería entenderlo, que debía hacer que él me entendiera a mí.

Ahora Sakura lo comprendió, ese había sido sólo un comentario aleatorio, por eso no recordaba haber aconsejado a Touya, simplemente porque no lo había hecho con esa intensión.

-¿Entonces fue ese un consejo?

-Y espero que uno bueno –arrugó el entrecejo-. Ya di el primer paso y a estas alturas no pienso dar marcha atrás.

-No entiendo cómo enviarlo en ese viaje concuerde con las palabras que te dije.

Touya sonrió al escucharla.

-Es algo enredoso, pero si tenemos suerte, funcionará.

Touya siguió hablando, pero la adivina no necesitó de muchas explicaciones para entender el punto del rey. Era sin duda un método exótico y llamativo el que utilizaba, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser la mejor decisión.

-¿Harás todo esto sólo por las palabras que te di ese día?

-¡Ya lo estoy haciendo!

Y lo dijo con un entusiasmo tal, que fácilmente contagió a su Oráculo, quien pocas veces había visto reaccionar al rey de esa forma.

-Al menos me vuelve a dar esperanza –continuó el monarca-. ¡Cielos! Después de tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo y acosándolo sin resultados, cuando ya lo creía un caso perdido, viene sin más a decirme que quiere formar parte de lo que sucede en el país… admito que me tomó con la guardia baja. ¡No tenía idea de qué hacer con él! Eso, hasta que vine aquí y me diste esta idea…

Sakura sonrió, las únicas ocasiones en las que se sentía de utilidad era cuando Touya le pedía una visión, lo cual casi nunca ocurría. Sin embargo, ahora sí que había sido de ayuda para su rey, y nada menos que con un asunto tan delicado como su hermano.

No puede haber un sentimiento mejor a éste, se dijo eufórica.

-Espero que todo salga de acuerdo a lo que quieres –le dijo de corazón, pero al rey poco le importó y le devolvió un bufido a sus palabras de apoyo.

-Cuando Shaoran está de por medio nunca se sabe cómo terminarán las cosas –se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado-. Además, estando tan lejos sus noticias tardarán más en llegar a mí.

-¿Y por qué hacerlo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no darle alguna ocupación aquí, en el castillo?

-Ya te lo dije, no serviría de nada. Tal vez aprendería y se volvería medianamente más responsable, pero ya estoy cansado de las peleas y los comentarios cínicos de todos los días. Esto ya no tiene mucho que ver con el bien de la corona.

Sakura juntó las cejas al escuchar eso, pues recordó que ya le habían dicho algo parecido, pero había sido una voz diferente, la voz de ese hombre desconocido, la voz de Yorito Shinohara.

Touya se quedó unas horas más haciéndole compañía, hablaron mucho del príncipe y otro poco de los fríos invernales de esos días, hasta que el rey se puso de pie y se marchó no sin antes disculparse por el gran trecho de tiempo entre su última visita y ésta.

-Trataré que no sea tanto la próxima vez.

Sakura asintió y lo despidió, como siempre, con una sonrisa, sin embargo seguía pensando en esa coincidencia de palabras… esa frase casi exactamente compartida por el rey y aquel noble. Ambos daban a entender que sus acciones desembocarían en algo que no sólo ayudaba al bien del reino, sino algo más y los dos habían estado hablando de una persona: el príncipe Shaoran.

Podía entender las intenciones de Touya, se las acababa de decir con lujo de detalles, pero ¿y Shinohara? Cuando la vio para pedir su ayuda sólo le pidió acceder a la petición del príncipe. Acompañarlo. ¿Eso en qué medida podía ayudar al hermano del rey?

No entendía nada, además de sentirse insegura, no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de Shinohara y eso la asustaba, había dicho que quería ayudar al príncipe, pero ¿por qué?

De pronto recordó aquel sentimiento, cuando se sintió útil para con el rey, entonces se había sentido feliz de poder ayudar… y pensó que posiblemente se estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica, tal vez el señor Shinohara también buscara "ser útil", ayudar. Ayudar al príncipe.

Y gracias a las conversaciones de Touya, sabía que el príncipe necesitaba de mucha ayuda y no sólo para ser un buen miembro de la familia real, sino para poder ser un hombre feliz consigo mismo. Lo sabía, desde el primer día que fue a visitarla, sabía que él se sentía casi igual de solitario que ella.

Y ahora se sintió feliz de algún modo, ella ayudaba al rey y Shinohara lo hacía con el príncipe.

-Yo ayudo al rey –repitió pensativa.

¿Y por qué tendría que ayudar únicamente al rey?

-Yo tengo contacto con ambos –se dijo con emoción-. Rey y príncipe, si Touya cree que su hermano es el único ser que necesita atención, está equivocado.

Sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. ¡Tenía un propósito!

Ella, Sakura, no el Oráculo, no la adivina.

Ahora tenía un propósito en la vida.

Esos hermanos terminarían siendo una familia con todas sus letras. De eso se encargaría ella misma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado en un carruaje rumbo a otro destino, la buena parte de esto, es que al menos ahora si sabía desde un inicio a dónde se dirigía: el Castillo de Gonur.

Miró hacia afuera donde la nariz de un caballo aparecía y desaparecía de su visión. Casi se permitió dar un suspiro de molestia, pero se recordó a tiempo que en ésta ocasión Yue no conducía los caballos y en cambio iba dentro de ese mismo carruaje, sentado frente a él y fingiendo dormir, por lo que se guardó sus reproches y siguió en silencio.

No entendía por qué diablos tenía que viajar con tantas personas siendo que la tarea de Fend había sido cancelada. O al menos cancelada para él, después de recibir esa misma mañana una carta de su hermano donde le ordenaba abandonar la Fortaleza de Ruhl y dirigirse a Gonur, donde el Barón Kuzu y su esposa lo esperaban "gustosos".

Ahora si bufó, y le importó poco que Yue lo oyera o no, no había querido aceptarlo, pero ir tras los forajidos de Fond le había emocionado y cambiar un grupo de matones por los "gustosos Barones" que lo esperaban no era algo que le alegrara mucho, pareciera que el pasatiempo de Touya se había convertido en arruinarle la diversión, sobre todo ahora que su estadía en la Fortaleza que dejaba atrás con cada rodada del carruaje, prometía volverse más llevadera.

¡Y vaya que sí lo prometía! Sobre todo después de ver la reacción de Ruhl cuando le comunicó las nuevas instrucciones de Touya. El general no se había molestado en absoluto, "enviaré a Silas" le respondió despreocupado, una actitud muy diferente a la que tomó cuando se percató que Shaoran pensaba viajar una vez más con Yue como único acompañante.

-_Me importa muy poco que Yue pueda cortar un cabello en dos. Usted viajará con una escolta como es debido._

Cambió el bufido de momentos atrás por una sonrisa cuando recordó sus palabras y el detalle de que esa escolta se trataba de nada menos que ocho hombres de su pequeño grupo de novatos.

-_Un hombre inteligente sabe ganarse y mantener la lealtad de sus hombres –_le había dicho Ruhl como despedida-, _empiece con ellos. Y recuerde que siempre es bueno rodearse de hombres de confianza cuando se viaja a otros territorios._

Shaoran decidió seguir el consejo, quizá por haber sido Ruhl quien se lo dio, o quizá porque todo había sucedido algo rápido: el repentino y sumamente extraño entendimiento que se había dado entre él y el general; la inesperada carta de Touya, y el improvisto consejo Ruhl al conocer su nuevo destino.

Sin embargo, horas después de su partida y sentado en ese minúsculo y asfixiante carruaje, sin nada mejor que hacer más que meditar mejor los últimos acontecimientos, Shaoran se dio cuenta de algo interesante: Ruhl parecía estar "preparándolo" por si algún día la corona llegaba a su cabeza.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Él mismo se lo había dicho, que lo seguiría, que lo apoyaría; y ahora le daba consejos de ganar lealtades y cuidarse en lugares que le fueran desconocidos (pues no había otra forma de interpretar las palabras de Ruhl más que esa). En algún momento el general le había dado el visto bueno como posible futuro monarca y ahora Shaoran se arrepentía de haber accedido a ser acompañado por estos hombres y no seguir sólo con Yue, siguiendo un estilo menos formal. Y aunque se suponía que todo este ir y venir era para demostrar (ya no a Touya ni al Oráculo, sino a sí mismo) que si se lo proponía podía llegar a hacer lo que quisiera, desde ser un don nadie vagando por la capital hasta un príncipe responsable; en ningún momento tuvo en mente (¡y nunca lo haría!) el convertirse en rey.

Estaba consciente de por el momento ser el heredero más próximo y le gustaba creer que esa no era más que una situación momentánea, que Touya tomaría esposa en cualquier momento y que un nuevo heredero llegaría junto con eso. Pero si lo pensaba bien, hasta ahora no había escuchado que Touya se interesara en ninguna princesita extranjera, o alguna lady del país; lo que ahora le hacía sentir algo de preocupación.

Apretó los dientes con frustración, detestaba tener un problema del cual la solución no estaba en sus manos, pues llegar a convertirse en rey o no, dependía enteramente de Touya.

Pasó otro par de horas enfurruñado y hastiado consigo mismo y su hermano imbécil que no podía conseguir una maldita esposa de una maldita vez, hasta que se dio cuenta que atormentarse con eso no haría que Touya engendrara un hijo más rápido, así que decidió concentrarse en su más presente situación: el Barón Kuzu.

No tenía idea de quién demonios era ese hombre, pero suponía que se trataba de alguien importante pues el mismo Ruhl había trazado la ruta que tomaría sin necesidad de observar mapa alguno, y gracias a eso dedujo que el general conocía al Barón al menos de oídas.

Observó a Yue quien seguía en su afán de fingirse el dormido.

-Yue –lo llamó.

Yue abrió los ojos y se enderezó en el acto, sin rastro alguno de somnolencia en el rostro.

Shaoran se perdió por unos momentos en esa mirada de hielo antes de continuar, imaginando cómo se había sentido Ruhl ante esos fríos ojos en el momento en el que el caballero lo amenazó con su espada.

-Yue… -repitió cuando tuvo su entera atención-, ¿cuántos días haremos de viaje ésta vez?

-Si continuamos a este paso, entre cinco y seis días.

Shaoran asintió.

-El Barón, ¿lo conoces tú? ¿Qué clase de hombre es?

-Sí lo conozco, es uno de los hombres más adinerados del país. Se dice que fue gracias al dinero de su familia que el reino no se vino abajo la última gran sequía que hubo. Era usted apenas un bebé –agregó al ver la mirada interrogante del príncipe.

-_Sí claro, y tú un niño pequeño y aun así lo sabes –_pensó Shaoran-. Ruhl dijo que tuviera cuidado. ¿Crees que realmente deba preocuparme de algo?

Yue lo miró con cuidado, pensando cuidadosamente en la respuesta que le daría.

-No debe tener mayor cuidado en el castillo de Kuzu del que tuvo en la Fortaleza, alteza.

Shaoran levantó una ceja al escucharlo, pero en seguida comprendió. Toda su estadía en la Fortaleza había sido tal vez no un infierno pero si un dolor de cabeza, gracias a la actitud de Ruhl, pero eso lo esperaba desde un inicio, sabía del desagrado que Ruhl sentía hacia él, en cambio Kuzu, le era un completo desconocido, por lo que no veía razón por la que el noble tuviera alguna mala predisposición hacia él.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Shaoran sospechó que Yue sabía más de lo que decía. Pudo interrogarlo y salir de dudas, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido y dejar el asunto temporalmente de lado.

No presionaría a Yue, pero más importante que eso, admitir que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba era una aceptación de debilidad, y Shaoran no pensaba mostrarse débil frente a Yue. Ya bastante humillación era no tener idea de quien era Kuzu, viendo que parecía ser bastante conocido.

-Bien, eso es todo –dijo Shaoran-, ordena al cochero que pare. Quiero estirar las piernas.

El de ojos azules asintió y así lo hizo.

-_Sí, dale órdenes, hazlo recordar a quién sirve ahora y no le des explicaciones –_pensaba -, _muéstrate fuerte y merecedor de su lealtad, puede que, después de todo, en el fondo siga siendo fiel a Touya._

Sabía que era un buen plan, antes de confiar en Yue enteramente debía saber si su lealtad estaba enteramente con él, y ésta era una buena manera de empezar a hacerlo de su lado, de alejarlo del rey, de hacerlo suyo. Sin embargo, una parte de él recordaba que ese estilo, ordenar y no dar explicación, era también el estilo de Touya.

Trató de no pensar en eso y el camino continuó sin incidentes, Yue a veces lo acompañaba dentro del carruaje y otras veces iba a caballo junto a la escolta, vigilando los caminos, cerciorándose que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Los cinco días predichos pasaron con más rapidez de la que Shaoran imaginó, incluso pasaron mucho más rápido que aquellos tres interminables días que le costó llegar desde el Castillo principal hasta a la Fortaleza de Ruhl y Shaoran dedujo que aquello se debía a que ahora tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en las qué pensar, muy al contrario de su primer viaje.

Apenas y pudieron percibir la borrosa silueta del Castillo Gonur, pues su llegada se dio casi cuatro horas después que sol se escondiera detrás de unas majestuosas montañas que rodeaban el castillo del Barón.

Las puertas se abrieron presurosas ante él y sus hombres. Shaoran bajó del carro. Había al menos treinta sirvientes arrodillados y con la frente baja. Observó todo a su alrededor, parecía un castillo de reyes, Yue no había exagerado en hablar de la posición de Kuzu.

-Sea bienvenido, Alteza, a ésta humilde morada.

Shaoran miró hacia donde la voz provenía. Uno de los arrodillados se ponía de pie, era un hombre delgado de algunos treinta años y ojos color tierra que le sonreían con sinceridad.

-Baron Kuzu –respondió Shaoran intentando que su sonrisa llegara también a sus ojos-, le agradezco la bienvenida.

-Lo esperábamos hasta dentro de dos días, ha hecho un buen tiempo.

Shaoran asintió.

-Tengo hombres eficientes.

-¿Sólo lo han acompañado nueve? –Inquirió con algo de sorpresa-. Son tiempos delicados Alteza, no debería viajar con menos de veinte.

Shaoran evitó por milésimas de segundo cambiar la afabilidad de su rostro por una expresión de fastidio. Cuando abandonara el lugar, por nada del mundo dejaría que esta vez le impusieran más compañía innecesaria.

-Son excelentes en lo que hacen –respondió en su lugar-, traer más gente no sería más que por mera pretensión.

Kuzu se encogió de hombros y rio. Cuando estuvo en la Fortaleza jamás vio a Ruhl actuar de modo tan despreocupado en su presencia. Kuzu en cambio parecía tratarlo como a un igual, con respeto, sí, pero de la misma forma que se trataría a un hombre ya conocido por al menos un buen periodo de tiempo.

-Si así lo dice usted –concedió el Barón y volvió a encogerse en hombros-. Pero pasemos, debe estar agotado ¡Chugo! -Una de las mujeres que seguían arrodilladas se puso en pie y atendió al llamado de su amo-. Lleva a mi invitado a la habitación que le fue preparada. No lo retendré más, alteza, mañana será un nuevo día, pero por esta noche el descanso es prioridad.

Le guiño un ojo y esta vez Shaoran no pudo esconder el asombro en su rostro. El gesto no le molestaba, sin embargo, Shaoran nunca había tratado con absolutamente nadie de la nobleza salvo por Yorito, y no estaba seguro si la actitud de Kuzu hacia él era normal, o debía calificarla como impertinente.

-Por aquí alteza.

La juvenil voz de Chugo lo sacó de su asombro y la siguió hacia el interior del castillo. No sin antes ver por el rabillo del ojo que Yue y los demás hombres eran guiados también hacia otra ala del castillo.

Era una maravilla. Si no fuera por haber pasado toda su vida en el Castillo principal y estar acostumbrado a la grandeza, se habría llevado muchas sorpresas, sin embargo, el cambio de la actividad militar en la Fortaleza, por la de lujo y despreocupación que reinaba en este lugar, hicieron sentir a Shaoran algo descolocado y fuera de lugar.

_-Cálmate Shaoran, pareciera que Ruhl te hubiera convertido realmente en un soldado, recuerda quién eras… ¡quién eres! –_se corrigió.

El descanso le pareció apenas un parpadeo cuando el día volvió y la misma Chugo se presentó en su habitación, informándole que el desayuno lo tomarían en los jardines frontales.

-Lo guiaré en cuanto esté listo.

-Vamos ya –dijo sin esperar más tiempo, en la Fortaleza se había acostumbrado a madrugar y ya llevaba despierto la menos una hora.

La mujer asintió y le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera, el desayuno, como bien había esperado, transcurrió tranquilo y con un paisaje de naturaleza enmarcando el lugar. Todo denotaba placer y lujos, no había tensión por ningún lado, no había hombres entrenando y aprendiendo estrategias como en la Fortaleza, aquí simplemente se disfrutaba…

Fue ahí donde conoció a Xaina, la Baronesa, una mujer joven de algunos veinte años que rebosaba de alegría por cada poro y a Paidai, el pequeño de seis años hijo de los barones.

-Lamento no haberlo recibido ayer junto a mi esposo alteza.

-No es necesario, nuestra llegada por poco y coincide con el aullar de los lobos.

La baronesa rio con el comentario.

Fue entonces que Shaoran se dio cuenta que no había llegado a este lugar a aprender algo como fue el caso de la Fortaleza.

Al pasar una semana, lo único en lo que se entretenía era en pasar horas conversando con Kuzu, salidas de cacería donde el Barón hacía gala de sus bien entrenados perros, otras veces simplemente admiraban los elegantes vuelos de los halcones domesticados de su anfitrión, y otras más, simplemente permanecía en el castillo leyendo algún libro de interés.

-He escuchado de la magnificencia de la biblioteca de su majestad –dijo cuándo le mostró la gran habitación que él mismo dedicó a los libros-, mi pequeña biblioteca debe ser muy poca cosa en comparación.

Shaoran negó aquello con diplomacia, que era lo que se esperaba de él en ésta situación. Ya comenzaba a cansarse de todos los días ver y responder sonrisas, tener conversaciones agradables y pasarse los días sin nada qué hacer. Lo más interesante aquellos días era ver a Yue cuando hacía práctica con la espada o cuando se batía a duelo con los demás hombres de su escolta.

Era todo tan aburrido que el príncipe solía burlarse de sí mismo al darse cuenta que extrañaba el mal genio de Ruhl y su obsesión por el trabajo y el orden, eso, hasta que recordaba que en el Castillo principal, antes de llegar a la Fortaleza, sus días pasaban tan aburridos como su estancia en este lugar. Por otro lado, además de los espectáculos de Yue, Shaoran pronto se dio cuenta que sí disfrutaba de visitar la biblioteca. Cada que atravesaba sus puertas le venía a la mente, más nítida que nunca, la imagen del Oráculo. Sus ojos encontraban siempre un volumen que sin duda a ella le interesaría, la última ocasión se descubrió hojeando un libro que trataba de arte.

Ese día, al tener ese libro en sus manos, sintió la nostalgia de su recuerdo más hondo que de costumbre. Al contrario de olvidarla o acostumbrarse a no verla después de tanto tiempo, Shaoran se sentía cada día más ansioso por volver a su hogar y verla una vez más.

Esa noche, poco antes de la cena, pidió un halcón a Kuzu para enviarlo con una nota al Castillo principal.

-¡Por supuesto! El rey debe estar esperando noticias suyas.

El príncipe asintió, a pesar que su verdadera intención era escribir a Yorito y no a Touya. Pero antes de que el barón se diera la vuelta, Shaoran cambió de opinión.

-En realidad, barón, quisiera abusar de su amabilidad y pedirle dos aves.

No explicó para qué necesitaba dos en lugar de uno y Kuzu no hizo el intento de averiguarlo, Shaoran pudo notar que la familiaridad con que lo trataba usualmente no llegaba más allá de eso. Podía palmearle la espalda y hacer comentarios amigables, pero si Shaoran trataba de guardarse algo, Kuzu no indagaba el por qué.

Estaba comenzando a comprender las reglas no escritas de su interacción.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yorito caminaba despreocupado por el pasadizo, pensando que realmente nunca creyó volver algún día a la habitación prohibida, o mejor dicho ¡se había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo!

Se llevó la mano a la frente y detuvo su caminar por un segundo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo calma.

-Si hubiera sabido que me pedirías esto algún día Shaoran… -murmuró a la nada.

No sabía realmente por qué estaba tan nervioso, después de todo, ya había visitado una vez al Oráculo, y ahora que lo hacía con el permiso de Shaoran, era que sentía esa incomodidad en todo su ser.

-Es una tontería –se dijo esta vez con más firmeza-, ni siquiera voy a verla o hablar con ella, ¡dejo el paquete y me voy!

Apretó los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo y continuó su camino.

Cuando su tarea había sido realizada y los libros descansaban en una mesita de aquel solitario recibidor, cuando Yorito estuvo fuera del castillo (usando el túnel oculto, por supuesto), cuando finalmente pudo calmarse, supo qué era eso que lo molestaba tanto.

-Ésta ha sido la primera vez que me cuelo al castillo sin Shaoran, o sin la intención de verlo a él. -En pocas palabras era un intruso. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar el pensamiento-. Al fin y al cabo él me lo pidió –repuso con molestia.

Metió la mano en sus ropas y sacó un pedazo de papel. Lo leyó por millonésima vez.

-Ni siquiera un maldito "cómo estás".

Suspiró. Sin embargo supo que esto iba más allá de un favor.

-Vas en serio con el Oráculo, más en serio de lo que creí. No escribes en meses y lo primero que recibo tuyo son instrucciones para ella –rio sin gracia.

Aun así, las cosas iban bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Quiere saber qué es lo que debe hacer.

-Con el general Ruhl no tuvo ninguna duda.

-Con Ruhl era distinto, Ruhl le dio cosas en qué entretenerse, lo mantuvo activo.

-Entonces es natural que pida especificaciones –repuso Yukito con tranquilidad.

Touya bufó, todavía con la carta que había recibido de Shaoran en las manos. Estaba casi seguro que su hermano no intentaría contactarlo mientras su viaje continuara y que de pronto llegara un halcón con noticias del príncipe, le asombró bastante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con Kuzu? –Preguntó Yukito.

-Desde que llegó hasta que envió la carta, apenas dos semanas.

-Es una clara muestra de impaciencia, lo mejor será que le digas lo que tiene qué hacer lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que Yukito vio dibujada en el rostro de su rey no le dio un buen augurio. Touya tomó pluma, tinta y papel y comenzó a escribir.

_ Estimado Hermano._

_Me encantaría ayudarte a despejar la duda que tienes con respecto a tu estadía y función en el Castillo Gonur, pero lamentablemente otros asuntos más apremiantes que requieren mi completa atención no me lo permiten._

_Sugiero que lo consultes con Yue._

_ Rey Touya, Castillo principal._

Shaoran arrugó el papel con enfado después de su tercera lectura.

-Maldita sea, si no hubieras perdido tiempo en escribir semejante estupidez…

Pero el príncipe sabía que no era falta de tiempo del rey, simplemente se estaba burlando de él. Lo que más le molestó, empero, no fue la negativa en cuanto a la ayuda que le pidió, sino ese "sugiero que lo consultes con Yue" del final.

Prácticamente lo obligaba a confrontarse con Yue, ya no había dudas que el caballero sabía algo que Shaoran no, y la intención del príncipe por ir poco a poco, trazando el camino para hacer que Yue dijera todo (y no sólo lo que convenía a Touya) se había arruinado por completo.

Ese día, antes de haber recibido la carta de su hermano, tenía planeado despejarse del castillo y dar una vuelta por la ladera baja de las montañas. El plan era que Yue lo acompañara, por lo que se le presentaba una buena oportunidad de hablar con él a solas y sin el temor de ser escuchados.

Cuando llegó a los establos, el albino ya lo esperaba ahí.

-Alteza –saludó con una reverencia.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo Shaoran tomando un caballo y Yue hizo lo mismo.

Para llegar a ladera de la zona montañosa, se tenía que atravesar primero el poblado al que pertenecía el Castillo Gonur; ya que su llegada había sido de noche, y hasta ese día no había salido del castillo, Shaoran no tuvo oportunidad de apreciar el aspecto del lugar hasta ese momento, por eso se asombró al ver que parecía una segunda capital. Era cierto que tal vez el estatus de esas casas no se comparaba con la de los condes, duques y jefes militares que conformaban la parte alta de la capital, pero sin duda superaban a todos los poblados que en su viaje había conocido. Otra diferencia con la capital era su tamaño, el lugar era pequeño y se atravesaba casi en la mitad de tiempo que tomaría hacerlo en casa.

Shaoran no pudo evitar pensar que aquí sería más difícil mezclarse entre la gente si un día de estos se le ocurriera hacerse pasar otra vez por Haru. Si no es que todos se conocían, al menos un forastero llamaría mucho la atención.

Espoleó al caballo para que avanzara más rápido, pues no tenía sentido seguir pensando en cosas como esa, debía concentrarse en lo importante.

Miró a su costado, al parecer Yue se mantenía sereno como de costumbre, pero al mismo tiempo Shaoran podía sentir algo más…

¿Ansiedad? ¿Expectativa?

Pareciera como si Yue esperara algo, como si anticipara algún acontecimiento.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? –preguntó más adelante, cuando pudo asegurarse que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la zona habitada.

El caballero abandonó su serenidad y lo miró con una gran sorpresa por exactamente tres segundos antes de regresar a su calma habitual.

-Si su alteza pregunta, yo responderé.

Esa fue una respuesta interesante, pensó Shaoran.

-¿A todo? -inquirió ahora con ahínco-, ¿por tu honor juras que toda pregunta que yo te haga será contestada con la verdad?

-Mi señor, eso es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo.

Shaoran detuvo su caballo y Yue hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué me envió Touya aquí?

-El rey quiere que convenza al barón Kuzu de hacer negocios con él.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?

-Capital, suministros para el ejército.

-¿Por qué no se lo pide él mismo?

-No estoy seguro de eso, pero creo que quiere que usted aprenda a relacionarse con la nobleza.

Shaoran bufó.

-¿Y Ruhl? ¿Me envió sólo para aprender a comandar?

-La intensión de su majestad con el general era que usted ganara su confianza.

-¿Para qué?

Yue bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé. Mis órdenes eran observarlos a ambos y cuando se cumpliera el objetivo abandonar la fortaleza y viajar hacia aquí.

-Tú… tú me diste la carta de Touya –dijo comprendiéndolo todo de pronto-, no llegó ese día. Tú la tuviste todo el tiempo.

-Así es.

Yue lo dejó digerir aquello, pero rápidamente la voz de Shaoran volvió a escucharse.

-¿Debo ganar también la confianza de Kuzu?

-No mi señor, en ésta ocasión no se me dio ninguna orden de ese tipo.

-Si logro convencer a Kuzu, ¿dónde iremos después?

Yue dudó por un momento.

-Ailes.

-¡El extranjero! ¡Está loco! ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer allá?

-Reforzar tratados y alianzas.

Shaoran rechinaba los dientes, estaba a punto de estallar del enojo hasta que tuvo una visión completa de lo que ocurría: Ruhl, Kuzu y Artron, el rey de Ailes. Era un trazo que cualquiera con el mínimo de cerebro podía ver.

-Es cierto entonces. Habrá una guerra.

-El rey se prepara –asintió Yue.

De pronto el inferior y bárbaro país de Railan dejó de pasar tan desapercibido para Shaoran.

Ruhl era le militar, Kuzu el proveedor y Antron el aliado. Touya estaba preparándose, como bien había apuntado Yue, y de paso, educaba a su hermano príncipe. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-No iré a Ailes, Yue.

-Como usted ordene.

-La solución para prevenir o ganar una guerra no está en hacer visitas sociales a los países vecinos –agregó el príncipe.

Yue asintió, pero no pudo dejar de pensar que eso último parecía un tipo de justificación, el príncipe Shaoran le estaba explicando el motivo por el que no pensaba hacer el último viaje que su hermano el rey tenía planeado. Como si quisiera que lo comprendiera, que no lo juzgara.

Entonces supo que después de todos esos secretos, el príncipe seguía confiando en él.

Aquella noche Yue pudo dormir tranquilo, orgulloso de sí mismo por saber que podía seguir sirviendo a su príncipe, tal vez no igual que hasta hoy sino mucho mejor, ahora que todo había sido aclarado. Y mientras el caballero descansaba, una jovencita, muy lejos de ahí, en el Castillo principal, acercaba una vela a un papel arrugado gracias a tantas lecturas a las que había sido expuesto.

La jovencita leía encarecidamente las letras dibujadas sobre él con el mismo entusiasmo que la embriagó la primera vez que sus ojos recorrieron sus letras, y aunque tenía los libros nuevos que un día encontró en el recibidor, ella siempre volvía a ese papel, que era para ella la mejor parte de su descubrimiento, pues dicho mensaje se había encontrado entre las hojas de uno de esos libros.

_Querida Oráculo… _

Empezó a leer Sakura, por millonésima vez, la carta del príncipe…

_Fin del capítulo_

¿Notaron ese raro coqueteo/no-coqueteo entre Sakura y Shaoran al inicio? me sorprendió un poco. No lo tenía planeado, eso no iba a suceder, pero de pronto los personajes tomaron el control y no los pude detener xD adoro cuando hacen eso.

En fin, llegados a este punto creo que merecen una explicación por mi prolongada ausencia. No abandonaré el fic, sigo escribiendo y las razones de mi tardanza, entre muchas otras son las siguientes: mi laptop se murió.

Resultó que un buen día la pantalla comenzó a tintinear (sí, tintineaba!) y la llevamos con un conocido para que la arreglara, total que le cambió Dios sabe que pieza y siguió tintineando, ese chavo la llevó con un conocido suyo que podía ayudar y de buenas a primeras llega un dia a decirnos que el tipejo algo le hizo a la lap que ya no prendió. Paro cardiaco, desmayos, dramas por todos lados. Para esto ya había pasado casi medio año, entonces se les ocurrió la fabulosa idea de darnos el disco duro con la información por si algo nos hacía falta, mientras arreglaban la lap. Imprimí lo que llevaba del fic y mis notas e intenté seguir escribiendo a lápiz, pero tuve algo a lo que apodé como "depresión literaria". Odiaba todo lo que escribía y la inspiración huía de mí como la liebre del zorro.

La depre me duró un rato hasta que volví a escribir un día así como si nada hubiera pasado. Regresó mi amor por la escritura a lápiz (últimamente solo escribía en la lap) y las cosas volvieron a su cauce. Ya después, el tipo que nos arruinó la lap nos dijo que no tenía solución y ofreció darnos una a cambio. Aceptamos y aquí estoy. Pasé mis garabatos a archivo Word y espero que todo este testamento sirviera para que me perdonen por la tardanza (y eso que lo resumi! xD).

Para tratar de aliviar su enojo, sugiero que hagan una petición (aquí en review o en Facebook, si es que me tienen agregada) de alguna escena del fic que quieran que dibuje. No dibujo muy bien que digamos, pero haré el intento. Elegiré una o dos, dependiendo de qué tan buena dibujante me sienta xD

Si eso no calma su furia, entonces acepto sugerencias, algún omake de esta historia o un oneshot de CCS con el tema que sugieran… en fin.

Por ultimo, quiero agradecer a todos lo que a lo largo de este tiempo han confiado en mí y mi historia y no me dejaban bajar los brazos, preguntando por el fic, por fechas de actualización, etc… no quiero decir nombres porque temo que uno se me pase y no me gustaría eso. Gracias por todo! Son los mejores :'D

_Avances del próximo capítulo: _mientras Shaoran intenta acercarse más al barón Kuzu y obtener su ayuda para mejorar el ejercito del país, no puede evitar que su atención recaiga en Paidai, el pequeño hijo de su anfitrión, el cual le recuerda a sí mismo en alguna época de su vida y lo obliga a replantarse algunas cosas que ya creía bien establecidas.

Próximo capítulo: **El mejor hermano**

PD. Cambié el título de este capítulo a última hora xD "Trabajo" nunca me gustó realmente e_e


	9. El mejor hermano

_"__¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? ¡Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él!__"_

_._

**9. El mejor hermano**

Cuando Shaoran por fin hubo hablado con Yue y éste le dijo lo que tenía qué hacer para largarse de aquel lugar, pensó que todo ya estaba solucionado, que sólo era cuestión de convencer a Kuzu y él regresaría a su castillo.

Sin embargo en la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, cuando sus pensamientos estaban más en calma y tuvo a Kuzu y su familia en frente, se dio cuenta que la cosa no era tan sencilla, pues a lo largo de su estancia en el castillo, Kuzu no había mencionado una sola vez ningún tema relacionado con sus riquezas y ese pensamiento le detuvo antes de comenzar con ese particular tema en la mesa y sin un motivo que lo disculpara. Se pasó el tiempo tratando de encontrar en la conversación cualquier tangente de la cual sacar a colación lo que a él le interesaba hablar, pero cuando los sirvientes llegaron y retiraron los platos, agradeció no haber encontrado ese momento, pues se dio cuenta que tal vez Kuzu no disfrutaba hablar de ciertas cosas frente a su familia.

No pasó ni media hora después del fallido desayuno para que Shaoran saliera a practicar con el arco. Hacía mucho que no necesitaba descargar frustraciones de ese modo, por lo que sintió algo muy parecido a la nostalgia cuando tensó el arco y dejó escapar la flecha despedida hacia la diana.

-No tengo una mínima idea de qué hacer –le confesó a un Yue impertérrito que acababa de llegar al lado de su señor-. ¿Hablar a Kuzu acerca de una invasión inminente? –Colocó otra flecha en el arco-. Ni siquiera estamos seguros que eso sea cierto. ¿Qué hay si Touya sólo busca prevenir antes de lamentar? ¡No estoy al tanto de la situación real! –soltó la flecha que se clavó en el lugar más lejano del centro.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, dejó la aljaba y el arco de lado y encaró a Yue quien asentía a cada palabra suya pues estaba en total acuerdo con el príncipe. El rey no le había dejado las cosas muy fáciles que se diga.

-Primero necesito acercarme a él de algún modo más personal –agregó el príncipe, cosa que dejó a Yue algo impresionado.

Era la primera vez que veía como su príncipe preparaba estrategias para lograr sus objetivos. ¿Se debería esto a la influencia de Ruhl? ¿O así había sido siempre su personalidad?

Sin embargo no era el momento de pensar cosas como esa, antes debía informarle de la presencia de cierto pequeño que se acercaba a paso rápido y decidido. A pesar de suponer ya de quien se trataba (pues había pocas opciones), no estaba de más irse con cuidado y dejar la conversación en el más puro secreto.

-El hijo del barón se acerca –susurró apenas, pero Shaoran pudo escucharlo bien.

Volvió a tomar el arco y con suma rapidez acomodó una flecha en el acto.

El niño llegó hasta ellos cuando esa misma flecha se clavaba en el centro, Shaoran lo supo porque escuchó unos débiles pero entusiastas aplausos a sus espaldas.

Se giró, los aplausos le recordaron un lejano día, cuando su hermano también lo había encontrado haciendo esa misma actividad e igual lo había aplaudido.

-¡Eso fue genial!

Claro que Touya no tenía el asombro tatuado en sus ojos. Pensó cuando se encontró con los brillantes par de azules de Paidai, lo de Touya había sido más un alago de sarcasmo, si es que aquello existía. Todavía recordaba el _pequeño disgusto_ que habían tenido en esa ocasión.

-¿Te interesa el tiro con arco? –preguntó el príncipe.

El niño asintió con efusividad para después hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Pero mi padre dice que todavía no es tiempo de que aprenda –se sonrojó-, dice que mis brazos son muy cortos –y levantó los brazos, constatando también aquello con una demostración visual.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros como diciendo "así es la vida", sin embargo una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Este niño era perfecto, casi como caído del cielo.

-_El me acercará a Kuzu _-pensó complacido.

Iba a intentar seguir con la conversación pero unos gritos lo interrumpieron.

-¡Joven señor! –Decía una voz- ¡joven señor!

El niño se encogió en su lugar al escucharlo. A la voz le siguieron el sonido de fuertes pasos y a continuación la aparición de un hombre de edad mayor.

-Joven Paidai lo he estado buscando –riñó con gesto adusto hasta que vio la figura de Shaoran a su lado y lo reverenció-. Alteza, discúlpeme, no sabía que el joven estaba con usted.

-¿Es el maestro del niño?

-Así es mi señor.

Shaoran miró de nuevo al pequeño, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer del lugar, o al menos hacerse invisible, ambos intentos resultando en un completo fracaso.

-¿Te escapaste? –preguntó el príncipe, lo que desencadenó en que le niño se encogiera todavía más y el maestro adquiriera un gesto de lamentación. Shaoran sonrió-. Estás en problemas chiquillo.

-No le diga a mi padre –gimió, pero lo que impresionó a Shaoran fue ver en los ojos del adulto la misma suplica en silencio.

-No volverá a suceder –se adelantó a asegurar el maestro.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y prometió no decir nada, el niño volvió a pararse de manera más segura y erguida y el hombre le agradeció con los ojos. El príncipe no pudo más que empezar a sentirse incómodo, pues para su apreciación, el asunto no era la gran cosa. Intentó palmear la espalda del niño, pidiéndole que se relajara un poco pero apenas faltando unos centímetros para tocarlo el pequeño se escurrió a un lado poniendo una nueva distancia entre ambos.

El príncipe no entendió lo que acababa de pasar hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre.

-Disculpe al joven Paidai, mi señor -se apresuró a intervenir el maestro-, no es intención suya ser grosero. Es sólo que… al joven no le agrada mucho el contacto físico.

-¿No dejas que te toquen? –preguntó el príncipe directamente al niño.

Paidai arrugó el entrecejo al oír la burla en la voz del príncipe y bajó la mirada.

-¡Conteste a lo que se le preguntó! –Rugió el hombre al pequeño-. Está hablando con el prín…

Dejó la frase a medio terminar al ver la mano de Shaoran alzada, pidiéndole con ese gesto que se detuviera.

-Está bien –dijo Shaoran mirándolo y luego se dirigió al niño-, ¿ni siquiera tus padres?

Paidai levantó la mirada.

-Sólo… sólo ellos –susurró.

El príncipe se rio.

-Me encantaría volver cuando seas siete años mayor. Apuesto a que no te importará tanto cuando las mujeres intenten tocarte.

Tal vez fuera porque no había entendido el comentario, por respeto, o porque realmente no se ofendía fácil; pero el pequeño señor del castillo no hizo gesto alguno de molestia, al contrario, sonrió y siguió con la conversación que habían mantenido antes de la llegada de su maestro, como si esa interrupción nunca se hubiera dado.

-¿Podría enseñarme a usar el arco? –preguntó como si nada.

-La arquería es una disciplina, no para que un niño se divierta cazando ardillas.

-Las ardillas no me interesan –replicó con una mirada desconcertada-, quiero aprender a tirar con arco.

Ahora fue Shaoran quien le dio una mirada evaluadora.

-Ya veremos –respondió evasivo-. Ahora vete y atiende tus lecciones, no dejaré que el barón me acuse de que su hijo sea un vago.

El niño asintió y el príncipe lo vio salir disparado hacia el castillo, seguido muy de cerca de ese viejo del que Shaoran nunca recordó el nombre y suspiró.

¡Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en tan pocos meses!

Quién habría pensado o imaginado que él, Shaoran, el príncipe desobligado, aquel que tanto se burlaba de Touya y sus deberes, el que no dudaba en dejar de lado su nombre y su posición para vagar con la gente más pobre de la capital, algún día diría esas palabras o se preocuparía por la educación de un niño que a él le importaba más bien nada.

Por otro lado…

-Dime Yue, ¿crees que el niño servirá?

Yue se acercó a su señor, después de haberse mantenido al margen.

-Es posible –respondió, también con la helada mirada puesta en las dos figuras que se alejaban-, pero también es posible que el barón no le agrade que se intervenga con la educación de su hijo.

-Hablaré antes con él para pedir su consentimiento. ¿Lo ves Yue? Este niño ya está dando resultados. Una conversación que inicia con mocosos aprendiendo arquería puede terminar en cualquier cosa.

Yue asintió ante la sonrisa de su príncipe.

-Será fácil Yue, estaremos de vuelta en el castillo principal muy pronto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Arquería?

El tono que Kuzu utilizó cuando Shaoran le habló del interés del niño por las flechas no le pareció el mejor de todos. Parecía ligeramente impresionado pero también ligeramente desilusionado.

-Me vio el otro día practicando –se explicó Shaoran.

-Ya veo –asintió el barón pero sin cambiar su actitud estoica-, no le parece… -y ahí venía el pero- ¿no le parece un arte de bajo nivel? ¿No sería más recomendable, la espada por ejemplo?

He aquí la razón de tanta disconformidad en que el niño aprendiera tiro con arco, porque esa excusa de brazos cortos le había parecido de lo más patético. La espada sin duda era más gloriosa ante los ojos de este noble padre entusiasta.

-Si de algo le sirve mi consejo, no impida que el niño aprenda aquello que le interesa, así sólo se ganará rencores innecesarios. Déjelo que juegue con sus flechas, ya llegará el momento de la espada.

El barón asintió, pero Shaoran supo que sólo lo hacía para darle el gusto.

-Por otro lado, estoy de acuerdo con usted, barón –se apresuró a agregar- en estos tiempos lo que se necesita son más espadas que arcos.

-Más espadas –repitió Kuzu-, por supuesto.

Y a pesar de que el barón asentía mientras daba su respuesta, Shaoran supo una vez más que lo decía sin pensarlo así realmente. Por otro lado, ésta era su oportunidad, la tangente que había esperado.

-Así es, las buenas espadas nunca están de más. Antes de llegar aquí hice una visita al campo del general Ruhl, en ese cuartel se pueden encontrar caballeros increíblemente diestros con esta arma.

-¡Ah, sí! El buen general Ruhl –concedió el barón con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo conoce?

-De oídas. El ejército no es lo mío.

-Pienso igual.

-¿En serio? Es usted un experto en el arte de la lucha. Con sus habilidades cualquiera se da cuenta que su imagen va bien acompañada de armadas y soldados a sus espaldas.

-Creo que las armadas y los soldados son buenos sólo cuando son necesarios. No comparto la idea de iniciar una guerra, pero me gustaría estar preparado para enfrentar a los que sí se atreven.

-Entiendo. Es un pensamiento completamente razonable y prudente.

-Acepto que Ruhl me sacaba de quicio la mayoría del tiempo –continuó-, no hay otra cosa en su cabeza más que batallas y estrategias. Pero también llegué a entender su punto de vista.

Kuzu dio otra cabeceada, Shaoran pudo percibir que esta vez ya estaba atrayendo su atención de manera seria.

-El reinado de su hermano se caracteriza por los tiempos de paz –acordó el barón-, sin embargo no está de más tener a personas como Ruhl cerca. Por si acaso.

Shaoran no respondió inmediatamente a eso pese a que le era bastante conveniente, en cambio, se había quedado pensando en su primer comentario, era cierto que Touya no era un amante de la guerra y conquista; tan cierto que sólo sabía manejar la espada por el hecho de que un rey verdadero _debe_ saber empuñar una de ellas. Dentro de las memorias Shaoran en el castillo, ninguna batalla se había dado con otras tierras, Touya siempre había tratado los conflictos de manera diplomática, tanto con los países vecinos como con sus propios lores.

Y esta vez le vino a la cabeza el pensamiento, más fuerte que nunca, que el problema con Railan era más serio de lo que había creído en un principio.

-Creo que las decisiones de mi hermano son en base a lo que es mejor para su pueblo, las guerras no ayudan a nadie.

Kuzu lo observó como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo viera.

-El chico aprenderá arquería –dijo, lo que confundió un poco a Shaoran, quien había olvidado el motivo inicial de la conversación-, sería un honor que usted le enseñe.

-El honor es mío.

Cada hombre tomó caminos distintos, Shaoran, pensando en que acababa de firmar su sentencia de niñera y Kuzu en que tal vez se había equivocado con el príncipe. Lo había tomado por el típico arquetipo de joven guerrero amante del campo de batalla y deseoso por escuchar el metal chocando con el metal.

-Parece un buen muchacho –se dijo al fin y siguió su paso para seguir con sus actividades.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaoran pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que el mocoso definitivamente era de mucha utilidad, pues notó casi de manera inmediata cambios en el propio Kuzu y sus conversaciones.

Pese a que desde un inicio la actitud del barón se había mostrado alegre y campechana, ahora Shaoran se daba cuenta que su trato amable no lo ofrecía debido a la desmedida y aparentemente ilógica confianza que parecía darle a casi todo con el que hablara, no, ya no era tan sonriente y ya no hacia bromas tan seguido, en cambio parecía hablar de temas más simples y personales, como su incapacidad de ganarle a su esposa en una partida de ajedrez o su debilidad por las moras silvestres. Sin embargo también había ocasiones en que parecía dejarse de tapaderas y externaba pensamientos más íntimos, como su preocupación por la distancia que su hijo imponía a las personas a su alrededor.

-He notado que de sus clases de arquería no ha escapado –dijo ese día complacido- empezaba a creer que crecería como un inadaptado. Ahora me parece que es el maestro quien no le agrada. Es usted una buena influencia, le agradezco de corazón lo que hace por mi hijo.

Shaoran reprimió con éxito la expresión de congoja que tanto se le antojaba exponer. Zángano, desobligado, irresponsable, eran palabras que a menudo varios de los lores que vivían en Ciudad Capital acostumbraban a usar en él. ¿Quién era este Kuzu que no sabía nada de esto?

-Todo esto me da todavía esperanza -continuaba Kuzu-, he tratado de estar todo el tiempo junto a mi hijo, no he querido hacer lo mismo que otras familias, ya sabe, como en su propio caso, cuando su padre murió y en ese entonces el joven Rey Touya decidió alejarse de usted para evitar más atentados. Sé que la intención era buena, ¿pero alguno de los dos ha recuperado esos años? ¿De qué sirve que la amenaza pase si las familias terminan por desconocerse? –suspiró-. Aunque varias ocasiones he pensado que estaba haciendo de mi hijo un chiquillo consentido, preferí tenerlo cerca, no me importa si creamos un blanco más sencillo para conspiradores y traidores. Esto debe ser lo correcto. –Miró a Shaoran-. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con eso?

Pero el príncipe no pudo responder, todavía seguía digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Alteza ¿se encuentra usted bien? Lo veo pálido.

-Claro, claro, no es nada, Kuzu, debe ser la luz de la ventana. Estoy bien. Si me disculpa, debo irme, olvidé que Yue quería hablar conmigo.

-Por supuesto, no le haré perder más el tiempo.

Shaoran se alejó con rapidez, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esto no cambia nada, se dijo rumbo a las prácticas de arco de Paidai.

No valía la pena seguir pensando en eso. Así que siguió su camino y llegó a donde impartía sus lecciones, se tomó muy en serio eso de no pensar más en Touya y lo que acababa de "descubrir" y decidió concentrarse en lo primero que tuviera enfrente y eso era ese chiquillo Paidai.

Shaoran puso más atención en lo que el niño hacía y decía, y recordando lo que el barón Kuzu le había mencionado, se preguntaba si realmente se trataba de un niño que sólo se interesaba en lo que él quería, o si como decía Kuzu, era el maestro quien resultaba ineficiente.

Y gracias a esa meticulosa observación pudo darse cuenta que de algún modo u otro se había ganado la confianza del niño, significara lo que eso significara.

Cuando su maestro lo acompañaba para dejarlo ahora en sus manos, el niño actuaba con ese hombre de una manera distinta a como lo hacía con él.

¡Inclusive Yue parecía haberse ganado mejor su confianza que ese pobre y viejo maestro!

Shaoran no era de los que se quedaban con la duda y decidió preguntarle directamente al mocoso.

-Maestro Juro me enseña bien –respondió-. Pero sólo lo hace para agradar a mi padre. Usted no necesita agradarle a nadie, nosotros debemos agradarle a usted.

Algo dentro de Shaoran se retorció de culpa, pues precisamente para tener a Kuzu de buenas era que había decidido ser esa especie de "maestro" del niño.

-¿Quieres decir que no has escapado de mis lecciones porque soy tu príncipe? –Preguntó de todos modos-, ¡qué desilusión!

-Usted es bueno conmigo y me enseña bien.

Y fue todo lo que dijo. La conversación terminó, pero el interés de Shaoran por el niño continuó. Incluso se hizo más grande esa misma tarde, cuando al terminar la lección e iba hacia el castillo, olvidó decirle al chiquillo que debía llegar más temprano el próximo día, así que al regresar, escuchó por accidente una conversación de lo más singular entre Paidai y Yue.

-¿Por qué el príncipe está siempre tan enojado?

-Porque extraña su hogar.

Shaoran volvió sobre sus pasos, un poco sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. De entrada que Paidai hablara tan tranquilamente con ese frio caballero y de segunda que le hiciera una pregunta como esa al mismísimo rey de la hosquedad. Tal vez era cierto que Shaoran no era muy vivaz o sonriente, pero ganarle a Yue en el mal genio era de preocuparse.

¿Y qué pasaba con la respuesta que había dado el caballero? ¿Extrañar su hogar? Si, era cierto que quería volver lo antes posible, y sí, era cierto también que no pensaba viajar al extranjero, ¿pero de eso a extrañar? ¿Sentir nostalgia?

Suspiró. A quien engañaba. Tal vez no anhelaba volver a ver esas paredes de piedra, pero si añoraba volver a ver un par de ojos verdes sonreír.

Lo cierto era que no le importaba que Yue notara su añoranza, lo que más le preocupaba era lo débil que lo hacía ver. La debilidad nunca había sido una opción. Ni para él ni para Touya.

Era de las pocas cosas que compartían. Desde niños habían aprendido a no mostrar debilidad ante nadie, y esta lección era la única que había seguido aplicando después de que decidió no seguir con los estándares que su principado le exigía.

-Aunque por lo visto ahora sí que sigo las reglas –se dijo algo impresionado y fastidiado.

Muchas cosas había cambiado en muy poco tiempo y hasta ahora se estaba dando plena cuenta de ello. Apenas y había notado que la noche en la que se había comprometido con Touya, tiró de un minuto a otro todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo de no dejarse enredar en los asuntos de la realeza.

-El Shaoran de hace un año se avergonzaría si supiera dónde estoy ahora y qué es lo que estoy haciendo –murmuró mientras abría las puertas de sus habitaciones, pero cuando las cerró a sus espaldas y se sintió seguro de estar solo, se preguntó qué haría al momento de volver a Ciudad capital. ¿Touya querría seguir usándolo de embajador? ¿Él aceptaría?

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar ese pensamiento y por ende, la decisión que debía tomar. Ahora se concentraría en engatusar a Kuzu; ya estando de vuelta en su castillo, y después de hablar con Touya, decidiría qué hacer.

Sin embargo, no volvió a dirigir ni uno solo de sus pensamientos a lo que había hablado con Kuzu esa mañana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como todos los días, Paidai se levantó esa mañana, soportó a como pudo las aburridas lecciones de su seboso maestro, almorzó y se dirigió casi tan rápido como el viento directo al jardín trasero, donde el príncipe le enseñaba tiro con arco.

No se necesitaba mencionar que ésta era su parte favorita del día, eso hasta que vio la expresión del príncipe, mas hosca que nunca antes y más huraño que un sepulturero. Su guardián Yue se mantenía igual que siempre cerca de él, pero Paidai vio al caballero igual que todos los días, así que el problema lo tenía sólo el de sangre azul.

La lección empezó y terminó igual que siempre pero con cierta atmósfera de pesadez que hasta el niño pudo sentir, por eso en lugar de retirarse al terminar, decidió quedarse un poco más.

-¿Qué te falta niño? –preguntó impaciente Shaoran al verlo parado frente a él y sin intención de marcharse.

Paidai se encogió en su lugar, aunque le gustaba mucho la clase de arco, no podía negar que el príncipe a veces le asustaba un poco.

-Cuando mi padre tiene muchas cosas que hacer y apenas lo veo, voy al último lugar donde lo vi y me hace pensar que pronto hablaremos otra vez.

-No me interesa niño, por mí puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. ¿Para qué me dices esto?

-Pensé que tal vez usted extrañaba a su hermano mayor. Hace tiempo que no lo ve.

Shaoran bufó al pensar que esa estupidez pudiera ser cierta.

-No es así mocoso, y si lo fuera ¿tienes idea de cuantos días tengo que viajar para ir al último lugar donde vi al rey? Es una tontería.

El pequeño bajó los hombros derrotado, no había pensado en el fallo en su plan de intentar poner al príncipe de buenas.

-¡Podría entonces enviarle una carta! –exclamó esta vez convencido de que este consejo sería mejor que el anterior.

-¿Por qué insistes en pensar que quiero comunicarme con mi hermano?

-Si yo tuviera un hermano y no lo viera en mucho tiempo, también me sentiría triste. Justo ahora me siento triste de no tener uno siquiera.

-No sabes lo que dices mocoso. Los hermanos no siempre están unidos.

-El verano pasado viajamos a ciudad capital y conocimos al rey. Su hermano debe ser el mejor hermano de todos, estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó tratando de obviar el hecho que ni enterado estuvo de que el año pasado hubo invitados en el castillo principal.

-Un día durante la cena, mi padre preguntó por el hermano menor del rey, yo no sabía que el rey tenía un hermano. Le dije que yo también quería tener un pequeño hermano menor y el rey me dijo que si lo tenía algún día, debía ser fuerte para protegerlo y cuidar de él.

La carcajada de Shaoran resonó por todo el campo.

-¿Él dijo eso?

-Sí lo hizo.

-Pues olvídalo amigo, el consejo sería bueno si fuera dado por cualquier otra persona.

-Papá dice que el rey Touya es el mejor gobernante que hemos tenido en generaciones.

-Ese es el problema, Touya es un excelente rey, pone a su reino por encima de todo, incluso de sí mismo. ¿Qué esperanza queda para mí entonces si solamente soy su hermano? –Admitió-. ¿Entiendes lo que digo niño? No importa que sea el mismísimo regente del mundo entero, no es quién para dar ese tipo de consejos cuando él mismo no es capaz de seguirlos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que estoy solo niño, no hay ningún hermano maravilloso. Parecemos un par de extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Ese día Touya sólo pretendía darle una buena impresión a tu padre.

-Eso no puede ser así –insistió, primero con gesto desesperado hasta que, de la nada, volvió a clamarse y adquirir el gesto propio de un noble-. Tengo un pony llamado Bataslar.

Shaoran lo miró molesto ¿había escuchado una sola de las palabras que dijo?

-La primera vez que lo monté mi padre me sostuvo de los hombros –continuó el niño-. Yo estaba muy pero muy feliz, de verdad que sí, pero de pronto me dijo que me soltaría. Yo le rogué que no lo hiciera le dije que tenía miedo… -suspiró y miró a lo lejos- ¿sabes lo que me respondió? –Preguntó mirando a Shaoran negar con la cabeza-. Me dijo que confiaba en mí, que dejar sola a una persona no siempre significa que se le abandona, a veces significa confianza.

-Es una buena historia, pero no creo que sea lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Él nunca ha confiado en mí. Me lo ha dicho.

-Las personas mienten.

Por ese minúsculo momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Shaoran incluso pudo escuchar el balanceo de las pocas hojas que aún conservaban algunos árboles. Miró al niño a los ojos, a esos azules y profundos ojos. Y lo odió. Odió a ese pequeño granuja, odió cada una de sus palabras y odió tener que hablar a diario con él y tener que escucharlo y tener que pensar después en lo que esa pequeña y maldita boca decía.

¿Qué tenía seis años? ¡Bah! Esa criatura diabólica seguramente tenía un problema de crecimiento porque ningún ser humano de esa edad podía decir las cosas que él decía.

-Creo que ya debo marcharme –dijo el maldecido chiquillo.

-Anda vete ya.

El niño no dijo nada más y el príncipe tampoco. Ambos se retiraron, uno fingiendo que se iba porque tenía mejores cosas qué hacer y el otro pensando en la mejor manera de convencer a su padre de enseñarlo a montar un real y genuino caballo.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran evitó al niño durante todo el día. Canceló la clase de arquería y se fingió enfermo para no bajar a almorzar con sus anfitriones. Sabía que ese comportamiento bien podía considerarse infantil, pero se excusó a sí mismo pensando que había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Paidai, sin embargo, pese a la poco elaborada mentira, para él era bien sabido que no aguantaría demasiado tiempo encerrado en esas habitaciones, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Cuando vio a Yue acercarse pensó en pedirle que volviera por donde había llegado y lo dejara solo, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un "vámonos ya o en cualquier momento anochecerá".

Pronto se dio cuenta que Yue era una excelente compañía cuando necesitaba tranquilidad, no se sentía solo y tampoco era necesario decir ni uno de sus pensamientos, muy al contrario que con su amigo Yorito quien tarde o temprano lo hacía hablar de una u otra manera.

Así Yue lo acompañó en su camino, sin decir palabra alguna y al mismo tiempo sin alejarse de su lado. Hubo momentos en los que incluso Shaoran olvidaba que el guardia iba al lado suyo y sólo se lo recordaba el sonido de sus pasos al lado de él.

Era reconfortante, no podía negarlo, nunca antes había conocido a un hombre que irradiara ese tipo de paz, por lo que tranquilamente pudo ocupar su mente en las cosas que ese día lo ocupaban. En pocas palabras: Touya. Su mente por fin se había dado por vencida y ya no podía dejar de repetirse las palabras de Kuzu, ese supuesto acto que según el barón, Touya había realizado con el fin de protegerlo. Y tampoco lo abandonaba la infantil voz de Paidai, con esa insistencia de mostrarle un Touya bueno y tan secretamente preocupado por él.

-Son sólo suposiciones –se le escapó decir en voz alta-, sólo son suposiciones.

Y aunque la concentración en sus pensamientos era grande, aun así alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Yue abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar, seguramente arrepintiéndose de algo que planeaba decir.

-Puedes decir lo que pensabas Yue.

-Mi señor, no creo que sea de mi incumbencia.

Shaoran se detuvo haciendo que Yue también tuviera que parar en seco.

-No soy mi hermano, Yue. No se cómo demonios sean las cosas con él, pero conmigo quiero que recuerdes esto: si pregunto qué es lo que quieres decir, es porque definitivamente quiero saberlo.

Yue asintió.

Era exactamente igual con el rey.

-Me preguntaba mi señor, si este repentino aislamiento de su parte es por todo lo que dijo el niño el día de ayer.

-Sí lo es.

-Lo que pienso realmente señor, es por qué se le dificulta tanto aceptar lo que es evidente.

El suspiro de Shaoran llegó fácilmente a sus oídos.

-Te diré por qué -. Respondió recomenzado el andar-. Es porque han sido muchos años repitiéndome algo que creía seguro y verdadero, tantos, que ahora, si de un momento a otro veo cambiar las cosas, ya no estoy seguro a qué aferrarme.

-Quiere decir eso que…

-¿Si quiere decir que creo en lo que me dijo Kuzu? ¿En lo que ese tonto niño que nada sabe de la vida intenta enseñarme? –Rio sin ganas-, ¿tú lo creerías, Yue?

-Desde mi posición, sí.

Shaoran lo miró con recelo.

-¿Qué tan cercano eres a Touya?

-Lo suficiente para saber que lo que hizo, lo hizo con la intención de hacer lo correcto. Nadie pensó en ese entonces en las consecuencias a largo plazo que esas acciones traerían.

Y no es de mucha ayuda que ambos sean igual de testarudos, agregó mentalmente.

-¿Es entonces verdad? ¿Todo es verdad?

Yue se mantuvo en un silencio que para Shaoran fue como si una gran respuesta afirmativa se formara en el rostro níveo del guardia.

-He tenido esta idea por tanto tiempo –continuó Shaoran-, que no importa cuántas personas digan lo mismo, igual resulta difícil aceptarlo. Por otro lado, y para ser sincero, esto es lo que una gran parte de mí siempre quiso escuchar y la verdad es que ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto –miró a Yue quien permanecía sereno y con la vista en el camino-. Hay una última cosa Yue, que quisiera saber. Si yo te preguntara si es que tú sabes o al menos deduces la razón o motivo de este viaje, y no hablo de la llegada a este lugar, sino de toda esta caravana sin sentido… ¿qué responderías?

-Mi señor, no pretendo traicionar la confianza del rey ni tampoco declinar mi lealtad con usted. Respondería que sí, conozco la razón, y además de eso, puedo también decírsela.

La sonrisa que llagó a los labios del príncipe fue triste pero aun así sincera.

-Algo me dice, que no me gustará dicha razón.

-Mi señor, creo que usted ya la sabe.

-Sólo lo sospecho. Pero anda, necesito oírlo también.

-El rey desea que usted entienda, que lo comprenda, y por esa razón lo ha enviado con las personas que podían lograr que eso pasara.

Algo parecido había anidado en la mente del príncipe, sin embargo, no con las mismas palabras que usó Yue. Shaoran ya había notado esa interesante coincidencia: el que de sus dos anfitriones uno de ellos fuera la imagen predilecta del soldado fiel a su benévolo y justo rey; y el otro, un terrateniente orgulloso y satisfecho de su líder monarca. Sin embargo, nunca habían cruzado por su cabeza las palabras "comprender" y "Touya" juntas. Más bien había imaginado que la intención de su hermano era convencerlo, crearle ideas a su conveniencia, incluso hasta pensaba en que quería engañarlo, engatusarlo...

-Kuzu y Ruhl ¿Ellos saben de esto? ¿Saben que deben dejar bien parado a Touya ante mis ojos?

-No.

-Yue necesito la verdad.

-La verdad es la que le doy, mi señor.

Yue también podía ser parte de todo esto, nadie le aseguraba que todo fuera la verdad absoluta, después de todo, Yue era un hombre de Touya, había estado bajo sus órdenes antes de estar bajo las de Shaoran, nadie podía asegurarle nada.

Pero aun así… le creyó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El Oráculo no tenía idea que ese sería el comienzo de todo.

Touya apenas y la había visitado tres días atrás, por lo que esperaba que este fuera otro día en soledad igual a los demás. Por ende, tomó sus pinceles, sus pinturas y se dirigió a su "estudio" donde esperaba pasar gran parte del día entre manchas y colores.

Decidir qué es lo que empezaría a pintar no fue algo que tomara demasiado tiempo, pues desde días atrás ya lo tenía en mente: los ojos profundos y castaños del príncipe. Esos ojos le causaban cierta inquietud. Desde hacía mucho sabía que las personas poseían distintos colores de ojos unas de otras, gracias a que su propio reflejo le mostraba un verde brillante mientras el par del rey ostentaba un café penetrante. Sin embargo no sabía que podía haber distintos tipos de verde y de café, hasta que conoció los ojos del príncipe, pues estos poseían un tipo de café que una vez observó en las hojas de los árboles durante el otoño muy al contrario de los del rey que se acercaban más al tono de su robusto tronco.

Aunque este descubrimiento lo había hecho ya hacía meses atrás, lo cierto era que hasta ahora se había autoimpuesto el reto de replicar el castaño exacto de los ojos de su príncipe. Tenía planeado que cuando volviera de su viaje se lo mostraría, y seguro habría sido una agradable sorpresa para él si no fuera porque estaba ahí parado frente a ella, observándola con esos ojos que ya no pintaría, o al menos no ese día.

-Hola –dijo haciendo una inclinación casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

El Oráculo abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a esa manera imprevista de aparecer del hermano del rey.

-Llegué el día de hoy –agregó él ante el mutismo de la mujer.

Sakura entre tanto, seguía algo impresionada, el día que el príncipe dejara de sorprenderla el sol dejaría de brillar y la luna perdería su palidez.

-Fueron casi ocho días de viaje –siguió insistiendo el príncipe, desesperado por sacar cualquier tema que la hiciera hablar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó su voz…

Final y afortunadamente para el príncipe, Sakura pudo al fin salir de su sorpresa y sonrió con esa boca rosada y blancos dientes que el príncipe soñó tantas noches.

-Bienvenido –dijo todavía sonriente-, yo… no lo escuché entrar.

Cosa realmente rara, pues ella era particularmente buena en percibir aquellos sonidos que no fueran provocados por sí misma.

-Quería sorprenderla –respondió con una mueca ladina.

-Ha tenido un rotundo éxito.

-¿La he interrumpido? –preguntó después de un corto silencio y lanzando una mirada a los pinceles en las manos de la adivina.

-¿Esto? Puede esperar –dijo dejándolos sobre una mesa cercana-, preferiría que…

Shaoran no esperó a que terminara y en apenas un parpadeo ya estaba un paso frente suyo, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte –sonrió y comenzó a avanzar tirando de ella- pero no aquí. Vamos.

Y ella se dejó llevar, después de tantos meses sin escuchar las historias del príncipe, sería una tonta si no aceptaba cualquier tipo de condición que este propusiera. Y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que los pasos del hombre la guiaran hacia las grandes puertas de madera que la separaban del mundo, donde le entregó un par de botines y un abrigo grueso.

-Hace frío afuera –dijo él-. El invierno aún no termina.

Por un momento el Oráculo se preguntó si esto se volvería también una costumbre para ella y la respuesta llegó cuando aceptó de buena gana los zapatos y el abrigo: sí.

Ahora entendía por qué el príncipe abandonaba la comodidad del castillo a cambio del desconcierto del exterior. No era sólo por lo que podía ofrecer el mundo. Era además la emoción del escape, de ocultarse entre las sombras, la adrenalina de saber que en cualquier esquina alguien giraría en la dirección adecuada y los atraparía… Esa… esa podría bien ser una de las mejores partes de todo lo que implicaba salir de esas paredes.

Sin embrago, para alguien como ella, el cielo sobre su cabeza y el helado viento del exterior que la recibió acariciándole las mejillas, no debía jamás menospreciarse, la primera calada de aire libre para el Oráculo era siempre revitalizante.

-El Jardín de los Manzanos –dijo el príncipe-, aquí vengo cuando quiero estar solo.

Y Sakura se dio cuenta que ella vendría sólo cuando él no quisiera estarlo.

-¿Habías venido antes a éste jardín?

-Muy pocas veces.

-Se supone que este es mi jardín personal.

-Entonces… yo no debía…

-En teoría soy el único que puede entrar, pero es un hecho que Touya se aseguró antes que yo no estuviera en el castillo cuando tú salías aquí-. La miró. –Te ves feliz.

-Me gusta este lugar.

-¿No preferirías salir realmente? Hablo fuera del castillo. Seguimos estando dentro de los terrenos, esto no cambia nada para ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Atravesar esas puertas para mí ya es suficiente.

-Te conformas con demasiado poco, la próxima vez te llevaré al bosque de las afueras.

Ni siquiera se molestó en rebatir eso, había aprendido que lo que Shaoran se propusiera, eso haría. Con lo que no estaba muy segura, era si esa promesa de salida le alegraba o preocupaba. Sí, era verdad que había soñado infinidad de noches que salía del castillo, pero también estaba la otra parte, aquella que le murmuraba bajito al oído y le decía que no estaba bien, que no debía volverse otro problema más para Touya.

Ella, quien sabía perfectamente lo mucho que se preocupaba el rey cada vez que su hermano desaparecía del mapa, era la persona menos indicada para planear huidas como ésta.

-¿No le parece que el bosque de la afueras es algo retirado? –preguntó, ahora sí, intentando hacer declinar al príncipe de su oferta. -Alguien podría verme.

-Después de tantos días de viaje, un par de horas de camino ya no son nada. Y preferiría que ya no me trates tan formal, si no te importa. Después de todo, nadie vigila si seguimos o no las normas.

-Creo que hablarle así es la única norma que hemos seguido correctamente.

Shaoran rio.

-Tienes razón –la miró con picardía-, ¿no es esa otra razón para no hacerlo? Si hemos de hacer todas estas cosas a espaldas de todos, hagámoslo bien.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Sakura comprendió por qué Touya algunas veces sonreía al decir que su hermano era un caso perdido, y además de eso, también se preguntó si alguna vez no deseó el ilustre rey acompañar a su descarriado hermano en alguna de sus tantas aventuras.

-¿Y bien? –insistió.

Sakura se encogió en hombros ante la pregunta. De todos modos a Touya tenía años de hablarle del modo que a ella le pareciera.

-Tomaré eso como un _sí_.

-Ahora bien… ¿qué era todo aquello que _ibas_ a contarme?

Shaoran sonrió al escucharla. Ella también sonrió, era fácil hablarle así a él.

-Conocí al hombre más gélido sobre la tierra… -comenzó y no se detuvo. Ni siquiera cuando el cielo pasó de su acostumbrado azul a un suave anaranjado, ni siquiera cuando el cielo anaranjado se convirtió en un manto negro que lo cubrió todo, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta que bien podía pasar la noche entera hablando para ella.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ya entrada la noche; cuando Touya terminó sus obligaciones como monarca y se vio solo y tranquilo en la inmensidad de su cámara, tuvo tiempo de pensar con calma, acerca claro, de su muy discutido hermano.

Había cambiado, de eso no tenía duda. Al principio había dudado, sobre todo cuando supo que se negaba a viajar a Ailes. Sin embargo, casi se cae de espaldas cuando detrás de él entró al castillo toda una escolta llena de hombres que claramente le ofrecían lealtad a su hermano, siendo que había salido acompañado apenas de un hombre que si bien cumplía la orden de ser su guardián, no lo había hecho con toda la alegría del mundo.

_-¿Has cambiado de opinión Yue?_ –le había preguntado ese mismo día cuando el caballero reportaba las avenencias del viaje.

_-Obedecí sus órdenes majestad. No tengo por qué cuestionar nada que usted mande._

_-Pero quiero saber, Yue, si es tan malo ser guardián del príncipe como lo creíste en un principio._

_-Majestad yo no…_

_-No hay necesidad ni caso alguno de ocultarlo, sé que preferías que cualquier otro hiciera el trabajo._

_-Entendí en su momento la importancia de la situación, majestad. Pero si he de ser abierto con usted, el príncipe hoy en día es un hombre al que seguiría a donde sea que fuere._

_-Con eso me basta Yue. Gracias._

Y no sólo había sido esa conversación con el escolta, la misma actitud de Shaoran era menos ruda o al menos así lo sintió cono ese "hola Touya" que recibió como saludo de su hermano. Que para el rey había sido mejor que cualquier reverencia o alabanza. Hacía años que Shaoran no le hablaba con tanta soltura.

Se preguntaba si al fin lo había perdonado. No sabía si había sido mala o buena suerte que Yukito lo hubiera obligado prácticamente a regresar sus deberes sin antes hablar claro con Shaoran, pero lo que sí sabía era que al menos para él si había sido una especie de alivio porque sentía que esta era la última oportunidad que tenía para entenderse con su hermano y tenía miedo que nada de lo que había planeado funcionara como se suponía debía de ser.

-_Él también se veía algo incómodo_ –le había dicho Yukito-, _pensé que sería bueno que ambos digirieran las cosas por separado. Tienen mucho tiempo de no verse._

El rey se puso de pie al recordar las palabras de Yukito. Él ya lo había digerido, y si Shaoran no estaba listo ahora no lo estaría nunca, el error había sido alejarse de él y lo estaba volviendo a hacer.

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces –se dijo saliendo hacia las habitaciones de Shaoran, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Bien podía haberlo mandado llamar con otra persona, pero ya era suficiente de distanciamientos, uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso y era obvio (y entendible) que Shaoran no iba a hacerlo.

Así que no dudó y alargó la zancada por lo que en lo que le pareció un parpadeo ya se encontraba frente a las puertas de su hermano.

Tocó tres veces y esperó. No hubo respuesta. Tocó otras tres veces y pudo escuchar pasos del otro lado acercarse para después ver las puertas abrirse ante él.

-¿Touya? –Exclamó un Shaoran sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar.

El ceño del hermano menor no pasó desapercibido para el rey.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? –e hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta.

-Hablaremos –repitió Touya poniendo la mano sobre la pulida madera–. Quítate de en medio y déjame pasar.

-Como tú quieras –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y le dejó libre el paso. Estando ambos dentro, Shaoran se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que tenía de recibidor.

-Tú dirás –apremió.

Touya también tomó asiento, pero con menos desfachatez que su joven hermano.

-La pregunta de inicio pienso debería ser ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Sí, sí, bien –repitió indiferente.

-Dime entonces qué es lo que hiciste con las conspiraciones de Ruhl.

Y entonces algo inaudito pasó. Algo que ni en los sueños más inverosímiles de Touya podía llegar a suceder: Shaoran se rio.

Shaoran se estaba riendo por algo dicho por Touya. Y no era una risa de sarcasmo (esas que tanto le gustaban a su hermano), ni tampoco una risa fingida. Era una reacción natural a algo que le provocaba diversión.

-Está loco –dijo después de su pequeño acceso de risa-, creía que planeaba matarte y quedarme con la corona –dejó salir un resoplido de incredulidad-, ¿puedes creerlo? Yo. Ambicionar tu puesto.

-Siempre es bueno saber que hay uno menos detrás de mi cabeza.

-Oh vamos. Todo el maldito reino te adora –se enderezó en su lugar y se inclinó hacia adelante-. ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de otra cosa. Nadie parece saber nada de mí. ¿Acaso has ocultado el paria que tienes como hermano?

-La gente será siempre lo más importante para nosotros. Tú siempre has sido mi punto flaco.

-¿Te molesta demasiado que ensucie tu imagen de líder justo y entregado?

-En parte.

Shaoran sonrió. Algo que le agradecía a Touya era que nunca intentaba ocultarle las cosas. Podía decirle abiertamente cualquier cosa. Claro que siendo rey, no tenía por qué tener consideraciones con nadie.

-Pues te felicito. Porque has podido ocultar mis tonterías con éxito. A excepción de Ruhl y todos los generales que me conocen personalmente, claro. ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlos de cerrar la boca?

-Algunos de ellos fueron quienes me dieron el consejo, aunque en ese entonces todos creíamos que tarde o temprano dejarías esas estupideces de lado. Casi llego al punto en el que creía que nunca madurarías.

Shaoran se mordió la lengua. Según la perspectiva de Touya, se suponía que todo este viaje lo había hecho porque había cambiado sus "viejas costumbres" y sin embargo él no se sentía muy diferente. Y lo había comprobado perfectamente esa tarde cuando salió clandestinamente a los jardines junto al Oráculo.

-Yo no me haría muchas ilusiones –confesó.

-Permite que te recuerde que esto sólo era para ver si sabías seguir órdenes o bajabas la cabeza ante la primera oportunidad.

-Pero… me negué a ir a Alies, supuse que eso significaba que…

-¿Que te desharías de tu redefinido sentido de la responsabilidad? –bufó-. No será tan fácil. Ailes fue un error desde el inicio, iba a pedir tu regreso antes de que iniciaras el viaje.

-¿Pedir mi regreso? Hablas de Yue, por supuesto.

-Así es.

-Él era quien te mantenía informado de todo cuanto pasaba mientras estuve fuera.

-¿Te sientes traicionado?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. Ya sabía con quién estaba la lealtad de Yue y si bien aún le profesaba a su hermano la necesaria, Shaoran era ahora la prioridad para el guardia.

-Hablando de Yue, tengo algo que preguntarte.

Touya hizo un además de manos para que continuara.

-¿Yue se quedará conmigo?

-¡Ah! ¡Con que te has enamorado de él!

-¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas?

-Tranquilo –se burló-. No lo decía de manera literal, genio. Yue es de los mejores hombres que he conocido, ¿realmente lo necesitas?

-Confío en él.

Touya asintió. La confianza en la gente que los rodeaba, estando en la posición en la que ambos estaban, era una de las cosas más importantes.

-¿Y él corresponde a tus sentimientos?

-¿Quieres dejar de usar esa metáfora?

Touya levantó ambas manos dando a entender que ya se detenía.

-Creo que a él no le molestará –respondió finalmente el príncipe-, pero es difícil saber si está enojado o feliz.

-Eso ya lo creo –coincidió el rey-. Bien. Puedes quedarte con él entonces.

Shaoran se rebulló en su lugar, algo molesto de la forma en la que Touya se había referido al caballero, como si fuera alguna cosa y no una persona.

-Estaría únicamente bajo mis órdenes –corroboró.

-¿Temes que lo use de espía?

-No. Sólo quiero dejar claras las cosas.

-Será tu caballero, listo, de todos modos debiste tener uno desde hace años.

Shaoran arrugó el ceño. Había allí una cosa más a la que se estaba encadenando.

-Zanjado el tema de Yue, ¿qué hay con los hombres con los que llegaste? Cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí.

-Hasta que yo les diga que se vayan.

-¿Ruhl no los necesita? Son parte de su armada ¿no es cierto?

-No. Realmente no.

Las cejas de Touya se juntaron en un gesto de inconformidad.

-Explícate –dijo molesto, pues la sonrisa que acababa de cubrir el rostro de su hermano no le gustaba nada.

-Son mis hombres –dijo de una manera tan natural, como si la pregunta hubiera sido acerca de sus botas.

_¿Qué? ¿Estas botas? ¡Pues claro! Son mías, sin duda._

-¿Ruhl te cedió parte de su armada?

-¿Debo repetir de nuevo que _no_ son de su armada? –Bufó molesto-, nunca fueron totalmente sus hombres…

Y comenzó a explicar cómo había sido él quien estaba a cargo de condicionar a los hombres que el día de hoy habían llegado junto a él y cómo Ruhl le había dado el consejo de mantenerlos cerca suyo.

-Creí que Ruhl te haría la vida imposible, veo que me equivoqué.

-Sí, puedo notar tu desilusión.

-No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

-Tal vez te creería si no estuvieras sonriendo de esa manera.

-Sea lo que sea, al menos agradece que Kuzu no fue ningún tirano con el pobre y maltratado príncipe.

-Con Kuzu no tuve problema, pero su hijo no se me quitaba de encima para nada.

-¡Ah! El pequeño Paidai. ¿Sigue igual de listo? Si no fuera por su tamaño juraría que ese demonio tiene más años de los que jura.

Shaoran no respondió a eso, pero recordó todas esas cosas geniales y maravillosas que el niño había dicho acerca de Touya.

-¿Bromeas? Es un pequeño idiota, no sabe juzgar a las personas.

El rey se encogió de hombros.

-¿Bajarás a comer?

-Creo que no –respondió el príncipe sin notar el gesto de decepción en su hermano, pues en ese momento alejó su mirada hacia uno de los pasillos que conectaba con las demás habitaciones-. Estoy algo cansado –continuó regresando su atención a su hermano-. Me quedaré.

-Está bien –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Te dejo entonces para que descanses.

Shaoran hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como despedida, y aunque lo correcto hubiera sido que se pusiera también de pie, ese gesto, aunque no amable del todo, le daba esperanza al rey, además de valer mucho más que cualquier reverencia que se le haya dado en el pasado. Y así, sin decir más, pues no quería decir o hacer algo que volviera a molestar a su hermano menor, o que retrocediera todo lo que al parecer habían avanzado, se marchó sin mayor preámbulo.

Shaoran desde su puesto lo siguió con la vista hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de del rey, fue entonces que dio un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir con él? –Preguntó un voz delgada al fondo del pasillo, el mismo que momentos antes había capturado la atención del noble-, realmente no estás cansado, acabas de decírmelo.

-Sería una grosería irme y dejarte sola –y al contrario que con su hermano rey, esta vez el príncipe si se puso de pie al verla aparecer por el umbral-. Además, pensé que tendrías hambre y querrías comer conmigo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ya he tenido tus atenciones toda esta tarde, y Touya también te ha extrañado mucho.

-¿También? –Sus ojos brillaron con una chispa traviesa-, ¿tú me extrañaste igual?

Las mejillas del Oráculo se tornaron de un gracioso color rojo granada, el príncipe nunca la había visto tan linda como en ese momento.

-Bueno… yo… ese no es el punto. Hablamos de Touya. El también merece tu compañía.

Pero Shaoran no quería abandonar el tema, sobre todo después de los días que se pasó con la duda si ella pensaba en él durante su ausencia.

-Yo si te extrañé.

Pero al contrario de lo que imaginó, las mejillas de su interlocutora volvieron a su color original y volvió a su estado de normalidad completa.

-Con todas esas cosas que hiciste y viste en tu viaje, no creo que tuvieras mucho tiempo de pensar en mí –respondió.

-Cada día tengo un pensamiento dirigido a ti.

Si el Oráculo fuera una persona común, alguien que interactúa con distintas personas, tal vez habría notado la clara insinuación en esa frase salida de quién sabe dónde.

Pero como no era así…

-Pensar en mí debe ser muy aburrido. Touya una vez también me dijo algo parecido.

-¿Lo hizo? –preguntó, pero igual el Oráculo no notó la frialdad de su voz al hacerlo.

-Sí, dijo algo parecido… ¿Sabes? Tú y él se parecen mucho.

El príncipe hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No tan rápido.

-No comprendo, a qué te refieres.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que hablamos hace un momento?

Ella asintió.

-No recuerdo la última vez que hablamos tanto tiempo sin un insulto de por medio.

-¿Y ahora es distinto?

-He decidido tratar de llevar las cosas en paz con él –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, ¿pero de ahí a aceptar que somos parecidos? –Agregó levantando una ceja-, para eso necesito más tiempo.

-No es posible que hasta hoy no hablaran con soltura.

Shaoran trató de aparentar que su gesto de preocupación no le afectaba.

-Nunca fuimos muy unidos.

-Lo sé, Touya me lo contaba, pero nunca le creí del todo. Pensaba que era tonto tener un hermano y no hablar con él. Al menos yo lo haría.

Otro golpe bajo para el príncipe, no podía intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con esa mujer porque en cualquier momento lo hacía quedar como la peor mierda del planeta.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo que te orilló a tomar esa decisión? –preguntó la mujer al ver que el noble se quedaba en silencio.

-¡Qué sé yo! El maldito infeliz merece una oportunidad.

Ella hizo una mueca ante su vocabulario.

-Eso sin contar que acepté de buena gana el lavado de cerebro que ordenó darme –continuó el.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En mi viaje conocí gente que apoya con uñas y dientes a tu querido rey. Recibí cierta cantidad de estimulaciones para apreciar mejor a mi hermano.

-Él quería otra cosa. Quería acercarse a ti, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Pues su método fue demasiado elaborado, además de… espera, lo dices como si estuvieras segura de ello. ¿Tú estabas enterada?

-Días después de tu partida Touya me dijo lo que pretendía. ¿Te molesta?

-No, no me molesta.

Y era cierto, no le molestaba el hecho de que ella supiera algo tan privado, lo que le inquietaba un poco, y sólo un poco, era la confianza casi total que parecía tener Touya con esta chica como para hablar acerca de sus problemas familiares.

-El problema con Touya es que no sabe cómo expresarse contigo –continuó ella ajena a los pensamientos de él.

-Cuando nos vemos no parece tener problemas de comunicación.

-Dice que lo rechazas.

-Bien, lo admito. Pero también es verdad que me saca de quicio todo el tiempo, y lo disfruta, además de todo.

-Sé que Touya en ocasiones puede ser molesto… -comenzó, e ignorando el resoplido del príncipe continuó-: pero algo que he aprendido, es que Touya demuestra su cariño molestando a las personas.

-Debo ser muy querido para él porque ha sido una molestia toda mi vida.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-¡No lo decía de manera literal! –refunfuñó.

-Me costó un poco de trabajo averiguarlo, sobre todo porque él era la única persona a quien yo conocía, así que no sabía si esa actitud era normal. Pero con el tiempo se va haciendo evidente, cada vez que hace un comentario insidioso sonríe, o se rasca detrás de la oreja.

-¿Rascarse la oreja es sinónimo de cariño? –inquirió con un gran tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Cuando él se rasca la oreja quiere decir que está contento –respondió ella con toda la seguridad del planeta.

-Pero que interesante. ¿Y cómo sabes, por ejemplo, cuándo estoy yo contento? –preguntó junto a una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bajas tus hombros –respondió tan rápido que le borró la sonrisa al príncipe-. Todo el tiempo pareces estar esperando que algo ocurra, como si de pronto alguien te fuera a atacar, pero en ocasiones bajas tus hombros, te relajas y sonríes. Es ahí cuando sé que estás feliz.

-¿Además de ver el futuro puedes también leer los pensamientos? –preguntó esta vez sin pizca de ironía, al contrario, se notaba su seriedad en cada palabra.

-Sólo observo. Y escucho.

-Escucha esto entonces. Ya no tendrás que imaginar cuál es o no un comportamiento normal, porque yo te sacaré de aquí, te llevaré afuera y te mostraré lo que es el verdadero trato con las personas.

Porque ya estaba cansado, cansado de tener que contar con pelos y señales las costumbres de la gente del exterior, y porque sabía que no era justo que las únicas personas con las que esta mujer era capaz de tratar fueran un par de idiotas como lo eran él y su hermano.

Sabía bien que podía hablar durante horas sin descanso y tenía la completa seguridad que Touya también, pero de eso no se trataba, lo único que hacían era recordarle todo de lo que ella carecía, aquello que desconocía y jamás tendría.

Pues bien. Eso se acabó. Ya no tendría que contarle nada, pues ella misma lo experimentaría.

Porque esa mujer de mirada inocente no se merecía historias, ni siquiera las imágenes en los cuadros que ella misma se fabricaba. A ella le debían la vida misma.

-Te enseñaré lo que es vivir, te lo juro –insistió.

Y aunque el Oráculo quisiera responder de alguna manera ingeniosa o graciosa, simplemente se quedó callada, porque ella deseaba eso que el príncipe le prometía tanto o más que él; pero también sabía que no era lo correcto. Y así, en medio de esa confusión de pensamientos, no se percató en qué momento exactamente comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, y no sabía además a qué se debía aquello hasta que la opresión en su pecho, el cosquilleo en el estómago y el temblor en sus rodillas, al fin le advirtieron que todo se trataba de tristeza, agradecimiento y miedo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Porque el Oráculo sabía la importancia que esa propuesta conllevaba, cosa que al parecer el príncipe ignoraba.

-No sufrirás más esta soledad –se apresuró a decir el príncipe al ver alarmado el caudal de llanto que emulaban los verdes ojos de la mujer frente suyo-. Yo estaré contigo. –Se aceró y la rodeó con los brazos, ella simplemente se mantuvo quieta-. Te llevaré a lugares que nunca imaginaste, verás y hablarás con tontos, locos, sabios, despiadados y gentiles. El mundo ya no se esconderá de ti, ya no más.

Y aunque ese abrazo y palabras pretendían ser de consuelo y esperanza, Sakura no lo veía así del todo.

Porque llegaría un fatídico y temido, un maldecido día, en que esas palabras perderían su validez. Llegaría el momento que Shaoran ya no aparecería tras esas puertas con su mirada adusta y su decisión que rayaba en la terquedad, con su voz profunda con la que contaba esas maravillosas historias del exterior, con su rostro serio y amable al mismo tiempo; llegaría el día en que Sakura volvería a quedarse sola.

Fue entonces, en ese momento, que se dio cuenta: no le importaba.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad y disfrutaría de su príncipe rebelde y su buena intención de ayudarla, disfrutaría de ese sueño en el que había caído, durase lo que durase, aun y cuando en cualquier momento llegara el despertar y la abofeteara en la cara con su dolorosa realidad… pero aunque ese día llegara pronto, aunque llegara la semana próxima, aun así quería vivirlo, quería por una vez en su existencia, saber exactamente lo que significaba vivir.

Al menos así, en el futuro sombrío que le esperaba, ese en el que en príncipe no volviera más, tendría algo a lo que aferrarse, recuerdos a los cuales recurrir en sus horas de soledad.

-Gracias –susurró por lo bajo y apoyo la húmeda mejilla en el hombro de su príncipe-. Gracias.

Shaoran la sostuvo con más fuerza al escuchar su voz quebrada, verla llorar era algo que no había imaginado antes y esperaba que en un futuro no volviera a pasar, o al menos no por causa suya.

Pero lágrimas y promesas autoimpuestas abandonaron su mente en el momento en que unos brazos delgados le rodearon la espalda.

Ella lo estaba abrazando.

_Fin del capítulo_

¡Si lo sé! He tardado demasiado en actualizar y no merezco sus disculpas. Y no están ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero casi muero de exceso laboral (por favor no me odien!), la buena noticia es que ya volveré a tener mi horario normal y la mala es que… bueno no hay mala. La mala es que estando en este punto ya acabaron de leer y ahora tienen que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Valió la pena la espera? Les gustó? Alguien vota por que haga un dibujo de ésta última escena? (jajaj si claro comprométete con más cosas que hacer, como tienes tanto tiempo libre), any way… los dejo con la lectura, prefiero terminar de escribir estas breves notas lo más rápidamente posible para subir esto más pronto.

¡Pero antes…!

Quiero agradecer a María-chan por haberle dado el visto bueno al capítulo y darme esos excelentes comentarios que me ayudaron mucho (¿qué te parecen los cambios que hice?) Gracias María-chan, que tal si de ahora en adelante te doy el trabajo de leer mis capítulos antes de publicarlos? (siento que debí hacer esto hace mucho) ¿si puedes? ¿si?

Pues bien, los dejo. Nos leemos hasta la otra!

¡Que tengan felices lecturas!

_Avances del próximo capítulo: _Sakura decide dejarse guiar por los instintos más primarios y Shaoran no se detendrá hasta estar seguro que experimentará cada aspecto de una vida normal, o todo lo normal que él pueda ofrecerle. Touya no puede estar más satisfecho por ver la mejora en el genio de su hermano, sin sospechar a causa de qué o quién se debe realmente. ¿Seguirá ajeno el rey a lo que sucede en su propio castillo?

Próximo capítulo: **Libres**


	10. Libres

_"Dios te ha concedido un espíritu con alas, para que surques firmemente el espacio del Amor y la Libertad._

_¿No es, por tanto, una pena que te arranques las alas con tus mismas manos y tenga después tu alma que arrastrarse como un insecto sobre la tierra?"_

_Gibrán Jalil Gibrán_

.

**10. Libres**

Salir del castillo era un asunto de lo más fácil.

Shaoran lo sabía, incluso el Oráculo lo sabía. Ya habían sido tres veces las que habían abandonado esas oprimentes paredes que formaban las habitaciones de la adivina. El reto aquí era que nadie de las personas con las que tuvieran trato se diera cuenta de la diferencia de sus clases. Con él no había problema, era un experto en cambiar sus modos y manera de hablar, el problema era el Oráculo y su elegancia y porte de ser divino.

Sí, porque a veces pensaba, que más que Oráculo, era una diosa.

-Una diosa con un vulnerable cuerpo humano, al menos –se decía, recordando los varios peligros con los que se podían encontrar. Para solucionar eso, sin embargo, sólo debía mantenerse todo el tiempo cerca de ella. Se sentía tan confiado respecto a este punto dado que sabía era el más mínimo de sus problemas.

Lo que sí era un problema, y de los gordos, era el mismo de siempre. Aquel que no o dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra: Touya. Otro pequeño gran problema que tenía que solucionara para sacar al Oráculo del castillo era que Touya no lo notara.

Porque… ¿qué tal si el preciso día en que la llevara a comprar pan duro en el mercado Touya decidía ir a visitarla? ¿Qué si se encontraba con una habitación sola y sin ninguna chica de ojos verdes a la espera de su llegada?

-Sería mi fin –llegó a la conclusión con una sonrisa que sólo él supo era de nerviosismo.

Pero ya no pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones y llegar a una solución que a simple vista se veía tan imposible de encontrar, gracias a que Yumi entraba en esos instantes para anunciar la llegada de Yorito.

-Tráelo aquí, no tengo ánimos de salir hoy -la joven asintió con una reverencia y se marchó por donde llegó. A los pocos minutos Yorito entraba y daba una reverencia.

-Bienvenido, príncipe.

Shaoran dio una cabeceada en respuesta. Yorito se levantó con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su largo canino y un brillo en los ojos que Shaoran no supo descifrar.

-Qué tal.

-¿Qué tal?- repitió el hijo del conde-, ¿meses sin vernos y sólo dices eso? Esperaba al menos un gesto de alegría por verme.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada eso de exagerar por todo.

-¿Exageración? No sabes cuánto me lastima escuchar eso.

Y más teatralidad, se dijo el príncipe al ver la congoja en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-Igual que siempre –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Aburrido?

-Aburrido –asintió- debo aceptar que tu ausencia se hace notar.

-No estoy de acuerdo, al contrario de mí, tú si tienes más amistades.

Al hacer ese comentario, recordó todas esas ocasiones de soledad en las que disfrutaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo gracias a compromisos que éste tenía con su padre o fiestas a las que el príncipe nunca fue. Siempre había estado consciente de la importancia de la amistad de Yorito en su vida, pero también sabía que el círculo del noble era mucho más amplio que el suyo.

Y sin embargo, ahora había alguien que dependía de su presencia más de lo que él necesitó la de Yorito.

Una vez más, la triste suerte del Oráculo le escupía en la cara a sus supuestos sufrimientos.

-Ya sabes que los barones y sus hijos con muy aburridos –continuó Yorito ajeno a sus pensamientos-. He visitado un par de veces a Jin y Cukoo. A parte de eso, no hice nada interesante salvo…

Se detuvo de improviso, como arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

-Anda, dilo, no esperes a que te ruegue por la historia –urgió Shaoran, pensando que su amigo una vez más aludía a sus costumbres de tratar de impacientarlo.

-Nada importante –se apresuró a decir-, sólo una mujer de la taberna que conocí.

-Mujeres. La excusa más vieja de todas.

-Bien, tú ganas, tienes razón, no es _precisamente _eso. Sin embargo, sí tiene que ver con una mujer.

-Espero que no hayas hecho una tontería y… -abrió los ojos otro poco más, llegando a una posible conclusión-, espera, no me digas que es de sangre azul. –Se exaltó, ahora si con toda su atención puesta en su amigo- dime que no estás cortejando a la hija de un noble, eso es…

-¡Tranquilo! Diablos, te devolvieron con la imaginación desarrollada. Vaya que tienes mala memoria. ¿Quién en esta habitación me envió instrucciones para entregar ciertos volúmenes a cierta persona? Debo aceptar que la experiencia fue…

Shaoran se puso de pie de un brinco, Yorito a su vez calló e hizo la espalda hacia atrás, eso por puro instinto, pues nunca antes había visto o "sentido" (y vaya que lo sintió, un gran vacío en el estómago) a Shaoran de esa forma, y por los dioses que ya estaba deseando no verlo de nuevo.

-¿La viste? –Murmuró, y ahora al vacío en el estómago de Yorito se le unió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, toda la espalda hasta la nuca–. Te dije explícitamente que los dejaras en el recibidor, no debías atravesar las cortinas. Tú no eres…

-Demonios ¡cálmate!, sé quién soy y sé lo que _debo_ hacer –interrumpió con el ceño fruncido y con el valor de regreso, todo gracias al último comentario de su príncipe-. Hice todo lo que me dijiste, no la vi. Ni siquiera la escuché, ese lugar parece el hogar de un maldito fantasma. Tranquilízate que tu amiga sigue a salvo de la competencia.

Hubiera sido cómico ver la expresión contrariada del príncipe al escuchar eso último, si no fuera porque estaba arriesgando el cuello con cada palabra dicha y al interrumpirlo de esa forma. Eran amigos y eso significaba que Shaoran le permitía ciertas actitudes que con nadie más toleraría, sin embargo, sin embargo…,

-Escucha, lo siento, yo…

-Silencio –lo interrumpió ahora Shaoran-. Eres un imbécil –dijo y volvió a sentarse-. No sabes lo que dices.

Yorito le dio la razón en silencio, tal vez acababa de echar todo a perder.

-He decidido sacarla de este maldito castillo para que hable con personas normales por una maldita vez –agregó después de un momento, como ensimismado en sí mismo-, así que no entiendo a qué demonios te refieres cuando dices "competencia".

-¿Qué? Hablas de… ¿el pueblo? ¿La capital?

Shaoran asintió distraído.

-¡Has enloquecido! Ahora estoy completamente seguro que has perdido la cordura. Diablos, esos rumores que decían que regresaste como un hombre regenerado no son más que mentiras. ¡Es peor que antes! ¡Diablos! Esto no debería pasar. ¡Esto está mal!

-No seas tan escandaloso.

Y lo dijo de una manera tan simple que hizo a Yorito perder aún más los estribos.

-Nadie se dará cuenta –agregó mientras Yorito casi se arrancaba los cabellos de raíz-. Absolutamente nadie la ha visto o escuchado, ni siquiera conocen su género, no hay riesgo.

-Salvo que el rey decida verla el día preciso en que tú y ella paseen alegres por las calles de la capital.

-Ese es un problema que pronto resolveré.

Yorito se calmó un poco esta vez, pues el tono del príncipe había abandonado la despreocupación y ahora poseía tal determinación, que su amigo no pudo pensar otra cosa más que creerle.

-_Maldición _–pensó-, _este desgraciado puede convencer a cualquiera con esa resolución. Pobre chica, pobre Oráculo. ¿Qué oportunidad tiene ella frente a este demonio?_

Y de pronto le dieron unas ganas locas de volver a verla, de correr hacia sus aposentos y advertirla: "¿recuerda lo que le dije?, eso, acerca de aceptar las propuestas de Shaoran, ¡pues olvídelo! Sálvese ahora que puede, ¡todavía es tiempo!"

Pero sabía que no lo haría, para bien o para mal del Oráculo, era evidente que Shaoran había cambiado desde que la conoció (o eso había creído hasta que escuchó esa última locura), así que si salvar el alma de Shaoran significaba sacrificar la de ella… Yorito sabía bien qué elegiría.

Todo eso, y las razones que comenzó a enumerar Shaoran por las cuales pensaba mezclar a la adivina con la gente, ayudaron a reafirmar su decisión de ayudar al príncipe en el asunto del escape.

"No conoce otras personalidades que las de Touya y la mía" decía con una voz que Yorito casi calificaba como una de desesperación, "no sabe diferenciar la verdad de la mentira, no conoce las cosas más sencillas que puedas imaginarte, y eso no se lo merece. Nadie se lo merece".

Con eso último Yorito cedió por completo y a partir de ese momento ambos comenzaron a tratar de encontrar la forma de asegurarse que Touya no pensara siquiera en el Oráculo, mucho menos hacerle una visita.

-Más fácil no podría ser –exclamó Yorito en un suspiro cansado de sarcasmo.

-Debe haber alguna forma, problemas peores hemos solucionado.

-_No, no lo hemos hecho_ –pensó Yorito, pero lo que salió de su boca fue el "por supuesto" que el príncipe quería escuchar.

Al atardecer, cuando el coche enviado por el conde Shinohara llegó por su hijo (esta ocasión había dejado a su yegua en el establo, hacía frio y Yorito era demasiado noble con ella), él y Shaoran se despidieron con una gran lista de los lugares y personas que el Oráculo debía conocer y ni una sola idea de cómo detener a Touya, o al menos saber con anterioridad qué día tenía pensado verla.

-Tal vez debamos ponernos en manos del azar por esta ocasión –murmuró el príncipe antes de que su amigo saliera por las puertas de sus habitaciones.

-No es ese tu estilo –le respondió el otro-, y en todo caso el mío tampoco, debemos planear esto debidamente o dile adiós a la libertad de tu amiga. No sabemos cómo reaccionaría el rey si lo descubriera todo.

-Tal vez no se enfade demasiado –comentó con indiferencia-, lo he mantenido de buen humor.

-Precisamente por eso, es que se enfadará más –dio un suspiro-. Sigamos pensando, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Con un último adiós, Yorito se marchó y Shaoran se preparó para bajar a comer con el rey. Estando con Kuzu había adquirido la costumbre de acompañar en todas las comidas a su anfitrión y su familia. Ahora comer a solas le resultaba vago y sin sentido, además era interesante ver que podía decir más de cuatro palabras sin sentir la necesidad de ofender a Touya y viceversa.

Sin embargo, pese a sus elevadas expectativas con respecto a la nueva etapa en su relación con Touya, no pudo evitar recaer en las viejas costumbres, cuando pasados diez largos minutos de una silenciosa cena, ninguno de los dos daba señas de querer iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación.

-Supongo que...-comenzó Touya, después de otra considerable cantidad de tiempo, haciendo que Shaoran levantara su cabeza con la clara impresión de haberse imaginado esas palabras-, supongo que lo mejor para ti sería dedicarte a la milicia. Teniendo en cuenta que pese a todo, pasaste un mejor rato en tu estancia con Ruhl en comparación con Kuzu.

Shaoran apenas y pudo retener un suspiro de desilusión. Debió haber imaginado que todas las conversaciones de Touya empezaban o desembocaban en una sola cosa: el reino.

-Puedes interpretarlo de esa manera -respondió finalmente Shaoran encogiendo los hombros-, aunque podrías también notar que en el castillo de Kuzu puedes aburrirte hasta el hartazgo. No hay nada qué hacer ahí.

-En ese respecto déjame sacarte de tu error -replicó Touya con una sonrisa de medio lado-, puedes aludir lo que quieras que te divertiste mucho más en la fortaleza de Ruhl, pero el secreto aquí hermano, es que no aprendiste nada de Kuzu simplemente porque no quisiste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué crees que el tipo es tan rico? ¿Por qué crees que ni yo ni nuestro padre hicimos nada para detener el ascenso de su familia? Sabes que no es conveniente dejar que los lores ostenten un poder mayor o igual al de la corona, y la familia de Kuzu tiene un poder muy grande, el monetario. Ahora, ¿por qué lo dejamos estar tan tranquilo?

Shaoran hizo una mueca y Touya sonrió.

-Entre otras cosas el sujeto es listo como el demonio –continuó Touya-, lo heredó de su padre sin duda, negocio que toca es un negocio fructífero; su colonia, pese a que es mucho más pequeña que la cuidad capital, maneja comercio de una calidad digna de reyes. Paga impuestos por ello sí, pero además de eso, su familia nos ha salvado en más de una ocasión.

-¿Hablas de la sequía que hubo hace años?

-Si, en ese momento fue de mucha utilidad -frunció el ceño-, no creí que supieras acerca de eso.

-Sorpresa.

-Como sea, muchos saben del suceso, pero ha habido otras crisis, pequeñas, pero crisis al fin y al cabo. Kuzu y su fortuna pueden denominarse como una tabla de salvamento para nosotros, además, él y su familia son leales a la corona como ningún otro noble.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Digamos que lo he investigado bien.

-¿Lo que dices es que con él pude aprender de negociaciones?

-Y cómo tratar con las personas –añadió con frialdad-, eso también te hubiera ayudado mucho.

-Ahora esas tardes observando las prácticas de Yue me parecen una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Sólo observabas? -sonrió con burla-, supongo que no practicabas junto a él porque temías que te hiciera morder el polvo ¿no es así?

-No hables por experiencia propia, hermano. No pienses que sólo porque tú habilidad con la espada es tan mediocre todos tememos los buenos retos.

-¿Eso piensas?

Preguntó Touya sonriendo y sin caer en las provocaciones de Shaoran.

-Vamos, tu habilidad con la espada no es precisamente para envidiarse -exclamó más por orgullo propio que por molestar al rey. Pues sabía que las suposiciones de Touya eran ciertas, el temor de ponerse en ridículo frente a todos le detuvo de chocar metales con el guardia.

Touya se puso de pie en un segundo, cosa que tomó a Shaoran por sorpresa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A enseñarte a respetar al rey.

-Tan quejumbroso como siempre…, sabes que lo que dije es cierto.

-Demuéstramelo entonces.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó entre intrigado y divertido.

-Vamos al jardín de los duraznos. Trae tu espada contigo.

-¿Ahora? Dentro de poco el sol se esconderá.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Shaoran se irguió en su asiento.

-Al contrario, parece que el que teme eres tú, ¿iremos a tu jardín personal para que nadie vea la paliza que te daré?

-Irás o no.

-Por supuesto -se puso también de pie-, jamás rechazo un desafío.

El cerdo, el cual era la comida de esa noche, quedó abandonado y olvidado, pues ni uno de los hermanos recordó en ningún momento de la noche que apenas y habían probado bocado. Shaoran personalmente se dio cuenta que las habilidades de Touya con la espada no eran tan débiles como siempre creyó, al contrario, estaba muy por encima de la media, sin embargo, también era cierto que si se esforzaba otro tanto más, podría ganarle sin dudarlo.

La luz diurna duró el tiempo suficiente para agotar a los hermanos y asegurar al otro que en ningún momento se había fanfarroneado. Arrojaron las espadas a un lado y se sentaron sobre la fría tierra de los jardines, el invierno aun no acababa del todo. El sol ya se había escondido.

-No sabía que practicabas lo suficiente con la espada.

Touya bufó.

-¿Suficiente?

-Oh vamos, no estás en el nivel básico, pero tampoco eres un maestro.

El rey sonrió.

-Eso te demuestra que hay demasiadas cosas de mí que no sabes.

Shaoran lo miró y torció la boca en una mueca.

-La culpa no es completamente mía, en todo caso –replicó el príncipe.

Touya suspiró, Shaoran no lo había dicho como una acusación a su separación de más jóvenes, pero eso no significaba que él no debiera interpretarlo así.

-Escucha, hermano...

-¿Decías que el ejército va bien conmigo? -interrumpió Shaoran de pronto- ¿tendré un puesto de avanzada como mi buen amigo Ruhl o podré permanecer en el castillo?

-Shaoran escucha...

-Preferiría que en medida de lo posible, mi estancia en el castillo principal se conformara de la mayor parte del año.

-Con un demonio, debemos hablar de esto. Yo sé que…

-Entiendo Touya -interrumpió de nuevo-, pero ya no quiero hablar más de esto, el tema me tiene un tanto harto y otro tanto aburrido. Lo que pasó ya quedó atrás. Olvidémoslo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y por poco el rey atiende a las palabras de su hermano. Por poco.

-No Shaoran, tendrás que escucharme -tomó aire-, sé que todo esto es responsabilidad mía, no importa qué fin o intención hubiera detrás de ello, la decisión final fue mía y el abandono posterior también.

-¿Posterior? -Shaoran levantó la mirada con duda.

-Sí, ¿por qué piensas que hicimos eso en primer lugar?

-Juntos éramos un blanco más fácil para los conspiradores -respondió con lo que bien podía ser aburrimiento-, lo sé, Yue ya lo habló conmigo.

-Bien, eso es cierto, pero los peligros inmediatos no necesitaron mucho tiempo para eliminarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Así que el _peligro inmediato _se había _eliminado _con cierta rapidez… ¿A cuánto tiempo real se referiría? ¿Tres años? ¿Dos? ¡¿Un mes?!

Negó con la cabeza, eso era dramáticamente exagerado.

-Bien, creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

Touya dio un suspiro.

-Tal parece que tomé como trabajo principal el alejarte no sólo de mí sino también de todos los que te rodean.

El silencio volvió a formarse a su alrededor mientras Touya dejaba que Shaoran asimilara lo que acababa de decirle.

Y lo hizo, pero lo hizo lo más objetivamente posible. ¿Cuánta culpa realmente recaía en los hombros de su hermano?

Shaoran ya estaba acostumbrado a acusar, a señalar a Touya con el dedo por cada cosa que le disgustara de su existencia. Ahora, por esta vez, le gustaría pensar con la mente en claro, sin prejuicios pero tampoco con demasiada sensiblería absurda.

Touya estaba arrepentido, bien, eso lo podía reconocer, por sus palabras y porque ¡diablos! así lo quería él mismo. Volver a tener un hermano después de tanto tiempo sería estupendo (o al menos lo era hasta ahora), pero tampoco podía negar que una gran parte del tiempo era un imbécil acostumbrado a tomar decisiones por todo y todos. Y daba la casualidad que una de esas "maravillosas" decisiones le había jodido una buena parte de la vida.

Por otro lado...

-¿Sabes? -carraspeó-. Tal vez... no tengas la culpa de todo.

Claro, porque había dos personas enredadas en toda esta porquería, porque para Shaoran sería de lo más sencillo asentir, señalar una vez más al abatido rey sentado a su lado y deslindarse de toda culpa y responsabilidad, como siempre solía hacer.

Pero por algún motivo, esta vez ya no pudo hacerlo.

-Todo esto. Ha sido también culpa mía.

Quería seguir hablando, confesar la parte de su culpa, aceptar de una buena vez que la repentina muerte de su padre y el sorpresivo alejamiento de Touya lo marcaron hondo y con rapidez, que demasiado pronto y demasiado fácil había dejado de aceptar las pocas invitaciones que venían de su hermano, que juzgaba con rapidez y perdonaba con dificultad.

Y que estaba seguro que las cosas se hubieran arreglado hacía ya mucho tiempo si no fuera por su resentimiento, por su orgullo.

-¡Déjalo ya! –Touya resopló-. No empieces tú también con los arrepentimientos. Si comienzas a decir que tú eres el culpable, juro que te golpearé en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas.

La sorpresa del príncipe fue inmensa.

-Pero…

-¡Te dejé solo maldición! Sin una explicación, sin un consuelo. Te dejé sólo con la única excusa que eras "muy pequeño para entender". Ahora cállate, no quiero escuchar tus disculpas porque aquí el único culpable soy yo.

-Quieres decir… que prefieres dejar así las cosas.

-¿Y por qué no? Créeme que estoy conforme con mis propios demonios. A veces me ayudan. ¿Qué sería de mí si no los tuviera rodeándome todo el tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría si, digas lo que digas, llegas a convencerme que no tengo todas las responsabilidades en este asunto? –Negó con la cabeza-, mejor será dejar las cosas así.

-Estás loco -Se puso de pie-. Y hay una cosa en la que no pensaste.

Touya levantó su rostro, Shaoran solo podía distinguir su contorno entre las sombras.

-No pensaste, que tal vez yo no estoy tan conforme con mis propios demonios, que tal vez ya estoy cansado de su compañía.

Esperó una respuesta. No la obtuvo.

-Y otra cosa más. Si piensas que comenzaría a llorar y agradecer al cielo por un hermano tan altruista y pedir perdón por mis pecados, piénsalo mejor la próxima vez, pero esta vez trata de usar el cerebro. Porque en ningún momento pensaba pedirte disculpas.

Escupió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Touya llamándolo por su nombre lo detuvo.

-Shaoran, espera.

Todavía no terminaba de girarse hacia él cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro.

Estuvo a punto de responder con uno propio pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que el golpe pretendía ser amistoso

-Puedo aceptar eso, hermano, puedo aceptar compartir la carga contigo, fuimos los dos quienes no supieron perdonar. Sólo necesito una cosa de ti, no dejes que lo olvide, lo que hicimos contigo... No dejes que lo olvide.

-¿Dejar de recordarte el imbécil rey y hermano de mierda que eres? -rio- no hay problema.

Y a pesar de la oscuridad y que la luna no había salido aun, Shaoran pudo ver que sonreía.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_¡Eureka! -_leyó-_ prepárate para agradecerme de aquí a la eternidad._

La noticia lo habría alegrado otro poco si no fuera por la veracidad de la segunda y última oración, pagaría lo que fuera por evitar el alarde de su amigo al (claramente) haber descubierto el modo de sacar al Oráculo del castillo sin preocuparse por Touya.

Si bien habían hecho las paces, la poca porción de culpa que sentía al engañar al rey se disipaba fácilmente cada que veía los ojos verdes del Oráculo brillar cuando describía los lugares a los que la llevaría.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto -decía con labios temblorosos, pero al minuto siguiente preguntaba por Cukoo y el hombre que vendía pan en la plaza- ¿los conoceré a ellos también?

Shaoran asentía y le aseguraba por la memoria de su padre que así sería.

Así que cuando había comenzado a dudar que algún día encontraría la manera de ocultarle con éxito su pequeña aventura al rey, estuvo a punto de mandar todo al demonio y escapar con la adivina sin pensar en Touya y sus disgustos. Si eran descubiertos bien podía jugar la carta de la culpa: "recuerda lo que hiciste conmigo, ¡yo solo por tanto tiempo!, esta chica está más sola que nadie."

Y aunque no era del todo mentira, lo que si era completamente cierto era que utilizaría cualquier medio para no molestar "excesivamente" a Touya, no tanto por temor a romper la hermandad que trataban de rehacer, sino por el terrible miedo que tenía al no volver a ver a la adivina si es que Touya creía conveniente alejarlo de ella.

Podría recuperar la confianza en Touya más adelante, pero dejar de verla era algo que se le antojaba imposible, no podría simplemente alejarse y olvidarla así de sencillo.

Sin embargo, si es que Yorito había encontrado una solución aceptable, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello, en cambio, solo tenía que preocuparse por los alardes de su amigo, quien se apareció en el castillo el atardecer de ese mismo día, envuelto en un aire glorioso y triunfal.

-¿No sería más práctico que me lo dijeras en persona ya que tenías planeado venir? -preguntó el príncipe ondeando la nota de su amigo.

Yorito sonrió.

-¿Te mantuve en ascuas no es así?

-Debí imaginarlo. Tus teatralidades como siempre.

-Acabo de resolver tu problemita, deberías ser más agradecido.

Shaoran se mordió la lengua, no estaba acostumbrado a ceder ante nadie, ni por rango ni por orgullo, pero Yorito lograba eso más usualmente de lo que le gustaba.

-Bien bien, ahora dime cuál es tu respuesta.

La sonrisa de Yorito se ensanchó más y su largo canino volvió a adornar su rostro con seguridad.

-Mi padre.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-¡Pero que idiota soy!

-Se supone que tu reacción sería que yo soy un genio, no que tú seas el idiota.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo ciegos que estamos? ¡Tu padre lleva informes al rey! ¡En fecha establecida! Así podemos saber cuándo Touya tendrá el día lleno. Además que tu padre no es el único, hay otros...

-Espera, espera. ¿Día lleno? Yo solo te puedo asegurar cinco o seis horas.

-Bien, bien, cinco o seis horas serán suficientes. Tranquilo. Nada saldrá mal. ¿Cuándo es la próxima audiencia de tu padre con Touya?

-En diez días -respondió entre dientes.

-Perfecto, diez días son más que suficientes.

-Hay algo en tu confianza absoluta que me preocupa.

-Y a mí tus dudas me molestan. Fuiste tú quien vino aquí con la idea. No entiendo tus cambios de opinión.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me entiendo, es sólo que… hablamos del Oráculo ¿sabes? Son asuntos mayores.

-No debes preocuparte tanto, porque se te olvidó un detalle: ahora puedo hablar con mi hermano.

-Sí, bien -carraspeó-, me alegro por ti, pero...

-Sólo tengo que preguntar en la mañana "¿muy ocupado el día de hoy?" y _voilà._

-Mmm..., tal vez, sin embargo...

-¿Desde cuándo no hacemos nada así de arriesgado?

-Veamos, pues desde los once -respondió pensativo-, ¡pero ya no tenemos once años príncipe! No sé si ya te has dado cuenta de eso.

-Me he dado cuenta -rio-, es por eso que ahora nada saldrá mal. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

Con esas palabras pudo calmar a su amigo, ahora sólo quedaba arreglar los últimos detalles con el Oráculo, solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con un último intento de retractarse para quedarse encerrados por siempre...

-No estoy muy segura de esto -musitó el Oráculo con una vocecita que apenas y se alcanzaba a escuchar, después de haber recibido la noticia.

Shaoran suspiró y se puso de pie, preparándose para rebatir.

-Ya hemos hablado mucho de esto.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Los dos sabemos que realmente lo quieres.

-Es cierto, no lo niego, pero...

-Sólo piensa en el mundo que te espera allá afuera.

-Yo lo sé... -y en un susurro-: pero...

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿Touya?

Ella bajó la mirada. No, realmente no era Touya. Después de haberlo pensado mucho llegó a la conclusión que Touya no la repudiaría si la descubría en sus tantas faltas a las reglas. Y si la suerte de Shaoran no fuera tan buena como la suya, se encargaría de cambiar eso. Abogaría por el príncipe. Así que no, su última negativa no era por alguna causa de lealtad o deslealtad al rey. Simplemente...

-¿Tienes miedo?

Dio un respingo en su lugar y levantó el rostro. La voz del príncipe había llegado de un punto más cercano.

Mucho más cercano.

-¿Es eso? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Yo...

Había dos motivos principales por los que no podía responder. El primero, se avergonzaba de su cobardía. Después de escuchar tantas historias por parte de Shaoran en las que arriesgaba todo sin pensarlo dos veces, siempre dispuesto a la aventura, siempre con el rostro al frente y nunca atrás. Sí, le avergonzaba ser una cobarde al lado de semejante personaje. Shaoran debía desesperarse con ella a menudo, con sus constantes dudas y recelos.

Esa era sólo la primera razón. La segunda..., bien, pues tener esos castaños ojos apenas a un palmo de narices la descolocaba de un modo que no se podía explicar.

Al levantar la mirada, el príncipe se hallaba hincado justo frente al sillón donde ella estaba sentada, con las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos y, como ya se había mencionado, el rostro tan cercano al suyo que podía distinguir los diferentes colores de café y amarillo que conformaban sus ojos.

-No hay temer –dijo, no tanto como un consuelo sino mejor dicho como un hecho irrefutable -, irás conmigo y estoy acostumbrado a esto.

-Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo –insistió, pues esas palabras no le fueron suficientes.

-Si intento enseñarte a cómo comportarte se darán cuenta que finges y así llamaremos más la atención, debemos permanecer así, créeme, sé lo que te digo.

Volvió a desviar su mirada, saber que ésta era la manera correcta no lo hacía menos aterrador. Porque así como le maravillaba imaginar todas las cosas que encontraría fuera del castillo, también le aterraba en igual medida.

-Sólo vamos a observar la ciudad, nadie estará observándonos. ¡A nadie le importaremos! No hay de qué preocuparse.

Era cierto, si no hacían nada llamativo podían pasar desapercibidos.

Asintió decidida, antes de encontrar otra razón por la cual arrepentirse.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Con la fecha cada vez más próxima de su excursión a las partes más sencillas de la capital, Shaoran comenzó a visitar más seguido y por más tiempo al Oráculo. Y aunque ella pensó en un principio que lo hacía para calmar su nerviosismo, una tarde el príncipe le confesó que también lo hacía por Touya.

-Debo acostumbrarlo a no verme por largos periodos de tiempo sin levantar sospechas.

Ella asintió y pensó en si realmente existiría algo en lo que el príncipe no hubiera pensado. Eso le infligía más confianza en él y también en ella misma.

El día esperado por fin llegó y de un momento a otro se encontró libre de todas sus cuentas, anillos y colgantes y en cambio llevaba unas ropas sencillas y unas sandalias.

-Me pica -se quejó.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse -dijo Shaoran quitándole importancia. Él también llevaba sus viejas ropas de plebe-. Esto es emocionante, hace tiempo que no hago esto.

La sonrisa del príncipe le inyectó ánimos, ella también se emocionó, también ansiaba el momento de la salida.

Nada fue una decepción. La adrenalina fluía mientras doblaban cada recoveco en el castillo, esperando ser descubiertos en todo momento. Pero no fue así y Sakura se encontró de nuevo aspirando el aire libre.

-Vamos -dijo Shaoran y tomándola de la mano comenzó a guiarla cuesta abajo de la colina por el viejo camino al pueblo.

-Deberás guardar el secreto -bromeó el príncipe.- Éste es mi camino de siempre.

Pero el Oráculo no estaba demasiado para bromas, la incertidumbre volvió a carcomerla. Sus cambios de ánimo empezaban a ser frustrantes, ya no sabía qué era lo que quería. Todo era confuso.

-¿Estás seguro que nadie sospechará de mí?

-Bueno, eso es posible. Te ves sin duda como hija de nobles.

-¿Qué? Pero... Pero tú dijiste.

-Dije que estaríamos bien. Una mujer de tu belleza y modales no pasa desapercibida. Pero escucha esto, ni en un millón de años la más perspicaz de las personas ahí abajo imaginará siquiera quien eres en realidad. Así que por favor, relájate y disfruta el paseo.

Era fácil decirlo.

-¿Todavía podemos volver? -preguntó desesperada.

-No -le respondió tajante y sin bajar la velocidad de sus pasos.

-¿Pero por qué no? -estaba asustada-. Todavía nadie nos ha visto y seguimos estando muy cerca del castillo.

-Porque no me da la gana regresar.

El Oráculo se quedó perpleja. ¿Dónde había quedado el amable príncipe que ella conocía?

-¿Perdón?

-Debes irte acostumbrando a que te hablen así. Allá abajo habrá personas que no les interese que seas mujer.

Guardó silencio. Shaoran volteó hacia atrás y la observó.

-Anda, ya deja de quejarte, prometo que no todo el tiempo será así de desastroso.

Ella asintió y continuó siguiéndolo.

¡Y qué más podía hacer! Lo cierto con la situación del Oráculo, es que aunque su deber marcara absoluta obediencia tanto a Shaoran como a Touya, estaba acostumbrada a que los hermanos le pidieran las cosas como favor, o que ellos mismos le insistieran que no se comportara tan servicial, dándole, hasta cierto punto poder de elección.

En ocasiones como esta, por ejemplo, el príncipe había tenido que usar mil y un argumentos para convencerla de hacer todo esto, cuando bien podía simplemente habérselo ordenado.

Y ahora cuando se encontraba con esta persona tan tajante, tan poco manejable, se sintió por primera vez como un verdadero sirviente a la corona, dispuesta (sin importar lo que pensara) a hacer lo que se le ordenara.

El descenso comenzó a acelerarse y aunque la adivina seguía algo temerosa, todo lo que veía a su alrededor ayudó para distraer su mente. Ya comenzaba a disfrutar del paseo cuando percibió cierto cambio en el príncipe. Cuanto más bajaban, observó, más encorvado parecía caminar, al principio imaginó que sería por la inclinación de la colina, pero pronto el camino dejó de ser inclinado y pasó a ser plano y fácil de transitar, y el príncipe seguía caminando con la espalda doblada y pronto también con pasos desganados.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si tenía alguna molestia en la espalda, cuando claramente pudo escuchar los sonidos de unos pasos acercándose.

Sakura se quedó de piedra y se detuvo. Shaoran la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Hola! -un hombre salió de entre la maleza con la mano en alto como gesto de saludo-, mira, estoy muy perdido, quiero llegar al otro lado de la ciudad.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada al hombre y frunció el ceño.

-Es un mal sitio para perderse.

-Yo sé eso -respondió levantando la mirada hacia el castillo que se alzaba a lo alto-, acabo de llegar. No quiero que me azoten. Llegué por el camino equivocado, quería entrar por la puerta este y me desvié.

-Sí, sí. Te llevaremos -y volteando hacia su femenina acompañante agregó-: ¿verdad que sí, Sato?

Sakura lo miró con horror. No por escuchar ese nombre que ya habían acorado sería el suyo, sino por esa otra cosa… ese pequeño detalle del cuál habían hablado antes… ¿dónde había quedado el plan de sólo ir a ver la ciudad? Acompañar a este hombre no era "sólo ver".

Tenía miedo, no iba a poder seguir con esto.

-¿Está muda tu mujer?

-No está muda, y seguirás perdido si vuelves a hacer otro comentario así.

-Está bien -masculló.

-Andando.

Tanto Sakura como el nuevo acompañante echaron a andar en cuanto escucharon las palabras de Shaoran. Sakura debía admitir que el príncipe no necesitaba ese rango para hacer que las personas lo obedecieran. Tenía don de mando natural.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Argas, al norte.

-¡Allá nieva mucho! -exclamó la adivina al escuchar el origen del hombre, al instante siguiente se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y miró con miedo al sujeto.

Pero el hombre sonreía y la observaba con algo parecido a la nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Sí, cae nieve toda la mitad del año. Las personas del sur no soportan eso mucho.

-Yo podría.

El hombre la miró evaluándola y se rio, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa agradable sino de burla.

-Tu mujer es graciosa.

-Argas es uno de los sitios más fríos del mundo - coincidió Shaoran- , no solo de nuestro país, Sato.

-Estoy consciente de eso.

-¡Y habla también gracioso! ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿Tiene alguna hermana o pariente que sea igual?

Sakura quería objetar. Decirle que no hablaba gracioso, sino correcto, cosa que al perecer él no podía hacer.

-Sólo está ella -respondió Shaoran en su lugar, y para colmo, también sonriendo-. Más suerte para la próxima.

Sakura rechinó dientes con impotencia. Tenía tantas ganas de reclamar, decir que la suerte la debería tener él, pues ella ni era su mujer, ni la burla de ellos. Pero Shaoran no dejaba de ser su príncipe y ese hombre no dejaba de ser un desconocido. ¿Y si lo que decía estaba mal? ¿Y si le ocasionaba problemas a Shaoran?

Se tragó el coraje y dejó así las cosas.

Shaoran y el desconocido seguían hablando, en algún momento la conversación derivó en lo difícil que era la vida y mil y un maldiciones hacia el rey.

-¡Y su hermano también! -exclamó Shaoran de pronto-. Es la misma calaña.

Si no fuera por la pasión con lo que dijo aquello, Sakura hubiera creído que lo decía en serio. Pero ella conocía sus desprecios, cada ocasión en la que había insultado y odiado a Touya, lo hacía en un murmullo de desprecio. Nunca en alto, jamás exponiéndose.

Debía ser parte de la fachada, pensó, y eso la tranquilizó, pues debería estar consciente que todo esto era una fachada. Todo lo que Shaoran dijera mientras estaban fuera del castillo, serían palabras puestas en tela de duda.

Y en ese momento dejó de tomar en serio todas las cosas que la hacían enfadar.

-_Nunca había estado tan enfadada_ –pensó sorprendida.

Después de todo, las cosas si estaban resultando. Shaoran le había prometido experimentar nuevas cosas y lo estaba cumpliendo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera esto la única nueva sensación que conocería.

Pronto abandonaron las faldas de la colina y llegaron al pueblo.

¡Había tanta gente!

Hombres, mujeres, niños. Todos parecían muy concentrados en sus asuntos, tan individuales y al mismo tiempo siendo parte de algo. Cada uno aunque por su propio camino parecían curiosamente organizados, ignorantes partícipes del baile que formaban ante los ojos de Sakura.

-Realmente es mucha gente -susurró para sí misma.

Y a pesar de que ahora se enfrentaba a una masa de personas y no solo a un único individuo, Sakura no tuvo el miedo que experimentó en el momento de ver por primera vez al hombre que los acompañaba.

Dando un segundo vistazo más objetivo, descubrió que se encontraban en la parte "popular" de la capital, las personas se veían justo igual que Shaoran, las mismas ropas y (ahora entendía) la misma forma de caminar. Se autoanalizó y se dio cuenta que ella caminaba demasiado erguida, con la frente muy en alto. Así que cuando los tres se adentraron entre el gentío hizo lo posible por imitar sus modos y bajar sus hombros, pero debía estar poniendo atención a eso todo el tiempo y en ocasiones, casi siempre cuando encontraba algo que llamaba mucho su atención, lo olvidaba y volvía a su caminar elevado.

-Deja de hacer eso -escuchó de pronto un susurro de Shaoran.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, deja de encorvarte como si tuvieras un mal de nacimiento. La gente no es tonta. Sigue caminando derecha.

Sakura suspiró, trataba de ayudar. Pero ahora entendía por qué Shaoran había insistido en no enseñarle a tratar de imitar a las personas del pueblo.

-Bien, hasta aquí llegamos -dijo Shaoran parándose en seco- esta es la parte este de la ciudad, que tengas buena ventura.

El hombre le agradeció, e ignorando a Sakura por completo se alejó adentrándose más a la ciudad.

-Ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre -replicó- que descortés.

-Sólo es un nombre, no es la gran cosa.

Eso creía él. Cuando no se tiene la libertad de compartir el nombre, se veían las cosas de otra manera muy distinta.

-Ven, vamos por aquí.

Sakura asintió y lo siguió. Sin la presencia de aquel sujeto, ahora sentíase más libre de poder husmear cuanto quisiera, antes temía por lo que pudiera pensar su inesperado acompañante, pero ahora no tuvo miedo alguno de observar cuanto quisiera, preguntar cuanto quisiera y reír cuanto quisiera; todo esto aumentado cuando llegaron a un mercado rodante.

-¡Mira eso! -exclamaba divertida.

Pareciera que toda la capital supiera que era su primera vez de estar entre ellos y por eso exhibían lo mejor de sí mismos, o al menos así lo creía ella. La verdad era que aquel era un día de lo más común, nada particularmente extraordinario llegaba a los ojos de Shaoran, salvo esa encantadora sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del Oráculo y esos ojos que no podían permanecer enfocados en una sola cosa por más de cinco minutos.

Sí, verla así de feliz valía la pena el riesgo. Y mientras ella iba de un lado a otro él se prometía a si mismo que ésta no sería la única vez en la que disfrutaría del espectáculo de su alegría.

Siguieron andando hasta ver absolutamente cada uno de los puestos del mercado, siguieron su caminata y ahora Sakura observaba las pequeñas casitas que pertenecían a las clases más humildes.

-¿Aquí vive la gente? –preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, y baja la voz al decir eso, por favor.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, sólo tienes que poner más atención en lo que dices -levantó la mirada de ella y añadió-: ya llegamos.

-¿A dónde?

Sakura miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con algo diferente pero no lo encontró.

-Aquí -señaló el príncipe, caminando hacia una de las casas-. Visitaremos a Cuckoo, tengo meses sin verla.

Sakura dio un respingo y se quedó quieta en su lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? -preguntó Shaoran al notar que no iba a su lado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No crees que sería mejor regresar otro día?

-Aún es muy temprano para volver -contestó extrañado-, además creí que estabas ansiosa por conocerlas.

-Se suponía que sólo veníamos a ver… -lloriqueó.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Eso sólo lo dije para convencerte. Ya deja de tener tanto miedo -la tomó de la mano y la jaló con él hacía la casa- de nada servirá todo esto sí sólo nos dedicamos a vagabundear y espiar a los demás, debes involucrarte con ellos. Así es como se vive de verdad.

Después de escucharlo, la vidente dejo de poner resistencia y caminó al mismo paso del príncipe, derrotada y frustrada.

Cuando llegaron a la vieja puerta de madera, Shaoran la empujó y entró sin más. Sakura no supo si eso era normal entre estas personas o era Shaoran a quien le importaba lo más mínimo los modales.

Al atravesar el umbral se encontró de cara a dos mujeres, una anciana y la otra joven, más joven que ella misma, si es que no se equivocaba.

-¡Haru! -gritó la jovencita cuando sus ojos encontraron a Shaoran. Sakura se encogió en su lugar al ver el enfado en sus ojos-. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Creíamos que estabas muerto! Yuan no nos quería decir nada, ¡pero estoy segura que él sabía algo! ¡Ahh me las pagará!

Sakura estaba anonadada. Podría decirse que ésta era la primera mujer (a parte del Oráculo predecesor) con quien tenía un contacto directo.

Mentiría si no dijera que la asustó un poco.

-Tranquilízate -se quejó Shaoran, o Haru, nombre con el que el Oráculo debía aprender a familiarizarse-. No exageres, tuve cosas qué hacer en otros lugares.

-Cosas qué hacer…-repitió malhumorada, entonces pudo la notar la casi imperceptible presencia de la mujer a su lado.- ¡oh, hola! Soy Jin ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Sato -respondió Shaoran.

-¿Acaso te miraba mientras hablaba? –inquirió de nuevo enfadada. Shaoran resopló-. ¿No? Bien, ahora calla y deja que la chica conteste por sí misma.

Sakura rio, eso de hablar con más de una persona a la vez era muy divertido.

-Me llamo Sato.

-¿Y qué hace una muchacha tan linda como tú con este bruto?

-Jin querida, deja de molestar a Haru.

La mujer anciana se acercó, después claro, de disfrutar el espectáculo de su nieta.

-Mi nombre es Cuckoo -dijo la anciana presentándose- ven cariño siéntate y tú también Haru, me alegro mucho que por fin sentaras cabeza, tu mujer se ve muy agradable.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosado, no era lo mismo que un tipo desconocido (para Shaoran al menos, para ella todas las personas eran desconocidas) los confundiera con una pareja, a que ésta agradable señora a quien el príncipe visiblemente le tenía tanto respeto cayera en el mismo error.

-Ella no es mi mujer Cuckoo -carraspeó-, sólo la estoy ayudando, no tiene familia ni dónde quedarse.

-¿Quieres que se quede aquí con nosotras? -terció Jin-, ¡excelente! ¿Te gustan las plantas? ¿Ya te dijo Haru a lo que nos dedicamos?

-Pues yo... -se detuvo, asustada.

De inmediato pidió auxilio con los ojos, pero terminó por espantarse todavía más al ver en los avellanas del príncipe el mismo terror que emanaba de sus propios verdes.

"No pensamos en esto" decían los ojos del príncipe "¿Qué hacemos?" gritaban los verdes del Oráculo.

-Deja de hacer suposiciones Jin, tal vez sólo vienen de paso.

-Sí -afirmó Shaoran, y Sakura rogó a los cielos porque pensara en algo para salir de esa-. En realidad ella me acompañará en los viajes por un tiempo, la chiquilla quiere conocer el mundo y aquí encerrada contigo Jin, no verá más que tú misma cara aburrida.

-¡Oye!

-¿Conocer el mundo? -inquirió la anciana-, ¿de dónde vienes querida?

-De Prata.

-No es un lugar muy olvidado de la suerte...

-Era la dama de compañía de una hija de lores. La señorita era enfermiza y no salía seguido.

-Sí, y yo debía acompañarla siempre...

-Ya veo.

-La señorita murió recientemente y...

-Te quedaste sin empleo -concluyó Jin, aunque su voz se notaba algo diferente.

_-Dimos demasiadas explicaciones sin que nos preguntaran_ -pensó Shaoran angustiado-. _Ni siquiera hubo un mínimo de tristeza en su voz al decir que la niña murió._

Todo estaba saliendo mal.

Debían irse y pronto.

-Nos vamos.

Y se puso de pie.

-Acaban de llegar -murmuró Jin con seriedad- ¿por qué la prisa?

-Debemos buscar alojamiento y...

-Pueden quedarse aquí.

-Sabes que nunca me quedo aquí.

-Sato puede quedarse aquí esta noche, tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

-¡Jin!

Jin cabeceó y suspiró.

-Sí, lo siento.

Cuando dijo eso, Sakura creyó ver cansancio en sus ojos, pero fue solo por un momento, luego volvió a esa energía que había mantenido durante todo el tiempo.

-Quiero decir, que es la primera vez que te veo con alguien amable que no sea el tonto de Yuan y quieres llevártela así como así. ¿Quieres irte ya? -preguntó a la que ella creía se llamaba Sato.

-Yo realmente… -miró a Shaoran, quien parecía tener dos bolas de fuego en los ojos-. Estoy bajo la custodia de Haru, dependo de él.

-Rayos, sí que tienes las costumbres raras de los nobles.

-Ya no los presionaremos más -intervino Cuckoo, una vez más-, estaba por preparar unas verduras de nuestro huerto, al menos quédense a comer.

Shaoran no pudo negarse y menos al ver la cara emocionada del Oráculo cuando Cuckoo le ofreció acompañarla a cocinar.

"No sé cocinar" le había respondido en primer lugar con pesadumbre, pero después de que la anciana le asegurara que no importaba y al contrario, con hacerle compañía le bastaba, su expresión cambió por una de emoción contenida.

Y fue así como Shaoran tuvo que tragarse sus dudas e inseguridades y aceptar la oferta de quedarse a comer.

Debía aceptar que al momento de sentarse todos a la mesa casi olvida aquellos incidentes, la tensión de las preguntas de Jin quedaron atrás con el entusiasmo del Oráculo. No dejaba de alagar a Cuckoo por su deliciosa comida (y para sorpresa de Shaoran aquello lo decía muy en serio, aunque ella como privilegiada de reyes, estuviera acostumbrada a probar no menos que manjares), por su casa tan acogedora (una vez más con la sinceridad impresa e sus palabras) y por todo el bien que hacía a las personas al utilizar sus métodos de curación con plantas y raíces.

-Cobramos por eso, no es caridad.

-De todos modos -insistió la adivina.

Sin proponérselo pasaron casi todo el día en esa casa. Sakura no dejaba de maravillarse cuando Jin la llevó al jardín trasero y le mostró dónde sembraban sus "medicinas". Así que cuando Shaoran apuntó que ya era momento de marcharse, casi sintió lástima al ver el rostro decepcionado del Oráculo.

Se despidieron y comenzaron la caminata de regreso al castillo, sin embargo los gritos de Jin los detuvieron antes de avanzar demasiado.

-Cuckoo dice que olvidó darte un obsequio. -dijo al Oráculo al alcanzarlos- ¿Podrías volver por un momento?

-¡Claro! -respondió Sakura-, pero no es necesario ningún obsequio.

-Así es ella, anda, se buena con la abuela y regresa.

-Está bien.

Dieron la vuelta y cuando Shaoran se disponía a seguirla, Jin lo detuvo del brazo.

-Deja que vaya sola, se les hará más tarde y todavía deben encontrar donde quedarse. Si van juntos es posible que Cuckoo los obligue a quedarse por más tiempo.

Sakura miró a Shaoran, buscando su consentimiento.

-Está bien, aquí estaré esperándote.

-Bien.

Y comenzó a alejarse, Jin por su parte se quedó plantada en su lugar junto a Shaoran.

-Es una muchacha muy agradable.

-Sí, lo es.

-A Cuckoo le encantaría verla de nuevo.

-Eso creo.

-¿Volverán pronto a casa?

-Claro –mintió. Ya no regresaría jamás. Jin y Cuckoo eran muy inteligentes, no podía arriesgarse más con ellas. Ya no volvería ni con el Oráculo, ni por su propia cuenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de conocernos Haru?

-No lo sé, algún tiempo.

-Es la primera vez que llegas a casa con una mujer.

-Pero no es la primera vez que no dejas de molestar.

Ella se rio.

-Cuckoo te quiere como a uno más de sus nietos.

Shaoran la miró con ojos endurecidos.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Deja de jugar. Dime qué es lo que sabes.

-Haru yo…

-Si crees que con sentimentalismos de la familia y amor fraternal volveré, estas equivocada. Tú sabes algo de nosotros, o al menos lo sospechas. Si tú no eres franca yo sí lo seré: no volveremos. Ahora te pido que cuando ella regrese no digas nada de esto.

-¿Quién eres, Haru?

-Eso ya no importa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tanto tiempo aguantándome las ganas de seguirte a donde sea que vas cuando no estás aquí para esto?

-¡Maldición Jin! ¿Por qué no te quedaste con la boca cerrada por una vez en la vida?

Y eso lo decía de todo corazón. Desearía que la tonta de Jin no hubiera sido tan obvia, ahora veía que realmente ni él ni Yorito habían engañado por un momento a este par de mujeres, y sin embargo... ¿Por qué hacerlo evidente hasta ahora? ¿Por qué reventar la burbuja de mentiras con las cuales los cuatro se sentían tan tranquilos?

-¿Por qué nunca dijeron nada? –preguntó casi derrotado.

-Cuckoo temía asustarlos y que no volvieran –respondió Jin, casi arrepentida.

-¿Y qué es diferente ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

-Por ella.

Jin señalaba al Oráculo, quien se acercaba sonriente con una planta de flores blancas que aparentemente había sido arrancada desde raíz.

-¿Cuckoo cree que la tengo secuestrada?

-No seas tonto. Solo queremos saber una cosa. ¿La chica está en problemas? ¿Tú y Yuan lo están?

Shaoran la miró con asombro.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Es esa tu gran pregunta?

Jin se encogió de hombros. El Oráculo estaba llegando en esos momentos.

-Mira Sha... Haru -el entusiasmo con el que el Oráculo pretendía mostrar su presente, se evaporó en ese instante. Shaoran suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto como para creer por un segundo que ella engañaría siquiera a un niño pequeño?

-Cuckoo me dio esto -continuó, tratando de pasar su error desapercibido-, se llama Espino blanco.

Jin le sonrió.

-Estoy segura que la cuidarás bien -luego miro a Shaoran, su sonrisa se había borrado-. Sólo dime eso, y no haremos ni una pregunta más.

El príncipe dudó, pero no encontró ninguna razón por la cual no responder.

-Todo está bien, dile a la vieja que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Volverás? Quiero decir. Después de todo esto. ¿Volverán cierto?

-Claro.

-¿Mientes?

-Tal vez.

Jin volvió a sonreír, era una sonrisa de alivio.

-Si volverán -era una afirmación, se acercó a Sakura y le dio un abrazo-. Debes asegurarte de que este bruto te traiga a casa de nuevo.

-Yo no sé si...

-¡Debes prometerlo! -le interrumpió.

Sakura sonrió.

-Me encantará volver a verlas.

-Estaremos esperando –se acercó a Shaoran y le guiñó un ojo-. Confía.

-¿Me dirás de lo que hablaban? -preguntó el Oráculo, cuando Jin se había alejado lo suficiente.

-Ella quería saber dónde estaba Yuan, o Yorito, como quieras llamarlo. Él tampoco se ha aparecido por aquí.

Sakura suspiró. No le creía nada.

-Estoy segura de haberte puesto en problemas con ellas.

-Siempre estoy en problemas con ellas.

-¿Regresaremos ya al castillo?

-¿Bromeas? Todavía es temprano.

-Pero en unas horas oscurecerá. Touya tal vez ya está libre, o tal vez pregunté por usted.

-Creí que habías dejado de hablarme así. Por poco y me llamas por mi nombre hace unos segundos.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Tal vez nunca debí empezar a hablarte así. Mira lo que pasó.

-Tonterías, no pasará nada que no se pueda arreglar. Ahora sigamos, y no te preocupes por Touya, casualmente se me escapó decir delante de la servidumbre que probablemente visitaría a Yorito.

-Aun así todo esto es muy arriesgado.

-Mi querida "Sato" -sonrió-, de eso se trata la vida.

Sakura se sonrojó al verlo sonreírle así, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y trató de no darle tanta importancia.

-Te llevaré a la fuente de la plaza.

-¿No es esa la parte alta de la ciudad? Nos echarán si nos ven vestidos así.

-Algo que debes aprender, es que no estamos precisamente vestidos como mendigos. Bien podemos pasar como un par de ciudadanos humildes pero no al punto que nos echen a patadas. La fuente está rodeada de comercios y te aseguro que no seremos los únicos de "nuestra clase" en ese lugar.

Sakura se dejó convencer (como siempre), y siguió a Shaoran a través de los recovecos de la ciudad hasta que el suave sonido del agua cayendo llegó a sus oídos mucho antes que la visión de la gran fuente de ciudad capital.

-Aquel que venga a la capital, no debería irse sin antes ver esto.

Sakura asintió ante los susurros del príncipe. Era una obra de arte hermosísima. Con solo darle la primera ojeada se prometió que se grabaría esa imagen en la memoria y la pintaría con el mayor de los cuidados.

La base se componía de tres dragones de fauces abiertas y con las alas extendidas, las cuales soportaban una base redonda que servía de piso a dos serpientes marinas de filosos dientes que se enroscaban entre sí y que escupían agua por la boca, llenando la base circular que soportaban los dragones.

-Es hermosa, pero también temible –murmuró al finalmente terminar su observación.

-Según nuestros ancestros, ésa la esencia de nuestro pueblo. Guardianes celosos de la riqueza del reino, enemigos poderosos de quien intente robarlo.

-¿Por qué la serpiente marina?

-La estatua no es demasiado vieja como nuestras raíces, el reino no siempre llegó hasta las costas. Creo que la hicieron como una manera de fanfarronear por las nuevas aguas que se incorporaban al reino.

-Nunca había imaginado que el tesoro de la corona fuera tan grande como para tomar un dragón de escudo y prevenir al mundo de acercarse.

Shaoran rio.

-La avaricia está en todas partes.

-No creo que tú o Touya sean avariciosos, me parece que…

Se detuvo al sentir uno de los dedos del príncipe sobre el borde de sus labios.

-Shhh –susurró-. ¿Qué harías si alguien escuchara nuestra pequeña conversación? Mantengamos esta charla lo más general posible.

El contacto terminó, Shaoran retiró su mano y dedo, y la condujo a un banco de piedra que rodeaba la fuente, muchas personas ya habían tomado asiento en otros bancos iguales. Sakura puso más atención en las personas y tal y como Shaoran había previsto, ellos no eran los únicos ahí. Había mucha gente, desde humildes hasta mujeres ataviadas de largos y hermosos vestidos a los que Sakura no tenía nada que envidarles.

Oh, pero había muchas otras cosas que Sakura sabía le desgarraban el alma de celos y envidia: ver a esas personas disfrutando cómodamente de su tiempo.

Vio de pronto a todas esas personas como enormes y poderosos dragones protegiendo sus hermosas riquezas de ella, una pobre mujer que no tenía el coraje de enfrentarlos, ni siquiera para mendigar un poco de su fortuna. Porque había una clase de tesoro que deseaba hasta el cansancio, un tesoro que Sakura jamás tendría: la libertad que escrupulosamente se le negaba.

Y sabía que a partir de ahora esos paseos por la ciudad se compondrían de felicidad y desespero en partes iguales, era como si estuviera sedienta y sólo se le permitiera dar un sorbo de agua pese a estar frente a un cristalino manantial. Esas personas, esa gente que ese día había decidido tomarse un tiempo frente a esa poderosa fuente, eran sus peores torturadores. En cada banco y esquina encontraba algo de lo que ella jamás podría disfrutar, cosas sencillas como la camaradería de los viejos amigos, la unidad de la familia...

Y otra cosa más.

Había oculto, entre las sombras que se empezaban a formar con la paulatina caída del sol; una pareja de jóvenes. No hacían nada fuera de lo ordinario, salvo la mirada embelesada que el joven depositaba en la dama.

Nunca antes había visto Sakura algo semejante. Era un mar de sensaciones y sentimientos comprimido en una mirada, la expresión de la obediencia, del anhelo y la dicha juntos.

¡Cómo envidiaba a la joven dama! ¡Cómo daría absolutamente todo lo que le pidieran sólo por ver por una única ocasión, una mirada como esa, dirigida a ella!

-Al menos yo si agradecería el gesto –murmuró irritada, notando que la joven en cuestión, ni enterada se daba de todo el amor que emanaba de los ojos de su acompañante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La adivina miro de soslayo al contrariado príncipe.

-No es nada.

-Te ves muy molesta para no ser nada -rebatió-, más molesta incluso que cuando te obligué a aceptar la compañía de nuestro desconocido forastero de Argas. Ahora dame esa planta, llegará sin hojas al castillo por la forma en la que la estás tomando.

Sakura aflojó el agarre con la que tenía sujeta la planta, dejando que el príncipe se la quitara.

-De verdad no es nada –insistió ella-. Sólo quiero regresar al castillo.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto, además ya está cayendo la noche.

-Como gustes -se encogió de hombros-. Ven daremos un pequeño rodeo.

Sakura asintió, hasta ella comprendía que dirigirse en línea recta hacia el castillo no era bien visto a los ojos de nadie.

El transcurso de regreso fue en silencio, salvo por el apabullante sonido que hacían los pájaros al volver a sus nidos en las copas de los árboles. La luz solar ya se veía grisácea y el Oráculo comenzaba a temer que no llegarían antes de la oscuridad total. La actitud del príncipe sin embargo, era de lo más tranquila y despreocupada, así que decidió dejarse en sus manos y no hacer ningún comentario de sus temores y al contrario, utilizó toda su energía en continuar ahogándose en la molestia y el celo que le había provocado la última visita que había hecho en la capital.

Llegaron, efectivamente, al tronco enmohecido que ocultaba su entrada de regreso justo antes de la caída del Sol. Decidieron plantar la delicada y maltratada rama de Espino junto a un arbusto, cerca de la entrada del tronco. Al terminar, se deslizaron por la trampa y atravesaron el oscuro túnel de tierra sin problemas.

Más rápido de lo que le pareció salir del castillo, se vio de regreso en sus habitaciones. Estas, al contrario del exterior, la recibían con su acostumbrada quietud y silencio.

Sorprendentemente para Sakura, aquella calma la hizo sentir bienvenida y reconfortada. Su molestia se disolvió, su corazón se tranquilizó y sus oídos agradecieron el silencio como una hija que ha sido separada de su madre y quien ahora era recibida envuelta en sus fríos pero conocidos brazos.

Disfrutó de la calma que le proporcionaba el lugar por unos momentos antes de regresar su atención al príncipe que la observaba también en silencio y con gesto serio.

-Gracias por lo de hoy -le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No es nada –respondió-. Aunque... No pareces haberlo disfrutado.

-Lo he disfrutado mucho, te lo aseguro.

-En ese caso no entiendo por qué la depresión.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Puedo verla en tu rostro –arguyó-, desde que dejamos la plaza de la fuente. Dime qué ocurrió. En casa de Cuckoo te habías relajado bastante, estabas contenta, disfrutabas.

-No es importante, es sólo que... -suspiró. Realmente no quería decirle los secretos de sus sentimientos, no quería darle más lastima de la que ya sentía.

-Vamos -la animó-, dime.

-Es... ¡Es todo! -cedió. Y en ese instante sintió como si un gran abismo se formara a su alrededor, esperando un mal paso de su parte para hacerla caer dentro de él-. Toda mi vida he sabido que este es mi destino, y que así debo ser feliz. Pero... al ver a todas esas personas, no sé. Puedo darme cuenta de lo que realmente significa pasar mis días aquí, alejada de todo y todos. Es mucho más grande de lo que había pensado.

-Tal vez creas que soy un monstruo al mostrarte todo esto. ¿Pero no crees que sea mejor vivirlo al menos por una sola vez que no vivirlo nunca? Ahora que ya conoces algo más que no sea esto -extendió los brazos señalando su alrededor-, te preguntaré si realmente quieres seguir. Si me dieras una respuesta negativa, te doy mi palabra que jamás volveré a tocar el tema. Te dejaré tranquila y en paz.

La adivina asintió y meditó por un momento.

-Seguiré. Pese a todas esas cosas que aun así no podré experimentar. Ni aunque salgamos a diario –añadió esto último al ver que el príncipe intentaba replicar-. Lo sabes. Sabes que esto no es más que una comedia, la parodia de una vida verdadera. Te he visto hoy. Imitas casi a la perfección ser uno de ellos, pero al final no es más que eso, una imitación. Tal vez me llevarás a conocer nuevos lugares y personas, pero habrá algo que jamás podré ser o tener.

Shaoran calló no hizo la pregunta y sin embargo aun así ella contestó.

-Jamás seré parte de algo. Eso es, por seguro, lo que más me lastima.

Escuchar eso fue como si él mismo recibiera igualmente una estocada directa en el estómago.

-No conoceré el cariño de una madre y un padre -continuó ella-. El amor de hermanos, la amistad de quien te conoce desde pequeño, la mirada de un hombre enamorado.

Shaoran sintió helarse al escuchar aquello.

-¿Los viste no es así? –Preguntó el de sangre azul recuperando la voz-. La pareja en la fuente.

-No creí que tú los notaras.

-Era difícil ignorarlos, el hombre salivaba como un perro detrás de ella.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo dices de una manera que suena horrible.

-Discúlpame -inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa y luego la volvió a levantar con lentitud-. Tal vez eso si pueda mostrártelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No salivaré sobre la alfombra pero hay algo que puedo hacer.

-¿Hacer? No te entiendo.

-Quieres saber lo que se siente. ¿Me permitirías besarte?

-¿Qué?

Su voz salió unas décimas más alta de lo usual, además de notar que sus manos habían comenzado a sudar.

-Te interesa o no.

-Pero yo... Esto es...

-¿Quieres pasar toda tu vida sin haber besado a nadie? No me propasaré. Lo prometo.

-No es eso. Yo... tú eres…

-Soy tu amigo, o al menos eso quiero pensar. No me atrevo a decir que el único porque le doy el beneficio de la duda a mi hermano, pero tal vez si sea tu mejor amigo.

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de desviar su mirada.

-Anda, si no lo hacemos así, es casi seguro que no lo harás jamás. No podemos confiar en cualquier hombre del pueblo.

La adivina tomó aire.

-De acuerdo –aceptó con valor-, hagámoslo.

Shaoran sonrió. Y Sakura hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

Al contrario de lo que imaginó, no hubo ningún tipo de aviso o preparación, Shaoran no la abrazó, no la tomó de los hombros, ni siquiera le sujetó la barbilla, simplemente la besó casi al momento siguiente de decir su última palabra.

Al separar sus labios, los cuales apenas y duraron unos cuantos segundos unidos, Sakura no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar o exactamente qué sentir. Después de la primera impresión comenzó a pensar que sus suposiciones en cuanto a las sensaciones que traían consigo un beso, habían sido muy exageradas comparadas con la realidad.

-Te ves pensativa -la interrumpió el príncipe-, analizas demasiado las cosas.

-Nunca había besado a nadie -replicó un tanto a la defensiva-, no me parece tan descabellado querer analizar eso.

-¿Y quién dijo que ese era un beso de verdad?

-Pero si...

-Sólo quería ver si no te arrepentías al último minuto.

Una vez más, la sonrisa del noble no le agradó mucho del todo.

-Esto sí es un beso –le sujetó los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

Ahora las cosas no fueron tan rápidas como la última vez. Al momento de volver a unir sus bocas, Shaoran dirigió las manos hacia su espalda en un abrazo que la acercó a una escandalosa distancia de su cuerpo, mientras sus labios (por todos los cielos ¡sus labios!) se movían sobre los suyos marcando un compás que ella no se atrevía a romper salvo cuando él así lo imponía, ya que en determinado momento comenzó a aumentar la presión y a profundizar en su boca. Era tal la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, que podía sentir como su espalda se encorvaba hacia atrás.

Poco a poco esa misma presión comenzó a disminuir hasta que el beso terminó. Al separarse pudo percibir que su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal y algo raro en su estómago le daba vueltas, tal vez algo que comió en casa de Cuckoo le había caído mal.

De pronto se dio cuenta que había vuelto a ponerse pensativa y como no quería volver a ser víctima de las burlas del príncipe, levantó la cabeza hacia él, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ahora a él pensativo.

Deseó poder saber qué era lo que pensaba.

Shaoran por fin se dio por enterado de la mirada de la adivina sobre él y carraspeó un poco.

-Bien. Ahora puedes tachar eso de tu lista de cosas por hacer.

Sakura asintió algo contrariada.

-Debes estar cansada por todo lo de hoy –dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, soltándola hasta ese momento y con expresión ausente-. Creo que te dejaré para que descanses. Además es posible que Touya esté buscándome.

-Por supuesto, entiendo.

Fue extraño ver al príncipe vestido con esas ropas tan humildes inclinarse con elegancia en una despedida demasiado formal como para el trato casual con el que él mismo había decidido actuar con ella. Se inclinó de igual forma ante él y ambos se dijeron un último adiós cortés antes de ver a Shaoran desaparecer por las puertas de madera.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shaoran caminaba a paso apresurado por los pasillos, directo y sin escalas hacia sus habitaciones.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

_-¿A qué estoy jugando? Maldición _–pensaba desesperado.

Se llevó las manos a la cara para después pasarse los dedos por el cabello.

No había querido hacer eso, de verdad que no lo quería, ni siquiera lo había planeado, ni por un mísero segundo se le había pasado antes por la cabeza.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido proponerle al Oráculo algo así? El primer comentario había sido sólo una broma, una mala jugarreta, pero cuando la vio considerarlo… cuando la vio dudar…

-Me aproveché de ella –murmuró, enfadado consigo mismo.

Y se odió más cuando se dio por enterado que lo había disfrutado a montones. Había sido bajo, ruin, despreciable, un maldito desgraciado, pero sobre todos esos insultos que se gritaba mentalmente, había otra parte de su cerebro que decía otras cosas menos ofensivas y más agradables, una parte que pensaba en lo que podía hacer para volver a besarla una vez más.

"Tiene que haber alguna forma", decía esa parte escondida, la parte del desgraciado que no le importaba lastimar a una mujer que no contaba con nadie más que con él mismo (¡pero qué alivio!) y Touya.

Sabía bien que aunque quisiera sacarse ese beso de la cabeza, aunque quisiera borrar todo recuerdo de aquel suceso… simplemente no podría. Sabía que sería imposible olvidar el tener ese cuerpo entre los brazos, esa dulce e inexperta boca bajo la suya, sentir esos deliciosos temblores que de pronto la recorrían cuando el hacía algún cambio, aunque mínimo, en su beso.

-Estoy jodido –exclamó en voz alta justo cuando un guardia cruzaba ese mismo pasillo.

El hombre lo vio y arrugó el entrecejo haciendo ademán de querer abordarlo, sin embargo, pronto el sujeto recobró compostura y siguió su camino.

Shaoran encontró aquello de lo más extraño hasta que recordó la forma en la que iba vestido y que había olvidado el sigilo al momento de regresar a sus habitaciones. ¿Cuántas personas lo habían visto con ese atuendo?

-Lo último que me faltaba, Touya se enterará de esto y seré comida para perro.

De nada servía ya ocultarse, por lo que continuó su camino y más amargado que emocionado por su última salida, fue que llegó a sus habitaciones. Se quitó y arrojó al piso la ropa vieja y se vistió como su clase lo dictaba, pensó en salir en busca de su hermano, que las malas noticias llegaran de una vez por todas, huir no serviría de nada, pero prefirió esperar a que él lo llamara. Era posible que después del día de mierda que había tenido, al menos una cosa le saliera bien y el guardia que lo vio fuera el único que realmente lo hubiera visto y que por obra de la divina gracia, olvidara el suceso o lo tomara como poco importante y no dijera nada.

-Ya después le daré la cara a Touya -se dijo, dándose cuenta que igual tantas coincidencias no podían llegar juntas.

Por el momento sólo quería seguir insultándose, sin embargo no fue así, al contrario, disfrutó rememorando el recuerdo del beso y ahora, abierta y descaradamente, trataba de encontrar otra forma de llegar a sus labios.

¿Que era todo esto?, demonios, no se la podía sacar de la mente y aunque se repetía a si mismo que era por el hecho curioso de saberse el único hombre en haberla besado, sabía que se estaba engañando.

Todo estaba mal. Desde el principio las cosas habían estado mal. Él no era así, había pocas personas a las que ayudaba o le interesaba su situación. En sus constantes salidas había conocido a más de uno que con sólo narrar una semana de su vida podía hacer llorar al más duro de los hombres. Y él no había movido un dedo por ayudar. Con las mismas Jin y Cukoo jamás había utilizado ni su dinero o poder para favorecerlas. Ellas hacían lo suyo y él se ocupaba también de lo propio.

Con esta mujer no había sido así. Desde el principio había dejado de escapar para pasar más horas con ella, para acompañarla y darle lo poco que él podía ofrecerle. Incluso ahora que por fin estaba en paz con su único hermano volvía a dejar todo de lado y corría junto a ella para hacer algo que ya no consideraba vital para él.

Porque sí. Abandonar esas altas paredes y solitarios pasillos era casi como una bocanada de respiración para Shaoran, pero ya no más. Ya no era necesario. Esas paredes ya no eran altas sino fuertes y protectoras, y los pasillos ya no eran solitarios sino íntimos.

Y el príncipe ya no era un inadaptado, era...

Ahora ni siquiera él sabía ya lo que era.

Pareciera como si dos personas distintas vivieran en el mismo cuerpo. Uno de ellos era el nuevo, el príncipe aceptado por su hermano y su reino y el otro era el bufón, quien se ocultaba tras una máscara que lo dejaba hacer cuanto quisiese sin temores o represalias.

Y sin embargo...

¿Era realmente el bufón el enmascarado invasor? ¿O era el príncipe devoto quien realmente estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía?

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?

"¿Quién soy realmente?"

No se pudo contestar esa noche.

Y siendo honesto consigo mismo... Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Así que en los días sucesivos se propuso dejar ese tema por un lado, al mismo tiempo que también lo intentaba con aquel beso.

En ambos casos falló escandalosamente.

Entre tanto, durante el transcurso de uno de esos días, después de escuchar la predicción por la que había acudido, Touya observaba los ojos verdes del Oráculo frente a frente, notando que algo tenían de distinto. Algo nuevo.

Más risueña que de costumbre, con una distracción impropia de ella, en comparación con la atención casi devota que le ofrecía cada vez que la visitaba.

Algo no estaba bien.

¡Y cómo iba a estarlo! Si la pobre Oráculo pese a ver el futuro, era incapaz de saber si el príncipe volvería a besarla así. Porque después de varios días de pensar y recordar y añorar… había caído en la conclusión de una cosa: el príncipe estaba equivocado, pues una vez no era suficiente.

Deseaba, necesitaba volver a vivir aquello.

Touya gruñó, molesto por no contar con la atención completa de la adivina, y justo en el momento en el que iba a indagar más acerca de la causa de eso, fue que se dio cuenta.

Estaba enamorada.

_Fin del capítulo_

Mi computadora se volvió loca y acaba de apagarse de la nada y se perdió todo el mega discurso que había escrito para ustedes, así que agradezcan a la batería deficiente de mi equipo porque gracias a eso no van a leer mis lloriqueos por tardar tanto en publicar.

Sólo quiero repetir una cosa, los quiero y gracias por seguir al pendiente. Espero terminar esto pronto, se acercan cosas interesantes ;)

Avances del próximo capítulo: así que de esto se trataba, ¿cómo no se había percatado desde antes? Eso era el amor.

Próximo capítulo: **Baile de máscaras**

Felices lecturas!


	11. Baile de máscaras

"_No es mi culpa que así estemos constituidos: la mitad de contemplación desinteresada y la mitad de apetito."_

_Czeslaw Milosz_

**11. Baile de Máscaras**

Shaoran tomó asiento justo después de Touya y casi al mismo tiempo que los otros seis generales, justo como marcaban los lineamientos. Ruhl por supuesto también estaba ahí, tal vez no había otro en la sala que hubiera detestado al príncipe tanto como él. Por eso había sido toda una sorpresa para los asistentes ver al hombre de guerra saludar al príncipe con aquel gesto cordial (y sincero) plasmado en el rostro.

Shaoran hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, estaba acostumbrado a responder ataque por ataque, no sabía qué hacer cuando era recibido públicamente con una inclinación de respeto verdadero y los rostros sorprendidos de los demás generales no ayudaron en nada.

Tal vez había sido esa la única razón por la que Shaoran se arrepentía de asistir a la presente. Pese a que el carácter de la reunión no era para nada trivial, no pasaban ni cinco minutos para que uno de los generales desviara la mirada hacia el príncipe sentado a la derecha de su hermano rey. Shaoran podía leer sus rostros con una facilidad que incluso a él le sorprendió, podía ver expresiones de curiosidad, otras de desconfianza, y algunas más tatuadas con una sorpresa de las que no son bien recibidas.

¿Y quién no se impresionaría al ver llegar al rey acompañado de un príncipe que jamás en su vida había asistido a ningún tipo de reunión oficial? ¡Mucho menos una enfocada en la guerra!

Shaoran aceptaba que cuando Touya le pidió su asistencia, se sintió feliz de estar a punto de saber cuál era la real situación entre los reinos, sin embargo, y como ya se había mencionado, no había necesitado de mucho tiempo para retractarse.

Al menos su curiosidad había sido saciada, al menos ahora se enteraba que la situación actual no era preventiva, la guerra estaba en camino y no había marcha atrás. Las tropas de infantería, caballería y navales, se movían por las tierras y costas del reino, Touya protegía las ciudades principales y los puertos más vulnerables por donde las fuerzas enemigas podían hacer su intento de ocupación y ahora mismo se presentaba el informe de varios avistamientos de pequeños grupos de hombres de Railan haciendo sin duda reconocimiento en las fronteras.

Hasta ahora no se había librado ninguna batalla, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo.

La reunión no había sido excesivamente larga, pero si provechosa. Se había acordado la cantidad de hombres que se enviarían a los puntos más críticos y aumentado el presupuesto de los gastos para el ejército. Shaoran apenas y había participado, haciendo un comentario o dos, su posición había sido más bien de oyente, además claro, de objeto de miradas indeseables.

-Puede que sea esta la última vez que nos veamos a la cara en mucho tiempo, señores -dijo el rey-. Si empiezan las batallas ninguno tendrá autorización de abandonar su puesto. Así que éste es el momento de decir todo lo que se pudieran haber reservado.

Nadie parecía querer hablar, se veían satisfechos por los acuerdos y puestos que cada uno se encargaría de defender, sin embargo había algo que molestaba un poco a Shaoran.

-¿Y por qué no atacamos primero?

Al momento de decirlo pudo sentir la atmosfera del lugar tensarse, salvo por los labios de Ruhl que parecieron curvarse en una sonrisa que duró apenas un parpadeo.

-No -. Replicó el rey-. Nosotros no atacaremos primero.

-Pero si estamos listos y es casi irreversible que las batallas den inicio, ¿por qué no dar el primer paso y tomarlos por sorpresa?

-No iniciaré una guerra príncipe. La reunión terminó. Pueden retirarse.

Shaoran se tragó el enojo e hizo la inclinación debida frente a su hermano antes de abandonar la habitación.

¿Benévolo y justo rey? Ciego y ensordecido, mejor dicho.

-Eso fue muy osado de su parte príncipe -fue la voz del general Lao, líder de la caballería, quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. Hay ciertas cosas que no son aceptables para nuestro rey. Y debe aprender a distinguir lo que puede o no decir, incluso siendo usted príncipe o su hermano.

-¿Lleva usted a la práctica ese consejo?

-Con cualquiera con sangre azul – asintió-. No solamente con el rey.

-Quiere decir en ese acaso que usted también cuida sus palabras conmigo.

Lao sonrió.

-Todo el tiempo príncipe Shaoran, todo el tiempo.

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestar a eso un lacayo salió de la sala del rey y lo llamó.

-Su majestad pide su presencia de regreso, alteza.

Shaoran asintió y siguió al hombre, esperando uno de esos regaños por parte de su hermano que aún no había olvidado del todo.

Cuando entró, Touya seguía junto a Yukito observando los mapas que acababan de consultar con los generales.

-Oh, eres tú -dijo el rey al levantar la mirada y ver a su hermano.

-Llamaste por mí –le recordó Shaoran casi con enojo-, y aquí estoy.

-No debiste irte en primer lugar, nosotros no hemos terminado.

-Dijiste que la reunión había terminado.

-Está implícito que tú debes quedarte, ibas a ver los pendientes del reino conmigo ¿recuerdas?

-Acabamos de hacerlo, Railan está...

-Nuestras obligaciones no se resumen a la guerra, mi inteligente hermano, hay otros asuntos mundanos que requieren atención.

Shaoran pudo sentir como se le retorció el estómago al escuchar ese "nuestras obligaciones" de la boca de Touya.

-Ahora siéntate y esperemos a que llegue Lirr. Yukito, que retiren esto -dijo señalando los mapas.

-Como diga majestad.

-¿De qué se encarga ese tal Lirr? -preguntó Shaoran tomando asiento- ¿Impuestos?

-Imagen.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos aparentar que nada malo está pasando, la gente debe sentirse segura. Por los cielos, es verdad que no sabes nada. Pronto viene el ritual de primavera.

-¡Conozco el estúpido ritual! –exclamó exasperado, aunque guardándose para sí que había olvidado que la fecha estaba ya próxima-. Pero no entiendo esa obsesión tuya de ocultarle los conflictos al pueblo. Tarde o temprano se enterarán.

-No debemos permitir que se esparza el pánico.

-Pero Railan es un país tan...

-¿Bárbaro?

-Si... -pero al ver el rostro escéptico de Touya dudó-. Sus armas deben ser...

-Sus armas son el miedo ¿te imaginas lo que haría una horda de bárbaros con nuestra gente? Tú solo piensas en la perspectiva de un ejército contra otro. Apuesto a que no habías pensado en esto pero la gente sí. Cuentan historias aterradoras de asesinatos, violaciones y demás, ojala y la mitad de esas cosas fueran mentira.

-Está bien, entiendo. Supongo que piensas usar el ritual para distraerlos.

Touya sonrió.

-Precisamente. Un baile. Un mundano e inútil baile, ese que hacemos cada año y al que nunca has asistido, ya que estamos en eso. El día de hoy debemos definir el presupuesto. No podemos gastar mucho, prefiero encaminar ese dinero a la guerra, pero tampoco debemos aparentar pobreza.

-Puedes atraer la atención de tus remilgados nobles con otra cosa para que no noten el ahorro.

-¿Y por ejemplo con qué? ¿Un príncipe disfrazado de mendigo?

Shaoran tragó saliva al escucharlo, hasta ahora Touya no le había mencionado el asunto, por lo que había creído que no se había enterado.

Por lo visto, estaba equivocado.

-Te enteraste.

-¿Que si me enteré? Te paseaste por todo el castillo vestido así.

-No tengo excusa para eso, lo admito.

Touya espero un poco más pero Shaoran no agregó nada.

-¿No tienes una excusa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Escucha Touya, podemos hacer dos cosas, iniciar una vez más con la misma historia de siempre donde me presionas y yo no cedo, o podemos dejar así las cosas. Nadie salió herido con esto y mi presencia aquí te comprueba que mi parte del trato sigue en pie. Estoy haciendo todo lo que me dices. Tú decides.

Touya frunció el ceño. En primer lugar, porque en ningún momento ellos habían hecho un trato. Shaoran se había aparecido de la nada diciendo que quería aprender, mejorar. Y ahora venía con eso de un trato. Si atender el reino era la parte que le correspondía a Shaoran ¿cuál era la parte que le tocaba a Touya?

Por otro lado…, no sabía si debía alegrarse por el hecho que Shaoran comenzaba a arreglar sus problemas con actitudes más diplomáticas.

Entretanto, Shaoran se había cansado de esperar la respuesta de su hermano y atribuyó su silencio como una aceptación a la segunda opción.

-Ahora, si lo que quieres es distraer a los nobles –continuó el príncipe-, tienes razón, es muy probable que con mi presencia se interesen más en los rumores que siempre han existido a mi alrededor que en ver lo que pasa frente a sus narices.

Touya frunció el ceño.

-Y lo del disfraz no es tan mala idea –agregaba Shaoran, ya comenzando a impacientarse ante el mutismo del rey-. ¿Qué tal un baile de máscaras?

Touya siguió sin responder. Pese a que fuera una buena, no excelente, pero si buena idea, todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto. Shaoran, por su parte podía sentir la mirada de Touya clavada en él. No era la primera vez que estaba bajo esa mirada escudriñadora, por lo tanto, sabía bien que tenía que aguantarle la mirada y esperar.

-Bien -dijo al fin el rey- cuando llegue Lirr le expondremos lo que acabas de decir.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Lirr hiciera acto de presencia, Shaoran lo vio y lo reconoció entre las tantas caras que había en su mente, aunque pocas de ellas tuvieran nombre. De ahora en adelante esa cara alargada y pálida tendría un nombre para identificarse.

Lirr estuvo más que de acuerdo con la propuesta del príncipe, incluso se atrevió a decir que ya había pensado en usar la presencia del príncipe (si me permite ese mal uso de palabras, había agregado incómodo), para dirigir los pensamientos de los bajos nobles y la gente común lejos de otros temas más delicados.

-¿La gente común? -Repitió Shaoran algo confuso.

-¿No acompañará a su Majestad en el ritual?

-Por supuesto -se adelantó Touya a responder-. Ahí estaremos.

Shaoran cabeceó en acuerdo como autómata, si el baile siempre había sido para él una pérdida de tiempo, tanto que incluso la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera recordaba su existencia, el ritual nunca había sido así. Se trataba ni más ni menos de una ceremonia sagrada de la que el Oráculo formaba parte, dando su predicción para el nuevo año y traer prosperidad y buena fortuna para el reino.

De pequeños, Shaoran y Touya se escondían entre las estatuas y esquinas de los pasillos para ver el palanquín del Oráculo pasar por los corredores. Durante su infancia el Oráculo había sido una de sus tantas travesuras. Más de una vez los guardias de la adivina los habían interceptado intentando atravesar las enormes puertas de madera, y más de una vez habían recibido un fuerte regaño de su padre.

-Pero padre -decía un pequeño Touya-, ¿no dijiste que esas cosas son para los tontos y asustadizos? ¿No dijiste que esas cosas para predecir el futuro no eran verdad?

-Si padre -apoyaba Shaoran- dijiste eso. Nosotros solo queremos verlo y que nos diga el futuro y entonces sabremos si miente o no.

Recordar ese lejano y por tanto tiempo enterrado pasado era como ver en la vida de otra persona. Una vida que era mejor que la suya. Después de la muerte de su padre, Shaoran había dejado de interesarse por el futuro, por el Oráculo y por su hermano.

Hasta ahora.

Hoy en día el Oráculo no abandonaba su cabeza ni de día ni de noche. Y ahora Touya pretendía que lo acompañara en el ritual.

El ritual, dicho sea de paso, demandaba que el Oráculo saliera de sus habitaciones transportada en un palanquín cubierto de velos hasta la terraza donde Touya salía a hablarle al pueblo. Estando ahí, Touya debía escuchar su visión para el nuevo año que comenzaba y transmitirlo al pueblo.

-Yo encabezaré el ritual -dijo Touya sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos-, Shaoran puede acompañarme. El ritual del Oráculo es una exhibición para el pueblo más que para la nobleza así que eso atraerá la atención de las clases bajas. No se hablará de otra cosa.

El príncipe asintió, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

Por el otro lado, Lirr estaba más que complacido, hacía planes, daba opciones para las vestiduras de ambos, las cuales Touya aprobó para ser una de las pocas cosas en las que se gastara más dinero del pensado. Y Shaoran se sintió como un perro al que se le acicala antes de una exhibición de caza.

Con la exclusión que él sólo iba a exhibirse, no a cazar.

Por fin la sesión terminó y los hermanos se liberaron de pendientes.

"Por el día de hoy" le recordó amablemente Touya a su hermano, quien contestó con un gruñido y salió de la habitación con la intensión de visitar al Oráculo. En lugar de centrarse en los nervios que le daban coincidir los tres en un solo lugar, Shaoran trató de pensar en su victoria de realizar un baile de máscaras. De este modo, fácilmente podía conseguir una y dejar a la joven Oráculo ver los bailes, escuchar la música y disfrutar una velada con personas más cercanas a su clase.

Tras dejar a Touya y abandonar la sala real, Shaoran se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del Oráculo, atravesando, claro, todas las puertas y rodeos necesarios. Cuando se encontraba ya con las manos sobre las puertas de madera que lo separaban de la adivina y repasando al mismo tiempo las palabras que utilizaría para convencerla de seguir sus planes, escuchó algo.

Se quedó congelado, olvidando por ese momento que la ronda de vigilancia regresaría en cualquier momento y lo verían sin dificultad. Sin embargo, no podía moverse. Casi inmediatamente pudo percibir que el ruido se debía a voces, sí en plural. Era evidente que Touya también había ido con el Oráculo después de terminar sus deberes y al contrario de Shaoran, él no tenía que hacer rodeos, no tenía que cruzar pasadizos polvosos y no tenía que esperar ni un solo segundo para asegurarse que el guardia no pasara. Él simplemente había ido directamente, ignorado a los hombres y atravesado esas puertas sin preocupación alguna.

Cerró ambas manos, las cuales seguían sobre la madera, en un puño rígido y doloso y por un instante pensó en entrar a la habitación y que el rey se enterara de una jodida vez.

Empero, su prudencia o instinto, pudieron más al huir cual vil ladrón después de escuchar el ruido de pasos que los guardias hacían al acercarse.

Sin embargo, no se fue, permaneció escondido detrás del pasadizo con el oído alerta, esperando que Touya se marchara y sin otra cosa qué hacer más que rumiar su desespero, su frustración y sus celos al saber que Touya estaba con ella, que Touya podía verla por sobre cualquiera y que muy por el contario, él tenía que hacerse a un lado con la cola entre las patas porque el rey había decidido verla.

De pronto una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en su rostro cuando recordó el beso que habían compartido. Sintió lastima por Touya, quien con su corona y todo un reino bajo sus pies, y ¿por qué no decirlo?, la misma Oráculo disponible a la hora que el dispusiera, existía ese algo que sólo le pertenecía a Shaoran. Esos labios, unos labios que solo él probaría y que incluso para el príncipe había grandes posibilidades de que no volviera a tocar ni con la punta de los dedos.

Fue mientras saboreaba su pequeña victoria imaginaria sobre su hermano que escuchó por fin el ruido de fuertes y seguros pasos sobre el suelo. Pasos de un rey sin duda.

Esperó otro poco hasta que reinó el silencio por el tiempo suficiente y volvió a dirigirse hacia las puertas.

El Oráculo estaba en el recibidor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te estaba esperando.

Shaoran se ofuscó un poco.

-¿Cómo supiste...?

-Touya me habló de tus sugerencias para el baile. Es obvio lo que tienes en mente y estaba segura que no tardarías mucho en venir a decirme.

-Solo me queda entonces, preguntar si aceptarás.

-Realmente no quisiera hacerlo -fue su respuesta-, pero sé que terminaras por convencerme. Así que ahorrémonos esa parte.

Shaoran la miró extrañado, estaba acostumbrado a sus recelos y negaciones. Además, con su rápida aceptación de la idea, se había quedado sin nada que decir ni hacer. Y fue precisamente por eso que de pronto tuvo plena conciencia de ser ésta la primera vez que se veían después de aquel beso y que después de lo mucho que pensó en lo que haría o diría a la mujer, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria.

-Algo te preocupa -dijo el Oráculo, sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos de un golpe.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estás preocupado. Siempre te ves tranquilo, seguro de ti mismo. Hoy no. Hoy te veo igual que a Touya. Hay algo que te preocupa mucho.

Shaoran se quedó helado, pensando que lo único que realmente le era tan importante como para traslucir su inquietud estaba justo enfrente suyo.

Quiso pensar que aquello importante para Touya era el reino.

Sí, tenía que serlo.

-Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con el rey me está empezando a afectar -mintió. Luego hizo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia y pasó a la siguiente habitación seguido de cerca de la adivina-. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte -agregó relajado, o al menos eso quería aparentar-. No es nada importante.

Sí. No importaba que cada palabra dicha fuera una mentira del tamaño del castillo. Porque podía decir lo que fuera menos la verdad. Que no soportaba, que detestaba esperar a que Touya la dejara libre para poder ser digno de su presencia y más que nada, que se moría de ganas de besarla una vez más.

Pff imperdonable.

-¿Estás seguro que no puedo ayudar en algo?

¡Vámonos lejos de aquí! Pensó desesperado en un momento de locura.

¡Qué tontería!

-No te preocupes -dijo en su lugar-. Todo está bajo control.

-Ustedes hermanos, piensan que con decir eso, olvido todo, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos me utiliza lo suficiente.

Shaoran abrió un par de ojos desmesurados. Primero asustados y luego con enojo.

-¿Utilizarte?

¿De qué forma se suponía la utilizaba Touya? Sin embargo, pasó también inmediatamente a la culpa, cuando recordó cómo exactamente se había aprovechado él de su ingenuidad al besarla, y de sus veladas intenciones de volver a hacerlo.

-Estoy segura que mis visiones ayudarían más de lo que ustedes creen -insistió ella-. No entiendo por qué no...

Pero se detuvo cuando escucho que Shaoran comenzaba a reírse.

-Príncipe. No logro entender su humor.

-¡Tus visiones! Por supuesto, soy un necio.

¡Pero claro! El encierro de la mujer en el castillo se debía a nada menos que su supuesto poder de ver el futuro, poder que bien sabía, Touya apenas y tomaba en cuenta.

Todos esos pensamientos que habían comenzado a formarse en su mente, de un Touya utilizando a la mujer frente a él desaparecieron con alivio. Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía en su lugar y con el ceño fruncido, deseando que se le diera una explicación.

-No te preocupes por Touya -dijo finalmente el príncipe-, todo está controlado, no hay modo que Railan nos sorprenda. Y yo... -rio-. Yo también estaré bien.

Pero ella no se veía aliviada en absoluto, incluso Shaoran percibió más pesadumbre de su parte y sus ojos de pronto se vieron cansados y opacos.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella le devolvió la mirada. No, no lo estaba. Había muchas cosas que estaban mal. Empezando por los secretos que compartía con estos dos hombres, ambos se abrían a ella como a nadie más (lo sabía porque ellos mismos se lo habían dicho) y al mismo tiempo, sentía que no conocía su verdadera esencia, aquello que era realmente importante, como si el último secreto le fuera completamente negado, como si nunca fuera lo suficientemente digna para conocerlos. A ninguno de los dos.

Sobre todo con este príncipe, este hombre que había aparecido de repente y que había cambiado tantas cosas en ella. Descubrir que disfrutaba de tal manera el desafiar la autoridad de Touya era la menor de las cosas que había aprendido con él, cosas de ella misma que desconocía, sensaciones, sentimientos. Miedo, emoción, enojo, y… otra cosa, había otra cosa que le revolvía el interior cuando estaba frente al príncipe, algo que todavía no alcanzaba a descifrar por completo. Una sensación que la alteraba y la hacía sentir plena al mismo tiempo. Una sensación que aumentaba cuando él se le acercaba o… cuando le dio aquel beso.

¿Se enfadaría si le pidiera hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Sería muy osado de su parte?

Detestaba ser una aislada ignorante de las cosas más sencillas. Así que dada la situación, hizo lo que le pareció más sensato. Callar.

¡Que más daba si además de los secretos de él también se sumaban los de ella!

-Si estás enfadada ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? -cansado de esperar ante el mutismo de la adivina, el príncipe cedió-. Es usual que te pierdas en tus pensamientos, ahora lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de si eso sea bueno o no.

Ella sonrió ante la preocupación de su príncipe.

-¿Por qué habría de estar enfadada si no le debo a usted más que agradecimiento?

-¿Cómo eliges en qué momento hablarme con propiedad? -frunció el ceño-. No alcanzo a descubrirlo.

Ella encogió los hombros.

-Yorito y Touya son los únicos que me hablan por mi nombre. Que tú también lo hagas me complace. Por favor, no sigas dirigiéndote a mí de esa manera tan fría.

-La costumbre...

-Estoy seguro que a Touya le hablas por su nombre.

-Es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Él ha estado conmigo siempre.

Ese era un buen punto.

-Si él ha estado contigo siempre -replicó-, entonces yo estaré contigo desde ahora.

-Ojala fuera eso cierto -alcanzó a murmurar sin querer, y por la expresión del príncipe, también había sido escuchada.

-Dudas de mí.

-Es posible que en un futuro...

-¿Te olvide? ¿Pero es posible que pienses eso? ¿De qué manera será posible que te olvide, que te abandone a esta maldita suerte, si no existe momento en el que pueda sacarte de mi cabeza?

Y ahí estaba otra vez. El Oráculo recordaba que ya en una ocasión el príncipe había mencionado algo parecido, fue cuando volvió de su viaje. Sí, había dicho que diario tenía un pensamiento para ella. Dudó de él en esa ocasión, lo había creído harto imposible y sin embargo, aquí estaba otra vez, casi con las mismas palabras e incluso mayor ímpetu que la anterior.

-No te vas a deshacer de mí con facilidad –agregó.

Ese comentario la hizo regresar a la realidad. Tenía razón, no sería rápido y fácil. Sería lento y agotador.

Doloroso.

-Llegará el momento -suspiró-, en que te des cuenta que no soy más que una carga. Tu propia vida te reclamará, y el tiempo que pases conmigo se irá acortando, las visitas se volverán cada vez más aisladas. En cualquier momento, ya sea que abandones este castillo o simplemente dejes de venir, el resultado será el mismo.

Shaoran no supo cómo responder a eso, en estos momentos le resultaba imposible pensar siquiera en abandonarla pero sabía que incluso si juraba sobre la tumba de sus padres que jamás haría tal cosa, ¿quién le aseguraba que el futuro Shaoran siguiera cumpliendo su palabra? No podía saber qué le deparaba el mañana, mucho menos ahora que sabía que podía cambiar tan drásticamente su forma de pensar (la prueba era su actual trato cordial con Touya), y que era capaz de hacer cosas que irónicamente se había jurado a sí mismo jamás haría y que hoy en día le parecían promeses vagas, sin sentido y con falta de fundamentos.

Así que... Sí, era posible que ese maldito futuro lo volviera un hombre diferente. Pero al mismo tiempo...

-El día que no vuelvas a verme será porque estoy muerto.

Pese a lo tétrico de sus palabras, ella sonrió. Guardándolas para el tiempo en el que las necesitara, para cuando no tuviera más que sus recuerdos.

-Será mejor que dejemos estos temas, príncipe, o no dejaremos de discutir nunca.

Shaoran sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo odiaba perder. Y dejar así las cosas, con un Oráculo decaído e incrédulo, lo hacía sentirse ignorado. Sin credibilidad.

Pero ella tenía razón, la discusión no terminaría hoy. Quizás jamás lo harían, pues aunque pasaran veinte años ella siempre seguiría creyendo que él, de un momento a otro, la dejaría a su suerte.

El estómago se le revolvió cuando se percató plenamente de aquellos veinte años que se le vinieron a la mente.

¿Seguirían las cosas igual que hoy? ¿Con un rey Touya y un príncipe visitando a su Oráculo sagrado? ¿Qué pasaría si Touya se enterara de lo que hacía?

Ya el Oráculo le había hablado de la nobleza del rey, de sus buenas intenciones para con ella, sus atenciones y visitas; que aunque esporádicas, eran sinceras y esperadas. ¿Se enfadaría demasiado si le decía que él también la buscaba para aliviar un poco su soledad? Tal vez si mantenía sus escapes en secreto y sólo dejaba que pensara que la veía para conversar y distraerla no se enfadaría demasiado. Serían menos secretos y hasta era posible que fueran más fáciles sus oportunidades de saber qué días estaría el rey tan ocupado como para salir a hurtadillas.

Todo era tan fácil y perfecto en su mente, que por eso mismo supo que las cosas definitivamente no serían así. No se arriesgaría a perderla por una simple corazonada. No podía arriesgarse.

Suspiro y la observó. Ella seguía delante de él, con sus verdes y tristes ojos.

Cuando la conoció no recordaba que estuvieran así de tristes. Tal vez en lugar de ayudarla la sumía cada vez más en la desolación. Quizás hubiera sido mejor para ella el no conocerlo.

-Hay una cosa -comenzó inseguro, adivinando la respuesta antes de formular su pregunta-, que he querido saber. Acerca de ti.

A la tristeza y melancolía se le sumó un atisbo de curiosidad.

-Pregunta y yo responderé.

-No quiero que me respondas porque debas hacerlo, sino porque quieras.

-Eso significa que preguntarás algo que no puedo responderte.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sonrió.

-¡Lo sabía! Mi príncipe, ni siquiera el rey lo sabe.

-¿Pero él te lo ha preguntado?

-Ya perdí la cuenta.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Sólo yo conozco mi nombre. En cierto sentido, es lo único que poseo. Cuando nazca el siguiente Oráculo y yo abandone este lugar, seré libre de decir mi nombre.

-Ahí está la verdadera respuesta. No es que no quieras decírmelo sino que no puedes.

Pensó en lo interesante que sería ver hasta dónde llegaba la voluntad del Oráculo antes de rendirse y decir el secreto, sin embargo, ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos pues inmediatamente agregó:

-Touya lleva años intentándolo.

-Touya no entiende de otra cosa más que seguir reglas y más reglas. Estoy seguro que no sabe insistir tanto como yo. Conmigo ya estas acostumbrada a ignorar esos detalles.

La risa que salió de sus labios fue música para el príncipe. La melancolía al fin había abandonado completamente sus ojos.

Se quedó con ella por el resto de la tarde y cuando por fin decidió marcharse, se fue con la tranquilidad de haberla distraído un poco. El tema del nombre ya no fue tocado.

Por el momento.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yumi levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos sólo por un instante. Pasado eso, volvió a bajar la mirada y asintió.

-Será como mi señor ordena -dijo la sirvienta con una reverencia.

-Bien. Y trata también de ser discreta.

-¿Mi señor? -levantó una vez más la mirada con algo parecido a la duda.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Yumi jamás dudaba. Ella hacía lo que le ordenaba y jamás preguntaba.

-Me temo mi señor -se explicó ella-, que será difícil pedir un vestido de esas características sin levantar dudas o rumores.

-¿Rumores?

-Si me disculpa mi señor. En primera instancia el sastre pensará que es un regulo de su parte... Para mí.

El príncipe se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz con cansancio.

-Tienes razón.

-Se extenderán los rumores acerca de que soy su amante. Y eso no será discreto en absoluto, mucho menos cuando vean que yo jamás me vista con él. Entonces comenzarán rumores para saber la identidad de la mujer a quien pertenece.

Shaoran gruñó por lo bajo. Detestaba esas personas que no tenían cosas mejores que hacer más que especular sobre lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer. Ese viejo rumor de Yumi como su amante era el que más había perdurado. Ninguna criada o lacayo duraba más de dos semanas bajo los servicios del príncipe, así que cuando esta jovencita superó el record y además de eso seguía firme en su puesto y sin indicios de abandonarlo, no tardaron demasiado en aparecer los rumores de la posible relación entre ambos.

Shaoran jamás lo desmintió, lo cierto era que poco le importaba, sin embargo, tampoco estaba seguro de los pensamientos de ella.

-Tratas de decirme, que no puedes cumplir con lo que quiero.

-Mis palabras no pretendían decir eso, mi señor -se apresuró a responder-. Hay dos formas de hacer esta tarea discreta.

-Habla -dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante apoyando las manos sobre el reposabrazos del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

Su mirada le dio un ligero escalofrió. Confiaba en su príncipe (y esperaba que él también en ella), pero seguía produciéndole esa inquietud de no saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-La primera, es pagando al sastre por su silencio...

-Soborno… -murmuró asintiendo-. ¿Y la segunda?

-Amenaza.

Los dientes de Shaoran se mostraron en una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál sugieres?

Yumi se encogió de hombros. No esperaba que le pidiera consejo.

-Yo, mi señor, sugeriría ambas. Habrá que atemorizarlo pero darle un poco de dinero, el miedo y la codicia harán que su boca se mantenga cerrada.

-Perversa Yumi. ¿Tienes el alma de un hombre atrapado en ese cuerpo frágil de mujer? Eres fiel como a pocos he conocido, sabes callar cuando debes, hablar cuando debes y resuelves todo aquello que te encomiende. No quiero imaginar siquiera cómo has hecho la mitad de lo que te pido. Bien, así será. Amenázalo y paga por su silencio. Pídeme el dinero que necesites. -Se levantó listo para marcharse pero de pronto se detuvo-. De ese dinero... No es necesario que todo sea para el sastre. Dime la cantidad, la que sea y será tuya.

-Michas gracias mi señor. Así lo haré.

Shaoran asintió y salió de sus habitaciones con un problema menos sobre los hombros, Yumi podía lograr casi cualquier cosa y hasta el día de hoy nunca le había recompensado en monedas por ello.

Suspiró, deseando que una amenaza al estúpido sastre fuera lo suficiente para que los rumores de ese vestido no llegaran a oídos de Touya.

Sin embargo, pese a sus inquietudes, Shaoran sabía que no había marcha atrás, se había propuesto llevar al Oráculo al tonto baile y juraba por dios que la llevaría. Pese a estar seguro que esta empresa era al menos diez veces más arriesgada que sus salidas a la ciudad, ésta vez no por peligros inmediatos de ser asaltados (lo cual él podía resolver) sino por la presencia de su hermano. Si Touya reconocía a la solitaria y abnegada Oráculo pasear y bailar por el salón principal, la muerte llegaría para Shaoran en la forma de un furioso rey.

Aun así, apelaba a su sangre fría dado el momento en el que se requiriera disimular y engañar. Incluso desde ahora, cuando se encontraba con Touya, mantenía la calma lo mejor que podía, actuaba de modo normal (lo que fuera que eso significase) y seguía sus actividades con soltura y tratando de mantener al rey lo más ignorante posible.

Además, no había motivos para sentirse tan nerviosos, Yumi se encargaría de su parte y Shaoran sabía que Touya estaba bastante ocupado, ya fuera con las noticias de las fuerzas militares avanzando sin obstáculos hacia los destinos que pretendían defender, o gracias al pueblo, quienes comenzaban con sus propias preparaciones para su particular festividad.

Sonrió. Esa era otra cosa que debía hablar con el Oráculo. Shaoran no pensaba llevarla únicamente al baile del rey, sino que también tenía intenciones de llevarla a experimentar las celebraciones del pueblo.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a los aposentos del Oráculo, encontrándose con una persona totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

La mujer estaba muy excitada por todas las noticias que él pudiera traerle y ansiosa por saber cada detalle de sus planes. No pudo soportar la curiosidad así que le preguntó por ese notable cambio de actitud, tomando en cuenta que era usual para ambos que Shaoran tuviera que rogarle un poco para convencerla de sus intenciones.

-Suelo portarme así en ésta época del año. Tú sabes, la ceremonia de la predicción, es el único momento donde puedo salir al balcón y todos pueden verme.

-Ellos realmente no…

-Lo sé –se apresuró ella a interrumpir-, llevo un manto que me cubre y demás de eso voy dentro de un palanquín que también está rodeado de telas. Sin embargo…, puedo escucharlos y ellos saben que yo estoy ahí. Y la tela… en el punto correcto puede llegar a ser algo delgada. Puedo verlos desde arriba. Veo un montón de pequeñas personas. Y yo…

-¿Te sientes parte de ellos?

-Sí. Me siento una parte de todos nosotros.

Pero no lo somos, pensó Shaoran amargamente, pese al esfuerzo del Oráculo por incluirlo en su ensueño, nunca serían una parte de ellos.

Sonrió, sin embargo, ocultando su pesimismo y dijo:

-Hablando de eso, además del baile de Touya también pienso llevarte con los plebes.

Ella pareció contrariarse con la noticia y Shaoran sonrió esta vez con sinceridad, al reconocer a la adivina de siempre.

-Serán tres días de celebración, comenzando con tu bendición y terminando con el baile de palacio. Iremos también a las fiestas que hacen las clases bajas de la capital. Pensé que te gustaría.

Ella pareció pensárselo antes de responder.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es una buena idea, debemos ir ¿qué cosa podría pasar?

Exacto. Pensó Shaoran. Nada malo podía pasar.

-¿Iremos junto a Jin y Cuckoo? -preguntó de pronto.

Shaoran, gruñó. Su último encuentro con Jin no había sido del todo grato al enterarse que abuela y nieta habían sospechado de él y Yorito durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, también era cierto que el Oráculo se sentía feliz con ellas y sería menos peligroso ser descubiertos en su compañía. En primer lugar, porque él ya había sido descubierto (aunque fuera a medias) y en segundo, porque sabía que podía confiar en ese par de mujeres.

Aceptó que se estaba volviendo cada vez menos cuidadoso.

-Sí, claro -dijo al fin-. Iremos con a ellas a la celebración.

-¡Qué bien!

Shaoran se tragó el suspiro. Definitivamente no podía arrebatarle a la adivina esa amistad que estaba pareciendo formar con Jin. Sólo esperaba que las mujeres no aprovecharan la confianza que Shaoran estaba depositando en ellas para averiguar la otra parte de la verdad: quien era él realmente.

Decidió que debía hablar de esto con Yorito. Realmente no era algo que deseara hacer demasiado, sobre todo después de su reacción al decirle de sus planes de salir con el Oráculo. Pese a que al final había aceptado su idea y además de eso ayudado en gran medida, prefería dejar al noble lo más al margen posible en el tema de ella.

Sin embargo, también era cierto que en algún momento debía contarle acerca de la no tan grata sorpresa que le habían dado las curanderas. Después de todo, Yorito también estaba hundido en esto y merecía conocer la información para proseguir con el cuidado necesario.

Y sobre todo eso. Necesitaba su consejo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Para llegar al castillo Shinohara, debía atravesar toda la capital. Por lo general, cuando necesitaba hablar con Yorito, simplemente mandaba por él, pero esta vez prefirió ir él mismo en lugar de esperar. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y la cabalgata podría ser beneficiosa.

Así que por la tarde mando ensillar un caballo y él y Yue se encaminaron hacia la muralla que separaba la capital del bosque.

Como siempre, Yue resultó una compañía grata al permanecer en silencio. Sabía que el caballero era la persona perfecta para ser su guardián, al menos en lo que respecta a Shaoran el príncipe. Sin embargo, también estaba su otro lado de la moneda ¿haría Yue igual que Yumi y obedecería sin preguntar? ¿Sin importar qué tan raras fueran sus órdenes? ¿Sin hablar, sin decirle a Touya? ¿Yue estaría de acuerdo con sus actos desobedientes a la corona?

Esa parte era la única por la que lamentaba haberle pedido a Touya el mando sobre el guardián.

Llegado a la morada de su amigo, Shaoran preguntó por el mismo. Yorito no se hizo esperar demasiado, apenas cinco minutos después apareció con una sonrisa natural.

-Príncipe. Nos honra con su presencia.

Shaoran asintió. Las formalidades que Yorito utilizaba al saludarlo y despedirse de él solían desesperarlo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Yorito asintió.

-A solas. Yue, ¿puedes esperar aquí?

-Mi señor, como ordene.

Yorito sonrió más y llevó a Shaoran a una sala adyacente.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-Oh vamos –incitó Yorito-. Viniste hasta aquí, supongo que no tenías los ánimos de a mandar una nota y esperar a que yo la recibiera para después ir hacia el castillo. Tienes un nuevo plan loco o algo te molesta y quieres que me deshaga de él.

Eso último sonó más tenebroso de lo que era.

-Una sola vez te he pedido eso -refutó.

-Una vez. Ésta podría ser la segunda.

Shaoran suspiró. Al grano.

-Jin y Cuckoo...

Yorito frunció el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció. Esas mujeres eran asunto importante para él.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Saben de nosotros.

Hubo un breve minuto de silencio hasta que...

-¡Maldición! -explotó-. ¡Maldición! Te dije que eran listas, te lo dije. ¡No debimos involucrarnos con nadie! ¡Debimos haber mantenido el perfil bajo! Los nombres falsos y la ropa no son suficientes...

-Yorito cálmate.

Por el modo en que lo dijo podía ser tomado como una orden. Sin embargo, Yorito en ese momento estaba más en papel de amigo que de súbdito.

-Si me disculpas, no creo que pueda calmarme.

-Ellas no saben quiénes somos -se apresuró a añadir-. O al menos eso espero.

Jin se lo había dicho, que quería saber quiénes eran, sin embargo, ya no iba a subestimar su capacidad para mentir.

-Amigo. Puedes decir lo que quieras y te aseguro que nada de eso va a tranquilizarme.

-Ella quiere volver.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Jin y Cukoo le agradan. Quiere verlas de nuevo.

-Con un mil demonios, estás hablando del Oráculo. ¡Te descubrieron porque la llevaste!

-Cállate y escúchame. Ellas lo saben desde hace tiempo. No sé exactamente cuánto.

-Se pone cada vez mejor -suspiró de un modo tal, que Shaoran de pronto imaginó que había vivido diez vidas sin dormir. Sin embargo, agradeció que su exaltación menguara-. ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Te exigieron algo?

El príncipe negó.

-Según las palabras de Jin, sólo están preocupadas. Imagino que fue una gran preocupación ya que decidieron dejar caer la mentira.

-¿Preocupadas por qué?

-Por el Oráculo, les alarmó que llevara una mujer conmigo.

-Te lo advertí -insistió, pero esta vez era más parecido a un susurro que a una verdadera réplica.

-Sí. Ya dejamos eso claro. El punto aquí es... El Oráculo quiere verlas de nuevo y ellas quieren verla a ella también.

-¿Confías en esas mujeres?

-¿Tú no?

-Hasta hace cinco minutos sí. Ahora no lo sé.

-Las conocemos. Sabes como son.

-Son mujeres. No puedes predecir lo que hará una mujer.

Shaoran no respondió a eso. Solo resopló.

-No importa lo que te diga. Quieres llevar al Oráculo de nuevo con ellas.

-Piensa en esto. Si ya sospechaban de nosotros y no han hecho nada, no hay lugar mejor para el Oráculo. No me preocuparé de sus deslices. Pero...

-Claro que hay un pero, tienes miedo de tentar más tu suerte. Entiendo. Es una difícil decisión.

-Por eso estoy aquí.

Yorito asintió.

-Haremos esto...

Shaoran dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, como si sintiera que por fin arrojara una pesada carga al escuchar la resolución de Yorito. Él no le había fallado nunca. Y esta vez no sería la primera.

-Iré a hablar con ellas. Veré sus intenciones.

-Me atrevo a adelantar que sus intenciones no son...

-¿Malas? Amigo, pienso igual que tú, pero no está de sobra el ir a verificar.

-No quiero que las amedrentes.

-Si quieres supervisar lo que iré a decirles, deberás ir conmigo. Pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Deja que yo me encargue.

-Sólo... no seas un maldito infeliz ¿quieres?

-Yo me encargo -. Repitió sonriendo.

Y esa sonrisa fue la que tranquilizó a Shaoran en su camino de regreso al castillo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Te esperábamos antes ¿y Haru?

-Regresó a casa después de ir a verme. Está preocupado –sonrió-. Por eso estoy aquí.

Jin contuvo el aliento. Sabía que Yuan (o cualquiera que fuera su nombre) venía a hablar acerca de la última visita de Haru (¡o cualquiera que fuera su nombre!) Pero esa respuesta tan abierta la había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Y la chica? -preguntó Cuckoo, Jin agradeció en silencio la templanza de la anciana.

Yorito se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. Supongo.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue nada menos que incómodo. Esta vez ni la templanza de Cuckoo ni la sonrisa amistosa de Yorito ayudaron a aligerar la tensión. A estas alturas, ninguna de las dos sabía que esperar.

-Quisiera... -comenzó el hijo del conde, tranquilo y todavía sonriente-, que habláramos con claridad.

Cuckoo asintió, Jin no se movió ni dijo palabra alguna.

-Exactamente, ¿qué saben de nosotros?

-¡Te atreves a exigir!

-Jin...

-Ellos son los que vienen con mentiras abuela –rebatió con enojo-. No somos nosotras las que deberíamos ser interrogadas.

-Te prometo Jin, que no es mi intensión ofenderlas –intervino Yorito-. Esto es importante.

-Hijo, antes de que Jin te arranque la cabeza, quiero decirte que no debes temer de nosotras.

-Yo no…

-Estás asustado de una vieja y una simple muchacha.

Yorito suspiró y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-Está bien -murmuró-, tienes razón. Necesito saber qué piensan hacer de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué podrían hacer un par de mujeres?

-¿Bromeas? Ustedes son capaces de cualquier cosa. No traten de aparentar debilidad o inocencia.

-Lo adecuado será preguntar entonces qué quieres que hagamos.

Yorito frunció el ceño ¿Qué acaso ellas no pensaban preguntar nada?

-Haru quiere volver… con la chica. Quiero que la traten bien.

-¿Eso? –Terció Jin-. Ella puede volver cuando quiera. ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

-Ella es… especial. No la presionen. Necesito que... necesito que ustedes... con un demonio, ¿que acaso no tienen un mínimo de curiosidad de lo que hacemos o somos?

-¿Son un par de asesinos? -pregunto Jin- ¿los buscan para la orca?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces por qué se ocultan.

-Por todos los cielos ¿creían estar alojando a un par de forajidos en su casa y no les importó?

-Hemos alojado a peores. ¿Cierto, abuela?

Yorito sonrió. No habría problema con ellas, la confianza se había restaurado. Sabía que ni una ni la otra harían nada por tomar ventaja de Shaoran (o él mismo) incluso si se enteraban de quienes eran en realidad.

Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, Jin lo detuvo.

-Algún día nos lo dirán. -sentenció-. Lo merecemos.

Yorito sonrió.

-Tal vez algún día.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se sentía un juglar a punto de iniciar el espectáculo con toda esa preparación a la fue sometido. Antes de ese día no había vestido jamás las vestiduras de guerra de príncipe. En primer lugar porque jamás habían estado en guerra y en segundo, porque no participaba en eventos como este, en el que las armaduras dejaban de ser objetos de guerra y se convertían en figuras decorativas.

¡Miren todos el brillo del yelmo y la espada! ¡Miren la hermosura del escudo de mi reino!

Shaoran apenas y soportaba aquello. Jamás le habían gustado los espectáculos callejeros. Y ahora se sentía el bufón principal.

Se acomodó la espada que caía sobre su cadera. Incómodo pero a la vez nervioso. No podía dejar de pensar en todas esas personas esperando impacientes el espectáculo de ver por primera vez a su príncipe en público (el rumor ya se había corrido) pero a la vez, le preocupaba la parte del ritual. Cuando el Oráculo, Touya y él se encontraran juntos en el mismo sitio.

-Príncipe. Ya estamos listos. El rey lo espera.

La voz aguda de Lirr llegó para terminar con la espera. Suspiró y lo siguió de mala gana.

-Trate de lucir un poco más alegre, alteza. Recuerde que ésta será la primera imagen que le dará al pueblo.

Shaoran gruñó. Le importaba una mierda la imagen que el pueblo tuviera de él.

Avanzaron a través del castillo hasta llegar a las puertas del balcón, donde se encontraría cara a cara por primera vez (al menos, como príncipe) frente al pueblo.

Touya ya estaba ahí. Majestuoso. Todo un rey sin lugar a dudas. Pese a las diferencias que pudieron haber tenido, Shaoran siempre supo que su hermano era digno del título que llevaba.

-Andando.

Shaoran asintió ante la orden de su hermano y juntos atravesaron las puertas hacia el exterior.

Los vítores, aplausos, alabanzas, y demás ruidos irreconocibles lo ensordecieron. El amor que el pueblo le tenía a Touya era indescriptible. Shaoran pudo sentir un calor cubrirle el pecho. Esas muestras de afecto lo desequilibraron. Jamás había experimentado algo como esto. Escuchar el eco alejado de las multitudes en solitario y encerrado en sus habitaciones, no se acercaba mínimamente a lo que era estar de frente a ello.

-Saluda.

El consejo (¿u orden quizás?) de Touya lo sacó de su ensoñación. Miró a su hermano y observó cómo el rey mantenía un brazo levantado a modo de saludo, de agradecimiento. Shaoran hizo lo mismo y el ruido y barullo aumentó todavía más, si es que era posible.

-El pueblo es tu mayor fuerza, pero también tu más grande debilidad y en ocasiones, hasta enemigo. No lo olvides.

Shaoran asintió, sólo porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Recordó a su padre. El solía darle ese tipo de consejos a Touya. Se preguntó si Touya no había escuchado esas mismas palabras de su padre, o era algo que había aprendido por sí mismo.

Después de un tiempo donde el rey se permitió recibir el afecto de su gente, subió ambos brazos y comenzó a bajarlos con lentitud, pidiendo calma. La gente obedeció. Shaoran no podía dejar de impresionarse por la facilidad con la que su hermano era capaz de manejar a la muchedumbre.

Las palabras del rey salieron fuertes, seguras y llenas de confianza. Era un discurso de bienvenida, de esperanzas para la nueva estación cálida, de buenos y sinceros deseos. Sin embargo, había también palabras de unión, Touya les pedía que amaran a su país.

Entrega, dedicación, lealtad a la corona.

Para Shaoran era evidente la intención, Touya preparaba a la gente para la guerra, se avecinaban los tiempos en los que Touya necesitaría de la máxima lealtad de su pueblo más que nunca antes.

-¡Nuestra unión es la que nos hace fuertes! -Gritó por último, al mismo tiempo que colocaba un brazo sombre el hombro de Shaoran.

El revuelo de la gente fue descomunal.

Touya era un maldito genio.

Los rumores (acertados) de sus diferencias con Touya eran sabidos por todo el país y con esto, el rey demostraba a la gente la fuerte unión con su hermano. Una corona dividida no era buena para nadie, y gracias a Ruhl Shaoran se dio cuenta que el temor de que tratara de tomar la corona de Touya y provocar una guerra de poderes, estaba presente.

Sin embargo, con esta simple aparición, con ese simple pero significativo contacto, Touya demostraba que la familia real estaba unida, que la corona no corría peligro y que la seguridad del estado era fuerte.

-Y ahora... -retomó la palabra, volviendo levantar ambos brazos y ocasionando por segunda vez que el pueblo relajara sus ánimos-. Escucharemos nuestro porvenir. Que traigan al Oráculo.

El silencio que se formó era tan pesado, que Shaoran pudo escuchar con claridad los pasos de los guardias que traían a cuestas el palanquín en el que se transportaba el Oráculo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera descontrolada, no estaba preparado para esto, no contaba con el suficiente control para soportar la situación.

Tomó aire con profundidad y de reojo vio como Touya se giraba hacia atrás, dándole la espalda al pueblo. Él lo imitó y se encontró de frente a los seis guardias que dejaban el palanquín sobre el suelo de la terraza.

-Estás muy nervioso -escuchó el susurro de Touya.

Shaoran tragó.

-No todos los días estás a punto de encontrarte con el Oráculo.

-Tienes razón. No todos los días.

Los hombres hicieron una reverencia y volvieron al interior del castillo. Touya le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y entró al palanquín. Shaoran tomó aire, ese palanquín era amplio y alto, pero tres personas adultas, eran tres personas adultas. Las cosas se iban a poner algo apretadas ahí dentro.

Prefirió actuar sin pensar demasiado en todo lo que eso implicaba. Así que sin preámbulos avanzó y atravesó las telas.

Justo en el momento en el que entraba lo vio todo. Touya estaba sentado sobre sus talones, parecía que apenas y estaba tomando la posición más cómoda para él y su pesada armadura cuando un manchón rojo se arrojó encima de él seguido de un conocido repiqueteo.

Era un montón de telas y colguijes con brazos lo que apretaba celosamente al rey por la cintura. Touya no se veía muy sorprendido por esa acción pues un segundo después levantó también sus brazos y rodeó los hombros del Oráculo.

Shaoran carraspeó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Touya, no con el trasero sobre sus pies, sino con las piernas cruzadas al frente.

Al escucharlo aclarase la garganta, la mujer se percató de su presencia.

El príncipe frunció más el ceño al ver que ella giraba el rostro hacia él, pero no hacía nada por soltar a Touya. Y lo que más le repateaba era no tener idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pues un manto le cubría todo el rostro desde la coronilla.

-Oráculo -dijo Touya al mismo tiempo que la alejaba un poco, sin embargo no lo suficiente para Shaoran-. Este es mi hermano el príncipe Shaoran.

-Oh.

Ella regresó a su lugar justo enfrente de los dos, seguida del sonido de collares y cuentas moviéndose sin control. En ningún momento dejó de dirigir su mirada a Shaoran.

-Oh. -repitió ella y Shaoran sonrió.

No le había dicho nada acerca de que él también estaría en el ritual con Touya, sabía que era mejor que ella actuara lo más natural posible.

"Pero no demasiado natural" se dijo mentalmente, todavía con ese abrazo impreso en los ojos.

Nadie decía nada y Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Y qué tal estás?

El príncipe miró incrédulo a su hermano al escucharlo. Aquello no parecía en absoluto un ritual y tampoco se sentía adecuado para la evidente e incómoda situación. Sin embargo, su rueda de pensamientos se detuvo al escuchar la risa de ella.

Tan natural y franca. Tan alegre.

-Estoy emocionada. Y muy feliz también –respondió sonriente, y Shaoran supo que esa era una verdad absoluta, incluso podía ver su sonrisa a través del manto que la cubría-. Creo que lo estamos confundiendo -añadió.

Hasta que Touya lo miró, Shaoran se dio cuenta que ese último comentario estaba dirigido a él.

-¿Eso crees? Shaoran, ¿te sientes confundido?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-No creí que las cosas serían así.

-Por supuesto. Lamento no satisfacer tus expectativas -se giró hacia ella- ¿te parece bien que continuemos con lo que nos tiene aquí?

Ella asintió y levantó los brazos quitándose el velo. El príncipe contuvo la respiración, como si realmente fuera ésta la primera vez que se encontrara con ella.

Cuando el velo fue completamente retirado y pudo ver sus cabellos pardos, sus ojos verdes, la cantidad excesiva de collares, aretes y colguijes, pero por sobre todo, su expresión alegre; sintió como si una vez más estuvieran solo ellos dos en ese reducido lugar.

Eso, hasta que ella se inclinó con las manos estiradas hacia adelante y la frente tocando los cojines del suelo, copiando la misma reverencia que hizo el día en que la conoció.

Shaoran miró a Touya. Quería ver de qué manera iba a reaccionar frente a este comportamiento.

Touya frunció el ceño y luego tomó aire.

-Puedes levantarte.

Su voz ahora era distinta. Esto le hizo suponer al príncipe que habían dejado de lado sus comentarios triviales y estaba listo para iniciar el ritual.

Ella mientras tanto, volvió a enderezarse, solo que ésta vez tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas sobre su regazo.

Touya no dijo nada más y Shaoran tampoco se atrevió.

Duraron un tiempo considerable en silencio que al príncipe le pareció eterno, hasta que Touya volvió a suspirar.

-Ella no nos escucha, puedes decir lo que quieras. Estará en trance, hasta que diga su predicción.

-¿Sólo así? ¿No le preguntarás nada?

Touya meneó la cabeza.

-Si preguntara si el día de mañana lloverá o habrá sol, no habría cambio. Ella dirá lo primero que llegue a su cabeza.

-¿Realmente son verdaderas? Sus predicciones.

-Hasta ahora... Solo ha fallado en una.

Shaoran se puso pálido. Se suponía que Touya no creía en esas cosas.

-Pero... Si su poder ha sido real durante todo este tiempo entonces ella... ¿Por qué no utilizas ese poder?

-La mayoría son premoniciones sin relevancia, no tiene control sobre ellas. Entre más seguido le pida sus predicciones más insignificantes se vuelven. En una ocasión predijo la cena de esa noche. Debe ser por eso que la ley sólo permite acudir al Oráculo una sola vez por mes.

Touya suspiró y la observó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Incluso eso no suele ser suficiente –continuó después de su escrutinio-, en ocasiones ni siquiera logro entenderla.

Shaoran observó a la adivina, con los ojos cerrados y ausente de todo lo que se decía.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Touya lo miró desconcertado por el brusco cambio de tema.

-Es evidente, la distracción... La gente...

-No, eso no es. No necesitabas que yo estuviera aquí dentro sino allá afuera. Querías que viera al Oráculo en persona. ¿Por qué?

-Quería... Que ella te viera a ti.

Shaoran apretó los puños. Ella tenía razón, Touya no era tan malo. Había tenido casi la misma idea que él después de todo. Para Touya, quien creía ser el único a quien la adivina conocía, le pareció un gesto humanitario el permitirle hablar con alguien más que no fuera él. Justo igual que Shaoran, sólo que él había ido mucho más allá y había decidido llevarla al pueblo.

-Es... tan joven.

Este era el momento de expresar todos esos pensamientos que lo habían atormentado desde que la conoció. Descubrir, si es que era posible, de dónde provenía esa firmeza con la que la adivina defendía a Touya, las palabras de abnegación y lealtad que utilizaba cuando hablaba de Touya, un rey que a ojos de ella era benévolo y sabio.

Sin embargo, si era tan bueno ¿por qué soportaba el ver a una persona tan llena de vida encerrada por el resto de sus días en esas frías paredes?

-Todos somos jóvenes en algún momento de nuestras vidas –dijo el rey con voz rasposa.

-Y aun así se ve tan feliz -replicó ahora molesto. Molesto con él y con ella. Con Touya por ser tan rígido y estricto con las reglas de su reino; y con ella, por aceptar tan dócilmente su destino.

-Sí. Ahora se ve muy feliz.

Touya estaba particularmente conversador (igual que él, si lo pensaba bien). Quería aprovecharlo, hacer más preguntas al respecto, sin embargo, la delgada voz del Oráculo lo interrumpió antes incluso de abrir la boca.

-En menos de treinta años –comenzó-: el pueblo verá reinar y morir a tres soberanos.

》Cada uno gobernará con inteligencia, sabiduría y coraje. Y los tres serán recordados hasta que pasen más de treinta generaciones.

》El rey sabio, el rey humano, el rey guerrero. Los tres serán recordados, los tres serán amados.

》En menos de treinta años, el pueblo verá reinar y morir...

Shaoran tuvo que escuchar otro poco para darse cuenta que era una repetición de la profecía. Escucharlo por segunda vez fue más escalofriante que la primera. Como si el Oráculo tratara de asegurarse que cada palabra había sido asimilada, que no olvidarían una sola de ellas.

Touya dejó escapar una ligera risa. Ese sonido despreocupado, junto a la voz de la profecía como fondo, le puso a Shaoran los pelos de punta.

-Bien. Creo que ya lo esperaba.

-¿Qué? -Shaoran hizo alarde de ponerse de pie pero Touya lo detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

-Cálmate. Hablaremos de esto después. Ella despertará en cualquier momento.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando terminó de repetir la profecía por tercera vez, el Oráculo abrió los ojos, los cuales se vieron nublados por un momento para después recobrar el delineado de su iris. El verde se volvió más verde y su respiración se aceleró un poco.

-Bienvenida -dijo Touya, cuando ella volvió a enfocar correctamente.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y?

-Excelente –sonrió-. Buenas noticias.

Touya se inclinó hacia adelante, para tomar sus manos y besarlas.

Shaoran resopló para luego darse inmediata cuenta de su error. Para su buena surte, Touya no pareció darse cuenta de su notable molestia, pues mantuvo la vista sobre la mujer.

-Habrá estofado para la cena. Mi favorito.

-No puede ser cierto -se quejó ella con una mueca.

Touya sonrió.

-Ahora debemos salir.

-Oh –la desilusión en su mirada se volvió evidente para los hermanos-, está bien. Pensé que podríamos quedarnos un poco más.

-La gente afuera empezará a impacientarse.

-Lo sé.

-Dejaré la esquina de la tela corrida.

Ella sonrió, pero no era una de sus mejores sonrisas, Shaoran las conocía todas.

-Gracias.

Touya miró a Shaoran quien se había sentido completamente ignorado y le hizo una seña para que saliera él primero.

El príncipe asintió. Pero en lugar de levantarse, se acercó al Oráculo, e igual que Touya, sujetó sus manos y las besó.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla.

Sonrió al ver su sonrojo. El beso de Touya no había provocado esa reacción.

Satisfecho consigo mismo y sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y salió hacia el balcón, Touya salió no mucho después de él.

-¿A qué te referías con eso de la tela? –preguntó, cuando ambos estuvieron una vez más uno al lado del otro frente a la multitud.

-Dejo la cortina un poco corrida para que ella pueda ver la multitud del exterior.

Shaoran bufó.

¡Que poco hacía Touya por ella! Él no se limitaba con dejarle vislumbrar una esquina del mundo. Shaoran la llevaba a él.

Lanzó una mirada de suficiencia al rey y esperó a que empezara con las mentiras que seguramente diría, sin embargo, Touya no habló. Pasados unos minutos de espera, Shaoran sintió que esta era una pérdida de tiempo, eso, hasta que escuchó cuando los guardias regresaban para llevarse consigo al Oráculo.

Cuando sus fuertes pisadas se perdieron en los adentros del castillo fue que Touya tomó la palabra.

Y efectivamente, lo que salió de su boca fueron nada más que mentiras, sin embargo, no fue la misma que le dijo al Oráculo (esas buenas noticias acerca del estofado), habló de un latente peligro en el reino, una sombra que se dibujaba en la distancia (y Shaoran pudo ver cómo inteligentemente Touya señalada hacia el este, donde se encontraba el país Railan) y de los malos momentos que posiblemente podían llegar.

-Sin embargo... -añadió cuando las voces de desconcierto y miedo comenzaban a elevarse-, el Oráculo predijo también la salida de esta sombra. Recuerden, que nuestra ventaja sobre los enemigos es esta misma. Que ya estamos preparados gracias al Oráculo sagrado y que ahora podemos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa. Sin sorpresas.

Incluso Shaoran se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso. Porque algo en lo que Touya tenía razón era eso mismo. Ahora sabían el peligro que se corría. Y es por eso que sería más fácil burlar el destino.

Gracias a eso la desazón del príncipe menguó un poco.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Hay una cosa que vamos a tener que aclarar.

Touya hizo un ademán con la mano, pidiéndole que continuara.

-Si voy a empezar a involucrarme en todo esto, las mentiras que le dices a todo el mundo no se incluirán para mí.

El rey lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de decir:

-Bien.

Shaoran se removió con algo de incomodidad. Eso había sido muy fácil.

-Ahora. Esa profecía...

-Claro, ahora entiendo. Escucha, Shaoran, no debes temer a esa profecía.

-No tengo miedo.

-¿Ah no? Hace un par de horas acabas de escuchar la profecía de tu posible muerte ¿y eso no te alteró un poco? Que envidiables son tus nervios.

-¿Posible muerte?

-Tres reyes en menos de treinta años -recitó Touya-. El padre de nuestro padre reinó durante quince años. Nuestro padre reinó apenas cuatro y mi reinado está por el sexto año. Digamos que si muero antes de cumplir once años en el trono, estás fuera de la predicción. A salvo.

-Ahora el de los nervios envidiables eres tú. ¿No te importa estar sentenciado a muerte? Si dices que todas las predicciones del Oráculo son correctas ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿Y qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que esperabas algo así?

-Realmente estaba alardeando un poco. Hacía años que ella no daba una profecía de ese calibre. He venido esperando mucho tiempo para que algo así sucediera.

-Y... supongo que no hay probabilidades de que sea una profecía falsa.

-Por supuesto que no. Todo lo que he escuchado de su boca se ha cumplido -sonrió-, excepto una.

-¿Cuál?

-Por eso me ves tan tranquilo. Ella predijo nuestra muerte cuando asumí el trono. El día de la coronación, como bien sabes (o al menos deberías), el nuevo rey debe asistir con el Oráculo y escuchar el futuro. Ella dijo que tú y yo moriríamos en el transcurso de un año.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo escuchas. El futuro no está escrito en roca, hermano. Seguimos aquí, sin importar lo que el Oráculo dijera. ¿De qué sirve conocer el futuro si no eres capaz de alertarlo?

-Reafirmarás la seguridad del castillo, supongo.

-Supones bien, acostúmbrate a estar acompañado de ahora en adelante

-El que corre peligro en todo caso eres tú. Si sobrevives otros cinco años entonces estaré dentro del rango de treinta años, pero no antes. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Sigues reacio a sentirte vigilado.

-Yue puede hacerse cargo de mi seguridad por sí mismo.

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso.

El príncipe suspiró aliviado, no era conveniente para sus planes estar constantemente vigilado.

-Hay otra cosa que no has pensado –continuó el príncipe-. Ella describió a los reyes. El rey sabio, el rey humano y el rey guerrero.

-Estamos en guerra, podría ser yo el guerrero.

Shaoran sonrió. Touya jamás sería un guerrero.

Él en cambio...

Recordó su estancia con Ruhl. Lo fácil que había sido para él.

No, su abuelo no había sido el primero de los tres reyes de los cuales hablaba la profecía, eran el padre y los dos hijos, Touya y Shaoran.

-Si no hay otros asuntos por los que me necesites, quisiera retirarme por el momento.

-Adelante. Yo estaré aquí hasta tarde con el conde para verificar los sistemas de seguridad en las puertas de la capital. Mañana veré al capitán de los guardias de castillo.

Shaoran asintió y se marchó sin hacer preguntas, pues era raro sin duda que Touya no le pidiera que se quedara con él a supervisar esos asuntos. Si la profecía se cumplía, después de todo, Shaoran seria rey en un futuro y necesitaba más que nunca estar familiarizado con todas estas cosas.

Agitó su cabeza para sacar esa idea de su mente. Ni él ni Touya morirían, debía meterse bien eso en la cabeza, definitivamente ese no sería su futuro. Así que sin otra cosa en mente se dirigió con el Oráculo.

Ella estaba igual que hacía un par de horas. Feliz, excitada, con esa chispa en los ojos que hacía mucho no veía.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Sabía que volverías! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías con Touya? Me llevé un susto al verte ahí.

Shaoran sonrió y tomó su mano, tratando de calmar su emoción.

-Touya es muy perspicaz. No quería darle motivos de sospecha.

-Tienes razón -ensanchó la sonrisa- ¿qué te pareció? ¿Viste toda esa gente reunida? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Shaoran hizo una mueca, recordando la sensación de calidez que todo ese amor ofrecido por su pueblo le hizo sentir, esa sensación que la profecía dicha por la mujer frente a él le había hecho olvidar hasta ese momento.

-Realmente, realmente aman a mi hermano.

-Tú también estabas ahí.

Se encogió en hombros.

-Sabemos que no soy muy querido por estos lares.

-Eso está cambiando. Touya me lo dijo. Y después del día de hoy y todas estas festividades las cosas cambiaran por completo.

-Sí, es posible.

-Estás angustiado –murmuró de pronto. No era una pregunta. Su emoción se había esfumado y las cejas estaban casi juntas a mitad de su frente.

Shaoran suspiró. Sí, estaba angustiado. Le mintió a Touya, se mentía a sí mismo. Porque escuchar esa profecía le había calado hasta los huesos y no importaba cuantas palabras de ánimo le dijera su hermano, nada se lo iba a quitar de la mente.

Nada excepto tal vez...

Se acercó al Oráculo y la abrazó. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, porque cuando ella estaba cerca de él, sabía que las cosas estrían bien, no sabía cómo ni por qué, simplemente lo sabía.

-Príncipe... -musitó ella sorprendida con la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de él. -Shaoran ¿estás bien?

-Dime por favor, cuál es tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre? Pero... ya sabes que yo no...

-Por favor. Quiero saberlo.

Porque no quería morir sin saberlo, podía incluso morir mañana mismo y no se arrepentiría de nada salvo el dejar este mundo sin saber cuál era el nombre de esa mujer.

Y si pudiera besarla otra vez... Eso también sería excelente.

-Shaoran dime que te pasa.

El volvió a suspirar y la soltó a regañadientes. Estaba haciendo las cosas bastante mal. Lo único que estaba haciendo era preocuparla, no se suponía que tenía que hacer eso, se suponía que iba a enseñarle las cosas buenas de la vida, no las malas.

Necesitaba una mentira convincente y teniéndola entre los brazos no iba a poder pensar en algo lo suficientemente bueno.

-Yo... es la guerra. Hay una fuerte posibilidad de que la vida de Touya esté en peligro.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca. Asustada.

-¿Y tú?

Shaoran la miró, esta vez intrigado.

-Podría decirse, que estoy en el segundo lugar de su lista.

Más miedo. Pudo verlo en sus ojos. Esa ni siquiera había sido una mentira. Sabía que Touya se lo había ocultado a la adivina precisamente para evitarle mal rato y él venía y mandaba todo al carajo. ¿Acaso ya no podía pensar con normalidad? Ir con ella así de alterado había sido un error. Solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

Entonces la sintió de nuevo, ella volvía a abrazarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó.

-Hemos pasado la mitad de nuestras vidas con amenazas de muerte. Sobreviviremos.

Podía estar diciéndoselo a ella. Pero esas palabras eran también para él.

-Todo va a estar bien -murmuró ella.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres que cancelemos lo de...?

Shaoran la tomó por los hombros y la alejo de él para poder verla a los ojos.

-No. Eso no sucederá jamás. Prometí que te llevaría y así lo haré.

Ella sonrió, prefería verlo con esa determinación y no con aquella mirada de angustia ensombreciéndole el rostro.

-Prepárate para mañana en la noche –dijo él-. Bajaremos a la capital.

Esa noche el Oráculo se quedó con el enorme entusiasmo que le traía la futura aventura y Shaoran se llevó un poco de tranquilidad en el corazón. Eso pese a que su situación era exactamente la misma, sólo por el hecho de haberla visto, sabía que ella podía aliviar cualquier sentimiento negativo en él.

Cuando llegó a sus habitaciones decidió que no tenía humor de permanecer encerrado y decidió salir a su jardín y subir a las ramas de algún árbol y despejarse un poco.

¡Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no hacía eso!

Estando allá arriba pensó en muchas cosas, en su clara obsesión con el Oráculo, en la tranquilidad que podía llegar a brindarle, en el sentimiento de enojo que lo invadió cuando la vio abrazar a Touya, en el peligro que corrían al salir una segunda vez del castillo y el aumento en las probabilidades de que Touya los descubriera, en la profecía de su muerte, en su hermano, en todo ese tiempo separados que habían desperdiciado y también pensó en calcular cuánto tiempo era el que les quedaba para aprovecharlo.

Eso último no se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Porque Touya no va a morir -se dijo en voz alta. Pues si se escuchaba en voz alta lo sentía más verdadero-. Ninguno de los dos. Touya morirá viejo y dejando un heredero a la corona que no seré yo. Y en cuanto a mí... Ya no seré tan importante.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, de nuevo. Y una vez más por la misma causa: el Oráculo, aunque ahora por causas menos deshonestas y más siniestras. No esta vez al recordar el calor de unos suaves labios, sino por la voz a la que esos labios pertenecían, repitiendo tres veces su futura y pronta muerte y la de su único hermano.

Se quedó ahí, sentado, en esa rama de árbol toda la noche y hasta que la luz del sol fue lo suficientemente fuerte para calentarlo luego de la fría oscuridad. Decidió regresar a la firmeza del suelo solo al recordar que tenía que preparar todo para esa noche, cuando volvería a salir con el Oráculo.

No pensó siquiera en ir a sus habitaciones a dormir un poco. En cambio fue directamente a buscar a Touya, quien seguramente se encontraba discutiendo la seguridad con el capitán de la guardia real.

Así fue. Touya lo recibió indiferente, como si no le importara mucho que él estuviera presente o no. De todos modos decidió quedarse, permaneció unas horas con ellos hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo en que la seguridad era infalible.

-Creo que eso es todo -dijo el rey al final, para después dirigirse a Shaoran-. Salvo que haya algo que creas oportuno agregar.

Shaoran negó.

-Creo que ya hemos verificado todos los puntos.

-Bien, eso es todo capitán, puede retirarse.

El hombre hizo una inclinación hacia rey y príncipe y salió.

Shaoran decidió que igualmente no permanecería mucho tiempo al lado de su hermano. Y agradeció el no haber dormido en toda la noche cuando Touya le sugirió ir a descansar.

-Te ves más horrible de lo normal.

El príncipe no encontró las ganas para responder la ofensa y se marchó, asegurando que dormiría toda la tarde y noche. Eso le daba una excelente coartada para escapar con la adivina sin levantar sospechas por su ausencia.

Ella ya estaba lista cuando llegó a buscarla. Se veía tan ligera, libre al fin de collares, anillos y pulseras. Ya no iba descalza, sino con unas viejas zapatillas que si bien no eran las mejores al menos la cubrirían del suelo sucio y frío.

Shaoran mismo iba vestido con su vieja camisa y pantalones.

-Te ves hermosa.

Ella se rio y caminó junto a él hacia las puertas de madera.

-Me pica. Ya quiero quitármelo.

-Lamento escuchar eso, porque deberás llevarlo toda la noche.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Valía la pena.

Como era habitual para Shaoran, salir del castillo no fue difícil, sin embargo, esta ocasión no vio su camino secreto como una salida segura hacia su libertad, sino como una posible vía para atentar contra la seguridad de Touya.

Ahora entendía por qué su hermano le había insistido en agregar algo para reforzar la seguridad. Touya no había olvidado los escapes de Shaoran, esos lugares tan secretos que hasta ese momento nadie había descubierto y por lo tanto eran imposibles de vigilar.

El estómago se le revolvió. Pero aun así no desistió en continuar. Este pasadizo ya no sólo era su vía de escape sino la del Oráculo. Y como ya había dicho, él prometió sacarla de ahí y ahora iba a cumplirlo.

Touya debería entenderlo. Tal vez incluso y lo aprobaría, teniendo en cuenta cómo el rey la trataba, cual si fuera una princesa… una reina.

Pese a su malestar, en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo ya se encontraban en las calles de la capital. Había tanto fuego iluminando las calles, que podía ver todo casi con la misma claridad que si fuera pleno día.

Esta segunda ocasión, Sakura se había mostrado más valiente que la primera, ya no estaba insegura, ya no se mostraba asustada ni con intenciones de regresar al castillo, al contrario, se le veía ansiosa, desesperada por observar la cuidad que ya había visitado, pero que esta vez se le presentaba bajo las sombras de la noche.

Empero, Shaoran apenas y le permitió curiosear un poco. Caminaba a paso rápido y sin dilación por calles y estrechos corredores. En varias ocasiones la adivina estuvo a punto de quejarse pero pronto se recordaba que quien sabía lo que hacía, era precisamente el príncipe.

-Ya estamos aquí –anunció Shaoran a un Oráculo que hacía tiempo ya se había resignado en dejar de admirar para concentrarse mejor en perseguir a su príncipe.

Había valido totalmente la pena. Llegaron a una especie de plaza, sin embargo no era la principal (aquella con la fuente de dragones y serpientes marinas), ésta era una más amplia pero al mismo tiempo más austera (era un barrio más bajo, en definitiva) y en el centro, había una gran hoguera que elevaba sus flamas hacia el oscuro cielo iluminado de estrellas.

-Esto que vez es la bienvenida que se le da a la estación cálida. Una celebración diferente a la del castillo principal. Para gente común. ¿Ves aquellas personas? –ella asintió siguiendo con la mirada el dedo que apuntaba hacía unos músicos-. En un momento comenzarán a tocar y todos bailarán alrededor de la fogata. Es un poco vulgar, pero te divertirás.

Sakura estaba maravillada.

-¿Crees que Jin y Cuckoo estén aquí?

Shaoran gruñó. Había albergado la ligera esperanza de que olvidara a esas mujeres.

-Claro, deben estar por aquí. Podemos buscarlas si es lo que quieres.

El príncipe esperaba que ella se negara, que decidiera pasar otro rato a solas con él, sin embargo, ella levantó la mirada con emoción y asintió entusiasmada.

Por supuesto, ¿para qué querría ella pasar más tiempo a solas con él? ¡Todo el tiempo que compartían era tiempo a solas! Era obvio que ahora quisiera interactuar con nuevas personas. Para eso, se recordaba, para eso la llevaba a esos lugares.

La búsqueda, entre tanto, dio frutos más rápido de lo que Shaoran agradecería. Jin se encontraba del otro lado de la plaza, al parecer también buscándolos.

-¡Sora! Que alegría verte de nuevo.

Mientras Jin explicaba a una ligeramente decepcionada Oráculo el porqué Cuckoo no había asistido, Shaoran observaba cuidadosamente el comportamiento de la curandera y comprobó aliviado que no había ningún tipo de cambio en su actuar. Había sólo un pequeño detalle: Jin no parecía querer hablarle por el nombre de "Haru", sino que se refería a él por un "oye" y hasta un frío "él".

Supuso que esto era con la intensión de molestarlo, o vengarse de alguna forma por haberles mentido con respecto a su nombre por tanto tiempo.

Dejó que la mujer cobrara su pequeña venganza y siguió encargándose de que el Oráculo pudiera disfrutar la noche lo mejor posible, y en un momento que le pasó desapercibido, comenzaron a escucharse distintos notas de instrumentos musicales como laudes, flautas y panderos.

La adivina se veía feliz. Shaoran no sabía si sentirse satisfecho por reconocer su éxito, o culpable por no ser capaz de decirle la verdad a Touya.

Sakura, por otro lado, ajena a la pelea mental del príncipe, veía, escuchaba y a veces también olía todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor. Ella no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Al menos no de la manera correcta. Touya le había llevado instrumentos de todo tipo, percusión, aire, cuerda. Pero nunca lograba tocar del modo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Por eso prefería sin lugar a dudas sus silenciosos pinceles y pinturas, que tener la certeza que los guardias de la entrada eran perfectamente capaces de escuchar sus constantes desafinaciones.

En medio del ruido y el barullo, no pudo darse cuenta exacta del momento en el que Jin los dejó, justo para irse a danzar alrededor de la hoguera con un hombre alto y de cabellos rojos.

Era un color de cabello muy singular, pensó el Oráculo distraída.

-¿Quieres ir?

La pregunta le llegó de improviso. El príncipe estaba a su lado, no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, tal vez por el temor de que hiciera algo que los delatara. Esta vez Sakura había abandonado el castillo con la firme decisión de no comportarse como una niña, por eso en esta ocasión no se había puesto a correr de aquí para allá y afortunadamente no necesitaba moverse demasiado para poder ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La celebración era bastante colorida.

Ella se conformaba con ver, por lo que la pregunta del príncipe la había descolocado un poco.

-Creo que no deberíamos –murmuró-. No sabría muy bien qué hacer.

-No hay pasos en esta danza, solo dan vueltas como idiotas alrededor del fuego.

-¿Como idiotas? –repitió.

-Quiero decir... no como idiotas... es sólo...

-Claro -sonrió ella sacándolo del apuro-. Vamos.

Cuando se acercaron al círculo que formaban las personas frente a la hoguera, la música terminó por unos segundos antes de que comenzara otra nueva melodía, esta vez los músicos incluyeron aplausos y golpes al suelo con los pies. Shaoran la tomó de la mano y un desconocido a su izquierda la tomó de la otra y comenzaron a girar. Daban dos zancadas a la izquierda, se detenían y daban dos aplausos, dos zancadas a la derecha, se detenían y daban otro par de aplausos. Al principio Sakura chocaba con el hombro de Shaoran y aplaudía más veces de lo requerido, pero rápidamente tomó el ritmo y se acopló a los demás.

Nunca antes había bailado, era maravilloso, definitivamente maravilloso, incluso cuando de la nada el ritmo de dos zancadas y dos aplausos se rompió para agregar dos pasos al frente y dar dos zapatazos, aun así, se estaba divirtiendo un montón. El baile no era muy difícil, no había necesidad de ser un experto para poder tomar el ritmo con rapidez y era emocionante estar cerca de tantas personas

En un momento de dar los zapatazos, Shaoran se giró hacía ella y la sujetó de la cintura y la mano. Comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos pero al mismo tiempo avanzando sobre el círculo de la hoguera. Ella no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero hasta ahora, este momento del baile era el que más estaba disfrutando.

Podía percibir cómo el ritmo de la música iba en acenso al igual que la velocidad con la que Shaoran la hacía girar y girar, avanzar y avanzar. Ya no sabía a dónde iba o si chocaría con algo o alguien, sin embargo eso no le importó mucho, de alguna manera no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos castaños del príncipe. Ni las sombras de las personas, ni el calor de las lengüetadas de las llamas en la hoguera, ni las imágenes borrosas a su alrededor le hicieron romper el contacto.

Entonces la música se detuvo junto con ellos dos y las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar. El mundo giraba alrededor de Sakura, a pesar de haber detenido su movimiento y a pesar de estar segura que no estaba mareada en lo absoluto.

Ella seguía observando los ojos de Shaoran y él los de ella.

-Dijiste que no había pasos que seguir -se quejó, solo para alargar el momento y tener la excusa perfecta para seguir mirando sus ojos.

-Mentí.

Si, por supuesto había mentido. Esta vez no le impresionó esa confesión, Sakura comenzaba a darse cuenta que el príncipe no tenía reparo de hacer lo que se necesitara para conseguir lo que quisiera.

-Está por comenzar otra danza, pero es un poco más compleja. Deberíamos volver y sólo mirar.

Sakura asintió. Ya se había divertido lo suficiente, así que aceptó de buena gana regresar a su posición de espectadora, lo cual agradeció enormemente ya que pudo notar claramente que la danza había subido un poco de nivel.

Esta vez las personas cambiaban de pareja, se tomaban de los brazos, iban de un lado a otro y Sakura no podía encontrar exactamente cuál era el patrón de la danza. Así que después de ver eso agradeció mentalmente a Shaoran el decidir dejar de bailar.

Poco después de que la música volvió a detenerse, Jin apareció de pronto a su lado.

-¡Los vi bailando! Tú nunca antes habías bailado –se mofó de Shaoran-, te lo recordaré para toda la vida. Lo juro -se giró a Sakura y preguntó: - ¿Quieres cerveza?

Sakura apenas y reaccionó cuando Jin la tomó de la mano y la arrastró lejos del fuego y hacia una esquina donde un par de mujeres vendían cerveza de barril a bailarines cansados y sedientos. Sakura miró hacia atrás, Shaoran les seguía los pasos de cerca.

-Tres tarros, para mis amigos -exclamó Jin al llegar.

Las mujeres asintieron y tomaron tres vasos de madera (sucios, al parecer de Sakura) y sirvieron un líquido espumoso en ellos.

-No creo que deba... -murmuro mirando a Shaoran.

-Pero que obsesión la tuya de pedirle permiso a este hombre para todo lo que haces -se exasperó Jin y agregó mirando a Shaoran-: anda, dale el permiso para que pueda beber tranquila.

Shaoran la miró con disgusto pero sabía que tenía un poco de razón.

-Adelante. Todos aquí han bebido cerveza, es hora de que aprendas de la vida.

Sakura asintió, repitiéndose las mismas palabras una y otra vez: "Shaoran sabe lo que hace, Shaoran sabe lo que hace..."

Era amarga, le dejaba un sabor raro y un poco desagradable en la boca, trató de no ponerle mucha atención a eso y le dio un segundo sorbo. De reojo observó que Shaoran en cambio, daba tragos largos.

-No está tan mal ¿cierto? -dijo de pronto Jin-. Ahora ven conmigo, bailemos un poco.

-¿Yo? -se alarmó la vidente-. Es sólo que yo... -buscó ayuda del príncipe con la mirada.

-¿También tienes que pedirle permiso para esto?

-No, es sólo que... yo la verdad no sé bailar.

-Cualquiera puede hacerlo. Te vi hace un momento, deja de poner excusas y vamos. Tú te quedas aquí -dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

-Ve con ella.

Aquello se convirtió en una especie de rutina. Bailaba ya fuera con Jin o Shaoran, iban a beber, bailaban otra vez para ir de nuevo a beber. En el tercer vaso de cerveza, el sabor amargo seguía molestándole pero era más soportable, por lo tanto más fácil de beber.

En un momento pasaron de bailes a canciones. La mayoría eran de guerras pasadas, de héroes que la gente se aferraba en nunca olvidar y de ladrones astutos que burlaban las autoridades de nobles y realeza.

Sakura se asombraba cada vez más de la naturalidad con la que Shaoran aplaudía las burlas a sus ancestros, nada parecía molestarse. Y fue esa la primera vez que pensó en que tal vez este Haru realmente existía, que el príncipe había desaparecido y que esta persona con quien había bailado y bebido era alguien totalmente distinto.

Como si lo llamara con los pensamientos él volteó a mirarla y le sonrió.

No volvió a pensar en aquello lo que restó de la noche. Ni siquiera cuando la oscuridad se volvió más profunda antes de que la ciudad recibiera la primera luz del amanecer.

-¿Estás cansada?

Nunca en su vida había estado tan cansada como ese día. Pero tampoco había vivido nada comparado a eso.

En realidad no había comenzado a vivir hasta que lo había conocido a él.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no?

-Claro que no. Vámonos.

-¿Y Jin? ¿Nos iremos sin decir adiós?

-Jin se fue hace horas. No le gusta dejar a Cuckoo sola mucho tiempo.

-Oh, bien –carraspeó incómoda por su distracción-. Entonces vámonos.

Comenzaron la caminata de regreso, Shaoran bostezaba cada vez más seguido. Dos días sin dormir una sola hora, comenzaban a cobrarle el precio.

-¿Qué te pareció la noche? -preguntó, tratando de evadir el sueño con alguna conversación.

-Maravillosa.

-Es una lástima que no fuera después del famoso baile de Touya. Estoy seguro que te divertiste más el día de hoy de lo que haremos ese día.

-¿Qué hacen en el baile del castillo?

Shaoran frunció un poco el ceño.

-Siendo sinceros jamás he asistido a uno. Pero no creo que un montón de nobles estirados conozcan el concepto real de diversión.

-Entonces será algo nuevo para los dos -sonrió-. ¿Estás seguro que no habrá problemas conmigo y...?

-¿Te reconozcan? Para nada. Touya es el único a parte de mí que sabe quién eres y el rey aparece en el baile hasta la media noche, de eso sí estoy seguro. Antes de que haga su aparición te llevaré de vuelta a tus habitaciones, no te preocupes.

-Lo tienes todo controlado.

-Al menos eso intento.

-Espero no echarlo a perder.

-Tus modales son impecables. Pasarás desapercibida.

Estando ya en los límites de la colina para iniciar el ascenso al castillo, sintió de pronto los brazos de Oráculo detenerlo y girarlo hacia ella.

-¿Qué...?

Ya no pudo decir más, pues los labios del Oráculo presionaban contra los suyos y comenzaban a moverse en un ritmo que lo comenzaba a volver loco. La tomó de la cintura y respondió el beso.

¿Cómo demonios era posible que ella besara así? La única vez que había besado a alguien fue a él mismo y no había sido nada parecido a esto.

Cuando se separaron, ella volvió a iniciar otro beso, gustoso pensó en secundarla pero recordó algo.

-Espera...

Ella no pareció escucharlo pues no lo soltaba.

-Oráculo espera. ¿Cuánto bebiste?

Ella se rio.

-Ya no recuerdo. ¿Eso es muy importante?

-Tal vez. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Me pareció un buen momento. ¿No debería?

Shaoran suspiró. Ella no se veía particularmente ebria, es decir, no se tambaleaba ni hablaba entrecortado. Pero no estaba muy seguro si este era un comportamiento normal para ella. Después de todo, esa última pregunta le acababa de confirmar que no tenía la menor idea de lo que la sociedad marcaba como "correcto", mucho menos era consiente de todo lo que causaba en él.

-Debemos volver al castillo, pronto terminará de salir el sol y debes estar cansada.

-No realmente. No demasiado.

Pero a pesar de su respuesta, se apartó otro poco más de él y recomenzó el camino de ascenso.

Shaoran gruñó al seguirla. Una parte dentro de él esperaba no convencerla tan fácilmente y seguir en ese momento con lo que hacían.

"Lo más seguro es que esté ebria" se repitió, "otra vez me estaría aprovechando de la situación".

¿Y bajo qué circunstancias sería capaz de besarla sin sentirse un infeliz? ¿De qué manera podría tomarla entre sus brazos sin sentir luego remordimientos?

"Si ella me quisiera al igual que yo, en ese caso yo podría..."

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda.

¿La quería?

La miró de reojo y suspiró. Por supuesto que sí. La quería desde hacía mucho, aunque ahora mismo el tiempo que tuviera de estar embelesado por ella no importaba mucho. De todos modos todo eso era imposible.

¿Lo era realmente? Imposible era una palabra que había aprendido a eliminar de su vocabulario.

-Me encantaría regresar el próximo año -la escuchó de pronto-, espero que sea posible.

Shaoran asintió y se tragó su optimismo. Porque sí, sabía que podía lograrlo, hacer que ella lo necesitara, lo deseara. Pero sería solo eso, una aventura, y ella no se merecía eso. Ella no se merecía nada de lo que le pasaba.

Todo esto era una mierda.

Pensó por un momento en cuál sería la situación ideal para ella. Pudo haber nacido en una familia humilde, hija de algún granjero o comerciante, haber crecido rodeada de niños de su edad, haciendo amigos y madurado para enamorarse de un pobre diablo y formar una familia. Otra vez rodeada de niños.

O tal vez... tal vez pudo haber nacido en una familia de la nobleza y de alguna forma podían haber pactado un excelente arreglo matrimonial con el príncipe de su país...

Bufó. Era estúpido pensar eso ahora.

"Y yo no habría querido casarme con ella de todos modos".

Otra vez la miró de reojo, estaba sonriendo, más de lo normal. Ahora estaba seguro que la bebida era lo que la había hecho hacer aquello de los besos. Sin embargo en el momento en que llegaron al tronco que servía de entrada al castillo, fue cuando el Oráculo abandonó sus pensamientos para nuevamente recibir la culpa respecto a esa evidente falla en la seguridad del castillo.

Suspiró. Entre Touya y esta mujer iban a volverlo loco.

Cuando llegaron hasta las habitaciones de la adivina, ella se despidió de él con un beso corto en los labios.

Shaoran se dejó hacer. Si se iba a ir al infierno por todo esto que valiera la pena al menos. Y así, sin más, se marchó dejando a una exhausta Oráculo recostada en un cómodo sofá y se dirigió a su propia cama. El cansancio apenas y le permitía permanecer de pie, sin embargo esta vez sí tuvo la precaución de evitar que cualquier persona lo viera. Eso hasta que llegó a las puertas de sus aposentos donde se encontró cara a cara con Yue.

Estaba de pie, como si hiciera guardia.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil frente al guardián.

-Yue...

-Mi señor duerme, no puede recibirlo -interrumpió el hombre, sin embargo se hizo a un lado como invitándolo a pasar-. Tal vez deba regresar en otro momento.

Shaoran lo miró incrédulo.

-Quieres decir que...

-Le repito... he estado aquí desde ayer y mi señor el príncipe no ha traspasado estas puertas. Sigue descansando.

Shaoran suspiró, entre agradecido y asustado.

-Entra Yue, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si me disculpa la osadía. Es preferible que sea en otro momento.

Esta vez el príncipe lo miró extrañado ¿estaba negándose a obedecer?

-Ahora debería dormir.

El príncipe asintió. Necesitaba descansar. Pensar. Aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos. Quería hablar con Yue sí, saber qué era exactamente lo que sabía y no sabía, pero esta muestra de lealtad lo dejaba temporalmente tranquilo, al menos durante las siguientes cinco horas en las que pensaba abandonar el mundo de la vigía.

-Gracias, Yue.

Apenas y puso la cabeza sobre la almohada perdió la consciencia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Te ves terrible -. Yorito nunca fue particularmente delicado con sus comentarios. -Parece como si no hubieras dormido en semanas.

Shaoran bufó, lo cierto era que había descansado perfectamente su sueño retrasado, sin embargo, el pensar constantemente en el Oráculo y la amenaza de muerte hacia él mismo y su hermano, visiblemente le afectaban los nervios.

-Lo que vez es culpa de Touya -replicó-, todas estas cosas de las que me tengo que hacer cargo no me dejan respirar.

Todavía no estaba seguro por qué mentía. Yorito era su único amigo, ¿no sería normal que le contara acerca de esa profecía? ¿De lo que sentía por el Oráculo? ¿De su desesperación por saber que le estaba prohibido verla como mujer?

-Vamos, no debe ser tan malo -rio Yorito, totalmente ajeno a sus miedos y desesperanzas-. Ahora dime ¿cómo te fue en la noche de la hoguera?

-Igual que siempre. Baile, música y bebida.

-Todos esos detalles me conmueven.

-Ya has estado en esas fiestas. No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga.

Yorito frunció el ceño.

-Pude haberlo visto con mis ojos pero temía que me arrancaras la cabeza si me acercaba a tu amiga. Y deja de asesinarme con la mirada, sabes que es cierto.

Prefirió no contestar a eso, porque ahora se daba cuenta que su amigo tenía razón. Que no soportaba que nadie más se le acercara al Oráculo (sin importar que tan egoísta se escuchara) y mucho menos Yorito, siendo que él sería el único plenamente consciente de cuál era su verdadera identidad.

A fin de cuentas, Shaoran estaba transformándose en alguien mucho peor que Touya. Al menos su hermano mantenía a la adivina alejada del mundo por su obsesión por las reglas, pero Shaoran navegaba con bandera de rebelde humanitario, como si él fuera mucho mejor que el rey al dejarle al Oráculo vivir distintas experiencias, sin embargo, esas experiencias eran solamente las que él decidía, las que él permitía.

Conocer a Yorito estaba dentro de las cosas no permitidas. Y ahora aceptaba que era por miedo. Miedo a que ella prefiriera a su amigo en lugar de él, Yorito al fin y al cabo era más extrovertido y sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres.

¿Quién era peor al final? ¿Él o Touya?

La respuesta definitivamente no era Touya.

Yorito se quedó otro poco más, hablando de su padre, de las nuevas medidas de seguridad en las puertas de la ciudad (y Shaoran trató de mostrarse sorprendido en esa parte), del nuevo caballo que había comprado, del éxito que había sido la presentación de Shaoran ante la gente, y casi con la delicadeza con la que se coloca la última carta en un castillo de naipes, mencionó su intención de no asistir al baile del palacio.

Shaoran levantó la vista ante eso último.

-Si lo que quieres es mi permiso para asistir al estúpido baile, adelante. Así te probaré que no pretendo esconder a mi amiga de ti.

Cuando dijo la palabra "amiga" trató de hacerlo lo más elocuente posible.

-Pero realmente no quiero hacerlo.

-Si quieres además que te suplique, estás esperando en vano. Deja tus tonterías y asiste al jodido baile.

Yorito negó con la cabeza, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Juro que no se trata de eso, es... extraño todo esto. No sabría cómo comportarme con ella.

-Igual a cualquier otra mujer de clase.

-No mi amigo, prefiero alejarme un poco de este particular. No pretendo ofenderte, pero me resulta un tanto anormal la situación.

Al ver su seriedad, Shaoran asintió.

-Si así lo quieres...

Antes de caer la noche, el hijo del conde alegó la tardanza y mandó ensillar su caballo para regresar a casa.

-Que pases una buena velada, príncipe.

Después de que su amigo se marchó, Shaoran permaneció otro tanto a solas en su antecámara, tratando de pensar claro. Había todavía muchas cosas de las cuales hacerse cargo, lo más inmediato era Yue y descubrir qué tanto era lo que sabía. Esa era otra cosa que el príncipe le había ocultado a su amigo, y de nuevo no supo exactamente por qué lo había hecho.

Pensó, sin embargo, que no debía continuar con este distanciamiento, había ahora tantas cosas en su cabeza, había tomado tantas malas decisiones en su vida, que ahora no quería volver a tomar el camino incorrecto y alejarse de quienes eran importantes para él.

Observó el reloj sobre la mesa y notó que habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que su amigo se había marchado. Eso sería perfecto, el tiempo suficiente para que Yue no pensara que estaba ansioso por hablar con él, que tenía todo bajo control y que no le importaba mucho lo que él supiera.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. Pero al menos eso aparentaría.

Inhaló profundo e hizo llamar a Yue.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio todavía mucho después de escuchar la gran puerta cerrarse tras el lacayo. Shaoran tratando de hacerse el importante, y Yue, esperando a que su señor comenzara.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Shaoran no decía nada, y ahora ya no era por hacerse el importante, sino porque no sabía que mierda decir.

-Mi señor -se inclinó Yue poniendo fin a tanto silencio. -Estoy a sus órdenes.

-Si Yue, así lo veo. Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

Al diablo el control y la pretensión.

-Que ha asistido a la celebración del pueblo acompañado de una mujer a la que nadie conoce.

Shaoran tragó pesado, sin embargo decidió seguir aparentando calma.

-¿Y tú Yue? ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes quién es?

Yue pareció contrariado por la pregunta.

-Lo desconozco.

-Escúchame bien Yue. Deberá seguir así. Nadie debe saber quién es ella.

-Mi señor, si no sé quién es, no sé cómo voy a proteger el secreto.

Shaoran lo pensó apenas un segundo.

-No. Si tú no lo has descubierto nadie más lo hará. ¿Sabes cómo es que abandoné el castillo?

-No. Pude encontrarlo después en el pueblo -respondió con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto consigo mismo y Shaoran se contuvo de sonreír. Escapar de Yue (¡y sin siquiera saberlo!) no pasaba todos los días.

-Mi hermano no debe saber de esto. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Mi vida le pertenece mi señor y también mi lealtad.

-El baile del palacio. Ella estará conmigo.

Esta vez la sorpresa de Yue fue inmensa, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba.

-Señor...

-Nadie debe saber quién es.

-Pero señor, si ella lo acompaña a usted, llamará indudablemente la atención.

Shaoran bufó, Yue tenía razón.

-Puedes retirarte, seguiremos con esto después, debo pensar en lo que haré.

Yue hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta dejando a Shaoran con otro problema ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenuo? Se había concentrado tanto en Touya que había olvidado a todas las demás personas que también estarían ahí.

-¡Espera!

El hombre se detuvo ante la petición de su príncipe. Se giró y volvió ante él.

-Ella estará contigo –sonrió, casi hasta aplaudía.

-Mi señor…

-A nadie le interesa con quien estés. Es perfecto.

-Señor yo debo protegerlo a usted, la mujer será una distracción si...

-Nada me pasará. Al menos no ahora -no antes que Touya, pensó abatido-. Todavía tengo tiempo para arriesgar mi cuello sin preocuparme de las consecuencias. Yue, necesito que hagas esto.

Cuando Yue cedió (no tenía otra opción, debía obedecerle) y Shaoran estuvo completamente seguro que lo apoyaría, lo dejó marcharse. Mientras tanto, él volvió a quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Cada vez estaba arriesgándose más, acercándose de poco a poco al fuego.

Y en algún momento podría terminar quemado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se había acostumbrado tanto a sus extrañas ropas holgadas, sus velos, sus pies descalzos, sus collares, amuletos y aretes, que cuando la vio ese día vestida como una gran señora regente de numerosas y fértiles tierras, se quedó sin aliento.

Toda extravagancia la había abandonado, de sus orejas colgaban tan sólo un par de aretes, los dedos no llevaban anillos y su cuello estaba adornado apenas por un collar de perlas con una esmeralda descansando justo donde comenzaban sus senos. Todas éstas eran alhajas que se atrevió a tomar prestadas del tesoro. La sobriedad de la joyería que estaba usando, visiblemente mermada a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella, le daba un aire más sereno y señorial. Como una dama que no necesita exponer joyas para demostrar su poder.

Y el vestido... ese vestido púrpura y recatado. Lo único que dejaba ver de su piel era ese escote pronunciado, por lo demás, las mangas largas cubrían sus brazos y la falda del vestido llegaba hasta sus pies, su abdomen no estaba más descubierto y sus pies ya no estaban descalzos. Había, en resumen, tela por todas partes.

-¿Estás seguro que así se visten las mujeres de tu clase? -preguntó ella con verdadera curiosidad.

Shaoran tardó en responder al notar cómo se había excluido a sí misma cuando dijo "mujeres de tu clase", sin embargo, al pensarlo por segunda vez, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ¿en qué clase entraba la joven Oráculo del reino? No era de sangre azul pero tampoco una plebeya.

Ella no encajaba en ninguna parte.

-Así te vestirás tú el día de hoy. Y las demás mujeres te envidiarán.

Ella sonrió y tomó una máscara que estaba en una mesita de junto. Era una de esas máscaras que le cubría los ojos, pómulos y nariz, estaba hecha de un tono que hacia juego con el vestido, piedrecillas brillantes adornando las orillas y plumas saliendo de la frente.

-Falta esta parte del atuendo -dijo colocándola sobre su rostro.

Shaoran evitó lo más posible fruncir el ceño. Hubiera preferido poder verla toda la noche a la cara, pero eso ayudaba a mantener el secreto de su rostro. No había por qué correr riesgos.

Al menos aún podía verle los ojos y la boca.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que llegarías al salón principal?

Ella asintió, sin embargo se la veía dudar.

-Lo recuerdo pero...

-Yue te estará esperando.

-Lo sé, pero jamás lo he visto.

-Créeme, lo reconocerás. No habrá nadie más en ese pasillo.

El Oráculo volvió a asentir.

-¿Podemos confiar en él?

-Por supuesto. No temas -le tomó la mano, intentando darle algo de apoyo-. Nos veremos en un par de horas.

-Nos veremos en un par de horas -repitió ella.

Él se fue. Esta vez no hubo beso de despedida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Una cosa era esconderse en las esquinas y detrás de las paredes junto a Shaoran y otra muy distinta hacerlo sola. Sakura lo supo hasta ese día. El largo y pesado vestido junto a esas sandalias escandalosas no ayudaban mucho, además del gran nerviosismo que le causaba el encontrarse con ese desconocido de nombre Yue. Shaoran ya le había hablado antes de él y ahora se había dado a la tarea de recordárselo un poco, sin embargo, aquellos detalles de su apariencia física y personalidad habían sido tan ambiguas como "parece un fantasma" o "frio como una barra de hierro". Aceptaba que siempre que el príncipe le hablaba de una persona moría en deseos de conocerla, sobre todo cuando en sus descripciones los rodeaba de tan místicas características, pero ahora, viendo el momento tan cercano (y que además de eso iba a enfrentarse a él completamente sola), la valentía la abandonaba.

Al dar la vuelta en la última esquina para llegar al punto donde se encontraría con el mencionado Yue, supo por qué Shaoran insistía en que no había opción para el error.

Ya no se sentía tan ignorante en cuanto a las diferentes características de las personas como antes, ya había interactuado con gente del pueblo, conocía un sin número de caras, gestos y complexiones, pero hasta ahora se encontraba a una persona con una palidez que competía con la de la luna, de una mirada tan azul que competía con el azul del cielo y de una imponencia tan avasalladora que competía con la de las montañas.

Su nerviosismo se esfumó totalmente cuando los ojos azules la miraron. Shaoran estaba equivocado cuando dijo "frio como una barra de hierro". Porque ese azul era un azul de bondad, no de frialdad.

El contacto de verde sobre azul se rompió cuando Yue se inclinó en un gesto de cortesía.

-Mi señora.

Sakura doblo las rodillas en respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

-El príncipe me ha enviado -continuo Yue y le tendió el brazo. -Yo la acompañaré esta noche.

Sakura asintió y tomó el brazo de Yue quien después de eso ya no dijo nada más. Escuchar el sonido de sus pasos combinados en la soledad de ese pasillo la hizo darse cuenta de algo ¿acaso había abandonado el silencio de su jaula para experimentar esta nueva clase de silencio?

No. Eso no sucedería.

-Su nombre... me dijeron es Yue.

El aludido la miro y asintió.

-El príncipe, me ha dicho que no sabe quién soy.

-Así es mi señora.

-¿Por qué me trata con tanta propiedad entonces? Podría ser cualquier campesina.

-Eso no tiene importancia. Si fuera usted hija de un mendigo aun así la trataría como si fuera mi señor príncipe a quien me dirigiera. La ha puesto a mi cargo, sólo debo saber eso.

-Él es un buen hombre. Pero se está arriesgando demasiado con esto. Conmigo. Yo no debería estar aquí, Yue.

El hombre asintió en acuerdo, y eso, sorprendentemente, la hizo sentir aliviada. Le aliviaba saber que al menos este hombre, aún en su total ignorancia de la situación, compartía su opinión.

-El príncipe se deja llevar por sus emociones -comentó Yue, tal vez arrepentido de haber contradicho con aquel gesto a su señor y dándole así una excusa comprensible.

-Él me tiene lástima. Esa emoción es altruista, pero al final no nos dejará nada bueno. A ninguno de los dos.

-No tengo respuesta para eso, mi señora.

-Discúlpame, me estoy desahogando contigo. Hasta hoy he encontrado en ti alguien con quien conversar acerca de esto. Me dejé llevar. Pero es cierto, yo no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas puesto que tú no puedes entenderme ni debes hacerlo tampoco. Dejémoslo así. Escucha, ya puedo oír desde aquí a las personas.

Yue volvió a asentir para después permanecer una vez más en silencio hasta que entraron en el salón principal.

Sakura ya había estado en ese salón en otras ocasiones, pero siempre había estado vacío salvo por ella y Touya. Ahora en cambio, había personas por todas partes, mesas a los costados con manjares, copas y vinos, tapices en las paredes y las primeras flores del año en cada esquina y recoveco.

-Es hermoso.

Yue la observó, se veía tan radiante, animada y feliz de estar en ese lugar, que casi pudo comprender por qué su príncipe se había empecinado en llevar a esta mujer al baile de palacio.

¿Quién sería esta mujer, que tenía modales de noble pero se impresionaba de tal modo con un baile?

Sin dejar de pensar en la mujer que sujetaba su brazo, recorrió el salón con la mirada, casi en el mismo momento encontró a quien buscaba: el príncipe. Estaba solo, de pie al lado de una columna, observándolos. Yue hizo un gesto casi imperceptible hacia su señor, como señal de que todo había salido bien. El príncipe pestañeó, se llevó una copa de vino a los labios y se giró hacia otro lado.

Yue recordó lo que le había pedido: "no te preocupes por mí, debes hacer que ella se divierta". El guardián del príncipe suspiró. La diversión no era algo que fuera muy espontáneo en él, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que no se necesitaba mucho para distraer a su acompañante, bastaba con llevarla de aquí allá, hablándole un poco de las personas que veían "ella es hija de la condesa de Artol, no se ha casado porque su fortuna es inmensa", "él perdió parte de su herencia en un juego de cartas", "aquél asiste únicamente a los eventos de la realeza, espera que en algún momento el rey le pida entrar al consejo", unas palabras aquí y allá y ella parecía encantada.

Había hablado más esa noche que en todo el mes.

Shaoran mientras tanto, los observaba de vez en vez, sólo en los momentos en los que esos estúpidos nobles lo dejaban respirar. Al principio, cuando vio que un par de generales habían acudido a la fiesta, imaginó que Ruhl también estaría allí, pero casi en un gemido inconsciente de lamentación se dio cuenta que no era así. Ruhl seguramente seguía custodiando su puesto, y sin embargo, a Shaoran le hubiera encantado refugiarse en la hosquedad del tipo y no andar de un lado a otro arrastrado por nobles idiotas, siendo presentado a sus solteras y virginales hijas.

Ver de lejos a Yue y la sonriente adivina era un respiro que se permitía en ocasiones. Era extraordinario ver cómo hasta la fría y rígida figura de Yue se veía suavizada por el Oráculo quien caminaba a su lado tomándolo del brazo.

En un gruñido bajo aceptó que se veían bien juntos y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no dirigirse a ellos, todas las miradas estaban sobre él y no quería hacer que ella llamara demasiado la atención.

De pronto y sin percatarse de ello, se encontró cara a cara con el barón Kuzu a quien había visitado el invierno que estaba terminando. Por primera vez con verdadero gusto pudo saludar a uno de los nobles en ese lugar, y a su esposa Xaina, claro está. Esto por dos motivos, el primero, había llegado a apreciar algo al hombre durante su estancia en su castillo, y la segunda, Kuzu y Xaina no tenían hijas casaderas.

-Su fiel acompañante Yue, no lo he visto, ¿vino al baile? –preguntó Kuzu, amistoso como siempre.

Shaoran sonrió. Era perfecto.

-Por supuesto, debe estar por aquí cerca. Sí, precisamente aquí lo tenemos, Yue ven aquí.

El guardián se acercó junto a su joven acompañante. El príncipe y los barones la saludaron, ella dobló ligeramente las rodillas como respuesta.

-Amigo mío, no sabía que tuviera tanta suerte para con las damas -sonrió el barón-. Qué envidia.

Su esposa Xaina, le dio un golpecito en el brazo aparentando molestia ante los halagos de su esposo hacia la segunda fémina.

Yue la presentó como la señorita Zhiade, hija de su tío Tsuko. Aquello lo dijo tan naturalmente que incluso Shaoran casi se traga el cuento.

-Espero que no sea tan tonto como para dejarse robar a esta dulce señorita.

-Es como una hermana para mí, barón. La acompaño hoy por ser su primera vez en palacio.

-Noble su proceder joven Yue, y ahora el consejo es para usted mi querido príncipe: este hombre vale más por su honor y fidelidad que por lo bien que maneja la espada. Y ambos sabemos de sus habilidades en el campo.

Shaoran asintió. No encontraba estas palabras más verdaderas.

Los esposos se despidieron y príncipe, guardián y Oráculo se quedaron solos.

Shaoran suspiró al ver la sonrisa debajo de la máscara del Oráculo. Sabía que si su intención era hacer que la adivina disfrutara la noche, él debía mantenerse al margen, además, los había estado observando todo el tiempo y ella parecía extrañamente cómoda con Yue. Aplastó toda señal de celos y miró hacia los azules ojos de Yue. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a despedirse y dejarlos seguir compartiendo la noche, pero Yue se adelantó a él y comenzó a describir las habilidades y gracias de su "pariente", mostrándosela al príncipe como una valiosa prenda de compra, casi ofreciéndosela de igual forma a como los demás nobles le habían ofrecido a sus hijas.

Pensó que Yue se había vuelto finalmente loco. Ya estaban a solas, no era necesario seguir con la comedia...

Entonces lo comprendió, su intención de separarse del Oráculo no era estrictamente necesaria, al igual que no había ignorado a las demás mujeres, no sería necesario en absoluto que se alejara de ella, pues a ojos de los demás sólo sería una mujer más que trataba de llamar su atención.

Agradeció a Yue con la mirada cuando el guardián se inclinó y los dejó solos por unos momentos, como si ahora tratara de dejar que la señorita tejiera sus propias redes en el próximo sucesor a la corona.

¡Si tan sólo fueran ciertas esas mentiras! Si tan sólo fuera capaz de tenerla para sí, si tan sólo no tuviera que compartirla no con Touya, sino con todo el reino.

-Espero que esté disfrutando la noche -dijo, tratando de alejar toda su amargura. Pensó por un momento en hablarle tal y como estaban acostumbrados, pero era mejor no dejarse llevar por excesos de confianzas. Había tantas personas que no se sabía quién escuchaba y quién no.

Por otro lado, si Yue se había tomado la molestia de seguir fingiendo, era por algo.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé -sonrió el Oráculo inclinando la cabeza-, de donde vengo es imposible ver tales personalidades.

-Su acompañante... ¿se ha portado amable con usted?

-Me ha soportado todo este tiempo sin rechistar. Le debo mucho. Creo que ya era justo que tomara un respiro de mí.

Shaoran asintió y por acto reflejo buscó a Yue con la mirada pero no lo encontró, no dudó por un momento, sin embargo, que los estuviera vigilando desde algún punto.

-He escuchado algunas opiniones con respecto a mi primo -continuó ella, Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la seriedad con la que el Oráculo se había tomado su papel de prima lejana-. Me gustaría decirles a esas personas que se equivocan en ese respecto. Es una persona de cálidos sentimientos.

El príncipe la miró algo turbado. Ese era sin duda un comentario acusador, pues sabía bien que esas opiniones no las había escuchado de nadie más que de él mismo. Además, eso significaba que Yue no era tan frío con ella como con todas las demás personas en el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que haces sacar a las personas lo mejor de sí mismos?

El Oráculo se congeló en su lugar al escucharlo, Shaoran había olvidado el protocolo, había olvidado su pequeño juego de príncipe y joven dama de la nobleza, pues acababa de hablarle como si estuvieran los dos solos.

-Alteza. Disculpe si no he comprendido bien su pregunta.

Shaoran se negaba a seguir con la parodia, quería hablarle como siempre, acompañarla toda la noche, enseñarle todas las cosas nuevas que aquí pudiera encontrar, sin embargo... ella tenía razón, y era bueno que en al menos uno de los dos quedara algo de prudencia.

Siguieron conversando por otros minutos, hasta que una vez más fue abordado por un curioso noble, y para el momento en que la buscó con la mirada, la adivina ya se encontraba una vez más al lado de Yue. Vio como el guardián la guiaba hacia donde varias parejas bailaban.

No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se desplazaban en medio de los demás bailarines. Yue era bueno dirigiéndola, ella parecía bailar con soltura, lento, pero elegante y al mismo tiempo se la veía totalmente concentrada en sus pies.

La pieza terminó y Shaoran decidió que no podía dejar pasar esa noche sin haber bailado con ella, así que miró a su alrededor, buscando alguien quien fuera el primer señuelo, no quiera ir directamente hacia el Oráculo. Bailaría primero con otras mujeres. Encontró una de tantas que le habían presentado esa noche y le ofreció la siguiente pieza.

Así hizo lo mismo durante tres bailes con tres diferentes mujeres, a la cuarta pieza, sin embargo, por fin se atrevió a acercarse al guardián y la adivina para solicitarle un baile a esta última.

El Oráculo asintió cuando Shaoran todavía no terminaba de formular la pregunta. Extendió la mano hacia ella y la llevó hacia el centro.

La música era lenta, Shaoran agradeció su suerte, así sería más sencillo para los dos llevar el paso, las demás parejas a su alrededor los observaban, pero eso no le inquietó, igualmente había sucedido con las otras tres damas con quienes había bailado.

Recordó de pronto el baile del pueblo, donde se había quedado prendado a sus ojos verdes, ya que esta noche estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Esa máscara ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, pero afortunadamente el verde de sus ojos seguía ahí, a la vista, hermosos y brillantes.

-Bailas bien.

-Gracias -murmuró ella.

-Me he dado cuenta que no quiero hacer otra cosa más que pasar esta noche contigo.

-Es arriesgado -replicó ella en un susurro. Siempre centrada, siempre cautelosa.

-Parece que has tomado el trabajo de ser la voz de mi consciencia. -Sonrió-. Tranquila, al terminar la siguiente pieza te devolveré a Yue.

-¿La siguiente? Con las otras sólo bailaste una.

Shaoran levantó una ceja bajo su máscara. ¿Lo había estado observando?

-Bailaré dos con la próxima. Arreglado.

Ella sonrió.

-Tienes solución para todo. Bien, yo también quiero bailar un poco más contigo.

Entre bailes y comida, la noche avanzó. Para los asistentes, no resultó extraño que Yue aprovechara su posición tan cercana al príncipe y tratar así de acercar a su (tenían que aceptarlo) hermosa prima hacia el príncipe. Por otro lado, había mujeres que tenían la mirada sobre un blanco más alto, el rey después de todo era todavía soltero, y ser reina era más atractivo que ser princesa y poder llegar a la corona únicamente tras la muerte del tan querido y respetado actual rey.

Así que aunque Shaoran seguía siendo la nueva pieza de caza para las señoritas, nunca llegaría a superar el premio mayor que significaba su hermano rey.

Entre tanto, la media noche casi llegaba, la aparición de Touya se daría en cualquier momento, así que evitando a toda costa ser descubierto por su hermano, Shaoran hizo una seña a Yue antes de que otro idiota lo abordara.

Cuando vio que el guardián y el Oráculo salían del lugar, se apresuró a seguirlos. Nadie parecía seguirlo a él afortunadamente y continuó avanzando hasta encontrar al Oráculo y a Yue en la sala donde habían acordado reunirse después del baile. Ambos parecían hablar en voz baja.

El príncipe se acercó con pasos ruidosos.

-Gracias Yue, me haré cargo a partir de ahora.

La adivina dio un respingo de sorpresa al escucharlo, Yue simplemente lo miró y se inclinó.

-Volveré al salón mi señor -se giró hacia ella-. Ha sido un placer.

Ella devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Le agradezco mucho Yue. Espero volver a verlo en otra ocasión.

Shaoran no dejó pasar eso desapercibido, consiente que la petición estaba echa a él.

No dijo nada, sin embargo, y dejó marchar al guardián. En pocos minutos príncipe y Oráculo caminaban por los pasillos abandonados de vuelta a las habitaciones de la última.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-Le agradecía lo que hizo por nosotros.

-¿Te agrada?

-Sí, es un buen hombre.

Shaoran asintió. Cada vez era más difícil mantener los celos a raya, tal vez habría sido mejor que Yorito fuera quien la acompañara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una mujer tan inocente y delicada como ella fuera a congeniar de ese modo con Yue, el rey del hielo?

-¿Estás molesto?

Shaoran abrió los puños al escucharla.

-No. Solo quisiera no tener que llevarte tan temprano a tus habitaciones.

Ella asintió sin creerle una palabra.

Llegaron por fin al pasaje, Sakura se dio cuenta que el juego del escondite entre ellos y los guardias se hacía cada vez más sencillo de jugar. Ahora entendía por qué Shaoran lo hacía tan seguido. De esta forma, burlaron a los guardias y entraron a sus aposentos.

-Gracias por esta noche.

-Esta vez fue Yue quien hizo la mayor parte.

Ella sonrió.

-Pero tú fuiste quien lo hizo posible. Gracias por eso.

-Claro. No hay de qué.

Ella no dejaba de sonreír y él ya no sabía que más decir. Tenía que regresar al baile, Touya podía llegar en cualquier momento y era necesario que lo viera allí, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba una excusa para quedarse con el Oráculo por otro momento más.

No la encontró.

Tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó.

-Te veré mañana.

El Oráculo asintió.

-Hasta mañana.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, luego salió del lugar. Sakura lo observo marcharse sin saber que esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que lo vería con el corazón tranquilo, pues justo detrás de ella unos pasos se colocaban a su espalda.

-Creí que nunca se iría.

El Oráculo del reino se quedó echa piedra al escuchar la voz de su soberano rey detrás de ella.

-Vamos, gírate para que pueda verte. Te ves hermosa en ese vestido.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, hasta quedar de frente a Touya. Él estaba igual que siempre, no se veía enfadado pero tampoco feliz. Simplemente estaba ahí.

-Touya, yo...

Él levantó una mano y ella guardó silencio.

-Escúchame por favor. Porque esto es importante. Lo que han hecho... -frunció el ceño-, ahora todo va a cambiar.

Ella asintió y obedeció, escuchó todo lo que Touya le dijo, al principio sin interrumpir, luego tratando de defenderse a sí misma, a Shaoran y a su conciencia. Pero a pesar de que las fuertes palabras de Touya resonaban en sus oídos, también pudo escuchar unos lejanos sollozos, por un momento creyó que había otra persona con ellos hasta que se dio cuenta que esos sollozos eran suyos.

Cuando Touya se fue, lloró toda la noche.

¿Era esto lo que significaba estar enamorado?

Lo odiaba.

_Fin del capítulo_

Y aquí me tienen. Sé que tardé (igual que siempre), en actualizar este capítulo, pero las razones ahora no fue falta de inspiración o tiempo. Escribí mucho. El capítulo, como pueden ver es más largo que lo acostumbrado y además me tome dos semanas de vacaciones en navidad y otra en mi cumpleaños, en esas fechas no escribí nada, y a parte estas últimas dos semanas fueron de edición y entre ediciones y cambios de opinión, también escribí doce páginas del próximo capítulo xD.

Así que después de escribir, editar, escribir más y editar más, puedo decir que estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Sigo con la buena racha de inspiración, esa es la buena noticia. La mala, es que pasaron cosas (muchas) en este capítulo que cambia totalmente la historia. Estos cambios hacen que deba tirar a la basura lo que tengo adelantado para los siguientes capítulos, (esa es otra mala noticia), pero no teman, espero que esto haga más interesante y más emocionante el fic (recuerden las doce páginas de las que les hablé, eso es en base a lo nuevo!).

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a Mary-chan que lee mis capítulos antes de subirlos y que me da sus muy acertadas opiniones para que el resultado final llegue ideal para todos ustedes (y para ella también!) ¡Gracias Maria!

Y en otras noticias menos importantes, estoy leyendo la saga de Los reyes malditos, una lectura que si la hubiera hecho desde antes o mientras iniciaba esta historia me habría ayudado un montón. Lástima. Esa es la historia de mi vida, todo me llega tarde.

Gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia. Espero que el siguiente capitulo lo tenga pronto.

Avances del próximo capítulo: Después de hablar con Touya, Sakura sabe lo que tiene qué hacer. El rey ahora deberá arreglar el tema con su hermano. Para Shaoran, lo que resulte de esa conversación y otra más con el mismo Oráculo lo obligará a tomar la peor decisión de su vida.

Próximo capítulo: **Resistencia**

Que tengan felices lecturas!


End file.
